The 1st Hunger Games: The Beginning of a New Era
by Dinashadow
Summary: At the conclusion of the rebellion, President Riddley decides to instate the Hunger Games. Before Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch were ever victors, before the Careers were formed, or mentors were available, twenty-four tributes go in without any idea of what's about to happen, but only one will come out.
1. The Meeting That Started It All

It had been three months since the rebellion had failed. Three months since district 13 went into hiding. Three months since President Riddley officially became the new president of Panem, after the last president had been killed for his lack of leadership abilities.

Now he sat in a meeting that was about to change the history of Panem, impatiently tapping his pen against the table surrounded by his trusted assistants and advisors as he waited for a response to his previously asked question.

When no one answered he cleared his throat. "Must I remind you all how important it is that we show the districts our authority? We need to keep them in control, another rebellion is not an option!" he slammed his fist into the table.

"Now then," his voice calming, "I ask again, does anybody have any suggestions."

A man to Riddley's right sighed with impatience. "Why can't we just kill a bunch of them off, an execution in the streets of some sort? The whole district will have to watch. That'll show them our authority."

"Although your idea seems practical and no doubt easy to accomplish, I do not think this is going to instill the fear I want. These people are willing to die before giving in to the Capitol, not to mention we need something that can withstand time, so years from now the districts will still be feeling the punishment."

A woman across the table with shocking red-hair, and a face as pale as death spoke up "So what you're saying is this needs to be a continuous thing?"

"What I am saying is that this needs to be something of such high intensity that the districts will be feeling it centuries from now."

The woman leaned forward in her chair; "Well then we need to take away something of high importance to these citizens. Something that is more significant to them than their lives."

"What would that be?" Somebody asked. "Their possessions mean nothing, they've watched citizens of their district die, their friends, their husbands, wives, fathers, and mothers."

"The children," the woman said, "the younger ones. A parent would give their lives for their children. What if we didn't let them?"

"So we should execute their children in the streets? For some reason I don't think that'll be good enough," Riddley said.

"You want something that lasts for years, so we will make this an annual thing," the woman said, "like a holiday."

"A holiday usually means celebration. Are you saying we celebrate deaths?" somebody asked.

"Precisely! It'll be a holiday where district children are offered up as a sacrifice. However, I don't like the idea of us doing just an execution." The redhead said as she chewed on her pen.

Another man who had been silent for the course of the meeting, sitting thoughtfully with his forehead resting on his folded hands suddenly looked up, his eyes gleaming. "What if this were to be a game?"

"A game?" Riddley was curious now.

"Yes," he continued, "the children should compete in these games. The prize is their life."

"Bingo!" The woman's excitement began rising. "Each district will offer a tribute to participate in this annual game. We will make it into a celebration; everybody must be a part of it. No exceptions."

"We're going to have a winner?" Another person asked.

Riddley answered. "Yes, because with that there is some hope. Hope is a marvelous thing if it's kept contained. The districts must hold on to this hope that their children will come home. The children will keep this hope to fight harder to survive."

"It'll also add to the excitement of these games," the woman continued, "we'll broadcast it live for all of Panem to see. People in the capitol can get involved, bet on their favorites. It'll make it seem like this thing is something of a sport rather than an execution."

"Mrs. Donahall, Mr. MacNamara," Riddley looked at them both, "I want you two to be the head of this since it was your idea. I want these games rolling by the first year anniversary of the failed rebellion."

A smile crept on Donahall's lips, "I'd be honored sir."

Millions of Panem citizens turned on their television to hear the announcement that was about to be given by the president. Nobody knew for certain what was going to be spoken on the TV, but they knew with the end of the rebellion just fading, the news was not going to be good for the districts.

Children curled into the mother's safe arms, and families gathered around as President Riddley's pale face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings citizens of Panem, I am happy to say that the Dark Days have finally ended. District 13 has been destroyed and we are on to a much brighter future!" He paused for the sounds of cheers and applause that could be heard, no doubt from the citizens of the capitol.

"In the wake of this terrible occurrence, the Capitol has decided to enact a new law, called the Treaty of Treason. This treaty states that each year on the anniversary of the end of the Dark Days each district must offer two tributes, one female and one male from the ages of 12-18, to compete in an arena to the death. The last one standing will be crowned victor.

These tributes will be reaped lottery-style, and then will be handed to the custody of the capitol. We have decided to call this event, the Hunger Games. Reapings will begin nine months from now. Good luck," a smile formed on Riddley's blood red lips, "and may the odds be ever in favor."

* * *

Riddley stood staring out his window waiting impatiently for the results of the reapings. He had watched them live on television; the young tributes with scared looks in their eyes and their screaming parents. The ones he knew were trying to act brave, but inside were terrified. The ones who never thought they would have been chosen, who were now facing death.

It's exactly what he had wanted.

A long awaited knock finally graced Riddley's door. "Permission to enter?" A young woman's voice was heard on the other side.

"Yes," Riddley answered without turning around.

A redheaded woman, otherwise known as Mrs. Donahall entered with a stack of papers in her hand.

"Sir, I have the information on the tributes."

"Splendid! Set them on my desk would you?"

"Of course."

Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she approached his desk. Riddley stayed in the same position, staring at the massive capitol. When he did not answer Mrs. Donahall cleared her throat. "Well I'll just be leaving then, sir."

She turned to leave, when Riddley turned around and called her back.

"What is it, sir?"

"So what's happening next? They're going to be brought here and thrown into the arena?"

"Well, we were considering letting them train a bit beforehand."

"You know Mrs. Donahall I think we should drag this out a bit. You said something months ago about letting the residents in the Capitol bet on their favorites. We need to let them get to know these tributes."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps we showcase them, put them on television for interviews. Let them be seen as something more than contestants in the game. Think about how much money would could bring in on this as well."

"Of course, so we should have interviews then?"

"Yes, yes, that'll be good, and when they arrive we'll introduce them to the Capitol. We'll need twenty-four stylists willing to get these tributes looking Capitol-worthy."

"Of course, sir! I'll get right on it."

Riddley smiled, "Wonderful, thank Mrs. Donahall, you may leave now."

"Alright, thank you sir."

After she left, Riddley walked over to his desk to look at the packet she had left. On the front cover were the 24 tributes that were about to enter the first Hunger Games. Only one would come out alive.


	2. The Reapings of District 1

_Jade Waterly _

When the official rules of the Hunger games had been released, there had been a rule dedicated to prohibiting training before the games. I wasn't sure if other districts were following this rule, but as far as the children from District 1 were concerned the decision on whether to follow this rule or not would be the difference between life and death.

I'm not sure what brought me to the training center every day. Perhaps it was simply the entertainment factor. I never participated because I wasn't into violence or fighting, but I also didn't have any close friends and that left me with copious amounts of spare time. So each day after the bell sounded I would drag my cello to the training center, check-in as though I would be training and then I would take a corner and watch my peers battle it out.

The announcement of the Hunger Games seemed to have brought a dark cloud over our district. Parents' thoughts of restarting the rebellion were now replaced the need to train their children in hopes that if they were picked they'd survive the arena.

I, however, didn't worry about the reapings. The chances of me not being picked seemed to be in my favor and although this shouldn't have been a factor I also came from a rich family. Mrs. Donahall, the Head Gamemaker, had told us that all children would be in the reaping bowl no matter what their status, but deep down I believed that having money would mean I could buy my way out. Perhaps if my name did get picked, my parents could pay to release me.

No, I didn't need to train or submit myself to these violent acts. As I watched, two girls adamantly attacked each other. The one who was clearly winning had a sly grin on her mouth, and it was almost like she was enjoying herself. I was even more convinced that I would not be going to the arena. If I were chosen I'm sure she would step in to take my place.

"Hey, you," a voice addressed me from the target practice area.

I wasn't sure that she was addressing me, so I pointed to myself and asked her if she was talking to me.

"No, stupid, I'm talking to the person behind you."

I instinctively turned my head to look behind me, even though I clearly knew there was nothing but a wall. I was confused though; I'd never been spoken to while I was here.

She gestured me to come over, and I stood up and walked over to where she stood.

"What are you doing sitting there?"

"Uhh…" I suddenly felt as though I could not form coherent speech, "I don't know."

"Here," in her hand she held a bow and in the other an arrow. I had never shot before, and I had no idea what I was doing.

"I'll show you," she said sensing my unease. She positioned the bow and arrow in my hands and counseled me on how I could make a direct hit. I pulled my arm back, eyes straight for the middle of the target.

"Concentrate," she said.

I concentrated long and hard, eyeing the bullseye, and aiming my arrow towards it. When I released I was sure it was going to hit the center.

Once my arrow struck the girl stared at my arrow for a long time in silence, "Well," she finally said, "at least you didn't miss the target.

The girl had introduced herself to me as Alexandrite, or Alexa, the only daughter of a now single father. She bid me farewell and told me she'd see me tomorrow even though I had never agreed to come train with her again.

_Glitter Harison_

I make a conscious effort to push my dark hair from my face, but today it does not want to cooperate and immediately falls back in front of my eyes. I don't blame it, because I don't want to cooperate either.

We were instructed that we must look our best today just in case we were sent to the Capitol, but I could really care less. Why do I have to get all dressed up for them? What did they do to ever deserve it?

Thoughts of the Capitol made me think of my mother. Her death was still fresh in my mind although it had happened over a year ago. I remember the Peacekeepers barging in on us, questioning us, arresting my entire family and taking us into custody.

Nobody had known my mother had played such a huge role in the rebellion, not even her own family. I could've been angry with her for not saying anything and putting herself in danger, but it was her silence that had saved us all. Once we had been questioned and sent through polygraph tests more times than I could count, they had finally realized that we had no idea about my mother and therefore were not a part of it.

They never sent us her body, and we never got to give her a proper burial. I know she wouldn't have minded, and that the sacrifice was worth it, but it angered me.

I often wondered what she would say if she were here today, how she would feel about the Capitol sending the districts' children into an arena to fight for their lives. I imagine she'd be appalled, and angered as many others were. I felt that her death had been wasted. We had lost anyways, and now we had the Hunger Games to look forward to every year. I wanted nothing more than to avenge her sacrifice, but I had no idea where to begin.

"Glitter?"

I turn to see my younger brother, Spangl, standing in the doorway. He's wearing a nice button-down shirt that must have been my father's and a pair of khakis. At 14 he's eligible for the reapings as well, but he won't be going to the Capitol today. I'll make sure of it.

"Aren't you going to put something nicer on?"

I look down at my clothes. I'm wearing worn out jeans that look like the knees are about to be ripped open and a pale blue shirt that is less dressy because I decided to roll my sleeves up.

I shake my head, "I don't care. Maybe if I don't dress up, they won't want to take me to the Capitol."

He chuckles at me, "I don't know if that's quite how it works."

"Yeah, you're probably right." But I don't care anyways. I feel like I'm rebelling by not following the guidelines. I imagine that my mother, wherever she was, would be proud of me.

"It's almost time," Spangl says after a long period of silence.

I nod my head and together we walk to the town square.

The square is already packed full when we arrive. Peacekeepers are guiding people to their section based on age, and we are sent to wait in a line for check-in. The line moves swiftly and before I know it, an emotionless voice is saying "Next!"

I approach the table. "Glitter Harison," I say. They take my finger and mercilessly prick it before dabbing blood under my name in their giant book. They scan the sample, and the scanner confirms that I am indeed Glitter Harison.

I am told to move along and I manage to find the section for the fifteen-year-old males. People from school notice me and acknowledge me. I nod to them, and find my way to an empty spot. I try to find my brother, but he is nowhere to be found. I'm not terribly worried about him because I know Spangl can take care of himself. Once everyone is checked-in. A man who is clearly from the Capitol approaches the microphone. His accent is heavy and I can barely understand what he is saying.

I hear him excitedly welcome us to the first Hunger Games, and that we are about to be apart of a highly historical event. A video with clips of the rebellion is shown next, and I can't help but see my mother's face everywhere. Finally, he tells us it's time to begin and before I know it he's reaching deep inside the bowl that holds my name on four different slips.

"Aha," he grabs one and makes his way back to the microphone. The crowd is completely silent, not even the sound of rustling. My heart is pounding, and everything looks dream-like. He's opening the slip of paper. He's analyzing the name. He's opening his mouth to speak.

"Glitter Harison!"

I'm not sure if I'm imagining things or not, but the boys around me turn, their eyes filled with remorse and even relief that they're not going.

As I make my way to the stage I am filled with a new energy. Perhaps this is my destiny, my way of avenging my mother's death. I'll be in the heart of the Capitol, so who knows how many opportunities I'll have.

The escort pulls me on the stage, and vibrantly welcomes me to the Hunger Games. My disposition stays emotionless, and as I look over the crowd I make a vow to myself that I must win. Losing was not an option.

Jade Waterly

The best thing about it being reaping day was that my mother was spoiling me.

First of all I got to take a warm bath. Although my family is one of the richer ones in the district we were still without hot water. My mother boiled water for me to bathe in, and I sat in the warmth until the water went cold. Afterwards my mother dried and curled my hair, which was another luxury. The best thing though was when my mom led me into her room, and offered me one of her dresses.

It was a simple pink dress, but beautiful nonetheless. She helped me put it on, and the fabric was soft and smooth. I smiled at her and gave her a hug and she tightly grasped me.

I started to feel small and scared. "I'm going to be okay, right Mom?"

She pulled away and looked at me for a second, as though she wasn't sure. "Of course you will," she reassured. She smoothed down my hair, and told me it was time.

I arrived, and checked in before making my way to the group of 15-year-old females. I looked around for Alexa, and then realized I had no idea how old she was. She always struck me as maybe sixteen or seventeen, but the crowds were so large I couldn't pick her out.

After everyone assembled, a man who looked like he came straight from the Capitol approached the microphone. He introduces himself as Antonio, talks loudly and excitedly, and then we get to watch a video about the Capitol.

I have no patience for any of it and I find myself daydreaming when Antonio clears his throat and says it's time to pick the tributes.

He begins with the males and digs through the bowl before finally pulling out a name. He approaches the microphone, opens the slip, and clears his throat again.

"The first male tribute of District One is," a pause, "Glitter Harison."

I have never met this kid and I stand on my tiptoes to try and pick him out from the crowd. I finally see him as he climbs the stairs to the stage. His expression lacks all emotion, and I can't tell whether he's accepting or scared to death. Anotonio welcomes him, and with even more enthusiasm he rushes to the bowl of female names.

He digs around for a while before grabbing a slip. I wonder whose name is written there, but I'm not worried because the chances of it being mine were slim.

So slim in fact that a smile creeps on my face knowing that I'll be going home after this to celebrate with my mother, and maybe even my father will come home from work.

"And the female tribute is,"

Yes this reaping thing wasn't so bad after all.

"Jade Waterly!"

"What…" the voice that leaves does not sound like mine. People are looking over at me, and I stand paralyzed by fear.

Antonio places his hand above his eyes and scans the crowd. "Jade, do we have a Jade here?"

I raise my hand, and Antionio motions me to come to the stage. I'm waiting for somebody to volunteer in my places, like all the girls who were fighting in the training center, or even Alexa; girls who are a lot more capable.

Nobody volunteers, and Peacekeepers begin moving toward me. I don't want to make a fool of myself so I slowly make my way to the stage. People are whispering around me.

"I see her at the training center all the time."

"She knows how to fight."

"Every time I've been there, she's always been there."

"She can use a bow and arrow"

That's when the realization hits me. My fellow peers think that I'm a legit fighter, that all those times I went to the training center to watch I was actually honing my skills.

I had been practicing the bow and arrow with Alexa, but I wasn't any good. Speaking of Alexa, where was she? She was the one person who knew my abilities were not sufficient enough to survive.

When I climbed to the stage I disregarded everything Antonio was saying and combed the crowd for Alexa. Not with the fifteen-year-olds, not with the sixteen-year-olds, not with the seventeen-year-olds.

"Well, shake hands," Antonio was pushing Glitter and I towards each other. He reached out his hand and I took it. He uses this opportunity to size me up, and I can't tell what he thinks because his expression still remained motionless. I can't help but wonder if he'll be responsible for my death.

Before I can comprehend anything else, I am quickly whisked away with a promise that there will be time to see my family.

_Glitter Harison_

My father and brother come to see me before I leave for the Capitol. They both are strong and our good-byes are formal. My father shakes me hand, and then pulls me into a quick hug.

Then he hands me an embroidered bracelet. He tells me it was my mother's and to keep it with me in the arena. I only hope that her spirit will be there too.

_Jade Waterly_

I'm sitting on the train alone, clutching what bit of my family I have left. As tributes, we are allowed to take one 'token' into the arena with us. This token can be anything we want as long as it can't be used as a weapon. My mother informed me of this when she came to say good-bye and took off her diamond necklace and placed it in my palm.

My mother had be relatively calm, and I used what little time I had to crawl into her arms and cry. My father had not shown up, and I wasn't surprised. My mother had told me he was busy and couldn't leave work, but it's not like he cared much about me. Alexa hadn't shown up either, though I wasn't expecting her to, I had a small hope that she might come and give me some pointers and even say good-bye. I had begun to think of her as a friend during our training sessions, but I guess the games changes everybody.

I hear the compartment door open and I turn to see my district partner. He walks over to the counter and pours himself a glass of water. I can tell he's not about to start a conversation, and I don't really want to talk to him either, but I need him on my side if I'm going to get out of here alive.

"Hey," I call out.

He turns around with his piercing gaze and I begin to feel extremely nervous.

My voice shakes, "Uh… Glitter right?"

He rolls his eyes because he knows that I'm well aware what his name is and turns around to leave.

"No, wait!"

He doesn't stop and I feel words begin to flow without thought.

"We shouldn't have to do this alone. I know we can't have more than one winner, but the rules don't say anything about having an alliance. Think about it, two people can survive better together than alone."

He stares at me, and I clench my palms.

"We can help each other." I throw in as a last resort.

He finally speaks but the words are not what I wanted to hear. "I don't think so. I can't trust anybody and you'd probably drag me down anyways."

I can't help but think he's right. I slouch down in my seat once I hear the door close. I need to figure something else out if I'm going to stay alive for one day let alone until the end.


	3. The Reapings of District 2

_Bullet "Noah" Daniels_

"Hey Noah!" A hand slaps me hard on the back and I see one of my 'friends' with a bright smile on his face.

"What's up?" I say slightly wincing from the pain.

"Did you hear? Blaine says he's going to volunteer for those Hunger Games. He thinks he can win it all, he's been bragging all day."

"How interesting," I did not think it was interesting. I hated Blaine, in fact I hoped he was being serious and would run off to the Hunger Games and get killed.

I don't mean to sound so harsh, but Blaine was a bully, and pretty much the only person I've ever considered an enemy.

"Yeah, man! How about you go over to him and knock him down a few notches." He nudged me in the arm.

"As much I love to," and I didn't want to at all, "I need to go pick up my sister."

"Ahh come on, I'd love to see you punch him in the face again. That was priceless!"

"Mmhmm," my voice was flat, "I have to go, see you later."

"Yeah man, sure."

I made my way down the hall to the exit, and ran into an actual friend.

"Hey Trixie!" I waved to her, and she ran over to me, her blond ponytail bouncing.

Trixie has been my best friend since I was two years old. She's been with me through my ups and downs, mostly downs as of late, and she understands me more than anybody else.

"Hey Noah, did you hear Blaine is volunteering today?"

"Yes, you're the second person who's told me."

"I should've figured that, everyone is talking about it."

"I only hope it's true."

She laughed, and agreed with me. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm going home after I pick up my sister. And then…" I paused, "I'm going to pray neither you or her are picked for tribute."

Trixie smiled at me, which in turn made me smile.

She walked with me and when we reached the door she turned to me. "It's a terrible thing," she said her face saddening.

I pull her into a hug, and pat her on the back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

She pulled away from me and shook her head. "No, it's been weighing on my mind all day."

"Yeah, same."

"Well, I'm going to head home, tell Elle I said hello and I'll see you there," she waved and walked out the door and I made my way to Elle's last class, and found her standing outside waiting for me as always.

My sister, Elle, didn't need to be picked up, she was fifteen and perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but I worried about her like a parent would, and I insisted on walking with her from school. You see, my mother was executed during the rebellion and besides my father; my sister was all I had. It was my personal duty to protect her, and keep mongrels like Blaine from trying to date her. Hence, why I punched him in the face, and why we are not on good terms. He's hated me every since, but all of a sudden I got myself a group of friends, if I can even call them that. They were the same boys who had picked on my all through school. They thought I was tough or something. I followed along though; it wasn't worth making a fuss.

When my sister saw me she broke out into a smile, and I asked her why she was so happy.

"Did you hear that Blaine…"

"Is volunteering as a tribute?" I finished for her. "What about it?"

"Well, I was extremely worried about you getting picked, but now I know you'll be safe."

"Yes, but I still have to worry about you."

"No you don't. I can take care of myself Noah. I know you're my older brother, but you aren't that much older than I am."

"I know Elle, but you're my sister. I've already had to deal with enough loss, and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

She sighed, and looked up towards the sky.

"You thinkin' about Mom?"

She nodded her head and placed my arm around her shoulder. "She's in a better place now. Who knows what she would do if she were here for these Hunger Games."

"She would be more worried than you,"

Elle smiled. Her sadness never lasted long.

Aeron Swan

It was a normal day, school had just ended, and I was sitting in a green patch of grass next to my best friend Demi. The sun was bright, but the weather was cool, announcing the beginnings of spring; the beginning of life, or on this day maybe the end.

Demi is silent, her hand continuously runs across the cool grass, and she randomly grabs a fistful before yanking it from the ground and dropping it. She has confided in me how afraid she is of being reaped, how it haunts her in her dreams, and how she thinks one of her five slips are going to be drawn.

I have consoled as much as possible. The chances of her, or even I being reaped in the games is slim, but with the terror she's portrayed the past few days it was as if she had already been picked.

I place my hand on her shoulder and she leans into me.

"Promise you won't volunteer for me if I get picked."

"Demi…" I'm trying to form the correct words, but nothing that I haven't already said a million times comes to me. "Alright, I won't."

I show a calm face towards Demi, but I'm a bit scared about these games. I don't think it's fair because I have never been a part of the rebellion, but yet my name is going to be in that reaping bowl five times with the chance of being pulled. Then I will have to fight out 23 others for my life, and what for? A consequence for these so-called 'dark days'? Whatever, it means nothing to me.

"We should go Demi," I say after a few moments of peace.

"I'll see you there?"

I laugh. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

When I return home my mother scurries me to the tub, and helps me scrub any dirt from my body. The water is cold, and the tub is small, but cleaning always feels nice. My mother is gentle, but thorough as she dries down my hair and begins braiding with expertise. These are only skills that come from years of being a surgeon, where one mishap could be deadly.

My father is also a surgeon, and they've taught me a lot about the human body and physiology. I could perform minor surgeries, but so far I've only practiced small-scale under the close supervision of one of my parents. I would love to follow in their footsteps someday.

When my mother is finished I glance at myself in the mirror. My dark hair is in a long braid that flows like a waterfall from the top of my head, and I'm wearing a nice blue dress with a ribbon. I love this dress, but unfortunately there haven't been many occasions for me to wear it.

I hear a knock on the door and my mother calls for me. I peak out from around the doorframe to see my boyfriend, Lively. I run to him and he pulls me into a tight hug.

"You look beautiful."

"Why, thank you," I curtsy and he laughs, and grabs my hand before twirling me around.

Nobody can bring a smile to my face quite like Lively. We've been together for a few years now, and I'm waiting for the day he proposes to me. Our lives were once perfectly planned out, but these Hunger Games threaten to ruin that.

I cannot imagine what it will be like if I lose Lively, or even Demi to the reapings. The chances of returning seem so slim, and I can't bear the thought of what might happen in the next few hours.

Lively offers me his arm, and we walk together to the square in front of the Justice Building. They are sorting people by gender and age, and I must say good-bye for now.

Lively holds me for a bit, and kisses the top of my head. "I'll see you in a bit," he promises, and then he veers off to his section.

I scan the crowd for Demi, but screaming and hollering from the back of the crowd sidetracks me. I rush over to see a large crowd has formed around something and I stand on my tip-toes to see what's going on. There are two boys fighting in the center; one is beating the other to a bloody pulp and I'm disgusted. This is reaping day and two children are about to be hauled off to fight to the death, yet here are two immature boys starting a fight here, when we should be standing united.

"Aeron!" I turn to find Demi, who looks wide-eyed and fearful, I immediately pull her from the fight and rush her over to our section. Now all that's left is to wait, wait for death to be announced.

Noah Daniels

When I arrived to the reapings, I sent my sister off, but not before I pulled her into a hug. Though she was only a year younger, I was extremely tall, and this made her seem small and child-like in my embrace.

"No worries," she says before pulling away, a bright smile forms on her face, "I'll see you soon Noah."

I nod to her, and she walks away to her section, and I begin scanning for mine, which looks as though it's closer to the front. I don't make it far though when I hear a voice, a voice that's addressing me.

"Hey Daniels! How's that sister of yours doing?"

I turn around to see Blaine. His arms are crossed and he's snickering. I don't want to start anything today, so I ignore him and walk away.

"Why don't you volunteer for the games today, big guy? Don't worry about your sister, I'll take good care of her."

Blaine really wanted to get on my last nerve today. I kept telling myself to walk away, that he was going to the reapings anyways, but his taunting continued.

"You know what Daniels? I don't think you're as tough as you put off. You would definitely be no match for the games."

"I was a match enough for you Blaine."

"I was being easy on you. I figured I'd let you feel like a protective older brother."

"Whatever," is all I can say to him, and I turn to walk away again.

"Come on I'll show you! I'll let you take the first hit."

I keep walking.

"Ha! You're not going to because you're a wuss. You know whom you take after? That mother of yours, she…"

Blaine does not get to finish because my fist meets him square in the jaw and he falls backwards.

"What was that? I barely felt a thing."

His lip is already beginning to swell, so I know he must have felt something.

He then lunges at me and I block his hit, before knocking him in the nose. This makes him angrier and strikes again, but I grab his arms and begin twisting them. I feel as though I'm about to end this, but then he brings his knee into my stomach and I fall back gasping for air.

Blaine shows no mercy and begins pounding his fists as though my face is a piece of bread dough. One hit makes direct contact with my nose and I hear a crack. As the pain increases, so does my rage and when Blaine's about to lay another punch I block it and push him off of me before laying into him.

I land furious punch after furious punch into his face. How dare he insult my sister and my mother? I suddenly realize a large group has formed around us, some of them are whistling and hooting. I start to feel guilty that I'm fighting on such a day, and then I hear my sister calling me over the turmoil; actually it's more like a scream. I push Blaine away and turn to see her running into the circle.

"Elle! Go! Get out of here!"

"No Noah! What do you think you're doing?"

Blaine does not bother to get up, instead he lays where he is and lets the blood run down his face.

"You're no better than he is, Noah!" She continues.

"I'm sorry," I say to Elle, and I see tears form in the corners of her eyes but she immediately wipes them away.

She grabs my wrist. "Come on, let's go."

I miss the beginning of the reaping because I'm trying to stop the flow of blood that is coming from my nose. I can tell it might be broken, but I can fix that later. For now, I just want to get this over with so I can go home.

"Alright it's time to pick the first tribute!" Our escort is running to the giant glass bowl of male names, before plucking one out and walking back to the microphone.

If Blaine wants to get any of his dignity back I know that it does not matter what the name is because he'll be running on stage to volunteer.

"Bullet Daniels!"

My heart stops, and I hear a shriek from the back of the crowd where I know my sister is. I wait to hear somebody volunteer, but then again I should've known better. Instead I'm met with a laugh that belongs to nobody but Blaine, and I wipe the blood from my nose before making my way to the stage.

My sister is running up the aisle and she grabs my arm. She's shaking her head and I try to stay calm as the tears begin to pour down her face. No Elle, don't do this to me I think.

She just keeps shaking her head at me, while the tears begin to flow more steadily. I'm afraid to speak because I think my voice is about to crack, and suddenly Peacekeepers are coming to rip her away from me, just like they did to my mother.

"No!" I finally yell and as she's ripped away, I snag a button of her jacket. She's kicking and punching but the Peacekeepers are unfazed and I know I must go. I wipe my eyes because water threatens to run from them and I climb up the stage.

"Wow! What a show," the escort is clapping her hands excitedly. She catches sight of my face, "And what happened to you?"

"It's nothing," I say.

"Well they'll definitely fix that up for you at the Capitol!"

"No bother," I say and I grab my nose and snap it to the right in an attempt to try and realign it. It's brutally painful, and I probably didn't even do it correctly but I hope that it looks intimidating because there's no way I'm leaving this district forever. My sister needs somebody, and my father cannot bear to lose somebody else.

"Wow!" The escort says as a fresh trail of blood begins running down the front of my face.

These games are already proving to be a big excitement. I hope the Capitol enjoys.

Aeron Swann

I can't believe the boy I just witnessed fighting is now standing on the stage about to go to the Hunger Games. It has to be some sort of karma. As he wipes the blood from his face I feel even more disgusted at him than earlier.

Hestia, our escort, is about to pick the female name from the other glass bowl and I feel Demi grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. I squeeze back and I can feel her pulse quicken.

I stay calm and try to keep my breathing normal, and next thing I know Hestia is crossing back to the microphone.

"Aeron Swann!"

Demi turns to me. She is surprised, she thought it was going to be her name picked from the bowl, but instead it is mine.

"You can't go," she whispers.

But I know I have to and I give her hand a final squeeze before making my way to the stage. As I climb the stairs I look back to her, and she's mouthing a word to me. I know what she's saying. It's a four-letter word that means nothing and everything all at once.

Baby.

Fear begins rising, and I feel a panic begin to set in. I scan the crowd for Lively, who is my rock, and I cannot find him.

Remain calm. I keep saying over and over.

Hestia looks at us with excited looks and asks us to shake hands. The other kid holds his hand to me but it's covered in blood and I shake my head, my face must look disgusted, and he merely shrugs and turns back to the crowd a smile on his face.

_Bullet "Noah" Daniels _

I will play along. I will train hard. I will win these games.

I keep repeating these words in my head over and over as I wait for the moment when I get to say my good-byes to my family.

Elle is suddenly bursting through the door and she puts her arms around my neck.

"Noah, Blaine was supposed to volunteer, but he didn't because it was you! I'll tell him I'll go out with him on a date, if he volunteers for you. You can't go, you just can't!"

"No Elle, you can't. Besides it's too late." I pull her from me and tears leave her eyes and streak down her face.

"Listen to me Elle, you have to be strong. Take good care of yourself and Dad too. Don't go around guys like Blaine. Stay away from him at all costs!"

"I know Noah, I won't! I hate him."

"It's okay Elle."

My father comes in next and shakes my hand, followed by Trixie.

"You're strong," he says, "if anybody in this district can do it, I know it's you."

Trixie nods her head in agreement and gives me a hug. "I'll take care of her," she whispers, "I promise."

"Thanks," I say and the next thing I know the Peacekeepers are hurrying them out. My sister is about to put up a fight, but Trixie grabs her hand and sharply pulls her away. I open my palm to see the button from my sister's coat. I hadn't let go of it since it ripped off her jacket.

I know the odds are not in my favor, but I will fight the odds until I am dead. I will not die without a fight.

_Aeron Swann _

My parents, Lively, and Demi all came to see me, and Lively gave me a necklace he had been keeping as a gift for our anniversary. It was a ballet shoe that hung daintily from a silver chain. I loved dancing, and when he presented it to me I began to cry for the first time since I had been chosen.

I weighed out whether or not to tell him the secret I was keeping. The secret that was only shared between Demi and I, but I felt that it would just make things worse, so I stayed silent.

_Bullet "Noah" Daniels_

The first thing I did after boarding the train was apologize to the other tribute, Aeron for my behavior on the stage. I can't pinpoint exactly why I felt the need to say sorry because she is my enemy now, but my intuitive told me to trust her.

She took my apology, but we did not talk again until the morning I had awoke early and decided to get myself an early breakfast. Upon passing the bathroom I heard loud sounds of retching and somebody being sick.

Worried, I casually knocked on the door, and heard Aeron's voice telling me she'd be out in a second. When she finally came out, she was pale.

"What happened?" I asked. "Are you sick?"

"Uh, no, I feel better now." She chuckled nervously, "I must have ate too much food for dinner last night. I'm not use to all these luxurious dishes and I must have gone overboard."

"Oh," was all I said because I wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'll see you later," and she was gone.

I was left dumbstruck, because last night we had a lighter dinner of soups and breads, and Aeron had barely eaten any of it. Her excuse had made no sense and there was definitely something peculiar about the situation. I was going to get to the bottom of it though, whatever it was.


	4. The Reapings of District 3

_Athea DiMae_

"Athea?" A small boy's voice that belongs to my brother whispers to me from under the covers.

"Yes Micah?"

"Are we going to die?"

"No, Micah, we're going to be fine. Now rest."

"But I'm so hungry," he whines.

"I know and I am too, but if you sleep you won't have to think about how hungry you are."

He is silent and I wait up until I hear his deep breathing. I sigh and sit up from my makeshift bed I have created on the floor.

When Micah asks if we are going to die he isn't worried about the Hunger Games that are going to begin tomorrow. Instead, my brother worries about the fact that we have hardly anything to eat or drink. Our parents, who were crusaders for the rebellion, were killed in a lab explosion a few months ago.

They told us it had been an accident, but I know better than that. Many high-profile rebel scientists who had helped design technology for the rebellion were in that lab that day. It seems to be too much of a coincidence for my liking.

After their death they shut off all the utilities to the house. Nobody knows we are here except my best friend Fahrin. His parents were among mine who died in the explosion but luckily for him he was able to move in with his elderly great-grandmother. I have no clue where any of our other family is, but they sure aren't here to save my brother and I.

There are other options for this situation. Well there's one option, and that's the community home where they send orphans who have no other family. I swear I will not go there because of the awful things I've heard. I know they abuse the children there, and brainwash them with Capitol propaganda. Surely my brother and I would be split up, and I'll never see him again. I'd rather starve in here than have those things happen to me.

Plans of another rebellion fuel my drive to live. My father and mother have a lot of books here. The citizens of District 3 are lucky because we are privileged with many books that other districts aren't even allowed to know about. These books contain the world's knowledge, even before Panem existed and at night I studied them as I planned the beginnings of another rebellion.

There's another part of this plan as well. My parent's had been currently working on a big project, one that the Capitol needed to destroy. This is why I believe they bombed the lab that day. However, there was a microchip with the stored information located in another lab of my parent's. Before the Capitol raided it I went in to take it.

That was the day I received the gunshot wound on the back of my leg from a Peacekeeper. I think he thought I was dead, but I crawled away into hiding. I buried the microchip under the skin from my wound, knowing it would be safe there and carefully I removed the bullet and bandaged my wounds. I was lucky that the bullet only wedged itself in muscle and fat instead of hitting a vein or tendon.

The microchip still remains embedded in my leg, and there it will stay until I need the information on it. As far as the Capitol knows the information has been destroyed.

These Hunger Games, however, threaten to ruin the plans of another rebellion. The population has now seemed to be subdued as if being submissive to the Capitol will keep their children from dying.

I don't believe any of that nonsense, and I'll keep the idea of the rebellion alive as long as I live.

_Lucian "Chip" Sparx_

"So if I mix this with this vial and heat it I should be able to recreate the chemicals that were used in some of the explosives by the Capitol… and then I can just… uh-oh."

My reflexes are too slow to catch the vial that I just bumped with my elbow. It falls over and releases the liquid onto a powdery substance I had just spent the past week creating.

The result is not good as a loud explosion erupts that shakes the ceiling and sends me toppling over.

Amateur mistake, I think to myself.

"What the hell is going on in there?" My grandfather's voice is louder than the preceding explosion and I quickly get to my feet and try to swat the flames out.

"Nothing Grandfater," but I know it's no use because in a short time he will be in here.

As I pat the last of the flames out in a hurry my lab coat catches on fire, and I begin flailing around. I immediately fall to the ground and begin rolling back and forth to suppress the flames.

The door suddenly crashes open and there stands Gregorio Sparx, a 56 year-old with 26-year-old's brain. What a Neanderthal.

"Boy what are you doing? Get up from there! What is this mess?"

"I'm sorry Grandfather, I was just trying to…"

"You were just doing one of those ridiculous science projects. Look at you!" He walks over and lifts up my thin arm. "No muscle, no color. You need to get outside more."

I stare blankly at him.

"I'm sick of seeing you in here Lucian! Get out of here right now."

I listen to my grandfather and meekly walk out of the room. Who knows what he's going to do with the rest of my experiment… well what's left of it that is.

I'm sick of living with my grandfather, and I haven't even been here for that long. It wasn't long ago that my parents, who had actually fostered my genius were teaching me science, philosophy, giving me their old books and my own lab area.

Unfortunately my parents were taken away from me from both the Capitol and the rebels. When it comes to the two sides of the rebellion I am unbiased. I hate them equally.

My father had built force fields for the Capitol; he was an expert in his field, while my mother was helping the rebels by building them weaponry. The opposing sides killed them, rebels shot my father after a break-in at the Capitol, and my mother died in an 'accidental' explosion. At least that's what the Capitol would tell you, I however have analyzed the situation from all sides and I'm positive that their story does not hold true.

"Hey Elephant Ears!"

Oh no.

I ducked behind the broken brick wall I was sitting on, but it's too late, they've already seen me.

"Come here Dumbo!" Another one yells. "We just want you to teach us one of your experiments."

That's my cue to run, and I move as fast as my gangly legs will take me. One picks up a rock and it hits me in the back of the head, throwing me off balance. I trip and skid through the gravel. They stand there and laugh as I scramble to my feet.

"Get him!"

I know I will not be able to outrun them for long; I am just not fast enough. I try anyways, but one them grabs me by my coat.

This is it. I close my eyes and attempt to cover my face.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?"

"Nothing Aloicious, we were just playing with Lucy here, weren't we?"

I don't say anything and make eye contact Aloicious. He detects my fear and comes over and grabs me away.

"Don't touch him."

Aloicious has authority around here. He's well liked by many; especially the girls and people generally respect him.

The boys who were chasing me put their hands up.

"Alright Aloicious, whatever you say."

I brush the dirt from the clothing.

"You alright Chip?" Aloicious looks me over.

"I'm fine, they had only just caught me."

Alocious was the only friend I could say I had. We shared the thirst for knowledge and often compared experiments. I immediately go into detail about my most recent experiment that was ruined.

"That's rough," he says after I'm done. "If you need any help I'd be glad to come over and help you restart."

"Sure, that'd be great maybe tomorrow or…"

"Chip, you know what tomorrow is right?"

Yes the reapings, it had almost slipped my mind.

"Oh yes, I forgot, but afterwards we can."

"If we both make it," he says.

I begin calculating how many people there must be in our district. Its population is smaller but there still has to be at least a thousand. Then I calculate how many children each adult couple would have then half of those would be boys and that still leaves me with a pretty big number plus I'm only fourteen so my name is only in the bowl three times compared to the 18-year-olds who have seven entries.

"I don't think we'll be going," I finally deduced.

"Chip, sometimes experiments don't go as planned, even if they're theoretically supposed to."

_Athea DiMae_

Micah and I have not been able to risk going to school, so during the day I spend my time tutoring him, and when Fahrin gets home later he will tutor me on what I am missing. I also have the hundreds of books that are waiting to be explored to learn from.

Knowledge is of the top priority, not just to me, but also for anyone who lives in District 3.

Fahrin arrives in the late afternoon and he is a welcoming sight. I've been stuck in the house all day, and I've been itching to go outside and see someone, but Fahrin provides something new.

"Hey Athea," he gives me a hug, and my face feels warm. I back away and ask him what we're learning today.

"A lot in a very short amount of time," he's right because the reapings are only a few hours away, "but first I have something." He reaches into his knapsack and pulls out something wrapped in a cloth. He unravels it and there's a whole loaf of bread.

Micah smells it and jumps up to Fahrin, begging him for a piece. Fahrin breaks it off for him and Micah devours it.

"Thank you Fahrin. Thank you so much."

"No problem, my grandmother made tons."

We find a spot and he begins teaching me advanced mathematics. Math isn't necessarily my favorite but I pay attention and watch the clock.

"That's about it then." He says an hour or so later, and he gathers his books and piles them into his bag. "I'd love to stay, but you know."

I nod, and look over at Micah who is dozing by the window.

"Promise me something Fahrin."

"Anything."

"If I have to go to the Capitol today, promise me you'll come back for Micah and…" my voice breaks, "make sure he has somewhere to stay." I'm referring to the community home, but I can't say it

"Of course, I'll see you there then."

I nod and force a smile.

"Hey now," he puts his hand under my chin, "keep your head up."

A real smile forms and I wave to him.

I try my best to make myself look decent, and then I scour through my mother's closet until I find the light blue dress I want. When I slip it over my head I look into the mirror to see my reflection. My hair is a bright red flame of curls piled on top of my head.

I once read about different cultures in one of my mother's books and I remembered seeing the pictures of the Scottish and Irish people who were known for their bright red hair and freckles. I often wondered if those were my ancestors and if that's where I had come from, wherever those places were.

Micah is asleep when I get downstairs. I stir him awake and he blinks sleep out of his eyes.

"You look pretty," he says.

"Well thank you Micah. I have to go to that place we talked about, okay? I'll be back soon, and if I can't make it back Fahrin will find you."

Micah nods. "I'll save you some bread for later."

"I appreciate it," I scruff up his already messy hair and make my way to the square.

After going through a talk from the mayor, a talk from escort, and a video filled with silly Capitol propaganda I find myself crossing my fingers as our escort, Adonis, who had shocking blue hair crossed to the male reaping bowl.

"Alright, our male tribute from District 3 is," he stares at the slip for a while before taking a deep breath, "Lucian Sparx."

I scan the crowd and see a small boy making his way from the back of the crowd. He looks like he came straight from the lab without bothering to make himself look decent. His jeans are baggy and his lab coat hangs long down to his knees. I try to gauge his reaction and he looks stunned.

"Alright my boy, come on up here!" Adonis puts his arm around Lucian and squeezes him laughing loudly into the microphone.

"Now time for the girls," he walks over to the glass bowl but I'm staring at Lucian. He reminds me of somebody or something, I'm not even sure.

"Athea DiMae!"

"Huh," I snap out of my thoughts and glance to the stage. Adonis has just said my name. This means I must go to the games, this means my brother must go to the community home.

"No, no, no," I whisper.

Adonis asks Lucian and I to shake hands when we are on stage and he holds his hand out awkwardly. I grab it and his handshake is limp. This kid is the epitome of awkward, but he reminds me of my brother with his crazy ginger hair, and overall disposition.

Then it hits me. Sparx, that was the last name of one of my mother and father's colleagues who was at the lab that same fateful day it exploded.

I remember hearing that their son was one of the brightest of his generation. This kid may actually be some kind of weapon, somewhere under his baggy clothes and pale skin there was one of the biggest brains in Panem.

I raise my eyebrows at him and he looks at me curiously, before turning away and facing the crowd.

_Lucian "Chip" Sparx_

I cannot fathom what has just happened to me. How could I have not predicted this, or controlled the outcome? What is my chance for survival? 1 in 24? That's not even a 5% chance!

All I can think of is how many projects will go unfinished. My only goal in life was to achieve some sort of intellectual fulfillment, and now it's already over. I begin to cry as I imagine all the things I will not be able to achieve now that I have been sentenced to death, and I suddenly form a new hatred for the rebels for instigating this rebellion instead of leaving bygones be bygones. If it hadn't been for them, my parents would be alive and these games wouldn't be happening.

I have to win, I suddenly realized. I cannot shy away from this I must face this head-on. I am intelligent there must be something I can do. I reach into my lab coat pockets and find a long strand of copper wire. I begin twisting it before securing it onto my ankle.

I will get out alive.

_Athea DiMae_

Fahrin and my brother come in to say good-bye. Micah comes over to me and grabs my hand.

"You're not coming back, are you?"

I look into his eyes wondering what I could say to him. "No, I'm not… at least not today."

I scruff his hair again and he pulls away.

"What will I do without you here?"

Tears threaten to flow, "Listen to me Micah, Fahrin is going to take you someplace safe. It'll be good you'll have food and a place to sleep. I want you to study hard and remember everything I've told, and everything that's happened to us."

He nods to me, and I pull him into a hug.

"Will you come back to get me?"

Do I promise my brother something I'm not sure I could keep or tell him the truth?

"Maybe," is all I say and then the Peacekeepers are rushing us out. Fahrin comes over to me and places his hand against the side of my face. He then leans in and we share a kiss. He leaves without a word, and I stand in shock as the tears fall from my cheeks.


	5. The Reapings of District 4

_Shoal Creek_

"I'm taking the boat out!" I yell before leaving the house.

"Alright honey," my mom yells. I try to dart out the door, but my older sister, Leena, catches me before I get the chance.

"How about you try to catch some fish while you're out there, we could use some."

I can't stop the frustrated sigh from escaping, and she gives me a look that could kill.

"Listen Shoal, we need food, think about your family.

Sometimes when Leena's temper flares her red hair gives me the impression that her head is on fire. It's a scary vision, so I avoid confronting her, but I scowl before walking out the door just so she knows that I'm not happy.

"You make me fish because you don't want to!" I yell when I'm in safe distance to run, but close enough so that she can hear me.

I really wanted to take the boat out today, and spend some time sailing, not throwing nets into the water just to handle a bunch of slimy fish. I do care about my family, but when is there time to care about myself? Apparently that doesn't exist.

I find my way to the dock and untie the rope that's holding the boat to land. Screw it, I'm not fishing I'll just tell Leena I couldn't catch anything. You only live once, and I want to enjoy this day to the fullest especially because tomorrow is the day they draw the names for the Hunger Games.

That's why I sailed out here, so I could spend some time alone with the ocean. I don't understand how other districts can live without the water. I wonder what they're 'oceans' are.

The ocean has always had a way of making me feel more alive, but then again that's probably because I was born here. Despite the majority of the population though I've never really enjoyed swimming. Don't get me wrong, I'm a strong swimmer, but there's something about the water that makes me feel as though it'll swallow me up at any second. When my body sinks into the water I am at its mercy, and I hate feeling that way.

I return once the sun sinks low, and Leena is infuriated when I have no fish in tow. She's not an idiot, and doesn't buy my story about not being able to catch any.

"You didn't catch any fish? Shoal you're one of the best fishers I know, there's not way you didn't catch anything! And with that attitude you had earlier I know that you completely blew off what I said!"

I stand there in silence while Leena yells and lectures at me. After living with her for seventeen years I've learned it's best to just let her rant and not interrupt her.

"I just think you're acting like this isn't a big deal. Dad isn't here, and hasn't been for the past two years, you're the oldest male so step up and take his place. You aren't thirteen years old, you're seventeen, start acting your age!"

Like many others my dad was one of those who lost their lives to the rebellion. After he was caught giving information to the rebels, he was executed as a traitor along with many others. Now my sister thinks that I need to step up and be the so-called 'man of the house'. I think she's a bit of a hypocrite. As the oldest shouldn't she be stepping up? Sometimes she seems to be some kind of dictator bossing everybody around while she pretends she's working the hardest. I know it's not fair for me to say this, but I'm angry with her.

My younger brother comes running into the room his hands cupped over his ears as he yells, "Stop it!" over and over again.

"Marshal, hush," I say.

"Why can't you guys just get along? I don't want to hear fighting anymore!"

My sister gives me a look that says, "We aren't done with this," and grabs my brother's hand and leads him out of the room.

_Mikaela "Mika" Northman_

As an ex-Capitol citizen, I can't help thinking that my name may 'accidentally' be drawn tomorrow.

No I was not one of those Capitol citizens who walked around dyeing my hair, and skin or plastering layer after layer of make-up on my face. My parents moved me there when they were hired for government work.

The only problem is that my parent's were not on the Capitol's side, they were actually secretly helping the rebellion in the Intelligence Corps. It's pretty obvious where they are now.

After the rebellion ended I was sent back here to District 4, I am now living with my brother, who I was never that close with, and his wife. I can't complain, I know it could be worse.

My fishing line suddenly hits a snag and I easily bring up the fish. It's smaller in size than what I'd like, and I intend to release it, but the hook is too deep inside its throat for me to safely to remove it without killing the fish.

Not wanting to waste a perfectly good fish, I rip the hook from its mouth and begin cutting into it with my knife. I haven't eaten since breakfast and the fish tastes wonderful.

I reset my line in the water, and wash my hands into the ocean. I dry my hands on my pants when I hear my sister-in-law yelling that it's time for dinner.

I gather up my catch and make my way to the house. These fish will be good for both selling and eating. I take my muddy boots off at the door and walk inside.

My brother is at the table sitting in front of his empty plate. His facial expression is empty and I feel like a stranger when I go to sit next to him. My brother works for the Capitol here in District 4. I'm always careful what I say and how I act because I'm not sure if his loyalties would lie with the Capitol or me.

You can say I feel torn between the two, my best friend, Mira, also has parents who are Capitol extremists. I think my brother blames our parents for their own deaths, and that they deserved it. Secretly, I disagree.

"Afternoon," I say, and he breaks from his trance and acknowledges me with a nod.

My sister-in-law serves seafood, and we eat in familiar awkwardness as we do every night, making small, but insignificant conversation. There are secrets weighing each of us down, but nobody wants to get rid of theirs first.

_Shoal Creek_

I'm up early the next day for school, and when I arrive the hallways are silent. The reapings are weighing down everybody; I however would rather try to enjoy the day instead of thinking about what's going to happen later.

"Hey Shoal," the voice makes me drop my books, and I turn around to see Philla also known as one of my best friends, and the person who has been preoccupying my thoughts as of late.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, Shoal."

She reaches down to help me pick up my books and I take them from her. I'm embarrassed by my actions, but she just giggles at me. I stand there and stare at her ocean eyes and she smiles at me. I am entranced.

"Hey, what's going on?" And our moment is broken. Danny has been my best friend for a long time, but this whole Philla thing has broken us apart.

It's really stupid to be all googly eyed over a girl, and strain the friendship I have with Danny, but Philla has us wrapped around her finger, and I couldn't pull away.

"I was going to ask if you guys wanted to walk to the reapings together?"

"Of course I'll walk with you," I blurt out, "and Danny too," I decide to throw that last bit in.

Danny throws me a dirty look that I barely catch.

"Alright guys I'll see you afterwards then?"

Danny and I nod in unison, perhaps seeming too excited.

When I arrive back at the house Leena is already dressed and is fixing her hair for the reapings. Her perfectionism annoys me and I go to my room to change into dressier clothes. I decide to pick out a white shirt and a tie, and I stare at myself in the mirror as I attempt to knot it perfectly.

It reminds me of my father who taught me how to tie my first tie; in fact my reflection reminds me of my father too because of how similar we were with our light brown hair, green eyes, and stupid freckles.

Today Leena and I will be going to the reapings. Marshal is too young and this is a blessing today, but will be a curse in a few years when he is forced to withstand the reapings for his entire teenage years.

I hear a knock on my door and my sister peaks her head in.

"Walk with me?" Her voice is much sweeter and friendly than it was yesterday, but I already promised Philla I'd walk with her and I'm not giving that up.

"Sorry Leena, I already told someone I would walk with them."

"Shoal, don't you want to walk with Mom and I? Marshal is coming as well, it'll be good time to bond especially if we…"

"No Leena, we are not going to the Capitol today. We can't," I say trying to convince myself more than Leena.

"If you say so brother," she comes over and fixes the tie I have just been messing with for the past few minutes, and it looks perfect. "I'll see you there maybe."

I meet Philla and unfortunately Danny who is already there, and walk over to the Justice Building. A stage has been made and an escort who introduces herself as Vesta welcomes us all before handing it over to the Mayor as he reads over the 'Treaty of Treason'.

A movie is shown on the screen, there are pictures of the rebellion and District 13 lying in shambles. It depresses me, and I start scanning the crowd for Leena, wondering how she is taking it all.

_Mikaela "Mika" Northman_

The escort, Vesta, who looks too much like a giant lemon, approaches the male bowl to pull the first tribute name.

Mira stands next to me still and silent. I want to lean over to her and ask her what her Capitol-supporting parents think of this. What if Mira was picked? Would they stand by and say this is what she deserved?

In a high frilly voice Vesta yells the name "Shoal Creek", and a young man from the 17 year-old section carefully walks to the stage. I try to gauge his reaction, but he just looks unsettled, and I watch him glance around in the crowd looking for somebody. I'm pretty sure I have seen him at the docks before, but that could've been anyone.

"And now for the ladies!" Vesta's abnormally high heels make her look like she is waddling to the bowl. It's quite humorous actually, and Mira looks at me as she opens the slip. I give her a reassuring nod.

"And the District 4 tribute is…" I clench my fists. "Mikaela Northman."

I knew it.

"Mika…" Mira whispers to me.

"I'll be okay, Mira."

I approach the stage with as much cool as I can muster. I will not let this faze me because I have spent months preparing for this moment. However, all I want to do is run back to my brother's house, and to the beach where I can catch all the fish I want.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," Vesta claps her hands and pushes us near one another. "Now be a good spirit and shake hands."

Shoal holds his hand out and I grip it tightly, he flinches for a second, but then grips back.

He must be a fighter.

After they haul us off Mira comes to say good-bye, and I can't keep my question from her any longer.

"What do your parent's think of this? They can't possibly think this is right?"

"Mika, they don't want to start anything. They figure it's better to stay on good terms with the Capitol."

"It's not going to protect them! Or you for that matter. What if you were reaped Mira? Would they say that it's justified, would they sit back and not fight it?"

Mira turns away from me. "I don't know Mika. I would be afraid to ask."

I drop my head into my hands and Mira puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You can survive Mika, you're strong."

"And I'm sure all the other tributes are also strong."

"You're clever, and frankly sometimes you're a bit intimidating."

I can't help but laugh and I give her a quick hug before the Peacekeeper kicks her out.

My brother and sister-and-law come in next, and my brother crouches down next to where I'm sitting and places something in my hand.

"It was Dad's," he whispers. I open my hand and see a piece of fishing net. I can't believe my brother kept this when all along I thought he didn't care. I don't know what to say, and he nods slowly to me and I understand.

He wants me to fight to win.

_Shoal Creek_

I'm feeling guilty for not walking with my family to the reapings. In a way I feel as though I am most deserving of this for how selfish I've been. Sure I decided to walk with my best friend, but it was for all the wrong reasons.

Leena comes storming through the doors and hugs me, the tears are streaming, and I'm stunned because the last time she cried was when our father passed.

"I'm sorry," are the only words I can say.

"No, Shoal I'm sorry for being so bossy and demanding. I just wanted to help the family, that's all."

My little brother runs over and hugs me as well, and then my mother. I become terribly saddened that I have to leave this. My family has been wonderful towards me, but I never appreciated them like I should have been.

I made you something," Leena pulls out a small woven bracelet made out of different shades of blue and green.

"It's really corny, she laughs, but I made the shades to match all of our eye colors, dad's is on there too. That way you don't forget us."

"I could never forget. Thank you Leena."

"Stay strong brother, as you always have been."

I nod to her, and my mother wraps her arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"I don't know what I'll do while you're gone," Leena said, "I hate fishing."

This makes me laugh and I say my final good-byes to them.

Danny comes in next and immediately both of us are apologizing at the same time.

"No Danny, it's my fault. I think she likes you anyways. You can have her."

"No man, we let this tear through our friendship. It wasn't worth it, especially now that you're off to fight to the death and I get to stay here. I couldn't do that to you."

"Thanks Danny, but you know I would approve."

Philla is the last to come in and she runs up to me and immediately begins to kiss me.

"Don't go," she begs. "You can't leave." She buries her head into my chest. It's exactly what I had wanted, but now it just feels hallow and empty. Philla had liked me all along, but now I had to leave. I couldn't let myself get attached now.


	6. The Reapings of District 5

_Dorien Oakfree_

"And that's when I found you. You were just a teeny tiny thing all bundled up in a basket. There was just a small tag tied around your ankle that said 'Dorien Oakfree' with your birthday. I knew I couldn't let you alone; you wouldn't have survived. So I picked you up from the basket and you woke up. You never cried, just looked at me with those dark blue eyes of yours."

I smile up to Patricia, the only woman who I've ever considered family. I loved hearing her tell this story. I've heard it at least a hundred times, but each time she told it I felt like perhaps there would be a new piece of information that Pats would remember. Maybe she saw the parents who had dropped the baby in the bushes.

I imagined them to be young and fearless. They had been running for days with their week-old baby cradled in their arms. They were suddenly cornered here in District 5, somebody was about to find them and take the baby so they placed her in the bushes, but not before holding her close and promising they would someday return.

That's how I wanted to imagine the whole scenario. My story was a bit farfetched though. I knew a more likely outcome would've been that they were dirty and poor and I had been a mistake that would deprive them of much needed food. Or maybe I was just not wanted when I was born. Perhaps my father had wanted a son, so they just decided to dump me in the bushes.

Pats begins to cough violently and I run to her and hand her a glass of water. She's elderly at age 64, and her health has been rapidly deteriorating. Her eyesight is so poor she's practically blind and she can't walk without the aid of both her cane and I. Pats did me a favor the day she decided to pick me up from that basket, and now I had to repay her back for that.

_Escule Hirosho_

If I could talk to the residents of District 7, my friends and family who have probably perished by now, they would call me a coward. They would feel betrayed that when the rebellion broke out in District 7 and people were sacrificing their lives, that my mother, father, and brothers were running far far away. We somehow managed to make it to the haven of District 5 where the rebellion was not nearly as brutal as it had been in District 7.

This is because District 5 was the source of power for the entire Capitol. If the Capitol were to shut District 5 out it would've meant no electricity or running water, so the Capitol made sure they treated District 5 with respect. We heard rumors of this in seven and that's when we packed our bags and ran away.

I feel guilty about it honestly. I often wondered if I would still be alive, or if I could've died a courageous death instead of being a living coward.

I missed my friends, and my extended family. I also missed my father. We had lost him in the chaos as we were leaving. He begged us to go on because we'd be safer. I don't know if he died that day or if he's in District 7 trying to find a way here.

Today there's a chance that'll I'll be chosen to go to the Hunger Games. I know that if my name is drawn today I'll be wishing I'd died in seven. I know I will not be able to survive. I am neither fast, smart, nor strong. After living in seven I have some knowledge of the forests and the plants, but I know that is not enough to survive. I will certainly be an underdog.

I am however grateful that my brothers are too young to be entered in the games. At least I will not have to worry about them.

"Escule, best you get ready now don't you think?" My mother is yelling from the kitchen where she has prepared a nice dinner before I am forced to stand and watch as two children are forced to the Capitol. One of those children could be me.

I sit down and eat fresh bread, and a stew that actually includes some kind of meat. This is a luxury for our fatherless family of four small children. My mother does the best she can, as do I, but I feel it is not enough.

"I boiled you some water, so you can actually clean yourself before you go. If you're chosen today it'll be in your favor to be cleaned up beforehand."

I do as she says, and I scrub my body until the water looks almost black. My mother has laid out some nice clothes for me, and I put them on. They feel foreign on my body. I am used to old shirts and tattered jeans. When I catch my reflection in the mirror I barely recognize myself.

When my mother sees me her face lights up.

"You look so handsome," she says while taking my face in her hands. She then licks the tip of her thumb and flattens a piece of hair that must've been sticking up. "Your father would be proud of you."

I am confused. "For getting myself bathed and dressed?" I ask.

"No Escule, for being so brave. I can only imagine how it feels."

"I'm okay Mama," I say, and she pulls me into a hug.

"Do you ever regret it?" I ask suddenly.

"Regret what?"

"Running away, losing Dad, leaving everyone behind."

Her face takes on a somber look and she stares at me for a while. Her eyes begin to gloss over and I suddenly feel horrible for bringing it up, but I must know. If I'm to go to the Capitol today I want to know how she feels.

"Yes all the time, but I know things happen for a reason. You must always remember that Escule. It's important to be brave also."

"We weren't brave though Mama. Running away isn't brave."

"You have a lot to learn Escule. Bravery doesn't necessarily mean standing and fighting. Sometimes it means being courageous enough to leave the battles you cannot fight even though you desperately do want to stay.

I never wanted to leave Escule, but my first priority is to take care of my children, and that's what I did. So in that aspect I do not regret it, and I know that your father, wherever he is, does not regret it either."

I don't know what to say, but my mother is not waiting for a response. She crosses the room and opens a small box that sits on our table. From it she holds a pin made from stone. It's molded into the letter "E" and I know it once belonged to my father.

"He wanted you to have this. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you."

She delicately pins it to my shirt. "Let's hope it brings good luck."

_Dorien Oakfree_

I blame my parents for a lot of things I am today. For example, I do not trust a soul on this Earth besides Pats because I know how easily you can be abandoned. Therefore, I stand at the reapings alone in a group of girls that I've gone to school with forever, but barely know.

I'm terrified of getting reaped today. I wouldn't mind going into the arena, my life feels like an empty shell. However my purpose in life is caring for Pats and the thought of leaving her alone to die makes me feel sick.

Before I left her, she cradled me into her arms and told me not to worry. I always asked her how she would take care of herself without me, but she would merely shrug.

"Honey, I may be old, but I have a lot more strength then you think," and then she weakly laughed before erupting into a loud coughing fit.

So now I stand here as the district escort makes his way to the first bowl. My fingers are crossed and I'm praying that I will not be reaped. I will not be reaped. I cannot be reaped. It will not happen to me. It can't happen to me.

_Escule Hirosho_

My name is called over the microphone, and I'm suddenly paralyzed with fear. Everyone looks around curiously because they don't know who I am. I am merely an outsider who belongs in District 7.

I feel faint. I am not ready to welcome death, not when I have so many unanswered questions about my father. A scream of protest threatens to escape my lips, but I suddenly hear my mother's voice as though she is next to me.

Bravery. I must be brave, and keep my head up high. Fear and adrenaline are coursing through my veins as I climb the stage. I see my mother, her arms around my four siblings and I wonder how they will survive without both my father and I.

Our escort is now dipping into the other bowl and I'm about to find out who my district partner is.

"Dorien Oakfree."

Her stature is short and her hair is dark and choppy, but she approaches the stage with the upmost grace. I wonder if she's accepted her fate or if she's willing to commit cold-blooded murder for the sake of her life.

She stares into the crowd fearlessly, and I'm feeling slightly intimidated. I thought for a second that my district partner could be my ally, but this girl looks like she's ready for battle, and it strikes a nerve.

_Dorien Oakfree_

I am well on my way to the Capitol and I'm still in shock. Every morning I wake up in the bed that's way too comfy and I try to convince myself that I am dreaming.

I then look over to see the passing scenery outside the train window and a pang in my stomach reminds me that I am indeed here.

I can accept my death, of course I will fight but if I am to die I will accept it as my fate. I cannot however accept what is going to happen to Pats. I know she will probably die in her home alone, and the thought is unbearable to me.

The boy names Escule has not come out of his room except for mandatory meals. He is terribly frightened and is unable to hide it here on the train. I don't really care. As far as I'm concerned I must try to win to make it back to Pats and befriending the boy who is scared stiff is not going to help me accomplish that goal.

No matter what I must fight this alone. The other tributes are fighting against me, and trusting them would be a horrible idea because I will be setting myself up to be betrayed.

Some of the other tributes are surely fighting the same inner battle. They must return home to their families, and that will make even the friendliest person turn into a ruthless killer. Because of this I will not trust a single soul.


	7. The Reapings of District 6

_Stephanie Fox_

My mother has always told me that I am too much of a hopeless romantic for my own good. She tells me that I need to stop chasing after boys, and then I would stop getting my heart broken.

My boyfriend broke up with me two days ago for no apparent reason. He pretty much used me, and then dumped me the next day. Ever since then I've been depressed, and I can't believe how trusting I was of him.

My mother keeps telling me that I am young, and that it doesn't matter. It does matter though. I'm feeling broken and I can't change that feeling, so it must matter.

"Stephanie!"

"Huh?" I look over to see my mother pulling a giant cake from the oven. I know that's my cue to run over and grab the other side before it drops to the floor.

"You need to stop daydreaming. There's a lot of work to be done, and a lot of cakes to be made."

My mother and I run this bakery inside District 6. Since we are both women we are unable to work in the factories. Luckily my mom has an amazing talent with food, and she has been teaching me since I was able to walk.

This bakery is our only source of income, but it serves us pretty well. My father left behind a bit of money when he died, and that's what we used to invest into this shop.

"I'm going to take lunch Steph," she says as we set the cake down to cool. There's another cake in the oven, it'll probably be ready before I get back. Please do not let it burn, since your head doesn't seem to be with you right now."

"Yes Mom."

My mother has been criticizing me a lot lately. I guess it's because of the way I've been acting, but I really don't appreciate it. I'm perfectly able to run this shop when she's not here.

Fifteen minutes after my mother leaves, the shop is still silent. The cake is still cooking in the oven, and no customers have decided to walk in. That is until I see a girl who is around my age with long brown hair that is pulled back in a low-ponytail.

It's Lilia, my once best friend, who has completely shunned me. I mean I guess it had been partly my fault for blowing her off while I was with my boyfriend, but I have apologized on multiple occasions and received zero positive response.

She walks up to the counter with formality, never making eye contact with me.

"Hi Lily."

"Hello."

She glances at the cookies behind the glass, and ignores me.

"Do you need any help?" I ask politely.

"No."

The oven beeps, and I go to grab the cake. It's small and round but I under-estimate the heaviness, and it tilts towards me slipping part way off the dish. A giant chunk breaks off and falls to the floor before I can even think of trying to grab it. My mother is not going to be happy.

Lily sees my struggle and gives me a weird look.

"Um, can I have two chocolate chip cookies please?"

"Sure," I grabbed them from underneath the counter and place them in a small box. I decide to try conversation again.

"Who are you buying these for?"

"Stephanie," she finally acknowledges my identity, "just stop."

"I'm sorry Lily," I say.

She shakes her head. "These cookies are for my sisters. You know it is Reaping Day after all."

Shoot. I had almost forgotten.

"I forgive you Stephanie because if I'm reaped today I will leave you on bad terms, and the thought makes me feel awful. However, don't think that means we're friends again because we aren't." She then leaves out the door without another word.

_Bex Redwood_

"Jasten, Jasten, Jasten!"

I keep repeating his name over and over again in a futile attempt to calm my brother down. He is kicking and flailing around. I know he will strike me if I let go of his arms without a second thought.

There are moments of clarity with Jasten, but they are far and few. The doctor has deemed him "mentally unstable", but to me it's like my brother is dead and has been replaced by this lunatic.

I do not wish to deal with the shell of my brother. My family calls me uncaring, and my mother wishes for me to be more like my sister Nique who is only ten-years-old and cannot comprehend Jasten's condition. He has not freaked out on her. Sometimes when he goes into his 'attack mode' I fear he'll try to kill me. There have been many times when he's latched his tiny thirteen-year-old hands around my neck.

He suddenly stops his assault on me when he catches sight of my necklace. He reaches his hand out like a child and grasps it in his hands and begins pulling at it.

"Jasten don't." My voice is stern.

He releases his grip and stares at me with his big chestnut eyes. His hair is an unruly mess.

"I'm sorry sissy," he whispers. He might as well be five-years-old.

Jasten is an angel after that. He lets me finish dressing him, and I even get to work on his unruly hair.

He's mumbling about working at the factory, how he needs to fix the one machine. I wonder if that's the machine he ended up electrocuting himself on that fateful day.

"Jasten, what day is today? Do your remember?"

"It's Reaping Day." He knows.

"And what happens on Reaping Day?"

"Children's names get drawn and we have to go into an arena to kill."

My brother may be unstable, but he is aware of what is going on. My mother begged the higher authorities when they announced the Hunger Games that Jasten should be medically disqualified to participate, but they were persistent. They said the only way Jasten would not be in the reaping bowl was if he was on his deathbed.

Deep down I hope my brother is sent to the games. He is merely living. There is not a purpose behind his eyes anymore. My mother says he will be okay because he is young. There is a chance for new brain cells to grow and reanimate the dead parts of his brain as he gets older, but it's already been over a year and I hardly see an improvement.

He lets me tame his tangled hair, and I actually have him looking decent for the reapings. He hugs me after I'm done and apologizes for being so horrible.

My mother is ecstatic when she sees Jasten and hugs him. He stands like a statue and does not hug my mother back, and I roll my eyes while she isn't looking.

Jasten and I will be the only two at the reapings from my family. Nique is only ten-years-old, so she will be spared. I imagine what will happen if I am reaped today. There will be nobody to handle my brother and his extreme instability, and maybe they'll finally realize why I had wished for Jasten's death.

When we arrive at the reapings I have to chaperone Jasten to the check-in that's situated in the middle of town. The Peacekeepers know what my brother is like so they leave me alone. When we approach the check-in table they ask for a name.

"Jasten Redwood," I say for him.

That's when they take his finger, ready to prick it for a blood sample. When Jasten sees the electronic device nearing is finger he begins squirming. I hold him into place and he fights me while screaming at the top of his lungs. Peacekeepers come swarming in to hold Jasten, and finally we are able to hold him down while they prick him for a blood sample.

The Peacekeepers let him go, which is a mistake because he is still in his attack mode. Before I can block him his fist meets my jaw. Warm liquid fills the inside of my mouth and I desperately try to spit it out while holding Jasten back.

"Jasten, look at me. It's okay Jasten, everything will be fine." He doesn't listen to me and continues squirming around in my arms.

I quickly reach up and unclasp my necklace, and swing it gently in front of his eyes. He reaches up and takes it in his hands and holds it up to towards the sun. The purple gemstone is glitters in the light and Jasten suddenly entranced seems entranced by it.

I don't want him to think he can keep my necklace, but I decide it's better to just let him have it for now. I am able to get him over to his section, and the other boys immediately back away from him. They know as well as I do what he's capable of. I then go against my best instinct and leave him alone there as I make my way towards my age group.

_Stephanie Fox_

"In penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping. These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol and then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death, until a lone victor remains.

Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as 'The Hunger Games'"

Our mayor drones on and on about the Treaty of Treason and the rebellion. I am annoyed, but mostly I am frightened, especially when a woman who is covered in bright purple comes to the microphone.

"Hello to the amazing District 6! I hope you all are as excited as I am for the very first annual Hunger Games!" She begins clapping wildly and is answered with a meager obliging clap from the audience members.

"All right then," she fixes her poufy hair, which is most certainly a wig, and leans back in towards the microphone. "Now then before I draw out the names I'd like to introduce myself! My name is Diana, and I'm your district escort for the Hunger Games! I'm excited to meet our two tributes so without any further wait let's see what lucky individuals will get to compete."

She walks over the bowl on the right. Because she has not specified if it's for males or females I don't know whether I should be scared out of my mind or delaying my worries.

Her dainty hand plucks a slip of paper from the top and she eagerly makes her way back to the microphone. She opens the slip and smiles on cue.

"Our male tribute for District 6 will be… Jasten Redwood!"

It is a male I think, so I am not safe yet.

Nobody walks to the stage and the Peacekeepers begin looking for this Jasten. A kid then comes stumbling out of the aisle as though he was pushed, and falls to his knees. He gets up and begins running, but Peacekeepers are swarming him before he can slip away. As he is dragged to the stage he begins kicking and screaming loudly. I don't think he realizes that these reapings will be on national television later tonight, and the other tributes will be able to see how he is acting. He'll be an easy target I'm sure.

"Oh my!" Diana covers her mouth dramatically, and quickly goes over to the female bowl.

"Well let's hope we draw ourselves a fearless woman." She chuckles nervously, as she opens the slip.

"I think this one will be a keeper," she pauses, "Stephanie Fox!"

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. I am not fearless, in fact I'll probably be have to be dragged to the stage as well. I look around trying to find an escape route. I could run and hide somewhere, anywhere.

I'm going to die. There's no way out of this. Fight or flight is telling me I am not able to fight, so I do the same as Jasten and try to make a run. The Peacekeepers are already seeing the indecisiveness in my eyes and have me before I finally make the conscious decision to move my feet.

I decide that it'll be better if I don't scream and fight so I walk to the stage willingly and hope that nobody saw my moment of fear. Jasten has already been hauled into the Justice Building for his behavior so I have to stand by myself on the stage.

"Welcome, welcome!" Diana puts her arm around me. "Looks like we have our fearless woman right here. Who knows she may be returning here soon enough!"

Diana has probably never been so wrong in her life.

_Bex Redwood_

My brother has defeated all odds and has been chosen as tribute! I could not be happier at this situation. No longer will I have to fight off my brother's attacks or deal with his instability. My brother can now get the peace he deserves. He should've died that day at the factory, but I guess it was just delayed.

My mother has been begging for him to be let go. She believes that there is no way he'll make it, and that he is just a scared young boy with a mental condition. I disagree. I believe that the other tributes should be the afraid of Jasten. I know I would be.

_Stephanie Fox_

My mother comes in to say good-bye before I must depart to the Capitol. Seeing her makes me extremely emotional and I break into tears.

"I can't do this," I tell her.

"You don't know that Stephanie."

"Yes I do! I'm so weak and I don't even know if I could kill somebody if I had that chance."

She is silent.

"It's not fair mom! When Dad died he and I were on bad terms! I've regretted it ever since. Now I have to leave on bad terms with all my friends, and I'll never get the chance to come back and reconcile."

When my mother cannot find any words of encouragement to give me. I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"Will you give this to Lilia please? It would mean the world to me."

"Of course I will dear."

I begin to think of how my mother will cope without me. I was her only child and the only other worker at the bakery. When she leaves this room she will be officially alone. Her husband and daughter will both be gone, and I don't know what she will do. I feel sorrow for her and more tears trail down from my eyes.

"Time's up!" A Peacekeeper yells, and my mother kisses the top of my head before leaving.

I feel as though I will shatter into a million pieces.


	8. The Reapings of District 7

_David Hammer_

I lie in bed and watch a long-legged spider that slowly crawls up the side of my wall. I reach out and pluck it from the wood, and dangle it by one its legs.

The leg seems to slip from its body and it fall onto my bed and eagerly makes a break for escape. Curious, I keep grabbing it by the legs and each time the spider releases its leg until only one is left and I let it go and watch as it desperately tries to move. It can only manage to drag itself with its lone leg around in circles. I am fascinated by its display and wonder if the spider knows that it's defense mechanism has in turn killed it.

I watch it curiously as it keeps freaking out and tries to move. I grow bored of it quickly and flick it off my bed before burying myself within the covers.

Tomorrow is reaping day. If I am drawn for the games I will not be scared. Although I am only twelve years old I have something I know the other tributes do not: the ability to kill. I am not afraid to take another's life and will not hesitate.

Most people are just like the spider. They try to protect themselves, but in the end their attempts become futile, and they are left to die. Watching them writher around like that spider will not be grotesque, it'll just be fascinating to watch.

_Alice Leigh_

"Alice! What's up?"

I carefully close my book making a mental check of my page number, and look up to see my neighbor, Robert, crossing the lawn towards me.

I wave to him and he takes a seat next to me, and picks up my book.

"So how do you like it?" He said examining the worn out spine.

"It's okay, but it isn't my favorite. Don't get me wrong, I mean the writing is marvelous I just can't seem to get fully enveloped in the story, that's all."

He nods. "I understand I felt the same way actually, but I knew you'd be able to appreciate the work that went into it."

"Oh of course I do!" I could appreciate any book that landed into my hands whether I enjoyed it or not.

I have a lot to thank Robert for. He's the one who got me into reading a few years ago. Here in Panem the books are hard to find. You have to be in a higher authority or live in District 3 to get a hold of them, and even then it's hard to find the fiction stories. The ones with made up characters that go on amazing adventures. The books that will make you laugh and cry, when you begin to feel like you are actually in the story, then when the book ends you long over the characters in the story until you realize that it never existed. That was the part that made me depressed, and I would long more than anything to be apart of it.

Robert's family has handed down the books for generations and he lets me borrow them. I weep for the day that I finish the last one, but until then I will lose myself in each and every page.

Robert leaves me with another book before I go. I skim through the pages and see that it looks there's some romance. These stories are usually my favorite and the anticipation is so great I'm about to start reading the first page right now. I must be patient though and finish the one I already have. There's no need to rush, there are many days left for me to read all these books and I must make it last.

At least I think there are many days left. If I'm drawn for the Hunger Games tomorrow it could be a different story.

_David Hammer_

Nobody, not even my own parents, know the mind that I possess. I am manipulative and I have everybody around me convinced that I'm just another innocent Hammer boy. I have three younger brothers, the oldest is ten and youngest is only five. Being the oldest I am looked at with more responsibility, but this just helps my appearances more. I am viewed as a young boy who had to grow up much too fast. I am essentially alone because I have nobody to take care of me the way I care for my brothers.

Yeah right.

The people here respect my family. We are severely poor, but my parents work hard to make ends meet. I often exaggerate this circumstance and walk around without shoes or with the same clothes two days in a row. The other citizens pity me and they often give me money, and donate old stuff to me. One time I actually got a brand new pair of sneakers and even some candy from somebody who lives in the richer areas. They actually got together and decided to raise some money to buy me new stuff.

Like I said, people are easily manipulated.

Another problem people have is their perceptions. I am only twelve-years-old and my body is bony from the lack of food. I have found this is to my advantage because nobody expects any harm would come from such a young, frail boy.

I don't care if people look at me and think I'm weak. I don't need muscles or height to get what I want. People will be more willing to be controlled when they don't realize it. Let them think those things, it'll be their own stupidity that'll kill them in the end.

_Alice Leigh_

As soon as I walk through the door my brother tosses me a bow and hands me a few knives.

"Let's go kid, I want to hunt."

I shake my head at him. "Mark I'm only three years younger than you, and I'm not short so you don't need to call me kid."

"But you are a kid. Now come on before it gets dark."

I love living in District 7. We are allowed to roam in the forests, and that means it's easy to hunt. Even though hunting game is highly illegal, we take the risk because my family needs meat, my brother likes the thrill, and I love the forest. When I step into the woods I feel like a new person. It's just like a book; a place where you can lose yourself deep within and forget about life even if it's just for a moment.

I catch movement to the right as a squirrel rustles through the underbrush. I pull the knife from my belt and wait patiently.

The squirrel rummages a while in the bush. My aim is not great, so trying to throw my knife into the bush would just be a shot in the dark. I wait until the squirrel dashes towards the safe haven of its tree, and scurries up the bark as though its defying gravity. This is when I make my move.

I provide sudden distraction by scrapping my foot softly against the leaves, and rustling them. The squirrel stops on the bark to check out the source of the noise. It's too late though as my knife slides from my hand and straight through the squirrel, pinning its body against the bark.

"Nice," my brother applauds me and I can't help but blush at the fact he's been watching me.

"Thanks," I say as I retrieve both my knife and my catch. "Did you get anything?"

He holds up a fox by its tail. My brother is an amazing hunter; after all he is the one who took me out in the woods all these years, and taught me the proper techniques for shooting arrows and throwing knives.

"Nice catch Mark, but fox meat sucks no offense. It's like trying to chew rubber."

"I know, we'll just have to soak it overnight to soften it up a bit."

I shrug my shoulders and we continue hunting until it's too dark to see in front of our faces. This is the safest time to head back because Peacekeepers are less likely to see us. Our hunt yields nothing else but a few more squirrels and one rabbit.

I am not bummed though because I feel refreshed and more alive than I have in a while. I dig up a few edible roots, and some wild onion while walking with the intentions to make some kind of rabbit stew. All and all I feel blessed, as I'm knowledgeable in both hunting animals and foraging in the woods, which is something not many of my peers have had the chance to learn.

I set a pot to boil and my brother helps me skin the rabbit when we get back. Although I can catch the food, I am still an amateur in preparing it for proper eating.

"Pick the parts we cut off to eat," he asks. I stare into the bloody rabbit and can't help thinking everything just looks the same.

"Cut the intestines and innards out, unless you want to eat those," he commands after I've stared at it for far too long.

"I thought I was just going to eat it as it is," I say sarcastically.

I end up butchering the rabbit while trying to remove the necessary parts, so my brother takes the knife from me in frustration and begins fixing up my mess. I make my way back to the kitchen and start cooking the vegetation. I'm the only one around here who can cook anyways so I'll just let Mark do his thing.

My father is out working late again. He's carpenter, so my job is to help him by collecting the lumber for him. This is how I've become so accustomed to the woods. My mother passed away in childbirth, and I've never known her. My father picks up the slack by working too hard, my brother brings home extra food, and as I grew older I took over all the 'womanly' duties. We've managed just fine, and I never feel sad about my mother. Unless you counted the nights that I've dreamt about her. Then she starts to seem like a real and tangible person rather than just a woman who died as she gave birth to me.

I stay up most of the night because I desperately want to finish my book so I can start the next one. I imagine leaving for the reapings without ever getting to set eyes on a page and the thought breaks my heart. Plus it'd be impossible for me to sleep right now.

Because of my decision to stay up I'm too tired to do anything so I decide to stay home from school the next day. My father and brother spend their days working so they'd never realize it anyways. I don't feel like getting out of bed so I go between a wakeful sleep and reading my book. Around noon I hear a loud knock on my window and I roll to my side to see Robert pointing to my window to let him in. I heave the window open and he crawls in, and decides to make himself home on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I crawl in next to him.

"I noticed you weren't at lunch and I figured you had the right idea skipping school. I mean for all we know we might not be returning anyways."

"Don't say that Robert."

He holds his arm out to me and I curl up next to him. He pulls the book from the crook of my arm, and scans through the pages.

"You're already reading this one?"

I nod my head, and pull it back from him. "I'm on this page already." I say as I flip through the book.

"Wow, no wonder you decided not to come to school. You've probably been reading all night."

I smile and close the book.

"I wish we could leave," I finally say after we've a few minutes of silence.

"Why Alice? Because of the reapings? Chances are we won't get chosen anyways."

I shake my head at him. "I've been thinking there has to be more than just the day-by-day routines that are laid out for me. I wake up. I get dressed. I go to school. I read. I eat. I help my father. I go hunting with Mark. I make supper. I go to bed. Repeat."

"Life isn't a storybook Alice. No matter what you do, or what you change about it, it'll never be like the books"

"I know… I just want to run away, and see something new" I sigh unable to properly communicate how I'm feeling. There was a longing to get far away from here. I just knew that somewhere something marvelous was happening and I was missing out.

Robert shakes his head at me. "Bad idea Alice, the Capitol will find you and they'll surely execute you in front of the whole district as an example."

"I know Robert. Believe me I've already thought about it."

"Hey don't get mad," he thumbs through the book until he finds the page where I left off. He begins reading to me. I can't hear the words he's saying, only his voice, which is gentle but strong. I lose myself in the sound. My eyelids threaten to shut, and soon I'm hanging between reality and dreamy sleep. I imagine standing in the square, there are names in the bowl and greedy hands reach in to pull them out. They hold their slips open and show the names they've picked. My name is on every single piece of paper.

"Alice, don't fall asleep on me," Robert is nudging me awake, and my eyes shoot open.

"Sorry," I whisper.

He chuckles, "Don't worry about it Alice. I just think it'd be a fair trade-off that if I read to you, you could sing me a song."

There are only a few people I feel comfortable singing in front off, and Robert isn't one of them. However, ever since he spotted me singing in the woods one day, he's begged me off and on to sing again. Right now I am too tired to argue with him, so I sing a song my brother taught me when I was six-years-old. He told that he remembered our mom used to sing it to him before she died.

I let the words leave my lips. The song is soft and mellow and I sing until my eyelids grow heavy again and I fall into oblivion.

When I wake I am tucked into a blanket and Robert is nowhere to be seen. A loud knock on my door tells me why I woke up.

"Alice you need to get ready to leave!" It's my brother and I wrap my blanket around me before crawling out of bed and walking to the door.

Mark sighs with relief when I open it. "Come on kid, get yourself dressed. I'll walk over with you."

I brush the tangles out of my long dark hair and quickly wash up to make myself look more presentable. I have already picked out my outfit: a red dress. It's one of the few dresses I've had the pleasure of owning. I slide it over my head and adjust the locket around my neck before running out of my room to join my brother.

_David Hammer_

When I return home from school that day, my mother pulls me into an embrace and cries silently. "First they let us starve, and now we have to sacrifice our children."

"It's okay mama," I summon tears from the corner of my eyes, and this makes her even more upset.

"You're so strong. Come on let me get you washed up and we'll put some nice clothes on you."

My mother scrubs my hair and digs through my closet to find some nicer clothes. She pulls out an old shirt, and some kind of tan pants. They shirt is too big on me, while the pants suffocate me. I check my appearance in the mirror. Though the lack of dirt makes me look a little older the shirt I'm swimming in takes that away, and my appearance still give the impression that I'm nine-years-old.

"You look wonderful!" My mother says when I emerge, and I just want to slap her.

She chaperones me to the reapings and I grab her hand while we are walking. We run into my neighbor upon arriving who is here with her sixteen-year-old son.

She tousles my hair, and sends me some words of encouragement.

"It's such a shame," she shakes her head. "Twelve and thirteen-year-olds allowed to fight and kill."

She then leans to eye-level with me. "Be brave David." Is all she says and gives me a weak smile.

I sniffle, "I'm trying. I don't want to go to the games. If my name gets drawn I'll have to leave my brothers, and I won't be there to help Mama and Father take care of them anymore."

"Oh," she looks at my mother with sympathy, "it's so sad." She begins to cry and excuses herself.

I say good-bye to my mother because I have to check-in and stand with the other boys my age. I'm not friends with any of them, but they recognize me and smile. I smile back obliging, pretending that I share their concern.

The mayor does her spiel, and a Capitol woman approaches the microphone. Apparently she has the honors of picking the tribute names.

"We'll pick from the male side first."

I don't really want to go to the games. I know I probably won't survive until the end, but I know I'll get to teach a few people a lesson. I imagine these Hunger Games are some kind of selection, so only the strong will come out and the weaker are eliminated. Perhaps it's for the best.

"David Hammer!"

The escort has called my name. I have this planned already, and I look around confused. A few of the other boys look at me with sorrow and pat me on the back. I grudgingly make my way to the stage and I hear a cry that has to be my mother from the back of the crowd.

Oh well. What do I have to live for anyways?

"He can't be twelve-years-old!" I can hear the whispers of the parents at the back of the crowd since the younger kids stand in the back. "He looks to be about eight-years-old."

"That's the oldest Hammer boy. He's such a sweetheart."

"This isn't right!" Somebody else eylls.

My walk to the stage is long and I play the crowd by throwing in a bit of a limp as I walk. An uprising has started and is spreading through the crowd. People are upset that a young, innocent boy is being sent to the games. The odds couldn't be anymore in my favor.

_Alice Leigh_

The crowd is in a fury that a young twelve-year-old boy has been chosen. I couldn't be any angrier with the Capitol than I am now, but I stay silent. It's not smart to start getting rowdy when the rebellion is so fresh in the Capitol's mind. I am frightened that they will start killing randomly.

One Peacekeeper pulls a gun from his pocket and shoots it into the air. The crowd is suddenly quiet. They know that noise, and they know what it means.

Belladona, the escort, is looking a bit disheveled, but she brushes it off and reaches into the bowl of girl names.

I suddenly catch sight of David and I see tears streaming down his face. I feel horrible for him. One second I'm thinking that it's impossible to imagine how he feels and then the next second my name is called, and I'm about to find out.

David's tears have ignited a feeling of hopelessness and I'm about to cry as well. That's when I see Robert as I am walking to the stage. He is standing at the edge of his section and holds his hand out to me. I grab it as I'm walking by and he squeezes it, a smile on his face.

I imagine I'm in a story. I'm about to embark on a wondrous journey, and if I am able to return I will be forever respected and admired. I climb the stage and refuse to make eye contact. I can't risk seeing my brother right now. He has been my role model and leaving him is going to hurt worse than leaving anyone else.

Belladona asks us to shake hands, and David stares down at his feet as he offers a weak hand. I grasp it and his arm is limp and somewhat lifeless. I'm in shock, and I want to grab the boy and run away from this.

David suddenly drops to his knees and sobs loudly. His back rises with each short, deep breath he takes.

It makes me wonder how much longer we'll both be breathing.


	9. The Reapings of District 8

_Audrey Carpenter_

"Oliver did you get them?" I whisper to my best friend who is currently trying to maneuver through the dense forest in the dark.

My voice startles him and I watch as he barely misses losing his head to a thick tree limb.

"Sorry," I whisper.

He throws his backpack off his shoulder and kneels down next to me.

"No problem, I should've figured you were already here."

I grab at the bag and pull the zipper open. "I couldn't contain my excitement."

Inside the bag hold new knives, a small gun, and a bow and arrow. I am impressed.

"I got lucky tonight," he pulls out the gun and tries to examine it by tilting it towards the moonlight. "The Peacekeepers were having some kind of party or something, but they were too busy drinking to notice me stealing them from the barracks."

"Wow," is all I can say.

"What do you say we test them out?"

I nod eagerly and remove a few knives and the bow and arrow.

Oliver has been smuggling weapons since the announcement of the Games began. Since he delivers the uniforms from the factory he gets clearance into the Peacekeepers living area, which is convenient for us especially in District 8, where weapons are hard to come by. At first it had been for training purposes in case either of us were reaped. We had no other ways of preparation here, unless we could learn how to kill with sewing machines and needles. I'm not saying those machines aren't dangerous, I've seen how lethal working in the factories are, but nothing quite does the job like a knife.

Our late night training sessions then turned into an activity that allowed me to vent my frustrations of life. Between the training, and talking to Oliver late into the night I felt more grounded than I was before the Games were ever announced.

"I smuggled something else from the barracks," Oliver tells me later after we have finished training.

"What is it?"

He opens another pocket on his backpack and pulls out something large and round. I squint my eyes to identify the package.

"You got sweet rolls?" My mouth begins watering at the mention, and Oliver unwraps the plastic around them. He breaks off a piece and hands it to me and I devour it.

At the bakery, these would go for more money than I see in a week of working at the factory. I can't help but throw my arms around Oliver.

"Thank you Oliver! I don't just mean thank you for the rolls either. Thank you for coming out here and training with me, and just being a wonderful friend."

Oliver returns my hug with eagerness, "It's no big deal. You know I'd do anything for you."

His words are sweeter than the rolls and I can't help but break into a smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I say as I lean my head against his shoulder and munch on another roll.

Oliver sighs, "The feeling is mutual."

_Orion Kelsey_

I can just picture it now, finally being able to wring my hands around another's neck and squeeze the life from their flesh. I can hardly contain my excitement at the thought. I will finally be able to release the violence that I've been forced to hold back for so long.

Panem has looked at the Hunger Games with such disgust, but I believe they are a blessing. Yes, today is the day that I, Orion Kelsey, volunteer as a tribute for the first annual Hunger Games.

"Kelsey! You're up!" It's my coach and he's pointing towards the ring. I look over at my competition, he's about 200 pounds, and built similar to me. His grin gives me the impression that he is self-assured that he's going to beat me, but I'd beg to differ.

I get to the ring and the coach yells that we may begin. My new enemy immediately goes into the offense and tries to plow me over, but I am just as strong, and we grapple in equilibrium for some time. I look over to my opponent as beads of sweat drip from his forehead, and I realize that I will win this battle. I put in some extra effort, and his strength seems to buckle as I throw him to the ground.

I quickly throw my arm around his neck in a chock-hold. I'm disappointed because I thought I was going to have more competition than this.

He struggles to free himself, and I grip more tightly around his feeble neck. His struggle then turns into to a panic as he desperately tries to free himself from suffocation. I can't help but grip tighter as a smile creeps on my face.

"Kelsey!" My coach is yelling at me again. "Get off of him, you're suffocating the poor fellow."

I do not wish to stop, but I loosen my arm and walk away anyways. I will have my time I think to myself. It won't be too long now.

_Audrey Carpenter_

I wipe the sweat that runs down my forehead, as I run the cloth through the sewing machine. Working in the factory is tedious work, and if I make one slip either the clothing will have to be completely re-done or I'll lose a finger.

"Want some water?"

I turn to see little Pomona. She's only fourteen years old and barely stands five feet. Her curly blonde hair is pulled up into a bun that is piled on the top of her head.

I think Pomona is too young to be doing this work, but I know her family is poor and they need all the money they can get. She knows what she's doing here, don't get me wrong, but she seems so young and fragile with her porcelain skin and petite frame.

"How are you doing?" I ask as I take the bottle from her hand.

"Okay I guess." She looks uncertain.

"It's not the best of days."

She sighs, "No it's not."

I have a feeling her unease has something to do with the events that are about to unfold. "It's the reapings isn't it?"

She purses her lips and nods slowly. "I'm afraid of being reaped." She pauses and seems to be contemplating the idea of getting thrown into the arena. "I'm not afraid to die, but how will my mother and younger brothers survive if I'm not here?"

"Pomona, you're too young to be reaped." Although I can't be certain, I don't know what else to say to calm her fears.

The machines begin to pick up and Pomona has to yell so I can hear her.

"No, I'm not, my name is in there twice."

"Yes, but the odds are in your favor. Besides, I'll look out for you."

Her eyebrows crinkle together as though she is confused.

"I'll look out for you," I yell louder, so she knows she did not hear me wrong.

She shakes her head vigorously. "Don't you dare."

"My circumstances are better than yours."

"I don't care, fate will pick the name out of the bowl today, and if it's me then I'll accept that as my fate."

Her courage is admirable.

"Pomona, you are too wise to be fourteen."

She opens her mouth to say something, but the supervisor is suddenly coming down the aisle and she sprints off to get back to her station before we both get in trouble.

_Orion Kelsey_

I arrive home from wrestling practice to hear loud screaming from within the house. No surprises there. As soon as I walk in the door something comes pelting through the air towards me and immediately shatters against a wall just a few inches away from me.

"Nice to see you guys too!" I shout.

My parents disregard me and I watch my father grab my mom's hair and yank her to the ground for attempting to throw the glass item at him.

What can I say? Violence breeds violence. My family is so messed up it even disturbs me. I question how my mother and father were actually able to marry and have children when they were at each other's throats constantly. They didn't get a long, so why were they even together?

Then there's my twenty-six year old sister who ran off to District 6 when the rebellion started to acquire a more adequate supply of drugs to fuel her morphling addiction. Obviously she could not handle the stress of this house, so she succumbed herself to a pitiful drug.

I would never allow myself to become dependent on something so meager. How do you control yourself when you're under such an influence?

I hear the sound of palm on skin, and I peek out from my room to see my mother on the floor in tears. I want to tell her to get over it, and stop whining. If she didn't want to get slapped then she shouldn't have bothered with my father. She knew what was going to happen.

Today at the reaping, the tributes will know what's going to happen as well. They will die at the hand of another. I have familiarized myself with the fact that I may die as well. I, in fact, will receive death with open arms because I have no desire to return to this place. The wealth of being a victor means nothing to me. I have everything I ever needed here but yet I am not satisfied, and I will not be satisfied until my thirst to kill is quenched.

When I leave for the reapings my mother is crying silently on the couch and my father is nowhere to be found.

"Pull yourself together, you stupid woman," I yell. "I'm going to the reapings today and I'm going to volunteer. I hope you know you'll probably never see me again."

My mother looks up at me, her eyes glossy. She has nothing to say to her only son, and she only shakes her head and resumes weeping.

"Whatever," I mutter as I leave the house.

_Audrey Carpenter_

"Well somebody is all dressed up," my older brother, Dustin, comments as I emerge into the living room.

I look down at my pretty blue floral dress. I think it had once belonged to my mother. I received all her clothing when she passed away. Her death was not brought on by the rebellion, but instead she was taken victim to the machines whose only use was to sew clothing.

"Thanks Dustin."

I feel worn out as though the energy has been sapped from my body. If I am chosen, or Ponoma, or my brother, or Oliver, how will I be able to cope? I don't understand why we've been forced into such a punishment. I've thrown plenty of knives in the woods with Oliver, but how could I aim it towards another human? Somebody who has friends, and family, perhaps their family is counting on them to return because they have no other way to survive like Ponoma's.

"What's wrong?" Dustin notes my silence, and I try to shake my feelings off. After all this nightmare will be over soon, no need to dwell on something I can't change."

"I'm fine." I glance at the clock. "Shall we?"

"Let's get this over with."

Oliver somehow finds me in the crowd as I'm making my way over to the over to the other sixteen year old females. He immediately grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"Oliver," I laugh, "it's going to be okay."

He pulls away and starts digging into his pocket. He looks nice in his dress pants and collared shirt.

"I made something for you," he pulls out a small round object, and places it in my hand. It's a small knitted patch that has some kind of bird on it.

Before I can say anything Oliver takes my face into his hands. "I'll see you soon okay?"

I nod and he continues to stare at me like he's waiting for something. There is a moment of inner turmoil before he turns and runs off.

_Orion Kelsey_

I wait for the incessant babbling to end from the mayor, the video on the screen, and finally our freakishly dressed escort who has rainbow colored hair and pale pink skin. She looks like she's suffering some kind of disease.

"Alright, time for the male tribute then. Let's get this over with."

Before she can make it to the bowl I am shoving the other boys out of the way and walking towards the stage.

"Don't bother, I'm volunteering."

"Oh," she looks at me wide-eyed, "very interesting."

I give her a dirty look because I can tell she's criticizing me. So what if I'm from District 8? It doesn't mean I haven't got what it takes.

"We just need to pick the female tribute then." Her hand is lost in the slips of paper. I don't care who it is, there's no way they'll be stronger than me.

She leans towards the microphone. "Audrey Carpenter!"

The girl is familiar to me and I recognize her as one of the younger girls who pack the clothing before I take them and load them into the trains to be shipped out. The girl can certainly hold her own, but not against me.

Besides fear seems to radiate from every fabric of her being. I can tell she is trying to hide it, but nothing can hide it from me. Her jaw is set stern and I see the eyes of a woman who is about to shed pathetic tears, just as my mother often does.

I feel no connection with this weak girl, and I decide that she can be one of the first to die at my hands.

_Audrey Carpenter_

My brother and father come to say good-bye, but it is cut short when a Peacekeeper forced them out of the room after about five minutes. I don't know who decided that was an optimal amount of time to say good-bye to their family, but they did a terrible job.

Oliver appears in the door soon after they depart. I rush into him and breathe the familiar scent that kept me company those long nights in the woods.

"Audrey you can do it." He immediately goes into his pep talk. "You've been training, and you're ready for this. If anybody in this district could win, it's you."

"Oliver, who are you kidding? Did you see Rion? I've worked with him on the docks; he's the school's wrestling captain. He must weigh five times as much as me, and could easily snap me like a twig! I don't trust him either he doesn't seem like he'd hesitate before taking a life."

Oliver shakes his head and grips my shoulders. "No Audrey! You're smart and agile. Do you think he could climb a tree or run as fast as you? The answer is no. Brawn doesn't mean anything."

Frustrated tears leave my eyes. "Oliver, I know, but there's other tributes out there as well who probably have had better opportunities. I think it'd be best if you just say…" I can't finish with the good-bye because Oliver wants to hear nothing of it.

"No I can't! Don't you see Audrey? I'm in love with you! I don't know what I'm suppose to do without you here."

Love? That's such an objective word to use. "Oliver, I know I'm leaving, but that's no reason to stir up these feelings."

"Stir these feelings? I've been in love with you since the first day we met years ago! You were just too oblivious to notice, and now you're leaving and I've blown my chance."

"One minute!" The Peacekeeper yells.

"Oliver…" I have no words or time to say what I need to say to him now. He doesn't wait for a response though and hugs me again.

"I'll miss you Audrey," his voice cracks, "so very much."

I breathe in deeply in a feeble attempt to hold back my sobs.

"Time's up!"

He kisses the top of my head and runs his hands through my hair.

"Good-bye," I whisper, and he leaves without another word.


	10. The Reapings of District 9

_Kyra Valente_

It's five o'clock. Five o'clock means closing time, but my mother is nowhere to be found. Of course she told me she'd be back hours ago, but I should've figured I'd be alone to close up the shop again.

Our family runs a small shop where we sell grain products to District 9 including flour and bread that I've been able to make in my mother's absence. Although we're the grain district most of our products are shipped off. It's the local stores like the one we run that helps deliver grain products to our own district.

I flip the sign around and begin sweeping the floors. There is a checklist of things to be organize, and cleaned, products that need to be checked, boxes that need unloaded, and sales that need to be calculated. Hell if I'll be able to get that done in the next hour by myself.

A small knock comes from the door and I sigh with frustration.

"Look at the sign! Can't you see we're closed?" I yell.

"Kyra, it's me Avery. I just wanted to stop by to see if you needed any help."

Thank goodness for my best friend to come in to save the day. Avery knows I need help around here, especially as of late.

I let her in and immediately she asks what needs to be done.

"Do you mind sweeping? I know it's a sucky job, but we just got shipment in and I need to get it on the shelves."

She nods and takes the broom. "No problem Ky, but where's Zaria at? Shouldn't she be here on shipping day? You can't take care of all this by yourself."

Zaria, also known as my mother, hasn't cared about me, or this shop since my brother disappeared during a rebellion riot. This isn't even my store, but here I am, forced to run it, forced to stay here from seven to five. I'm homeschooled; so going to school isn't an option to get me away from this mess.

"Mom was supposed to be back two hours ago. She was called about a body that may be Colton's."

Avery raised her eyebrows. "So they think it's him for sure?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Kyra, do you even care about what happened to your brother? You seem really apathetic about it."

I immediately find myself going into defensive mode. I have heard these words many times from my mother and father and I can't really take it now from Avery.

"Yes Avery!" I yell. "But I'm not one to hang on to false hopes. Sure we haven't found his body, but it doesn't mean he's out there and alive. If he were he would've come home by now."

Avery shakes her head, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," and I make my way to the back room.

I just wish my mother and father could take a break from their search to spend time with the child that is here with them. I miss Colton dearly, don't get me wrong, but I'm under the impression that he is dead. It's been over a year after all. I've come to accept it, so why couldn't they?

The weight of anxiety feels heavier than the boxes I haul to the shelves where I carefully organize the supplies in their proper places. Even between Avery and I we are not able to get out of the store until 7:30 at night. My mother never showed up to help me, and I return to a dark and empty house. At least tomorrow I'll have to leave the store early. It is reaping day after all.

_Boxer Lightwood_

"Boxer wake up. Wake up." I am being shaken slowly back in forth as though I am riding waves.

Wake up. I have to wake up. I hear the voice of my brother Dillon. He must be hurt. I have to help him. Wake up Boxer. Wake up.

My eyes shoot open, and I see Dillon hovering above me. His eye looks to be swollen and small drops of blood drip from his nose and land on the covers of my bed. I sit up and turn on the light stunned to see my five-year-old brother in such shape.

I grab his face and tilt it up to assess any damage. It looks like his jaw is okay, but his eye is going to bruise. His nose does not look broken, which is a blessing. "I thought you were in bed, what happened?"

"I wanted a drink of water Boxer. I was thirsty."

"Dillon, I told you that you couldn't get up when Dad is awake, especially in the middle of the night."

Tears begin to form in his good eye. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no Dillon, don't cry. I'm just worried. You aren't big enough to fight back."

I sneak Dillon into the bathroom down the hall, and have him hold ice to his swollen eye, while I try to stop the nosebleed. I don't want to have Dillon tell me the details of what happened while he innocently walked to the kitchen. I can already tell, and I don't want to traumatize him any worse tonight.

Once I have stopped the bleeding and the swelling of his eye has gotten to a point where he can partially open it, I carry his frail body to his room and set him on the bed.

"Don't leave," he murmurs in his stupor, as I'm about to shut the door.

I sigh and take a seat next to his bed. It doesn't take long for him to fall back asleep. I admire his resilience, but I know it comes from years of this violence.

Our cat, Jabberwock, seems to sense the unease, and she leaps on Dillon's bed before spinning in circles and curling up next to him. He instinctively moves his hand over her calico fur, and she purrs. I decide that Jabber will be able to keep Dillon calm enough, and I make my way back to my bedroom.

I wonder where my mother is tonight. Perhaps she's working the night shift or wandering around the streets too fearful to come home. Maybe she's lying dead in the bedroom.

No, I can't think of these things.

"Boxer wake up!"

Upon hearing those words I snap awake and am ready to go into action, but all I see is my friend Alyce who is sitting next to me.

"You fell asleep in your sandwich." She says as she crunches into her apple. "Are you alright? You look scared to death."

"I'm okay. I was just having a nightmare."

She picks up a napkin and hands it to me as I try to wipe the remnants of my lunch off the side of my face.

"Long night?"

I nod, and Alyce pats my hand with sympathy.

"You're a good brother. I hope you know that. Some things are just out of your control."

"Yeah," I look over at the distant wheat fields. I want nothing more but to tramp through the grain until I am in so deep you cannot find me. I have so much anger to get rid of, and no place to put it. "I know."

_Kyra Valente_

Where is my mother? I reminded her today was the day of the reapings and that she needed to take over at one so I could get home to get changed.

It is now 1:10 and I'm about to close the shop early, and just split.

I wait around for another ten minutes and then start locking everything up. Just when I'm going to leave my mother moseys in.

"I'm sorry Ky! I lost track of time and I didn't realize how late it was."

I cross my arms. "Well I need to get out of here since I'm already running a half and hour behind."

"Kyra I'm sorry. I just…"

"Save it Mom, I have to go."

I push open the door.

"Good luck, honey!" She yells after me.

I rush home, and try to comb the random flecks of grain in my hair. I then pull out the first random dress I see and squeeze it over my head. The look I have achieved is not what I wanted, but it'll have to do.

I rush out of the house and to the square, and only manage to make it just as the last few people are checking in.

"Cutting it a bit close," I hear on of the Peacekeepers say.

"Not my fault," I mumble.

I finally get settled in, and I try to find Avery. I finally catch the back of her head, but there's no way I'll be able to get her attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 9, I'd like to welcome you to the first annual Hunger Games!" A capitol woman who resembles a poodle turns the microphone over to our Mayor who mumbles some unintelligible words as he reads a large scroll.

Finally the poodle woman announces that it's time to pick the tributes. She waddles to the male bowl in her uncomfortable looking shoes and plucks out the top slip.

"Our male tribute for District 9 will be… Boxer Lightwood!"

A tall bulky male with olive skin and brown hair makes his way to the stage. Poodle girl welcomes him and he only manages a half grin.

"Now for the ladies! She decides to dig deep into the bowl this time for the slip and wobbles once again back to the microphone.

"And the female tribute will be… Kyra Valente!"

How? How is it that out of those hundreds of slips mine got picked? I can't hide the surprise look on my face. I must remain calm, I remind myself. The cameras will certainly catch any look of horror on my face that will be broadcasted across Panem later tonight.

A sense of irony floods over me. In the process of finding my brother, my mother has lost the one child she had. In a way I want to laugh at it all, but it seems highly inappropriate for the circumstance. I wonder what she'll say tonight when it is me who is not at the shop for closing.

_Boxer Lightwood_

I've been spending the whole time on this train thinking about brother. The thought of survival or a strategy has not crossed my mind, and I can only think of Dillon alone in the hands of my father, and the neglect of my mother.

In the process of being destroyed, my brother will also be destroyed in the process. He is too small and frail to defend himself like I was able to. I can't help but cry as I stare out at the wheat fields of District 9.

"What's wrong with you?" I look over to see Kyra, my lovely district partner, plucking grapes off the buffet table and pouring herself a glass of wine that I know does not belong to her.

"Haven't you noticed that we're on a train to our deaths?"

"Yeah that may be true, but best to milk all that I can on the way there." She picks up the bottle. "Wine?"

"Um, no thanks."

"Fine, suit yourself, but laying around feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to get you back home. If you continue this you might as well start digging your grave now."

"Why are you acting like such a bitch? Can't you just leave me alone?"

She takes another swig from her glass. "I get that a lot, you'll get use to it. And I could leave you alone, but I know you have some fight in you. I have a proposition. Did you ever hear of an alliance? It might be a good idea if you want to survive past the first day."

"Alliance with you?" I feel like laughing. There's no way this girl could ever be trusted.

"Yeah, an alliance with the bitch."

I'm about to say no, but then I realize she may be right. I need to get back home to Dillon and this so-called alliance could be a great opportunity to get supplies and another set of eyes to watch my back. If the time comes I'll be able to just kill her anyways.

I know she cannot be trusted, but that doesn't mean I can be trusted either.


	11. The Reapings of District 10

_Scout Calloway_

During the rebellion thousands of residents of Panem were killed, and many more were forced to migrate out of their districts into other ones in order to escape the fighting.

I was a victim to both.

I was originally from District 4, the fishing district, but we were forced on when the fighting became unbearable, and my parents were killed. We were relocated here into District 10 where there is no water for swimming or fishing. Instead we have cows, sheep, pigs, and horses. It smells terrible here, and everybody is always real lax about anything. They don't seem to care what's going on in the world of Panem except that their cattle are producing less milk than normal. It lacks the spirit of District 4, but then again, it is safe.

When my family passed my parent's best friends, Ivy and Jared Farrow, took me in. Their daughter, Hayden was my best friend, and now she's my girlfriend.

The greatest part about the tolerant citizens of District 10 is that Hayden and I are never judged for our relationship. The majority of people accepts it, if not welcomes it, and for that I am grateful, but you always have a few people who give their sideways glances and loud whispers. Plenty of people are much more blatant and have looked down on us with disgust, and call us names on the street. I am not afraid to speak out and stand up for myself. Just like I'll never be afraid to speak out against the Capitol for all that they've put me through.

There is no sense of adventure here like I felt in District 4, I feel as though I am trapped sometimes. I am lucky enough to have a few lakes around that I can go swimming in, but it's nothing like the sea. I miss the fragrance of the salt water and how it would dry on my skin. I miss the taste of the salty air, and how it was always warm, even in December. Here in District 10 I am trapped with only memories of my past life and the hope that one day I can return to the sea with Hayden.

Spring has just started to settle in, and I've preferred to stay outside in order to shake off the depression that settles within me in the wintertime. I take a stroll by the local farms. The air is crisp and dry, opposite of the humidity of District 4. I hear cattle lowing in the pastures, and decide to make my way over to them.

We don't own a farm; instead Jared manages a few farms in the area while Ivy stays at home, still trying to find work. We are at a loss since we do not know how to manage livestock. All we know is fishing and working on the decks.

The cows are a mix of brown and black, and I grab a fistful of hay from the ground and try to call them over. I catch the attention of a calf that hobbles over. I stroke its muzzle, and it sticks it's long sticky tongue out to lick my hand.

I pull my hand away, "Ew, that was uncalled for."

"What do you think you're doing?"

I turn around and realize I have stumbled onto the wrong farm.

_River Belaqua_

All I've known of my life is work. Milking cows, cleaning stalls, grooming mares, and wrestling pigs.

The life of work does not come without advantages. The heavy lifting has made me strong. The bulk of my body is muscular and my skin is tanned by years in the sun. These two characteristics have made me handsome and therefore I am quite the chick magnet. It's hard to find time to date, but it's nice to know there are girls when I'm ready.

The weather is nice as I make my way to the pastures to check on the cows before I head to the butcher to pick up the meat that'll feed my brother and sister for the next few months.

I see someone on the pasture petting one of the calves, and hand feeding it hay. I hate people who trespass on my land. Strangers shouldn't coddle the calves. I squint for a better look and once I realize who it is I get even angrier.

It's Scout Calloway, also known as the district runaway and lesbian. She walks around with her girlfriend, who she also lives with might I add, like she owns the place. She disgusts me, and I unlatch the knife from my belt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She is startled by my presence and immediately jumps backwards. Then she quickly pulls herself together and crosses her arms across her chest.

"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Her voice is defiant.

"Don't push me," I say as I point the knife closer to her face. She leans away from it a bit and merely raises her eyebrows at me.

She takes her hand and pushes the knife out of her face. "Too late."

"I don't like dykes running around on my farm." I expect her temper to flare, but she stays cool.

"You're just mad that you can't have me like all the other girls."

I hold back the desire to just kill her now. "I wouldn't want someone like you anyways." I spit on her foot to emphasize my point.

"Wow River, I've been standing here on your land for the last few minutes and all I've gotten is a bunch of empty threats, a knife in my face, and saliva on my shoe. You've really outdone yourself."

"Get out of here!" I scream.

"My pleasure," she yells back and she walks away but not before turning to wink at me.

That girl really knows how to boil my blood.

_Scout Calloway_

It's the people like River who give this district a bad name. He can go to hell. If I had been any other girl he would've probably invited me in for tea and tried to seduce me in the process.

I storm into the house, and Hayden immediately runs after me to ask what's wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just sick of people like River who has nothing better to do than be pissed off at me for no reason except for my sexuality."

Hayden sighs, "Scout, don't listen to him. He's nothing. Besides there's more pressing matters right now."

Yeah the reapings. We have to leave early in order to board a train to take us to the Justice Building. Since we lie on the border of District 10 it is not in walking distance. District 10 is huge, but I guess it has to be to harbor the nation's supply of meat.

Hayden and I get dressed and meet Ivy in the living room where she pulls us both into a hug.

"You ready girls?"

We nod slowly, and she leads us to the train station, which is packed full of thousands of other children. Ivy cannot come with us because of prior obligations, but she scoops us into another hug, and wishes us luck.

"I'll see you both tonight."

The train ride doesn't take very long. The Capitol trains are high tech, manufactured by both District 5 and District 3. They move with ease and quickly as well. We arrive at the Justice Building in less than an hour, and I am in awe. The town is bustling with people, and I see no signs of rural ground and farms. I notice the mayor sitting up on a stage that has looks to be just set up specifically for the reapings. The mass of children make the town looks more packed than it usually is, and Hayden grabs my hand.

We maneuver through the crowds, there are Peacekeepers swarming the area, pointing people in the right directions.

"Age?" He asks.

"We're both 17."

He points us back towards where we had just come from and I sigh with frustration as I pull Hayden towards the back. There is a check-in table specifically set for our section and once Hayden and I are in we find ourselves a spot among the mass of other seventeen-year-old girls.

I am relieved that Hayden is able to stand here with me. I'm not sure how I would've found her later if we had to split up. I keep a hold of her hand and she bites her lip nervously.

"Hayden, we'll be okay. Look how many girls are here. Somebody else will be drawn. We just need to get through two years of this that's all."

"I feel so horrible for the younger children. They seem so scared and confused. How does the Capitol expect them to kill one another?"

"The Capitol thinks they can do whatever they want Hayden."

"Quiet, quiet!" A woman with pale skin and bright pink hair approaches the microphone. I can tell she's old, even though she's a Capitolian the make-up and surgeries cannot hide the age.

"Hello District 10," she overestimates the volume of her voice, and I find myself covering my ears.

"My name is Persephone and I've had the privilege of escorting the two lucky tributes through the Capitol before the games."

Why is she using the word 'lucky'? I'll be lucky if I get to go home tonight with Hayden by my side.

"Now how about we pick the male first?" Her grace in those heels is something to be admired. Actually when I look at her, it seems as though she is wearing heelless heels. Wow. She pulls out a name and saunters back to the microphone. Silence fills the square as she opens the slip.

"River Belaqua."

I am ecstatic! I watch him mount the stage like a kicked dog, and I'm starting to think these reapings aren't so bad after all.

"And Scout Calloway!"

Oh no. Did she just say my name?

Hayden's eyes give me the answer, and she grasps my arms with a vice grip.

"Don't," I whisper, "do not volunteer."

I pry her away from me. I am stronger than Hayden. I would actually have a fighting chance.

"Tell Ivy I said thank you."

As I'm walking away Hayden grabs my hand.

"Wait!" She pulls something in her pocket and presses it against my hand. She then kisses me, tears in her eyes as I walk towards the stage.

River is sneering, and I do my famous eyebrow raise at him. River will be first on my list for sure.

_River Belaqua_

"So this is your compartment," Persephone points to a room, "and Scout this one is yours."

Great I get to live across from her.

"Thanks," I see Scout turn to go, but Persephone grabs her back.

"Why, where do you think you're going my dear? We have much to talk about and little time to say it all."

"I just want to go to my room," Scout pleaded.

"Scheduled sleeping is not until nine o'clock."

Scout rolls her eyes and we follow Persephone to the front of the train.

"So as your district escort I must brief you on the rules on the next few days."

"I'm interested," I say, and I watch Scout look longingly to the door out of here.

"So, we'll be taking this train to the Capitol, once there you will be shown off to the district in a chariot ride."

"What?" Scout crinkles her face. "So we don't just go straight into the arena?"

"Well no dear, the Capitol and other districts must get introductions from you. If not how will they be able to place proper bets?"

"Bets!" Scout pounds on the table. "This isn't some game Persephone, children are dying."

"This was stated in the treaty of treason. It is the residents of Panem who have brought this on. Besides it's a great economical purpose. I imagine you should charm up your attitude my dear or else you won't be getting sponsors."

"Sponsors?" I ask. "People will help us?"

"Yes," the citizens have the ability to buy items for you to send to the arena to help you."

"Is that just another 'economical purpose'? You jack up the prices on items and then earn a profit."

"No Scout! It is to help the tributes. The sponsors could mean the difference between your life and your death."

Scout leans back in her chair and groans angrily.

"Shut up," I finally say.

"Shout it, Belaqua! Nobody wants to hear it!"

"Now, now there must be no fighting until the games begin. Now then, after the chariot rides and interviews…."

"Oh interviews too? What is this a beauty pageant?"

"Scout, shut up," I say again. She ignores me but stops.

Persephone clears her throat. "After the chariot rides and interviews you will have the opportunity to train for three days before the games and show your skills off. I highly advise you to use the time to your worth."

Scout is quiet and she stares at the table contemplating something. I fold my hands on the table and decide to be the polite one.

"Thank you Persephone."

"You're welcome River! Now why don't you two go and get ready for dinner, we can talk afterwards."

Scout is up and out of the room before Persephone finishes. I can hardly wait to put her in her place once the real fighting begins.


	12. The Reapings of District 11

_Faunas Dunois_

When I walked through the hallways at school I often felt like a zoo animal that was being watched and pointed at. I should not complain, as I know it is a result of my physical allure, but I couldn't help but resent it. Nobody knew me for who I was. Faunas Dunois: the kind-hearted boy who would do anything for someone in need, not this attractive guy to be fawned over by the girls in the hallway and the fields where I worked.

I kept my head down and swiftly walked to the door and met my little sister outside. Chrysanthemum was only twelve years old and quite small for her age. Her overall nature gave you the idea she was a cute and innocent girl, but that was far from correct.

"Where were you?" She crosses her arms and looks at me as though she is a worried mother.

"Sorry Chrys, I got caught up," I say as I shift my pack from one shoulder to the other.

"Well I was worried!" She threw her arms down in exasperation and I shook my head at her.

"Let's go, before Kale freaks out too."

She grabbed my hand and we trekked back to the house. Kale was just returning from work and was pulling his boots off when we walked in.

"How was school?"

"Fine," we answer in unison.

Kale was my oldest brother, but he had somehow taken the part of a parent in the absence of our mom and dad. Both had been prominent figures in the District 11 rebellion. I heard that the fighting here was worse than in the other districts. I blame it on the fact that 11 is so vast and populated.

We also have some of the worse living conditions and Peacekeepers, which just added fuel to the fire. District 11 is nothing like District 1 and 2 where the Capitol spoils them. Those citizens have no right to judge whether the rebellion was right or wrong because they have no real grasp of what the Capitol's intentions are.

I couldn't be more proud of my mother and father, and the battles that they fought. Together they united this district to fight for what's right, and in the process they sacrificed their life. I have no doubt in my mind that the Capitol knows the Dunois family of District 11 very well.

Kale looks at his watch that once belonged to my father. It seems to symbolize the transfer of responsibility from parent to older son.

"You two should get ready."

Oh yes, the Hunger Games. How could I have forgotten? Chrys grabs my hand protectively and stares up at me. Both her and I will be eligible for the Games; my brother who has vowed to always protect us is one year over the eligibility for the games. If either Chrys or I are reaped Kale will be powerless to help.

I pull my clothes drawer open and pull out the nicest clothes I owned: cotton brown slacks that were too tight in the waist, too long in the legs, and a white shirt with patches littering the fabric. These were hand-me-downs from Kale, but I can't complain. Our family has always been poor, even more so since my parents passed.

Because of this I've learned to appreciate and care for what I was given unlike those gluttonous citizens in the Capitol. They may have everything they ever dreamed of, but they'd never know the appreciation and joy of something so small and significant.

_Marilynn Rockford_

I feel as though I've been very blessed with my family. I have had the luck to have two parents who loved me, and a wonderful brother and sister.

"Sissy!" I feel a tug on the bottom of my dress. I look down to see my little 4-year-old brother.

"Come play with me, puhleaseee?"

I laugh, and kneel down so I am eye-level with him. "Why don't you go and play with Saren? I have important things to do today."

"Saren isn't here though," he whines.

Saren isn't here? My younger sister has never been one to run off. She's only nine-years-old after all.

"Alright buddy, I'm going to go find her, okay?"

He nodded vigorously, and I sent him to play with his toys.

I have a feeling I know where Saren is. Today is reaping day and she is not happy that I will be going to the square to possibly have my name drawn.

She's sitting near a small creek that isn't too far from our house. It's pretty much been our spot since we were younger. Although I'm eight years her senior we have always been very close.

"Hey Saren," I take a seat next to her, "Aaron is looking for you."

She neither speaks nor acknowledges my presence.

"Saren talk to me. I have to leave soon and if I have to leave without…"

"No," she strangles my mid-section with her little arms. "You can't go!"

"Saren, I have to or they'll come and take me away."

She begins sobbing and buries her head into me.

"Listen Saren, I'll be back later. It won't last that long I promise." I gently rock her and smooth down her hair.

"They'll take you away and won't never be back again!"

"Saren, don't worry about me. Just look after yourself and Aaron. He needs you. I'll take care of myself okay?"

She looks up at me and wipes a stray tear from her eye.

"Do you trust me?" I ask

She looks at me for a long time and then I see her head slowly nod albeit reluctantly, but she has laid her trust into me, and I will not let her down.

_Faunas Dunois_

Children are filling the square as I'm arriving. Many are departing trains and some younger ones clutch to their mother's hand. I cannot believe they might send one of these poor boys and girls to fight at the games. Many look sickly thin and pale. I know that they're families are starving especially since the rebellion ended. How ironic is it that we are the agricultural district, yet we have no food to feed our own people?

As I walk to my section to stand I receive dirty looks from some of my peers, while others duck their heads to avoid eye contact with me. They know I am a Dunois and they blame my family for helping to create these Hunger Games.

My blood begins to boil at the very thought of my family being reprimanded. What happened to the fire that was once ignited in my fellow citizens eyes during the rebellion? It seems as though these Hunger Games have extinguished it making them dark and empty. I cannot stand the thought of my parents sacrificed being a waste. Another rebellion needs to be started, Hunger Games or not, and I will do everything in my power to carry on their legacy.

_Marilynn Rockford_

The train has left me off at the square and although my family isn't here I've had the company of my two best friends, Crimson and Ellie. We walk side-by-side as we make our way to seventeen-year-old female section that is roped off towards the front of the stage.

"What if one of us gets reaped today? I can't imagine losing either of you, it just wouldn't be the same," Crimson says as we stand in silence awaiting the introduction from the mayor.

I nod my head in agreement, but then assure her that everything will be okay. It has to be okay.

"Welcome District 11 to the first annual Hunger Games," it is not the mayor, but rather a tall gangly man who wears a dark suit and has short white hair powdered with a light blue that curls up towards the top of his head. The dark suit throws me off at first, but he is indeed from the Capitol.

He welcomes the mayor, and she babbles on before the man comes back saying that it's time for the part we've all been waiting for.

I feel sick even though he's reaching into the bowl of male names. There are so many slips in there that half his arm disappears as he digs for a name. The unlucky person's slip is pulled from nearly the bottom and he opens it up, a small grin appearing across his lips.

"Faunas Dunois!"

Oh a Dunois. They're family was quite prominent in enacting the rebellion. I see him step from the crowd and find that although he is dressed poorly his features are quite striking. From his honey colored skin and thick muscles to his amber eyes that seem to possess a certain mystery behind them.

He approaches the stage with the upmost confidence, but something distracts him and he turns. I stand on my tiptoes to see what caught his attention.

A small girl who looks to be ten or eleven is running from the back of the crowd. It sounds as though she is cursing out the Capitol.

"No! It's rigged; you drew my brother's name on purpose! You won't take him!" She clutches onto her brother and he points back towards her section trying to steer her away. Peacekeepers suddenly have their arms around her, and she's screaming.

"I hope you all rot in hell!" She's struggling to get free, and Faunas is yelling for her to stop.

"Curse the Capitol for all of this, and curse all of you for sitting back and submitting to this!"

That little girl is going to be killed if she doesn't stop.

There is a wild look in Faunas' eyes. His put-together demeanor seems to be shattered and he climbs the stage to accept his fate.

"Alright then," the Capitol man chuckles. "Let's hope we get as much of a show from the female tribute."

He plucks the name from the top and meanders to the microphone.

"And the female tribute is Marilynn Rockford!"

Ellie turns to me wide-eyed, and I turn my head. I do not wish to look at her because I may cry. I think of my parents, of Aaron, and most of all I think of Saren who I was now breaking a promise to.

_Faunas Dunois_

I've been asking about my sister since they drug me into a room in the Justice Building. They have not answered and I fear the worse.

I can't believe she made such a foolish choice and let her temper get the better of her. Of course the Games were rigged, and of course they would draw the name of a child from such a prominent rebellion family. This is the Capitol's way of exercising their control, that all will be punished; children included.

I throw my fist into the wall with frustration. Will I die not knowing what happened to my family? I cannot fathom it.

Kale suddenly emerges into the room with Chrys behind him. I am so relieved. She runs to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"What were you thinking? That was so foolish." I say to her, as I ruffle her hair.

"I'm sorry Faunas," she seems calmer now. I wonder if the Peacekeeper's hurt her.

Kale approaches me and holds out his hand and I take it. I memorize the features of a strong man who has overcome so much, and hope I can take some his traits with me. His long red scar that mars his face, his cropped brown hair, his amber eyes, his resilience, and his hard-working disposition.

Chrys finally releases me and reaches into her pocket.

"This is for you," I take it from her hand. It's a picture of Kale, Chrys, my parents, and I long before the rebellion. Chrys is just a young girl, and Kale looks a million years younger.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry," Kale says suddenly.

"Why? This isn't your fault."

"I broke a promise to you Faunus, I promised I'd always take care of you both, but now I realize I have failed."

I shake my head. "No, you've done so much. It's better this way. I could never take care of everything without you. It's better that I'm going to the games."

Kale purses his lips. "I hope to see you soon."

I smile. "You bet."

_Marilynn Rockford _

Saren sits at my feet and I braid her hair and hum her a song. My family does not have the words for this moment and neither do I, so we sit together in the room I am contained to until the Peacekeepers will tell them they have to leave and then I'll have to say good-bye probably for the last time.

Aaron who is curled up on my lap finally speaks.

"Where you going Marilynn?"

"I'm going to the Capitol, where they have shiny rooms, and jewels everywhere. It's a magical place and they have all the food you can eat."

I feel Saren tense up.

"I want to come!"

"No Aaron, it's for big kids only," I force a smile.

"When you come back to play with me?"

"I don't know Aaron, but you will always have Saren."

I respect my parent's decision to not tell Aaron about the Hunger Games. He is too young to know the violence, and that his sister may never be coming back. They can tell him what happened to me when he's old enough to understand.

When the Peacekeepers call time, my mother kisses my cheek and hands me a necklace.

"Take care Marilynn," and that's the last I see of them.


	13. The Reapings of District 12

_Ashley "Ash" Henns_

How unlucky am I to have had my 12th birthday fall just a few weeks before the eligibility cut-off for the reapings?

Mama says I have nothing to worry about. I am only twelve years old, and only one slip has my name written on it. I believe her when she says it, and can't comprehend getting chosen for the games. I am too young, and my fate lies somewhere else. My mother is the medic of District 12, and I'm currently following in her steps. She calls me her apprentice. I have been taught about herbs, and remedies. I know how to cure simple things such as the common cold, to diseases such as the flu. I am currently learning to techniques of setting bones, and fixing injuries. With mining accidents happening all the time, my mother has a lot of time to show me.

"Ashley! Come here and help me please." I note the urgent tone in my mother's voice and quickly throw my hair back in a ponytail, and rush outside.

My mom is holding up my father who is coughing violently and possesses symptoms of someone who is about to pass out. My father suffers black lung disease from working in the mines for over thirty years. I want him to be retired because this disease will certainly kill him, but the authority figures have not agreed.

I try to help my mother support my father, but I am too tiny to be much of help.

"Ashley, grab the cough syrup, and the breathing machine." My mother insists, and I run to the medicine cabinets to pull out our homemade cough remedy.

I set the breathing machine up in the living room. It's small and light-weight, a gift from my mother's mentor to her. Apparently it's straight from the Capitol and has good uses for relieving breathing problems by providing fresh oxygen. It's this machine that is keeping my father alive.

My mother hooks him up. My father is almost to the point of unconsciousness. My mother tells me it's because his brain isn't receiving the proper amount of oxygen.

"David," my mother whispers to him. "Can you hear me?"

He makes a weird sound in his throat that I take as a yes.

"I need you to stay awake," she says.

He reaches up and takes my mother's hand. "Maggie?"

"Yes, it's me."

His gravely voice brings me to tears. I never was very close to my father, but I can't imagine him dying. I love him dearly and have the upmost respect for him and how hard he works for the family even though it's slowly killing him. He cannot go back to the mines to work he just can't.

Unfortunately the Peacekeepers will not agree to this.

"Mrs. Henns, you're husband needs to return to work," it is only the next day and they are already pounding on the door.

"No," my mother's voice is stern, "he needs to be put on medical leave. He can hardly breathe, let alone stand and work."

The Peacekeeper stares over my father who sits on the breathing machine asleep.

"If you want to get him up and carry him go right ahead."

The Peacekeeper crosses her arms. She will not admit defeat, but she is powerless to do anything. "I'll be letting my supervisors know about this."

My mother shuts the door in her face, and I scuttle out before she catches me eavesdropping.

"Pine?" I gingerly knock on my brother's bedroom door, and he opens it invites me in.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"The Peacekeepers are tying to take dad back to work. They're going to kill him!"

My brother pulls up his chair and leans on his knees.

"Ash, mom will take care of it. You need to worry about yourself right now."

"Why?"

"Ashley, the reapings are later today."

I shrug my shoulders. "So?"

"So… aren't you the least bit affected by this?"

"Mama says I'm too young."

Pine sighs and rubs his hand through his hair.

"Listen Ashley, you're twelve-years-old, you can get reaped today."

I shake my head. "My slip is in there once. Other people have seven."

"That doesn't mean they'll necessarily get picked before you. I don't mean to scare you Ash, but I want you to be prepared."

"I don't understand."

Pine walks over to his small desk and picks up three pens. Two are blue and one is red.

"So this is how it goes. There are two pens that are blue and one pen that is red. Which pen do you think will get picked?"

"Blue?"

"Now close your eyes."

I cover my eyes with my hands. "Now what."

"Pick pen 1, pen 2, or pen 3."

"2!"

"Open."

The second pen is red, the red pen symbolizes me, I don't need Pine to tell me so. Perhaps mother lied to me. A chill runs through my spine and I shake.

"I'm sorry Ash." Pine slides off his chair and pulls me into an embrace. "I don't mean to scare you, but you're old enough to understand. I really don't think you'll be chosen, it's so unlikely but it's a possibility. I would do anything to save you from it, believe me, but I can't."

I begin to sob. I am supposed to grow up and become just like my mother. I'm supposed to heal people and make them feel better. The thought of losing that makes my stomach feel so empty.

_Daryl Rivers_

My little sister is curled into my mother on our old beat up sofa when I arrive back at the house. The sight of my mother's old face and grey hair makes me shiver. I can't possibly explain how much I resent her for her selfishness.

Five years after my father died and she still lies in her depressive state day in and day out. Then there is my sister Missy, who is everything to me from her curly blonde hair to her sweet innocence that has not yet been tainted.

I lay my gatherings I have traded for on the table. I am the only one here to keep this family together by what little strings it hangs. I try my best to cut up the bread, but it is laden, and like a brick. I guess the little bit of milk I was able to get can soften it up. After I lay out the breakfast feast I call to my sister and mother.

My sister stirs slowly and lifts my mother's arm off of her.

"Shh, don't wake her."

I want to make a nasty comment, but I bite my tongue. "Well Miss you and I can at least eat then."

Missy takes our mother's breakfast and places it in our little refrigerator for later. We sit in silence and eat. I can only think about how abnormally crunchy this bread is.

"Scary day, huh?" Missy finally says.

I don't realize what she's talking about right away, and then I remember. I was too busy looking after this family that the whole Hunger Games slipped my mind. I just shrug my shoulders as an answer. Maybe if I did get reaped my mother would finally straighten herself out and take care of her children.

My father has been dead for five years. Five years is a long time, and although thinking of his death still makes my heart feel as wretched as the day I saw the life leave his eyes, I have still provided for this family as I could. The day my father died my mother went insane, worse than she is now, and ran away. She attempted suicide by hanging, but somebody found her and brought her back. I wonder how she could leave her children behind, especially Missy who was only five years old at the time. How could I at the tender age of eleven have provided for us then?

Mother has never been the same. She often lies around sleeping. I don't blame her because sleeping is when I don't have to think. I don't have to think of my father, of the rebellion, of the Capitol, of starving, or of the Hunger Games, but there comes a time when one must awake and face this reality.

"Well I'm scared. I'm scared that the Capitol will take you away and I'll be alone. Mom is too sick, and I'll miss you so dearly."

"Don't worry Missy I'll always make sure you're taken care of. No matter what."

She stares down at her half-eaten loaf.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Put it away and save it for later then," I remark and I drown the rest of my milk.

"I want you to have it." She shoves it towards me, and runs off to curl back into my mother. I guess she wants to sleep her fears away as well.

My mother finally wakes up a few hours later, and I ask if she will help me find something to wear for the reaping. She doesn't answer me but waltzes off towards her room, and I follow.

"Mom?" I say when we enter her room and she starts sorting through her clothing.

"I'm looking for something of your father's," she whispers and pulls out a pair of khakis and a nice button-up. "These will look good on you."

She hands them to me and leaves the room. I am frustrated but at least she helped me like I asked. I put the clothes on, and they are a little loose, but they'll do. When I walk back into the living room my mother is gone and my sister is staring out the window.

"Where's mom?" I ask her.

"She's outside walking. I'm looking out for her."

Missy was so protective of our mother. She didn't seem to understand the actual woman she was. Instead Missy looked at her and thought of a sick woman who needed help, and could be cured. The only person who could cure our mother was our mother herself.

"Missy, I have to go."

Missy pulled away from the window and stared at me her mouth agape.

"No! You can't go! I thought you'd forgotten."

"Missy if I don't go they'll come and find me. I have to choice. Whether I'm there or not they'll still be able to pull my name."

Tears immediately appear in her eyes, and she grabs my hand. "Stay with me for a while then."

"I'd love to Missy, but I can't. I'm sorry."

I pull away from her and she stands there. "I'll be back soon, okay."

"No you won't!" She yells, and she stomps her feet as though she is five again and runs outside, probably to seek solace from our robotic mother.

I am somewhat late to arrive to the square, but they check me in anyways and point me to where I'm supposed to stand.

A woman dressed in green, with a matching green wig approaches the stage. Her heels click across the wooden stage that looks like it's about to cave in.

"Hello, my name is Iris Trinket, and I'm your district escort. I'll be in charge of getting the tributes to their destination safety and on time. I will also be the guide through the Capitol! This is quite an exciting time, so without further ado let's see who will be coming with me to the Capitol."

There are two large glass bowls on each side. They are filled with paper slips which I'm guessing have the names of each and every child between the ages of twelve and eighteen.

"We'll draw the male name first."

Here we go.

"And our male tribute is… Daryl Rivers!"

All that crosses my mind is Missy. How I will be leaving her alone, and how my family will surely starve. Why did I make that wish earlier to be reaped to fix my mother? Had Missy known this was going to happen? How will my family ever go on without me?

"Now come right up here!" Iris grabs my hand and helps me onto the stage.

"Daryl it was? Let's see who your lovely district partner is!"

_Ashley Henns_

I sigh with relief that Pine is safe. I don't know what I would do if I had lost him. Now I just have to get through the other half and I can return home to help my mother, and everything will go back to the way it was. Everything will be fine.

"And the female tribute is… Ashley Henns!"

Am I hearing things?

When nobody else moves I realize that the red pen was indeed chosen from the bowl of blue. I saunter out slowly and stop when I make it to the aisle. The other children are staring at me. I can't tell if they're pitying me or waiting for me to break down. I suddenly catch my brother leaving the crowd. He is my rock and I gain the courage to walk to him. He puts his arms around me and whispers something about finding me before I go. His support allows me to make it to the stage in one piece.

"Why you look very young. How old are you Miss Ashley?"

I lift myself up on my toes and lean in towards the microphone.

"I just turned twelve-years-old."

A few of adults in the back gasp in horror, but they're disproval will not be saving me now. I will not be going home to help save my father, or be able to help my mother prepare remedies, or hang out in my brother's room while he tries to teach me life lessons.

"Wow, you'll have to keep the older tributes on their toes then! Won't you?"

"Mmhmm," my throat feels as though it will close.

I was supposed to grow up to be a medic, but now it's all ruined.


	14. Chariot Rides: All I Ever Wanted

**_Mikaela Northman_**

There is something gained in a physical relationship that one cannot achieve alone. I am just now realizing that as I curl up into the warm body that lies next to me. I take careful time to memorize every curve of the muscle, the green of his eyes, the curl of his hair, the shape of his lips, and when I have nothing left to see I trace the veins that extend from wrist to elbow, each one pumping blood from the heart to provide life for the body. But just how long will that last?

"Shoal," I whisper suddenly breaking the silent conversation we had been engaging in.

"Hmmm," he sounds as though he is falling asleep, but I proceed anyways.

"What do you see this as? I mean you and I. In three days we will be sent off to the games, and then it's live or die. It's either you, me, or neither of us."

Shoal rubs his eyes and pulls himself up in bed. I sit up as well across from him, wrapping a blanket tightly around my shoulders.

"I don't want to think about it Mika, not right now at least." He cups my face in his hands. "What I want you to know though is we're in this together, even if neither of us makes it or only one of us makes it, I will not leave your side."

I nod my head, losing myself in every word, contemplating what each one means. We're in this together.

Shoal leans forward and presses his lips softly against mine, and the conversation is over. I have found solace in this relationship. It has taken me away from thoughts of my family at home, from the Capitol who wants us to put on a show, from the Hunger Games that threaten to kill us all. This relationship is not meaningless, but yet it is. It didn't matter though because I had a partner now. Shoal said we were in this together.

_Jade Waterly_

What I need is to get myself a bow and arrow. I don't wish to go through this makeover, or this chariot ride when death is banging on my door ready to burst in at any moment.

"Ahh you are gorgeous, though you didn't have much need to improve to begin with," my prep team giggles as they wax what little hair has grown since my name was pulled at the reapings, and they go to work on my hair that really doesn't need any fixing. These are the pleasantries of coming from a rich family. Though we possess nothing comparable to the Capitol, I still say I've had a decent amount compared to the other citizens.

"Well there you are my dear. Rafael will be with you shortly."

In my head I pictured Rafael to be tall, dark, and handsome: a stylist worthy for District 1, but as he walked in I realized I had only be right about the 'dark' part. He was short and stout; I would probably tower over him if I were standing up. His width and height together made him look a bit like a round ball that would roll away if I pushed him. I bit my tongue to suppress the laugh that was growing in the bottom of my throat at the thought of such a thing.

Rafael stayed silent, taking in the entire figure of my body.

"I can tell you are a District 1 citizen. You hold yourself beautifully and with dignity."

If only I could say the same thing for him being a Capitolian stylist.

"Yes," he whispered to himself and whisked towards the door. "Come!" he said as he snapped his fingers at me like I was a mutt.

I followed reluctantly to another room fill with red velvet furniture and adorned in jewels. There were rows and rows of clothing that made my usual outfits look dull and drab.

"I had this made ahead of time. A woman from the district known for jewels should shine just as bright as one." He then whipped out a long white gown that looked as though it was made of diamonds. It glittered as he turned it in the light. I almost lost my breath when I saw it. Perhaps Rafael was more than meets the eye.

"Want to try it on?"

I nodded much too eagerly and pulled the shimmering over my head. I caught glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but gasp with delight. I will certainly turn heads with this number come chariot night.

After making necessary alterations on the dress, Rafael dismissed me saying he needed to begin working on the dress right away to have it perfect for tomorrow night. On my way out I got a glance at another tribute that looked familiar to me.

He turned to look at me, a fierceness overcoming his soft brown eyes. It was a look meant to intimidate but I held my own as we passed one another. He must be going to his stylist as well.

"Noah!"

Ah, Noah, that was his name. The girl who called after him was the other District 2 member, Aeron I think her name was. She had long black wavy hair. Certainly she was a contender as far as beauty went. I imagined what possibilities their stylists would have for them.

A pang of jealousy flows through me as I realize they have become allies. I know they will be a team to beat. I think of Glitter and his ignorance towards me. The last time we had spoken was when he stormed off on the train when I suggested an alliance. The boy was so awkward I wondered how he could ever have belonged to District 1. No matter, I thought as an idea popped into my head. Being a District 1 tribute there had to be away to work myself into the alliance of Noah and Aeron. I may not have been strong, but I had the whole "she trained at the center" thing going on, even though it nowhere near resembles the truth. If I am to survive I must get into their alliance. I have already accepted the fact that I will not be able to do this on my own.

_President Riddley_

The stage is set for the beginning of a new era for Panem: the Hunger Games. Although this is just a pre-game of what's to come I cannot help but feel giddy as I see the 24 tributes lining up to mount their chariots.

"Hello Capitol! Are you ready to meet this year's contenders?" The announcer booms, and the audience goes wild. This could not have turned out better. The citizens are excited and our betting poll has already been set up. In no time at all money will be pouring in and the districts will be tamed. There will be no rebellion happening anytime soon.

"In our first chariot we have the District 1 tributes: Jade Waterly and Glitter Harison. The crowd is in awe and I'm guessing it's Miss Waterly's dress that seems to be made of diamonds. The stylists did their job just as I asked: represent the districts, and make the tributes look great.

"And doesn't Jade just look wonderful everybody? And Glitter doesn't look too bad himself."

Glitter is dressed in similar material to Jade, but he does not pull it off well. A smile plays on my lips and I make my own personal bets that Glitter will not be lasting long.

"And up next we have the Distrct 2 tributes!"

While District 1 has gone for simple and beautiful the District 2 tributes counteract it with their outfits. Something doesn't sit right with me as I look over them. They both look dressed for battle as though they are revolutionists. Weapons dangle from a belt, and the boy pounds his fist into the air as though cursing the Capitol. I lean to Scarlett Donahall next to me.

"Keep those two on your radar, especially the boy."

No I am not here tonight to admire the tributes and their outfits, instead I am calculating each one's demeanor looking for signs of rebellion or signs of a fight. I cannot have these games backfire on me. Children and teenagers are worse than the adults in that they have a fighting spirit that's hard to quench. I must make sure I quell the flames of any tribute that dares to ruin this as soon as possible.

"District 3 tributes! Lucian Sparx and Athea DiMae, they look like they're causing quite a spark!"

DiMae and Sparx I know both of those families well. Three members were killed on my command after the DiMae's almost ruined the Capitol with their intelligence. I sent Peacekeepers there on to rig the factory with a bomb. An explosion was used to cover it up; the Sparx mother was in the factory. She was quite the rebel as well unlike her husband who was dedicated to the Capitol.

I did not like to hear the word 'spark' even though it was used to describe the tribute's outfits of black and copper. They were lined with LED lights making them both look as though they were part of a circuit. It sat badly with me, especially with the history that followed the both of them. I could tell by their body language that they were part of a team. I wasn't about to take chances so I gestured to Scarlett to put them high on the list for tributes to watch for.

"And now for District 4. We haveMikaela Northman, and Shoal Creek! These two look like they've come straight from the sea in their capes covered in fishing net, and the tridents they are holding. District 4 is known for the use of tridents, who knows if this could be helpful come game day."

Mikaela looks strong-willed, but nothing to worry about right now, while Shoal looked as though he couldn't care less, his expression worn flat.

"And now our District 5 tributes Dorien Oakfree, and Escule Hirosho. District 5 is known for being the power district and this is seen in their black outfits that seem to be lit up with electric. How spectacular is that? It seems that our stylists did a wonderful job making each district shine."

How amazing indeed. A smile forms on my lips. The crowd is going wild, and by this time a few weeks from now only one would be standing. Quite a few children whose families helped ignite this rebellion will be gone along with their legacy, while the economy will be bustling with the money from rich Capitolians who are wasting their investments on such meager, weak tributes who mean nothing to them but some short-term entertainment.

"Oh and looks like one of the tributes, Jasten Redwood, is causing a ruckus down there."

I redirect my focus to the long aisle at the bottom of the stadium where a small red-haired boy was throwing a tantrum. His partner was lying on the ground fearful, and Peacekeepers were already jumping into the situation and pulling the boy away from the other tributes. I can see his wild look, and assume that this is the mentally unstable boy I was warned about. I wonder how I've gotten the pleasure to be able to watch an insane tribute start attacking before the Games even begin. The Peacekeepers are forced to tranquilize him, and he collapses into a sedated state and is dragged away. The girl who was sharing his chariot is picked up and carried away, blood dripping for her face.

I look over at the tribute sheet. His name is Jasten Redwood. He will certainly cause some problems. I scribble a note to make a call to our doctors for I have special plans for Jasten.

"District 7 is known for providing lumber, and their tributes Alice Leigh, and David Hammer look to be dressed to resemble a tree with their green shirts and brown leggings."

Alice's hair is pulled back in red flowers, how sweet. The boy must only be twelve as he looks barely older than nine or ten. He waves weakly to the crowd, but something about him doesn't sit right, and I make a note to watch for this David. Alice on the other hand strikes me as a weak girl, sure her sweetness may appeal, but if she never makes it past the first day it'll never matter.

"And next is District 8's Audrey Carpenter and Orion Kelsey."

Yes a boy like Orion has been a tribute I've been looking out for. An instigator ready to kill and will turn all tributes to defense mode. I need angry tributes to keep this show moving. There would be nothing worse than a bunch of sweet-natured tributes that are reluctant to kill.

"Kyra Valente and Boxer Lightwood from the wheat district!"

Kyra and Boxer's hands are interlocked and they hold them above their head showing their alliance off to the world. I know of the Valentes, not extremely well, but I do know how determined of a family they are, and of course I know of the lost brother. Their family has bothered the Capitol to the point where I'm ready to send a firing squad to cause an accidental death, but now I'm glad that Kyra is here to experience this first hand. I chuckle and tell Donahall to keep her eye out for Kyra, and by association, Boxer Lightwood as well.

"The District 10 tributes, Scout Calloway and River Balqua."

The two stand rigid and the scowl on the girl's face makes me angry. What an ungrateful wretch. She's being fed and shown off to the Capitol and she can't even wave.

"And for District 11 we have Faunas Dunois and Marilynn Rockford. District 11 provides all the agriculture for the entire nation. This is resembled well in their outfits. Look at Faunas wearing what looks like a tunic of leaves strewn with fruits. Quite spectacular!"

Oh a Dunois. Yes, I was planning on seeing one of them here. I cannot begin to explain the hatred I share for that entire family. District 11 had been the last to fall and I blame the Dunois family for that. With such a huge population, 11 has always been hard to control, and easy to rile up. We send only the cruelest Peacekeepers there because it is the only way to keep the order.

"And finally District 12! Ashley Henns is our youngest tribute, and her partner is Daryl Rivers."

Twelve-year olds. I wondered if we should've raised the age limit, not because I have a heart for them, please don't mistake me, but there is always the Capitol citizens to think about. How would they feel about young children killing each other? These games must keep them entertained, not repulsed, but Scarlett insisted that 12 was the prime age to begin reaping.

As the last chariot pulls out, I stand up and take a look at the crowd. They are going crazy and everything is going quite well. This will certainly be talked about for a long time, which gives me hope that these games will be continuing.

"And that's a wrap folks, let's give another round of applause for our twenty-four tributes!"

And that's our cue to depart, and we disappear down a flight of stairs.

"So Scarlett," I ask when we are out of sight, "whatever happened to Thomas MacNamara?"

Her face suddenly went red, but she kept her poise.

"Mr. MacNamara was not up for the job."

"Or did you not want him to be a part of the job?"

Scarlett turns to look at me; a smile curls on her red lips.

"Mr. MacNamara is working in a better place now."

_Mikaela Northman_

There is a banquet for us after we finally get out of those Chariots and ridiculous clothes. The Capitol sure seemed to have enjoyed themselves. I guess that's all that matters, if the Capitol citizens are enthralled who cares how many people have to die?

As I try to pull the rest of my costume off my hair becomes tangled in the stupid netting wrapped around me, and I pull at it angrily in an attempt to release it.

"Hey looks like you forgot something." Shoal, who is already dressed and out of his costume, pulls out the piece of netting that had become entangled within my curly hair.

"Thanks, but you should know I was planning on keeping that there."

He chuckles. "Shall we head to dinner my dear?"

He holds his arm out and I take the inside of his elbow. "You are such a gentleman."

He winks at me and we make our way to the banquet room. Two seats are marked District 4, and Shoal pulls my chair out for me. I feel my face growing hot and strange feelings overwhelm me as he smiles and gestures to the seat.

No, no, no Mika you cannot do this. This means nothing. I convince myself as I take my seat.

"So, looks like we're sitting next to the District 7 tributes," he says staring over at the two empty chairs. A few people have filed in, and, including the District 2 tributes, Aeron and Noah who sit next to me quietly chatting.

"Whose the girl from District 7?" Shoal asks.

"Um.. I don't know. I think her name is Alma… or Alicia, or something like that. It starts with the letter A."

"Her name is Alice," an eerie voice says behind me, and I turn to see David. The only reason I can remember his name is because he's one of the two twelve-year-olds.

"Oh," is all I can muster and he takes his seat at one of the District 7 spots.

I glance over at him, and he glowers at me, his eyebrows lowered. Goose bumps immediately form over my arms, and I break the eye contact.

Shoal looks at me confused and under my breath I whisper how much the David kid creeps me out. He shrugs as an answer and then his eyes dart to the door where a pale-skinned girl with long black hair stands. Two red flowers sit in her hair, and Shoal is locked in dead stare.

"Wow…" he says and I shove my elbow into his side.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

She doesn't notice Shoal as she dreamily stares off into space, taking her seat between him and David. Shoal is gone after that, he keeps glancing over at Alice, and I feel something horrible rise in my chest, as though my innards are twisting around themselves.

_Jade Waterly_

Everybody is engaging in pleasant conversation at the banquet and here I am stuck on the edge seat next to socially-awkward Glitter, who stares at his food and does not make a peep. Across from me I have a view of Aeron and Noah, and the District 4 tributes sit next to them. The boy is being quite friendly with the girl next to him, and I wonder how he managed to get the attention of a tribute from a different district. I must get in alliance with Aeron and Noah I tell myself, and right now would be the perfect time.

I tune into their conversation, "… my parents are surgeons, so they never worked at the Masonry or anything." Aeron says as she picks at her stew, only stealing a bite every now and then. I admire her resistance to temptation because I want to devour the entire table.

"My dad works with weapons in the factories, he works long hours there, but the wages are good I guess. I have a sister at home, here name is Spearelle, well you probably saw her on the television and between her and I not working, well it puts a strain on our family."

"Was your family rebels?" I ask suddenly. Aeron, Noah, and even Glitter turn to stare at me in surprise. When nobody answers I go into panic mode and start talking wildly.

"Well my parents weren't really for it. Nobody in my neighborhood really was. We lived close to the Capitol so it wasn't really an option, because you can't do anything without them finding out."

"My parents weren't in favour," Glitter suddenly whispers. "At least that's what I thought. Then they executed my mother and came pounding on the door accusing us of being a part of it. She never told us."

There is a silence and Aeron clears her throat. "I never agreed with it. My parents stayed out of it. I'm not sure which side I'm for."

I nod my head in agreement then I looked at Noah. "So does your mother have to work as well? Or does she stay home with you guys?"

Noah is blunt with his words. "My mother is dead. So I know how you feel Glitter."

Great, so awkward Glitter gets on their good side. Why was I so stupid to ask that?

"I'm sorry," I say.

Noah shrugs. "I'm used to lost. I lost my girlfriend in the rebellion as well. She was," he paused trying to contain emotions, "my everything. Her family fled though when the fighting broke out in District 2. I never saw her again, but I'm guessing she died. That's pretty much been the pattern."

Aeron tapped the top of his hand sympathetically, and I stared down at my plate.

"So, you guys want to train tomorrow?" Glitter asks and Aeron turned to Noah looking for approval.

"Sure," he says. "It won't hurt anything. Besides four heads are better than one. We all have strengths to bring to the table we might as well share them."

Did he just say four? Yes, mission accomplished! Thank you Glitter.


	15. Training Day 1: Back Against the Wall

"You see these dark spots. These are the parts of the brain that aren't active anymore. They are basically dead tissue, though hopefully it hasn't gone too necrotic or else it's going to be a pain to get it restarted again.

"So we're reanimating the brain?"

"Everything but the dead parts of the frontal lobe. You see the frontal lobe is where the fiber of our beings is held, our personalities, emotions and, our decision-making processes. If we activate the frontal lobe he'll just be the way he was before the accident, probably just a sweet-natured boy. No, we re-activate everything else; we'll program a simple goal, and control the frontal lobe with some kind of microchip."

"And what goal are we programming…?"

"To kill of course. But afterwards his fits of rage will be in control by the chip, at least until the games start. He will know what he's doing, but he'll just be a shell. Like a robot if you will."

"I understand."

"Go gown up then, we have a procedure to get done."

_Stephanie Fox_

My last few nights have been plagued with fear and lack of sleep. Jasten is the cause of my insomnia and anxiety. He has scared me from ever leaving this room except when the escort, Diana is here, and she never really is which makes me think she is afraid of him too.

I recall chariot night when I was forced to ride next to him and he went into a rage and punched me in the face. I had to have my nose fixed after that and now I refuse to go anywhere near him. Usually at night I hear him banging around and screaming, hence why I can never sleep, but tonight it is quiet. The silence scares me even more, and I double-check my lock. Perhaps tonight I will get to sleep. I certainly need it, especially for training tomorrow. I curl up in my blankets and think of my mother, and I have to wonder if Lilly read my letter and forgave me. I will probably never know, but I convince myself that she has, and that she will mourn if I die. My eyelids are heavy and I give myself permission to sleep, at least while Jasten is quiet.

_Lucian Sparx_

"Psst, Lucian."

Somebody is calling my name. Who could be calling my name? I open my eyes and turn to face the voice. It belongs to Athea. I rub my eyes and put on my glasses to assure that I am not seeing things.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"I need to tell you something."

"At 2 A.M.?" I groan as I see the clock.

"Yes, when I know that there aren't any cameras, or people listening."

"Fine, fine, what is it?"

Athea glances around as though somebody is going to come down from the ceiling. She is being paranoid and should know better.

"Do you have any secrets?" She asks suddenly.

"Well I have secret experiments that I've ran and if the Capitol ever found out I'm sure… wait what is this? A game of truth or dare? Is this why you woke me up Athea?"

"No Lucian! Don't you know me better than that?"

"Seeing as how I've known you for about 2.5 days I'm going to say no I do not Athea." I turn on my other side and curl up to sleep. I am tired, and I'm not wasting energy staying up with Athea.

"No Lucian. I have a microchip in my leg."

I flip back over. "You have a what in your leg?"

She pulls herself onto my bed and flicks the lamp on. I immediately cover my eyes.

"Gahh, Athea you could've warned me."

"Sorry. Look!" She points to a long scar extending up her calf. I see a small silver square pushing out from under her skin leaving a raised bump. How strange.

"May I ask why you have a microchip under your skin?"

"It's very important. I took it from my parent's lab after they died. I suffered a gunshot wound and that's when I placed the chip under my skin."

I am suddenly curious. "What is on it?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Well that's the thing… I have no idea."

"What? Then how could you know that it's important?" Yes, she is indeed wasting my valuable sleeping time.

"You know why the Capitol blew that lab up that day? It was because the people there were working on a new weapon to restart the rebellion. They had secret intelligence straight from the Capitol; they kept a copy on this chip here. This microchip holds the secret to breaking down the Capitol. Don't you see Lucian? This is how we start the rebellion again."

Though I am impressed that she has Capitol intelligence, I'm really not all that interested. Perhaps if we were at home in District 3, and not about to face imminent death I would be interested in extracting the information out of the chip, but right now my only purpose is to survive.

"Who cares about restarting the rebellion when we're all probably going to be dead soon?"

Athea looks taken back, speechless even, and I lean back and close my eyes hoping that she'll leave.

"Lucian… how can you say that?" No such luck. "This is why one of us must get back. This is why I woke you. I wanted you to agree to take the chip from me if I die and find a way back home to use it."

When I don't say anything she continues.

"Don't you care?"

"Listen Athea," I sit up in my bed, "my father worked for the Capitol and was killed, and my mother worked for the rebels and was killed. Is there any difference between the two? Because frankly, I can't compute what makes the rebellion so special. Either way people are dying, if the Capitol was overturned it would just be replaced with another dictator ready to make our lives hell."

Athea snaps back, clearly angry with my apathy. "Earth to Lucian, we are stuck in a game where we have to kill other children. The Capitol is horrible. We rebelled because the Capitol treats us like shit! And I'd rather fight and take the chance of having another bad ruler than put up with the one we have."

I sigh and stretch my arms out in front of me. Oh how I wish for my lab, as small and shabby as it was.

"I'll take your microchip Athea, but I don't know what you want me to do with it."

"You're smart," she says making her way towards the door, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Her voice sounds bitter as she slams the door behind her.

I suddenly remember how Father always warned me about girls, and their tempers. I take her anger with a grain of salt and crawl back under the covers to sleep. She'll be okay by morning.

_Stephanie Fox_

Jasten is not at breakfast the next morning and the maternal part of me is worried about him. Although he is violent and unstable, I know he does not mean it, and in all reality he was probably a sweet boy before his tragic occurrence.

"Diana, where's Jasten?" I ask as I pick at my oatmeal.

She blinks a couple of times and dabs her mouth with a napkin. "He already ate. He was escorted downstairs to train a little bit beforehand to see how he handles the training room."

I imagine Jasten in a violent rage with a knife in his hand and I make a mental note to stay far far away from him.

I see Jasten right away upon entering the training room. I try to avoid him seeing me, but he turns around and sprints to me.

Oh no. What do I do?

A smile breaks over his face and he wraps his arms around my waist. "Stephy, want to train with me?"

"Uhh…" If I tell him no will he freak out? If I say yes will I die before the games even begin?

He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards a station. It's for plant identification. This is strange. I was expecting him to be picking up knives and throwing them, not at the dummies, but actual people.

The man whose running the station drones on about stems, leaves, flowers, what to look for in edible plants, and what to look for in poisonous plants. The information is boring, but I have to admit it's helpful, especially when you're from District 6 where we barely have any grass, let alone plant life. So when the man behind the station pulls out a few plants and Jasten immediately jumps in and names each one and it's properties, I am shocked. We had never learned the names just a few things to look for. There is no way Jasten could've known this unless he had learned it ahead of time.

"What's wrong Steph?" He asks me.

"How did you know that Jasten?"

"Know what?"

"What those plants are? Did you learn that at home?"

He blinks a few times, his eyes are blank and I can tell he's trying to pull out a memory. When that is unsuccessful he answers with a "I just do".

"Hey Jasten!" David from District 7 comes over to talk to Jasten, ignoring my presence.

"Come on let's go learn important things, like using weapons. You'll never make it if all you know about is plants." He shoots me a look, and Jasten follows him.

I don't have to be a genius to know that there's something fishy going on. Jasten wasn't in his room last night and then today he's somewhat, I use this term loosely, normal, with new knowledge that he doesn't even remember learning.

And what's with this David kid pulling him away? I have never seen them talking before. In fact, nobody has been gutsy enough to talk to Jasten. I look over to see Jasten picking up knives and throwing them at the dummies. I wonder how long it'll be until he goes into a rage, though with the way he's been acting David will probably get lucky today.

_Kyra Valente_

Upon entering the training center I decided to split from Boxer and head to target practice first. This is where I had the pleasure of meeting Dorien Oakfree and Scout Calloway. Upon first look I noticed Dorien's precision with the knife and I asked her to teach me a few things. She was reluctant at first, but eventually after enough begging she showed me a few tricks, and I was slowly getting better. Scout, on the other hand, had the 'I don't give a shit' attitude that was as admirable as Dorien's knife skills. It took an afternoon, but by lunchtime we had some kind of friendship going.

"You see that guy over there," Scout pointed to a tall burly tribute that was showing off by throwing large objects around the area. "That's my district partner River, also known as the biggest asshole you'll ever meet."

"So I'm guessing you haven't formed an alliance with him." I say sarcastically.

"Hello no," Scout said as she thrust her knife towards the dummy. It stuck in the forehead and Scout shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't aiming for there, but I guess that would still get the job done."

Dorien let out her first laugh of the day, and I found myself chuckling along with her.

"Escule isn't bad," Dorien said. "Honestly I felt kind of bad for him. He sat in his room for most of the train ride. I could tell he was scared. At the time I wasn't planning on forming an alliance, so I never said anything to him. I figured we'll probably both die anyways, so what's the point?"

"Yeah," I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"You seem friendly with Boxer," Dorien says after launching another knife right on target.

I turn around to make sure he isn't within earshot. "Between you guys and me I don't trust him. I know he wants to get back home, not for himself, but for his brother. I don't have any particular person to get home to so I don't know how it is, but I imagine in that circumstance the drive to win is much stronger. I wouldn't be surprised if he stabbed me in the back while we slept once he had enough of our alliance."

"It is a stronger drive," Dorien says quietly, "and I feel as though I cannot trust a single soul for the same reasons as you can't trust Boxer."

"I don't know about you guys, but I play fair," Scout says, "and I also have somebody I need to get home too."

After a pause I decided to go for the question I've wanted to ask. "I'm going to skip the awkwardness and confusion and just ask this now. You guys seem you're you're strong both physically and mentally, and I'd be honored to be a part of a team. So, alliance: yes or no?"

"Yes," Scout says immediately and Dorien bites her lip, clearly she is stuck in indecision.

"Come on Dorien," Scout nudges her shoulder. "We need your knife skills, and plus it seems like you have your shit together unlike the rest of these idiots." She motions towards the other tributes. "Believe me I'll be killing them off before I'd ever think of killing you."

Dorien looks at her feet, and runs her hand through her hair.

"We can help each other. Think about the other tributes. District 1 and 2 might as well be in love with each other." I point to the group of four standing over at the archery station. You can't do this alone, if they were to gang up on you it wouldn't matter how good your knife skills are."

Dorien considers my words carefully. "Okay," she says, "but I can't promise I'll stick around for long."

"Fair enough."

I'm stuck at dinner later with the poodle escort whose name is Delphina, and Boxer. Poodle girl is wearing a pukey looking yellow-green that makes me lose my appetite and Boxer is having friendly conversation to her about training.

"Yeah his name was River. He showed me some helpful things."

"Oh River the asshole?" I ask suddenly after being silent the entire dinner.

Delphina covers her mouth in shock and Boxer shoots me a dirty look. "What would you know Kyra?"

"I know that he's an asshole, or do I have to say it again?" I say sarcastically.

Boxer chuckles and takes a drink of his water, thus ending the conversation. I make note on how he did not elaborate on this so-call 'helpful knowledge' and add it to the list of reasons why Boxer doesn't trust me, and why I cannot trust Boxer.

"Can I have someone come take my plate away? I'm ready for dessert and then bed." I say yawning.

Delphina hits a small button that is located at the edge of the table, and a few servants walk in. A boy comes over to take my plate.

"Can you get me…" upon looking up at him I am hit with what feels like a kick to the chest. I lose the oxygen in my lungs, and am struck silent. Standing over me about to take my plate is my brother Colton. I cover my mouth to suppress the yell. I know I am not to talk to these servants as it could lead to my death.

"Actually," I find my words. "Could you escort me to my room. Uh… I spilled something in there earlier… it uh... needs to be cleaned."

Boxer shoots me a weird look and I ignore it as the boy who looks like my brother follows me. I shut the door, and the boy pulls me into a hug. My suspicions are confirmed.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

He puts his index finger to his lips, and walks over to dig through the drawers of my nightstand. I want to ask what he's doing, but I follow his direction. He finally retrieves what he wants and begins to scribble. I guess he doesn't want to risk the noise of talking.

He shreds off the sheet and hands it to me.

_I am an Avox. I don't know if you know what they are, but the Capitol captured me and they cut out my tongue. I am silenced for eternity to work as a slave._

They cut out his tongue? I can't process this information right now and I fall onto my bed. I feel as though I can't breathe.

"We have to get you out of here. Mom and Dad are worried sick."

He shakes his head.

_There's no way._ He writes on the paper.

I bury my head in my hands. "How did you get here?" I finally ask.

_I was captured during the riot that broke out. They brought me here and I thought I was going to be executed. Instead they decided to make me and the others into Avoxes. A fate I have found is worse than death. I do not wish for you to worry about me, and instead focus on surviving. There is nothing to do about me now. _

"Mom and Dad need to know! They've been so worried!"

_I know and they must stop. The Capitol is sick of their begging. I don't want you to tell them. I would rather they think I was dead. None of you can risk your life trying to save me. My only wish is that you look out for yourselves._

I shake my head, as the tears form in my eyes. All this time I had thought Colton was dead, but instead he was here at the Capitol. I feel guilt at the thought, and when I don't speak Colton begins to scribble madly again.

_I'm sorry but I must go Kyra. They'll kill the both of us if they knew I was here. It is against the law to speak to an Avox unless giving a command. I will try to return, but I can't make any promises. _

"Colton, no." I say. This can't be happening.

He pulls me into another hug before disappearing. I need to get back and tell my parent's. I must find a way to escape with him. And then I realize I must've spoken much too soon when I had told Scout and Dorien that I had nobody in the Games I had to fight to get back too.


	16. Training Day 2: Age of Innocence Pt 1

_Escule Hirosho_

Everybody is in a blind fury, running madly to escape fire that has broken out over the forests. Peacekeepers are firing in the air, and I watch as people drop like flies. I cling to my ten-year-old brother's hand as we dart through the crowd trying to stay alive. I see my mother a few feet ahead holding Isaac, my three-year old brother and tugging six-year-old Gabriel to move faster, and then I see my father with the newborn baby, shielding him from the chaos all around as he screams and cries though he has no idea the extent of the danger we are all in.

The train. It's so close, but yet so far from me. On the train we can make it to safety, we can start over and be in peace. My little brothers will not have to face this cruel district. Suddenly my brother's hand slips from mine and he falls. I lose him from my sight and I'm scared of him getting trampled by the crowd. My mother does not see me and keeps running, but my father stops shoves the baby in my arms and reaches down to fish my brother out.

"Go!" He yells and I take off with the screaming baby. Mama is climbing into the train and handing my two brothers off with Peter, our neighbor, who is getting us out of here. He pulls my mother up and she scans the crowd in panic when she realizes we are not behind her. I want to wave her, but I fear dropping my baby brother and that would cause devastating results. I push myself to move faster. My lungs ache from breathing in smoke and my legs feel as though they have lead weights tied to them. It's only a few more feet, just a few more steps. My mother catches us and starts yelling to me to hurry, and that I can make it. When I reach the edge mother sighs with relief as she takes the baby and Peter pulls me into the car. I feel as though I need to lie down, and pass out, but I can't until I find father.

"Where is your father?"

I am struck with silence, for this predicament is my fault.

"Escule, answer me!"

"I lost Adrian, and so Father went to get him. I'm sorry Mama," I begin to cry in distress and she pulls me close to her.

"Shh," she pats my head, "it'll be okay. They'll make it."

Peter looks over at us, "The train is set to leave, and I can't delay it any longer."

I begin crying out for my father and brother, but they are nowhere to be seen. They will be left behind for sure, probably to die here in District 7. As the train picks up in noise I place my hand over my eyes and hunt for my father and brother. I finally spot them, my dad carrying what looks to be an unconscious Adrian, but they must be alive. The train begins to lurch, trying to gain enough momentum to move, and my father picks up speed. He pulls my brother off his shoulder and my mother and I lift him into the train just as it begins to pick up speed. My mother holds out my her hand for my father and he takes it, but the train is moving too quickly and he cannot make it up.

"Jump!" My mother yells.

I watch as my father picks up speed, and lurches for the edge of train. His hands catch it and I breathe out a sense of relief, but it is short-lived as his fingers slip and he lands on the ground with a thud. The last I see of my father is his hand lifting in the air as he yells something unintelligible.

I awake terribly warm and covered in sweat. I rub my eyes reminding myself that it was only a dream. But yet it wasn't a dream, it had actually happened. I normally sleep well, but tonight I am wrestled with nightmares. My stomach lurches into a spasm and I roll over, clutching it in pain. I pray that I am not getting sick, between the nightmares, the sweating, and my stomach pains I wonder if I'm catching fever. I am already at a disadvantage, and I don't need to deal with this so close to game day. My stomach twists into another cramp, and I can't help but press into the pain. This is probably just anxiety I think, but the pain gets me up out of my bed and I decide to search for a remedy in the kitchen.

A dark figure is sitting by the table, I cannot make out who it is because of the darkness, but I can take a good guess.

"Dorien?"

"The one and only," she answers back sleepily and I walk over to join her.

"Can't sleep?" I ask.

"I didn't try yet," she says as she sips at her cup. "The beds are too comfy. I tried the floor, but that's even a little to plush for my liking." I see her head tilt forward in sleepiness.

"What are you used to sleeping on?" I ask. "A bed of rocks?"

"You could say that."

This is the most I've ever heard Dorien speak to me. I decide to press my luck, and try to get conversation out of her.

"Do you come from a poor family then?"

Upon asking she sighs loudly and leans forward, resting her head in her hand.

"I'm sorry for asking. My family is pretty big so I know what it's like to not have money."

She doesn't respond and simply sips at her mug. I guess she isn't tired enough to let her guard down.

"I don't have any family." Or maybe she is.

"You're alone?" I ask.

She shifts uncomfortably around in her chair.

"No, I have somebody who means a lot to me, but she is not my real family. I don't really want to talk about." She stands up and empties the rest of her cup in the sink before plodding off to her room. "Good night Escule."

"Uh... good night." I plod over to the sink and investigate the contents of her cup. It smells like some kind of tea. Tea would be wonderful right now and I look around from some, and realize she has left some on the stove.

I finish the tea and I don't feel any better. In fact, I feel like I might be sick. I bolt for the sink and spill the contents of my dinner and whatever else was in my stomach. I feel better after the wave of nausea passes. I blame it on whatever I must've ate and go back to bed.

_Ashley Henns_

I haven't left my room the past few days for meals. I feel guilty for ignoring Daryl and Iris, but I haven't been feeling well. I'm terribly homesick and I'll I want to do is go back to District 12 to be with my father.

I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the ring my mother gave me before I had to leave. When my mother gave me this ring she told me to look at it whenever I felt scare or frightened and know that she is thinking of me. The ring is plain, there are no jewels or diamonds adorning it only a white magnolia that sits on top.

Magnolia flowers are used to relieve stuffy noses, sinus pain, and other symptoms of the common cold. It may also be used for allergies and headaches. Some people have sworn the bark of the magnolia tree reduces depression and anxiety, but we are Mama is unsure. But the Magnolia means more to me than just a medical flower. My mother's full first name is Magnolia, and I was lucky enough to get it as my middle name. When I look at Magnolia's I think of my mom's quick and calm fingers. Her ability to get rid of all sadness and hurt, and then I think about me and how I can be just as strong as her.

There is a knock on my door, and I slide the ring back into my pocket. Behind the door stands Daryl.

"Why don't you come and eat breakfast with us Ash? It's training day again, you need to keep your strength up."

I consider his words carefully. I'm not really hungry, but he's right. I must eat and stay strong for the Games if I'm going to have any chance of winning. I think of what my mother would be saying to me and I know she would be ashamed of my attitude and lack of care towards my health.

"Okay," I say and I grab Daryl's hand as he leads me to the kitchen.

"You know you remind me of my little sister." He says.

"You have a sister? I have an older brother, I miss him a lot."

"Yes I do and I miss her just like you miss your brother."

When I enter the kitchen I see Iris who greets me with a smile.

"Oh it's so nice to see you Ashley, come sit down right here, and we'll get you some food."

I really don't want to burden anybody by serving me my meals. "Oh no, I can get it by myself," I insist.

"No, no, no that won't be necessary Ashley." She calls the attention of one of the servants. "Yes you, get our young tribute some breakfast now."

The food smells wonderful. I don't think I've ever gotten the privilege of having so much food in front of me. My appetite comes back in full force and I eat until my stomach is bursting.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see you eating Ashley." Irish says. "You're a growing girl and growing girls need to eat."

Her statement confuses me. "Then how come they don't feed us at home?" I ask curiously. Daryl gives me a weird look and shakes his head no. Iris however ignores my question and asks for a second helping to be brought out.

The training center feels just as daunting as it did yesterday. All the different stations overwhelm me. Yesterday I practiced non-combat skills like knot tying, learning how to build shelters and hunting for food, as well as setting traps. I don't wish to hold a knife in my hand and use it to harm another person. A healer's oath is to never hurt another, so how can I break that?

I decide to start myself off slow with the bow and arrow. It feels less threatening than holding a sharp knife in my hand, and at least I'll only be able to use it from far away.

The man helps me load an arrow and shows me how to shoot, but as I pull back on my own for the first time my hand's tremble terribly and the bow slips from my hands, clattering to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I say, and the man just shrugs his shoulders.

I am letting my nerves get to me, and I pick the bow back up and decide try again. As I pull back tremors come in waves down my hands. I put the bow down at my side and take deep breaths. I think of my mother cheering me on. I must do this so I can come home to both her and my father. I wipe the sweat from my hands on my pants and try again, lifting the bow back up and pulling back the arrow. My form is not perfect, and my hands are still shaky but I manage a release and a hit on the target.

I must keep practicing until my fear goes away. I cannot play this Game by being myself. I am just a young girl who wants nothing more than to be at home with my family and friends. I want to help mother take care of my father and someday be as skilled and talented as she. I know nothing about violence and death, but I guess I must face it. In order to win I must be clever. I must be vindictive. I must go against my heart and hurt others, even if it means betraying them.

_Audrey Carpenter_

"This isn't fair," I swear under my breath and I throw the compass to the ground smashing it into pieces. "I demand to talk to someone about this!"

"Ma'am you are in no position to make demands." The guy behind the station is cocky. I need to learn essential survival skills yet all I have is this buffoon to teach me. I would learn more from a bunch of monkeys.

"Who runs this?" I ask. "I want to talk to her."

The guy picks up his phone nonchalantly a look of annoyance on his face. I stand with my arms crossed, indignant. I will not let this go.

"Yes Ms. Donahall, I'm sorry to bother you, but there's an unruly tribute here who wishes to speak to whomever is in charge."

Unruly? Really?

"Alright I'll pass on the new. Yep you too. Buh-bye." He hangs up the phone and looks at me. "You may speak with Ms. Donahall after lunch has concluded. Somebody will be down to escort you up."

I hated our lunch breaks. I get stuck sitting with Orion, who doesn't hold back from making inappropriate comments, including foreshadowings of my death that he makes up. It riles me up, but I keep my cool. I can't believe somebody has christened me their first kill just because I'm in their district. I'm just praying we are not next to each other when the timer hits zero. His sheer power will take me down and I won't have a fighting chance.

I think of Oliver and how he had kept me on level ground. I don't know how I will face this stress with a cool head without him here.

Rion ignores me thankfully as I sit down. There is absolutely nobody near me worth talking to. Alice from District 7 is quiet, and is already getting bombarded by some boy. I think he's from District 4. Dorien from 5 has her arms crossed, clearly she doesn't want to talk to anybody. Then there's Kyra from 9. Honestly something irks me about her overall attitude and I have no wish to converse with her. I then notice the District 6 girl, she hasn't left much of a mark on me, so I can't remember her name, but she looks normal enough.

"Hey you're from District 6 right?" I yell to her.

Her head shoots up. "Huh?"

"You're from District 6 right? I'm Audrey." I reach my hand out and she smiles and takes it.

"Stephanie Fox also known as the girl who fell out of her chariot."

"Oh no, that was you? I felt so horrible."

She rubs the side of her jaw. "It's okay, it's already been healed up."

I see the boy next to her look at us curiously. That must be Jasten, the one who hit her. I'm nervous as I watch his eyes dart back and forth, but he just turns back around and starts gabbing to another boy.

"How's the training going?" I ask.

She merely shrugs and I take that as a bad sign. Maybe I shouldn't be speaking with her, she might drag me down. Wait what am I thinking? I'm just having a conversation with her this doesn't mean I have to ally with her. But then I'll have to kill her? No not necessarily. But if I did, could I? My thoughts are quickly getting away from me, and I try to bring myself back to reality.

I feel a small tap on my shoulder and I turn to see a young girl. She beckons me with her finger and I follow her.

Her silence makes me believe she's an avox. I can't help but wondering what such a young girl did to get herself turned into this. She leads me to an door, and then leaves me. I guess this is it.

I knock gingerly and am meant with a curt "come in".

I enter to see a woman who exudes authority. Her skin is pale, and she is dressed nothing like a Capitolian. She is dressed in a black shirt and skirt and there is barely any make-up on her face.

"Hello, my name is Audrey Carpenter" I walk over and hold out my hand. She stares at it strangely and clears her throat.

"Scarlett Donahall," she says leaving me awkwardly holding my hand out.

I take a seat at a chair in front of her desk and she sits with her hands folded, clearly annoyed with my presence.

"And what have you come to ask?"

"You see Ms. Donahall there are twenty-four of us and we all come from different backgrounds and expertise. Some are at an advantage because they know about weaponry, especially District 2, while some others don't know any essential survival techniques.

These training days are a great idea, don't get me wrong, but the people teaching them do not wish to help us. I feel so lost and confused about what's going to happen. I think it'd be great if each tribute, or at least each district gets a somebody to help them, like I don't know: a mentor?"

She cleared her throat, "Well Audrey, where do you suppose we will get these mentors from."

"Maybe people from the districts, they could work as mentors if these games are to continue."

Ms. Donahall finally cracks a smile, but not for the reason I was hoping for. "Oh these games will surely continue. There is a problem with your logic however, Ms. Carpenter who in the districts would ever volunteer to help send their children to slaughter."

"There has to be somebody who would," I say.

"Nobody is going to want to help you. You need to realize that." Her voice has an edge that cuts deep, and I feel myself sinking in my chair.

"You have no right to infer that!" I say angrily.

"Oh, but my dear I have every right, as I am the Head Gamemaker and what I say goes."

I spot something unusual on her desk. "So then why don't you have your own desk then?" I ask.

Her lips purse and she catches sight of the engraved plaque on the desk.

"Who is this McNamara?" I ask again, finally catching her off guard.

"That is none of your business." She says curtly.

"I know what kind of person you are. Did you kill him off so you could get a promotion?"

"Mr. McNamara is no longer here, he is serving somewhere else."

I stand up because I can't keep myself planted on the chair any longer. "Yes you're right he is no longer here. I wouldn't be surprised if you offed him!"

"Get out!" She says sternly and points to the door. "If death weren't knocking at your door right now I'd have your tongue cut of for speaking treason."

"If by treason you mean truth!" I yell before slamming the door.

A Peacekeeper has his arm around me before I can figure out where I am and I'm being drug back down to the training center. They drop me off and in my confusion I turn and run smack into Rion.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouts. When he realizes it was me he takes the knife he was practicing with and pretends to slide it against his throat, indicating what will be happening to me come Game day.

Is it possible for this day to go any further down the drain?


	17. Training Day 2: Age of Innocence Pt 2

_Alice Leigh_

"Shoal please, just stop." I don't know how many times I have to say it, but he does not get the hint. I do not wish to flirt with this boy who I'm supposed to kill three days from now I don't even wish to flirt with strangers in real life.

"Alice, I just enjoy your company. You're beautiful, you have a great personality; you just have everything."

I roll my eyes. "You don't even know me."

"Please, Alice. We can help each other."

"With what?" In my anguish I miss target once again. "Listen Shoal. Can you just leave? I need to train, and you're not helping."

Shoal looks at me like I've just broken his heart.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm stressed, and I think I have the right to be."

"You do," he says. "I have something that might help."

"And what's that?" I ask as I miss again.

"Just meet me after dinner on the ground floor. I promise I'll leave you alone the rest of the day."

"What?"

"Please don't ask question. Just promise you'll come."

I contemplate this for a bit. What could he possibly have for me? Curiosity overrules my better judgment. "Okay," and I give him a heartfelt smile before he trudges off like a lost puppy.

_Lucian Sparx_

I'm on my second round through the stations. With my intelligence and ability to quickly pick up new information I've rocketed through the stations, at least the ones that require thinking, and have gone back to fortify the knowledge. I know every plant by their name, species, and uses. I know what berries are poisonous and which ones are edible. I know how to properly set up camp, and currently I am trying to form complex snares and traps that have even the guy at the station stumped.

"I don't know what you're doing kid, but it looks like you have it under control." He says before sitting back and opening his paper, ignoring my existence.

I am trying to figure out how I can design this trap to have electrical current. One step by an unlucky tribute and it'll be send electric current through their body. This requires the upmost concentration and…

"Lucian!"

Ugh never mind then.

"Yes Athea? What have you come to bother me with now?"

"Must I have to have something to say? Can't you just enjoy my company Lucian?"

"You know Athea, you could just call me Chip. Everybody does. I'd prefer that actually."

"I'll think about it, Lucian."

Athea has forgiven me for the microchip conversation, just as I had predicted. Now she bothers me endlessly with questions, and nags me to pick up on weaponry. Who needs weapons when everything can be done at a distance? I won't have to worry about hurting myself in the process.

"Anyways, what are you doing? I figured you'd at least work with a knife or something today, but yet here you are back where you were yesterday."

I clear my throat and point to my complex electrical trap. Being from District 3, she has an appreciation for technology and what not, but she doesn't seem that impressed.

"You should break from your comfort zone Lucian. What are you going to do if you get jumped?"

"That won't be happening Athea. If I can get this working nobody will be coming within ten feet of me."

She shakes her head at me in disbelief, and re-examines my contraption. "Lucian, this trap needs electricity. What if there's no source of electric power in the areana?"

I scoff at her. "Athea, where is your brain? An arena without electricity? Don't make me laugh."

"Listen Lucian, this isn't just about your safety! We're a team and we both need to be as well rounded as possible. You should know that a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link."

Why does this girl have zero faith in me? I am vastly intelligent and she writes me off like I'm her student or something. If anyone should be worried, it should be me.

"Well why don't you just cut that chain link off if you think it's so weak?"

That hits a nerve, and I see her freeze up. She has nothing to say to me now. I can see the hurt in her eyes, and she runs off without a word. How do I get myself into these things? I try to do my best and Athea gets angry anyways. I figure this stunt will not be easily fixed. I will deal with it later tonight before dinner. Right now though I just need to finish this.

_Dorien Oakfree_

I twirl the leather bracelet I've had forever around my wrist. It's the only think I've ever had from my parents. I want to believe it is a sign that they cared about me. I wonder where they are now, and if they've seen that I've been reaped. I bet they wished they wouldn't have abandoned me now.

I recall my good-bye with Pats. I held her frail hands in my own and she told me it would all be all right, and to not worry about her. How can I not though? She is so old and sick. A long time ago Pats took care of me when I needed it and the only thing I wanted to do was give her the same treatment. I have failed her, but it is not my fault I remind myself. The fault lies with the Capitol.

"Had enough knife-throwing for the day?"

I turn to see Escule. I don't understand these people. I have tried to stay away, make myself as unfriendly as possible, but yet they swarm about me wanting my friendship and company.

"I'm just taking a break," my voice has no emotion behind it. I hope he goes away.

"Me too," and he takes a seat next to me. Great. "So where's your bracelet from? I couldn't help but notice it."

I hide my wrist away upon hearing his words. Escule is harmless, I can tell. I know he genuinely means well, but I just can't. "I don't know," I lie.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," he rubs the back of his neck anxiously. I must be making him uncomfortable. I look at him waiting for his question.

"That tea you made last night, well I drank some because I wasn't feeling well. I wanted to know what it was. It made me sick."

I immediately feel myself getting defensive. "It wasn't poison if that's what you're asking. I didn't make it for you to drink!"

"No no! I was just curious what it was, that's all. I didn't think you tried to poison me."

"Uh… it was just green tea. Normal green tea, nothing else."

"Oh, okay," Escule looks even more uncomfortable, and I excuse myself to go back to training. I know he didn't care about what was in the tea, he just wanted to make conversation, but if he wants to crack my shell, he'll have to work harder than that.

_Shoal Creek_

I know what I want to get, but the problem is that it doesn't belong to me. Vesta, our district escort, brought tons of books with her. Apparently she really likes to read. Either that or she just really likes to wave her objects in front of our faces to make herself feel superior. I don't really know. Vesta should be at the escort meeting, and I don't have much time. The stupid woman leaves her bedroom door unlocked and I sneak it.

She has more than just books. There are thousands of clothing articles, and jewelry everywhere. It has to be straight from District 1. I am lost in fascination by the setting, but I must get back to what I came for. The bookshelf is at least twenty shelves high, and there's no way Vesta would notice if one little book disappeared. I hunt shelf by shelf. I have no idea what I'm looking for, but I know it when I see it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Oh no. I swerve around and meet the hazel eyes of Mika.

"Uh… I'm looking for a book."

"You're stealing from our escort? Since when do you read anyways?"

I can feel the sweat form on my palms. "I always read."

"You lie. What are you looking for?" She stops and considers. "Oh no, don't you dare tell me…" she crosses her arms, "you're stealing a book for the District 7 girl aren't you?"

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"You're pathetic!" She yells before stomping off.

"What did I do?" But she's already gone and I grab a book off the shelf and get out of there before I get in real trouble.

_Alice Leigh_

I'm stupid. I shouldn't have come here, and I should've known it was all a hoax.

I am left with my thoughts and I automatically reach up to my neck and unlatch the chain of my necklace. I hold it up to the light and it spins slowly, the light glitters off of it and I open the locket.

The picture is from before my birth. My mom was pregnant, so I guess I can consider myself to be in it. Mark is only three years old and my father's face is bright and young. I can see where Mark gets his looks. I miss my brother and father terribly. I miss my brother's shenanigans and hunting in the woods. I miss Robert, my dearest friend. I recall our last good-bye so clearly.

"_Alice, I want you to know that I believe in you. I'm going to miss you while you're gone. Who am I supposed to share my love of reading with?" He laughs and tries to make the situation light, but I can't help but silently cry._

_He wipes the tears away. "Please don't cry Alice. You're too pretty to cry."_

"_Robert, I'll never get to see you again. There are so many stories I want to read, so many adventures I still have left."_

"_And you still have time, Alice. You have an advantage. You're brother has taken you out in the woods for years. You're going in with more knowledge than half of those people. You can make it. It's just like a story. This is an obstacle to overcome, a conflict you will face, but it will end happily ever after. I just know it."_

"_Robert, you told me earlier that life isn't a storybook. This adventure may not have a happy ending,"_

"_It has to Alice. You must fight. Your brother needs you. Your father needs you. I need you."_

"Alice?" I turn to see Shoal. He is out of breath and is sprinting towards me. "I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me for being late. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Half of me is still lost in my daydream and I try to snap out of it. "It's okay."

Shoal is hiding something behind his back.

"What do you have with you?"

He holds it out and hands it to me. It is a book. I open it up and smell the pages. It's new, and hasn't been read yet. How wasted this story is. I can't help but hold it to my chest. I suddenly feel as though a part of me has been revived.

"Oh my goodness. How were you able to bring books? I wasn't allowed."

Shoal takes a seat next to me. "I knew you'd make better use of it than I would. I want you to have it."

"Oh my," I reach out and hug him and he accepts it whole-heartedly. "Thank you Shoal."

"You're welcome."

He stares at me for a while, and the situation begins to feel awkward.

"I need to get to dinner soon. I'm quite hungry." I stand up to leave.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" I see a new side of Shoal. His words are tender, and I cannot deny him.

"You can come see me tonight. Once everyone has gone to bed, but be careful. My room is the second door on the right."

Shoal breaks out into a smile, and I quickly scurry off before my absence is noted.

_Athea DiMae_

Furious cannot even describe my mood right now. Stupid Lucian and his big head; just because he's a genius doesn't mean he has the right to walk around like a know-it-all. I'm older than he is, and although my IQ is probably lower, I know that I'm pretty damn smart as well. Lucian can go and get himself killed because he's so stubborn, see if I care.

"Athea?" Speak of the devil and he will appear.

"What do you want Lucian?"

He is unaffected by my harsh tone, and continues talking. "I just wanted to say that we're both stressed, and that some words may have been exchanged that were not intended, or meant."

"I meant everything I said today, Lucian."

"Fine then Athea, I might've said a few words that I did not intend or mean."

"And…?"

"I have observed that my actions were out of control and I wanted to," he pauses and takes a breath, "I just wanted to…"

"Spit it out Lucian."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry!"

"Wow Lucian expressing emotion? I didn't know you had it in you." I laugh as he tries to hold his calm expression together.

"So, then is everything between us settled? Will you accept my apology?"

"No."

"Athea!"

"Lucian! See I can say your name in an exasperated tone too."

"Oh I get it," he says, "you're mad because you want to feel as though you are an equal to me. Well Athea…"

"Lucian, I am your equal! How dare you suggest that I'm not."

"No, you didn't let me finish my sentence. I was going to tell you that you were."

I don't answer him, and by the redness in his face I can tell he is struggling to keep his aloofness.

"What do you want from me?" He asks desperately.

"I want my opinions respected. I don't want to feel like you're running the show and I'm following your lead. We're supposed to be a team, and that means both inputs are used. I asked you to consider something very important to me the other night and you laughed it off, and today I suggested that you spend your time more productively and you wrote me off."

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm not very good at communicating with others, so you'll have to excuse me. I do respect you, but my opinions have differed from yours."

"Have an open-mind. I don't agree with everything you say."

"How could you not?" He asks, and I can't help but hit my forehead. "Okay Athea I comprehend you. I will take your opinions into consideration. I'll look into the microchip, and I'll start weapons training tomorrow before we have to perform for the Gamemakers, but only on the condition that we may reconstitute the alliance."

I contemplate this. Did Lucian somehow admit that he needs me? I guess that's the closest he'll ever get to admitting it, and I'll take what I can get. "Deal, but you have to listen to what I have to say from now on. This isn't just about you anymore."

"Fine, I will," he holds out his hand, but I envelope him in a hug instead.

"Uh Athea, this is quite awkward." I laugh and release him. I ruffle his red hair; he's so peculiar, but he reminds me of Micah.

"You remind me of my younger brother," I say.

"Fantastic," he says sarcastically, and I can't help but chuckle.

_Escule Hirosho_

I feel sick again, and find myself back into the common room at 2 A.M. just like last night. Dorien sits in her same spot, sipping her mug again.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks.

"I'm feeling sick again."

"There's tea over there. I promise it's not poison."

Dorien's guard is always down at night. I don't know what it is, probably just the sleepiness.

"Why do you only talk to me at night?" I ask as I pour myself a cup.

"I don't know, it's just so different at night. It's like a different world where you don't have to keep your guard up because everybody's too busy getting ready to settle down. It feels like nobody can hurt me at night."

"I won't hurt you," I say, and I mean it.

"You don't know that. There might come a time when you have to."

"Same to you."

"Yes, I might have to kill you Escule, but that's life in the arena."

I sit with her in comfortable silence. At least when I drink the tea I don't feel like vomiting everywhere.

"Looks like I'm going to bed before you again," she says as she finishes her cup and places the mug gingerly in the sink. "Good night Escule."

"Good night Dorien. Good luck tomorrow."

She stops and smiles at me. "You too, Escule."

I attribute my continuing nausea to nervousness again. Tomorrow we will have to perform in front of the Gamemakers and they'll give us a score on our performance. The Capitol will see it and use it to decide whether or not we're worth sponsoring. I'm scared of getting a low score for it could mean the difference of life and death.


	18. Training Day 3: Dream On

_Ashley Henns_

"You're getting pretty good with that bow, aren't you?" I turn around to see Daryl eyeing me carefully. "You might want to try this though," he shifts my stance a bit and my hold on the bow.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, lowering the bow to my side. Daryl has been nothing but nice to me since that day we boarded the train. I am confused. They tell me I must kill, but yet my enemies are trying to help me. Is Daryl a friend or a foe? I cannot decide.

"Because I want you to do well," is all I get from him. It does not ease my confusion or frustration. I wonder if I want Daryl to do well also, or if I will easily kill him when I have the opportunity. I have decided that I will not let my need to heal others get in the way. I just want to get home, and if I have to be mean I will be mean.

"Why would you help me? Once the game starts, we'll just be against each other. I'll have to kill you to win and you'll have to kill me."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there, okay?"

"What does that mean? What about a bridge?"

"It means we won't worry about what may happen now. If we get to the point where we have to deal with it we will deal with it then, not right now. In other words don't worry about me."

I am not worried about Daryl, but I can see he is worried about me. I don't want to be looked at as the little weak girl who is barely twelve, and needs help. I am young, but that doesn't mean I can't be strong right?

I do not ask Daryl this question however. I know what he will say. He will tell me that I can do anything, but it'll feel fake. It'll feel like something a parent would say to their child because they have to. If I brought a badly drawn picture home my mother would say it was beautiful and hang it up, even though it's not beautiful. Instead I ask Daryl a question that's been nagging at me for a while.

"What are you going to do today for the Gamemakers?"

He laughs. "I don't even know. Do you?"

My strengths do not lie in using weaponry. They lie in healing others. I can't do something like that for the Gamemakers though. I hardly doubt they'll be impressed.

I shake my head vigorously. "I'm not excellent at using any of these weapons. I just can't think of what would be impressive."

"Have you thought about the possibility of not using weapons?"

"What else is there? I could be a sissy and name plants or something."

"You should be yourself," Daryl says. "You can heal."

"That won't help me." I feel my voice rise into a whine.

"It'll be different, that's for sure," he says as he lets an arrow go. "Give them something that'll make them remember you. Sometimes that doesn't necessarily mean you have to look tough."

_Faunas Dunois_

I have been seething since Reaping Day, since I had to say good-bye to my brother and sister, since the Capitol treated me cruelly. Well I will not sit back and take it. I will not go down without a fight.

I have made use of both weaponry and survival skills. Every time I throw a knife or use a scythe I begin to envision myself using such a tool to kill another. How could I be the hand behind the death of somebody who like me has a family and a home? Perhaps they stood as my parents did and tried to aide in the rebellion. How do I kill an ally? But they are not my allies, not anymore.

"Faunas!" I turn around to see Marilynn. Her short blonde hair bobs in the sunlight, and although she is older than me I can't help but see her as something of a child. Somebody who needs protected.

"We have to go, it's almost time for our sessions to begin."

I follow her out into a hallway. I sit next to her on a small seat and force myself to be calm. I must wait until all the other districts are done. Being in District 11 means I get the short end of the stick, the only people who will be going after us is 12, and by then the Gamemakers will probably be bored. I sit rigid; my hands folded beneath my chin and Marilynn swings her legs idly. I wonder what she's thinking about. She must already have her strategy figured out.

I fidget in my seat and she glances over.

"Nervous?" She asks.

I don't lie. "A little, but a little anxiety is good. It'll keep me motivated."

Marilynn nods, a small smile spreads across her face. "I'll think you'll be fine. You always seem very… focused."

I force a laugh. "Is that what you call it?"

She nods. "I mean it, I know you'll do fine."

"What about you?"

She shrugs. "It doesn't really matter."

How I wish I could take on her carefree attitude. Was she trained beforehand? I bet she is confident in her abilities. I have seen her handle a spear and she hardly ever misses. Is that what she will show the Gamemakers? I have debated between showing off my skills with weapons or my skills with poisons and traps. I imagine the weapons will make me look tougher and well-prepared, even though survival skills are just as important.

Marilynn says something to me, but I don't hear her. "Huh?" I ask.

"Your token? I was just curious because I didn't see you wearing anything."

"Oh," I reach into my pocket and pull out the photograph Kale and Chrys gave to me. "This is my family, before the Dark Days." The photograph is in black and white. We do not have the luxury of colored film, and it makes the photo look much older than what it is. It gives me the idea that although it has only been about a year so much has happened that it feels as though it's been decades.

"That's the girl who ran after you," she says as she points to Chrys, "on Reaping Day."

"Yes," I chuckle, "she's a little firecracker. She's probably much braver than I am. Actually I know she is. Chrys is only twelve, but that doesn't stop her from trying to protect both my older brother and I. Kale is nineteen, and I'm fifteen. We should be the ones to take care of her. I'm glad she didn't get reaped like I did. I know the Capitol has a personal vendetta against our family. You probably know about it though. When they called my name… I was so frightened that they would choose hers as well."

"I'm guessing you think your name was drawn on purpose then?"

I nod. "I'm not guessing, I know."

"Don't you think that could just be a bit of paranoia?" Marilynn's voice does not sound condoning; she sounds as though she is genuinely curious.

"You must know about the Dunois family; my parents. They started the rebellion in District 11. They rounded up a few families and set fire to the fields. The other citizens joined in and suddenly my mother and father were looked up to as leaders." My mind begins to drift to a different time. A time when my family grew strong and my parents had fire in their eyes. A fire that was quenched along with their deaths. "The citizens were so quick to blame them though once the announcement for the Hunger Games was made. After looking up to them and following their lead you would think they would've stuck by their side, even in death, but that is not the case."

"Faunas, I have heard some who have blamed your family for what happened. However, there are many who look up to their leadership. They want to…" her voice slides into a whisper, "they want to restart the rebellion. They are ready."

I almost cannot believe the words that leave her lips. They want to start up the rebellion again? Even after all of this? I feel a dull flame deep within become more intense.

"You must not give up on yourself or the district Faunas. You could use this situation to your advantage. This will be broadcasted to the nation you know? If people saw the fierceness and determination they may be willing to fight back again."

Would they though? Marilynn seems smart. She seems to understand people in a way that I cannot. An alliance with her would help the cause. Two tributes from District 11 restarting the rebellion. Do I want to alliance with her though? I might as well."

"Would you stand by my side Marilynn? We would make a great team."

She smiles. "Of course, Faunas."

"Marilynn Rockford," her name is called over the intercom in a strange robotic voice.

"That's me," she says and begins to make her way to the door.

"Hey, good luck," I tell her.

"And good luck to you."

I consider Marilynn's words. Could I really spark another rebellion, at least in my district, while I'm in the arena? Marilynn was correct; I will be viewed by the entire nation. If the president or Gamemakers knew they would surely call for my death, but what will it matter? If I could be the catalyst for another rebellion my death will be worth it. The only question is how. How will I do this?

"Faunas Dunois."

I will have to think about it later. Right now my focus must be on this session. I must receive a high score.

_Scout Calloway_

I anxiously await the scores to appear on the television screen. My nails beds are bitten down, and I know my prep team will not be happy with that. I couldn't really care less though.

River sits like a stone next to me, stealing glances towards me every few seconds. I can tell he wants to say something, but I don't want to hear it. He's been acting strange towards me the past couple of days. His attitude towards me has been a little more pleasant and has attempted to engage me in small talk a few times. The last thing I need is for him to try to apologize and try to relieve the tension between us. As far as I'm concerned we are enemies now, and resolving any conflict will just makes things harder later. So, I keep my eyes glued on the screen where two announcers babble on about the Games, and the schedule of events and the tributes and blah blah blah.

I look over to Persephone. I can't tell if she's nervous for us or if she's uncaring. She sits staring at the television, her leg delicately crossed over the other, a cup of tea poised in her hand. She is the definition of proper.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for. We have just received the tribute scores from this afternoon's session. We will start with District 1 and work our way to District 12."

My heart begins to pound. I shouldn't be nervous, but just the thought of millions staring at the screen, seeing my picture, and knowing how I did makes me sweaty. I know that Hayden and her parents will be watching and I instinctively grab the locket around my neck. It calms me and I find myself holding on to it as each tribute's picture flashes on the screen with their score.

"From District 1, Glitter Harison with a 5, and Jade Waterly with a 6."

Surprise. Surprise. Looks like District 1 did not do so hot. Jade is always prancing around with her bow and arrow like she owns the place. Apparently she's not as good as everyone thought.

"From District 2, Bullet Daniels with a 9, and Aeron Swan also a 9."

District 2 will be one of the districts to look out for, though it makes sense. District 2 is known for masonry, but they also construct weapons and train the citizens as Peacekeepers. Of course their tributes will be strong.

"From District 3, Lucian Sparx with an 8, and Athea DiMae with a 7."

I guess the nerd boy knows his shit. I wasn't expecting that one.

"From District 4, Shoal Creek with a 6 and Mikaela Northman with a 4."

What? Mika got a 4? I don't know her that well, but she's trained with me on a few occasions. I've considered her a deadly contender. Perhaps she messed up her session, or they are just being critical. If Mika only got a 4, then there's no way I did well.

"From District 5, Escule Hirosho with a 6 and Dorien Oakfree with an 8."

I silently cheer in my head for Dorien. I'm sure she didn't miss a target.

"From District 6, Jasten Redwood with a 5, and Stephanie Fox with a 4."

There is something wrong. Jasten with a 5? The kid can't even keep his temper under control, yet he scored higher than Mika. My gut feeling tells me something is terribly wrong with this.

"From District 7, David Hammer with a 3, and Alice Leigh with a 7."

Poor David. How is it fair that a young 12-year-old is here, let alone being judged on his abilities?

"From District 8, Orion Kelsey with a 10 and Audrey Carpenter with a 7."

"Wow," I hear River next to me. The Kelsey kid is not one to rile with. He could probably flatten me like a pancake and not think twice about it.

"From District 9, Boxer Lightwood with a 6 and Kyra Valente with an 8."

Kyra and Dorien both received an eight, which is amazing. I am proud to have them as my allies, but it makes me nervous for my score, which is coming up next. If I did horribly they will brand me as weak and I'll be done for. I think of Boxer and his 6. I know River and him had an alliance forming. A six isn't a bad score, but it isn't anything spectacular. I wonder if River is regretting his choice.

"From District 10, River Belaqua with a 7," I hold my breath. Please be higher than his I pray. "and Scout Calloway with a 7."

Shoot. Well I guess I can't complain. I glance over to River who is already staring at me. His mouth opens. He is about to say something, but the television catches my attention, and I turn away.

"…District 11, Faunas Dunois with a 2, and Marilynn Rockford with a 6."

A score of two? How is that possible? I know Faunas is strong. He does not deserve such a low score, even if he did make a few mistakes. I now I have heard him say that the Capitol hates his family, but that can't be the reason he got a low score. Or can it? Is that how the Capitol plays? They give tributes who they don't like lower scores in hopes that it'll ensure their deaths? I usually don't pity others, but right now I can't fathom how Faunas is feeling. Is that what they did to Mika as well? I remember that she was once from the Capitol. Maybe they hated her family too.

"And finally from District 12, Daryl Rivers with a 6 and Ashley Henns with a 7."

Ashley managed a 7? The small girl who just hit the age of twelve got the same score as me. Unbelievable.

"Well that was interesting. Looks like you know who you're competition are." Persephone says as she casually sips at her tea.

I place myself in the middle range of tributes. A lot of us were able to nab a score of seven, so really I'm not much better than anyone else. I can't use these scores to decide who I should look out for and who I shouldn't because I do not believe they reflect on who we will be in the arena.

I get up to go to my bedroom. I want to be alone with my thoughts and I can't have that with Persephone and River.

"Scout," River calls me back, but I stay still.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say River."

"What if it's an apology?"

"Save it."

_Faunas Dunois_

I feel myself swelling with anger. I did not deserve that score. I deserved at least an 8. Marilynn looks at me with sympathy. I do not want her sympathy. Pride has always been one of my worst weaknesses, and right now my pride is shot. Nobody will dare sponsor somebody with a 2. Now I will have to work harder to gain even a little respect.

I get up and march to my room. The door slides open to let me in, and I wish I at least had the ability to slam it. The Capitol has me under their control. There is no way to escape. I must follow their rules, but I will not let them change me. The score means nothing, my heritage does not dictate how I well I will do in the arena. The Capitol wants it to, but I will not let them.

My desire to restart the rebellion grows, and if I had any doubt before it is now gone. I will devise a plan of action. I am a Dunois, the son of two people who fought against all odds to change the nation. I will not let their legacy die.


	19. Interviews: Smile Like You Mean It

**_Aeron Swan_**

"And welcome our host for the night, Ms. Augusta Messala!"

If I were to describe Augusta I would use 'over-the-top'. She's adorned in make-up of purples and blues. Her face looks sickly pale and is powdered with purple, and she's wearing more feathers than a bird. Her short hair is made even shorter by the tight curls forming across her scalp. I think she looks absolutely ridiculous.

I stand in a line with the other 24 tributes. All of us wear gorgeous outfits that could be sold to pay for a District 12 citizen's meal for a month. I smooth my gown down. The leaf pattern on the dress shimmers with every move making it look as if they are falling from the dress. The fabric is the cleanest white I've ever seen and I'm afraid of it picking up dirt. I must only wait in line for Jade and Glitter, and then I will be able to go.

I can't help but stare at my stomach. I am not showing yet, and the dress conceals everything anyways, but I still feel paranoid. I wonder how the Capitol will react to knowing they are sending in a pregnant tribute. If I die the innocent baby will die as well.

Augusta welcomes Jade who babbles on about her rich life. I know she's in our alliance, but I really didn't want it that way. It was Noah who invited her and Glitter in. After seeing her low score yesterday my suspicions were confirmed. I knew she was incompetent even though her district seemed to have so much faith in her when she was reaped. She's a fake if I ever saw one.

She's wearing a soft pink gown and I can tell she's trying to seem innocent. She shows off her jewels and talks about her easy life in District 1. She tells Augusta she's ready for the games and that she hopes she will do her district proud. Whatever. All I know is that she better watch her back.

Glitter is next. I can tell he's nervous. He actually looks quite handsome, but he is having trouble pulling it off. He spends most of the interview staring at his feet. Hair falls in his eyes and across his face, which makes it even worse. The Capitol does not approve and Augusta cuts his interview quite short.

"And now we welcome our first tribute from District 2. She had the highest score of her other female tributes! Welcome Aeron Swan!"

The crowd erupts into applause, and I feel Noah's hand grip my shoulder. That's his way of wishing me luck and I make my way to Augusta who welcomes me with open arms.

I focus on my steps rather than the noise that fills the studio. I am afraid to fall or trip on my dress, but I make it to my seat unscathed. I give my best smile to the crowd and they cheer louder.

"So Aeron do tell us: how have you enjoyed the Capitol so far?"

I feel myself go into auto-pilot.

"Oh it's so wonderful. I wish I could take everything home with me to District 2. It's just so luxorious, and I can't even begin to talk about the food."

Augusta's laughs rings like a chime and fills the studio. "I will agree with you there. So Aeron what was life like for you back in District 2?"

"It was great. My mother and father are wonderful. I danced and rode horses. I was always active."

"No wonder you got such a high score," Augusta says. "What's your secret then if you care to share with us?"

I laugh louder than necessary. "Well I can't give everything away," I say as I wink to the crowd, "but I have something the other tributes do not."

Augusta leans forward, intrigued. "Do tell."

"My parents are both surgeons. I've learned from them about the human body. I can even perform some surgeries."

"Wow! Are you expecting to have to use this?"

"No I hardly doubt I'll be performing surgery! Having the knowledge though is helpful. I know how to kill and I will."

"Looks like you're going to be a tough contender Aeron. I have one last thing to ask you. Is there anything you would like to say? Anybody at home you want to send a message to?"

Here's my chance.

"Yes I do. I want to tell my best friend Demi that I love and miss her. More importantly though I have something to say to my boyfriend Lively."

The audience begins talking softly. I have gotten their attention.

"I want to tell Lively that I am going to win. Not only for him and my family, but for our new family member."

I instinctively put my hand over my stomach and right away I know my message was received. It takes a second to set in before the audience goes crazy. They murmur to each other, some gasp, others shout insults. They are not happy.

Augusta clears her throat. "Wow that's amazing. Thank you for that Aeron."

She reaches for my hand and I take it. "Aeron Swan." She says again, but nobody claps for me now. I smile and wave before bounding off the stage. I pass Noah who raises his eyebrows at me. He is not surprised; he had already suspected it, but he is shocked that I announced it.

_David Hammer_

Now that District 2 girl has announced that she's pregnant, there's no way any of us will be noticed now. Being in District 7 means being smack dab in the middle. I must wait for these bumbling idiots before I can go.

Noah rounds off District 2. He is not able to reach the intensity of Aeron's interview. He makes a comment that he is a guy who is merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. Isn't that the case for all of us? Nobody asked to come here, except for Orion maybe. He tells the Capitol that he doesn't necessarily want to kill, but he is capable and will do it under any circumstances. Yesterday Noah received a nine. Maybe I would have shook him off before, but now I know I must be careful.

Athea goes next; her interview is boring. She answers every question with a mysterious reply that seems like it must be analyzed and interpreted a certain way. That's District 3 for you, they can never just come out and say what they mean. Then Lucian approaches the stage. Though his clothes actually fit him for once, he does not give off a good impression as far as looks go. Augusta asks questions and he rattles off about terms that nobody in the room will understand. He's trying to be a show-off, but it's not really working. He must realize this because before I know it he's trying to gain sympathy. It begins with the sadness of losing his projects, and then develops into full-blown tears. The Capitol pities him. I can see it in their faces. Great, way to steal my already made plans.

And now it's District 4 with Mikaela and Shoal. Mikaela's interview catches my attention. She talks about being a Capitol citizen. Augusta asks her if she was torn between her rebellion parents and her brother who lived in the Capitol. She shakes her head no, and Augusta goes ventures to ask who side she was on. I know what Mika wants to say. Of course she was on her parent's side, but she's not going to admit she's a rebel to the entire Capitol.

"My brother's of course." I knew it.

Shoal is next. He plays the funny and likeable guy and gets along well with Augusta. I am not convinced. I've seen him wondering around our floor late in the night. He sneaks around with Alice, and she allows him to. I want to warn her to look out for herself, but she'll never take me seriously.

Two more districts left. Dorien Oakfree doesn't reveal much to Augusta and so her interview is short. Then Escule makes up for Dorien's silence by babbling on and on. I tap my foot impatiently, and sigh. Alice turns to look at me, and I shoot her my best smile. She falls for it and smiles back.

One more district left. Stephanie Fox tries to be sweet and likeable. In my opinion Stephanie is a waste of air. I don't think she'll last long, actually I'll make sure she doesn't last long.

Jasten is next. I'm actually looking forward to seeing how this goes. I have recruited Jasten as my ally for reasons nobody else knows about. I wandered down to the training area early the first day with the intention of training alone where nobody would see my real skills. That's when Jasten was brought down with a man who looked like a doctor. He was talking to somebody on the phone. By the sounds of it the man on the other end was the one and only President Riddley. I hid among the dummy targets so I would not be seen. There the doctor informed the president that the procedure was done. They had re-wired and re-animated Jasten's brain to turn him into some kind of killing machine while keeping his temper tantrums under control. The Capitol now had full control of his brain, his actions, and decisions. That was when I decided to get Jasten on my side. My decision could be potentially deadly, but it will be worth it. Nobody will expect us.

Jasten is calm during the interview, but he has no idea what to say. He just says whatever he wants, and none of it makes sense. The Capitol seems to like him. He is after all a cute thirteen-year-old with his red hair and lopsided smile. As expected he does not erupt into attack mode. The doctors have made sure of that.

Now I just have to wait for Alice and then it will be my turn to make an impression.

Alice wears a red dress, and shoes. Her dark hair contrasts against it and is pulled back with flowers again. These ones are white. She is pretty, and I know why Shoal has gone after her. He doesn't deserve her though, not when he has something going on with Mika on the side.

I don't hear much of Alice's interview. I am lost in her beauty and next thing I know she is walking off and I'm being called out.

"Hello David, you can take a seat."

I sit down and fold my hands across my lap. My mother says polite manners are important in winning others over.

"So you're one of the youngest tributes here. How does that affect you?"

"It's very hard. I feel like everyone is looking at me and thinking I'm a weakling." I frown and throw in a sniffle for effect. "It's not my fault I got a low score yesterday. I'm so young and… and…" I cover my eyes.

Augusta frowns, faking sympathy. She doesn't care. "Take your time David."

"I just don't know as much as everybody else."

Sometimes I lie so well I start to believe myself. I could've gotten a high score, but that wouldn't have matched up with my plan.

"Well David, I'm sure I speak for the rest of the Capitol when I say we will be cheering you on."

I form a weak smile. "Thank you so much. The people here are so wonderful. I hope to go home and tell my mother all the great things I've gotten to experience."

"Tell us about your mother David. I'm sure she's very proud of you."

"She works really hard. Dad works hard to. I have three younger brothers and I help to take care of them. I love them all and I hope I can go home and be able to help out taking care of the things my parents cannot."

"Wow, sounds like you work just as hard as your parents."

"I try my best. I only wish that they are proud of me."

The audience is looking at me with sympathy. Some dab their eyes. I hope they feel horrible for letting such things happen. Twelve-year-olds fighting eighteen-year-olds? That's not fair at all.

"I'm sure they already are. We wish you the best David." She grabs my hands in hers and smiles. "David Hammer!"

Applause fills the room and I saunter off the stage. I don't let anyone see the smile that has formed on my face.

_Orion Kelsey_

What a weakling. At least he could've tried to hold back his tears and gone down with some dignity. Twelve or not I don't care. I'll kill him if nobody else will.

Audrey stands in front of me, and I ignore the urge to reach around her tiny neck and snap it. Tomorrow will be the day I can. She better hope she isn't anywhere near me when that timer hits zero.

Audrey goes on about her skills and her versatility with weapons. She wants to make herself seem clever and brave, but I know she will fall easily. I hold my laughter in when she says that she has the ability to make it far. Not if I have anything to do with it she won't.

Audrey leaves the stage and I'm called next. The Capitol has seen me before, but this doesn't keep them from gasping in surprise at my massive body and bulging muscles.

I unleash a battle cry as I make it to my seat and Augusta's eyes widen. The Capitol begins cheering. I am the tribute they want, the one who will keep the action going.

"Hello Orion, that was some entrance. You seem as though you are ready for the Games."

"I am ready Augusta, and I'm pumped and brutal!" The audience begins clapping again and Augusta waits until it dies down.

"I'm sure your strategy is a secret, but do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well Augusta I'm going to take it head-on. I'll rush into action and take control. I will not be crying in the corner like some tributes, or running away. I face my fears head-on"

"I guess we will get to see a lot of action from you then."

"You better believe it!" I yell and the Capitol cheers with me.

"You are from District 8, so where does this offensive strategy come from? I'm quite curious."

"I am captain of my school's wrestling team. I remain undefeated and that's how it will stay. My physique and age also give me the strength and intelligence I need. I work on the loading docks, so work is basically like weight lifting for me. It keeps me strong."

Augusta nods her head. "Well thank you Orion. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot from you tomorrow if what you say is true."

"Yes ma'am, thank you very much."

I grasp her hand and she cringes a bit. "He has a strong grip." She laughs and holds my hand up. "Orion Kelsey, everybody."

_Faunas Dunois_

Kyra from District 9 approaches the stage next. Her movements are graceful, and confidence radiates from her. She charms her way through the interview, and Boxer Lightwood is next.

I watch her walk by and see Boxer turn to stare at her as she passes. I can't quite grasp the look he is giving her. Contempt? No it's not quite a look of hatred. Jealousy perhaps?

Boxer stands out in his purple shirt and pants. He acts a bit shy, but he is still charismatic. I'm sure his handsome looks are enchanting all the ladies in the audience as well.

District 10 is next and then Marilynn and then it will be my turn to approach the stage.

Scout Calloway answers all her questions with attitude, and a bit of sarcasm. However, she has everyone laughing by then end and River Belaqua is announced.

River tries to be strong and charming. He pulls it off with the audience, but not with me. Something about him irks me, and I hear Scout scowl as she walks by. They must not be getting along.

Marilynn is next, and I wish her good-luck. She smiles at me and gracefully crosses the stage. She is sweet, and her laugh rings like a chime. The next thing I know it's my turn, and I couldn't be happier to move my stiff legs.

"Faunas, it's nice to meet you. How are you enjoying yourself at the Capitol?"

"It's extravagant as I imagined. The training, however is not the best."

"What do you mean?" She eyes me curiously.

"Well I learned so much, but yesterday I performed to the best of my abilities and was only able to receive a 2," I cannot blame the Capitol for this. They would become angry. So I lie. "because I made an error. I was genuinely nervous. Now I worry that the viewers will not take my seriously, even though I know I can do well."

"That's terrible Faunas, surely you can win us back in the Games."

"I hope to win you all over right now."

She chuckles, "I'm sure the ladies are already won over once they saw you walk out here."

I hear giggling in the audience from a few of the girls. My face gets hot. Hopefully nobody notices my blushing, or maybe it'll be better if they do.

"So we can't forget the outburst from the little girl that day you were reaped. Was she part of your family?"

"That was my little sister Chrys. She isn't afraid to speak her mind," I laugh nervously. I remember how she bashed the Capitol with her words. I remember how scared I was that they would execute her.

"I try to keep her under control, but she does as she wants. She tries to be the parent in our household."

The audience laughs, and I laugh along with them. I suddenly realize how terribly I miss my brother and sister. Are Kale and Chrys watching me right now? Of course they would be. Chrys is probably cheering me on from all the way in District 11 while Kale sits on the couch not saying a word.

"I really miss them," I say.

Augusta smiles, "I'm sure they're proud of you."

Why does she keep saying that? Nobody is proud of us for coming here. This is meaningless slaughter. This is not something I would want my family to be proud of me for.

"I sincerely want to go home. They are everything to me."

_Ashley Henns_

Faunas' interview has left the audience in a somber stupor. Some of the more emotional are blotting their eyes with handkerchiefs. I want to lighten the mood, this is making me uncomfortable.

"Hello Ashley, you can have a seat right there."

"Hello Ms. Augusta. Please call me Ash."

"Alright Ash. Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"

"I'm an apprentice under my mother's training. She's our village healer and I want to be just like her."

"I bet you know a lot about medicine."

"Yes I do. Mother has taught me many remedies and how to make others feel better. She said that compassion is one of the most important traits that a healer must have."

"Those skills will certainly help you in the arena."

Not the compassion one, I think, but I hold my words. I get myself weird looks when I say things like that.

"Yes, I know all about plants, and curing others."

"You must, you did after all shock everybody by receiving a seven yesterday."

I smile. Iris told me not to discuss what I did at training. "The Gamemakers said I did something very unique," I lower my voice into a whisper, "it's a secret though."

Everybody laughs, and Augusta smiles at me. This interview thing isn't so bad.

Iris gives me a hug when I step off the stage and ascend down the stairs.

"You did wonderful my dear."

"I want to watch Daryl's interview."

I walk over to one of the screens that allows me to watch the interview live. Daryl is already sitting and talking to Augusta. She asks him about the people in his life.

"I care for one person and one only, and that's my little sister," he says to Augusta.

My heart drops. I thought Daryl cared about me. He wants to get back to his sister so of course he would try to win people over just so he can hurt them when they get in their way. I don't mean anything to him; I'm just another tribute to kill. At least I think I am? But maybe he didn't mean it that way. Sometimes mother tells me that people say things they don't mean. I am so confused. Should I trust Daryl or not? I wish my mother was hear to give me the answers like she always does. I want to run back to my room and cry, but I know I must be strong. Tomorrow I will be going into the arena and I must face my fears. Tears will not help me.


	20. Last Night: Tonight, Tonight

_Aeron Swan_

I change out of my dress and head back towards my district floor. Tonight will be my last night here. Tonight could be my last night alive.

I enter and am immediately confronted by Noah.

"So, it's true."

I should've expected that.

"Yes Noah. that is why I was throwing up and not feeling well on the train ride. I'm pregnant. I figured you knew something was up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well, what now," he throws his arms down in frustration. This was not a part of our alliance.

"Nothing. Tomorrow I go into the arena and we fight. Baby or no baby."

"It can't be that easy. The Capitol is angry that the authority figures are letting you go in pregnant."

"Good, that was the point! They should be angry."

"No, Aeron! Don't you understand? They can't have that happen."

"Well they haven't given me permission to leave, so it doesn't matter what the Capitol citizens think."

"You're wrong Aeron. Part of these Games is for the entertainment of the Capitol citizens. Don't you realize that? The last thing they need on their hands is the Capitol citizens rebelling these Games. Something has to happen."

Like what?

_Ashley Henns_

Daryl stops me before I have time to run for my room.

He grabs my arm just before I'm about to dart away. "Hey Ash."

I stare at him because I have no idea what to say.

"Your interview went well." He says.

"Thanks," I pull from his grip, "can you let me go please?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He laughs because he doesn't believe me. "Seriously."

I turn away from him and gnaw on my bottom lip. "We aren't friends, so I don't have to tell you anything." I say.

"What?"

"On the interview you said you didn't care about anyone, but your sister. You told me before you cared about me and wanted me to do well."

"Is that why you're upset? Because I said that?"

I don't answer him.

"Ashley it was just an interview. Sometimes you play pretend on interviews. I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying. You can't take it personally."

"Well I did! I'm so confused Daryl. I don't know if I'm supposed to make friends or hate everybody. How do you kill someone you like? I can't even kill someone I don't like. Like Emma, she's my worst enemy at home, she came to see my mom and me because she broke her arm, and I helped mother fix it. Mom says we must put aside our differences to help others, but now I have to hurt them!"

I start crying. I went so long without crying and now I'm crying right before the day we go to the arena.

"You don't have to count on me, or anybody. I don't want to see you die, so I'm trying to help you Ash. I'm not trying to save myself. I'm trying to save you."

"What?"

"It's not right. You shouldn't be here. You're too young. If my sister were here, I would want somebody to look out for her. I'm just doing something that I would want somebody else to do for me. So you don't need to trust me, you don't need to decide who are your friends and enemies. Just look out for yourself. You're going to have to hurt others. Those are the rules, and that's how you win."

"You can't be helping me. What am I supposed to do to help you? It's not fair."

"Nothing is fair Ash. I'll be okay. I only ask for one thing."

"What is that?"

"How did you get a seven? On the day of the session. You haven't told me and I'm curious."

"I did what you told me to. I healed." I hold out my arm to show him. There's a long jagged line across it. I rub my finger across it. It's raised and bumpy, but it's healing nicely.

"You did that on purpose!" He looks shocked.

"Well what else was I supposed to heal? The dummy? I just took a knife and cut it open. It bled a lot, but I made a remedy to clot the blood, then I made a disinfectant, then I made something to seal the cut. And then the bleeding wouldn't stop… so I stitched it. It was mostly numb so I didn't feel much, but it felt funny."

"Ash, what if you would've died?" He yells and I don't know why. Iris told me not to tell people. I guess this is why.

"The Gamemakers wouldn't have allowed me to die, and it worked anyways. They were pretty shocked though."

Daryl shakes his head.

"I'm surprised they didn't give you a 12 for that one."

"It's probably because half of them thought I was crazy."

"No wonder," Daryl examines the cut again. "Wow. Just wow."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Daryl looks over at the clock. "Ash you need to get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be… well it's going to be important."

I nod, and he pulls me into a hug.

"Good luck. Maybe I'll see you soon."

_Kyra Valente_

"So what's going to happen tomorrow?" Boxer looks at me.

I pretend to not know what he's talking about, but he's going to say something about the alliance. Could I tell him I was under the influence of too much wine when I proposed it?

"The alliance Kyra."

"I thought it was an unspoken agreement. You're with River and I'm with Dorien and Scout. It was fun while it lasted, but neither of us trusted one another and probably with good reason."

He doesn't bother to cover up the dirty look he shoots at me.

"Ouch," I say. "You aren't losing much."

"You really are a bitch, just like I thought." And he leaves the room, probably to plot my death.

"Good night to you too!" I yell.

I decide it will be wise to go to bed as well and I get myself showered and into new clothes. This could be my last night alive. By this time tomorrow I could be injured or dead or even something worse; a murderer.

My door slides open suddenly reveling a familiar figure. It's Colton.

I run to him and throw my arms around him and he hands me a slip.

_Just wanted to wish you good luck. Can't stay long._

Of course he can't.

"If I make it back. I'm getting you out." It's the only thing I can think of to say to him.

He doesn't say anything and I wish that I could talk to my parents and tell them that he is okay. Would it help them, or would it kill them to know that we're both here? I can't decide, but Colton seems to think it'll be the latter.

He stays for a while. I talk to him about old memories and catch him up on the news from home. He makes the appropriate emotions. Colton does not need paper; he is my brother, and I know him well enough that he does not need to form words.

He covers me up in bed, and hums me a lullaby he used to sing when I was young and scared of monsters under the bed. The situation is the same now, except those monsters are not under the bed anymore. They are all around me, but as long as Colton can sing to me they will never get me.

_Scout Calloway_

Despite my attempts to stay away from River he has managed to corner me on the way to my room.

"I don't have anything to say to you," I say.

"Well I have something to say to you. I'm not asking to be friends I just need to get something off my chest."

"Take it to somebody who cares," my harsh words do not bother him and he stands unmoving.

"Come on Scout! Please."

I cross my arms. I'll hear him out so I don't seem like the bad guy.

"I want to say sorry," I can't help the sigh from escaping.

"No stop," he says, "I'm being serious. I've been doing some thinking the past few days. How I treated you was not fair. It's like the Capitolians. They look at me like I'm trash because I'm from District 10. It's the same for the other outlying districts. And you know what? I felt like I was being done such an injustice. They have no right to judge me because I'm from ten. Then I realized I was doing the same thing to you! I didn't even know you, but I belittled you just because you were different. And I couldn't… I couldn't die knowing I was such a hypocrite. I couldn't die knowing I wasn't any better than them. That's why I'm apologizing and I am truly, truly sorry."

"Thanks," I say. "I appreciate your apology. You will do fine tomorrow. You're strong and you know it, but thank you." I manage and smile and then go to my room.

I don't know whether to trust River's apology or not, but it doesn't matter. I'm still going to watch my back around him. If an apology was his way of bringing my guard down it will not work. If he was apologizing then I'm happy, but also pissed that it took him that realization to understand that he was in the wrong. Plus it was incredibly selfish. He apologizes to ease his guilt? Either way this doesn't change anything for me. If I get the opportunity to kill him I will kill him.

_Audrey Carpenter_

I am not scared of Rion. I am not scared of Rion. He cannot hurt me tonight. I keep repeating these words as I stare down into his empty eyes, eyes as empty as a barrel of a gun that's ready to go off. He's just trying to intimidate me.

The collar of my shirt is gripped in his hand and he throws me against the side of the wall again.

"Let go of me," I say. I must not look weak.

He stares at me, a sick smile growing on his face and he leans in towards me. I pull my face away, but there is nowhere to hide. Oh please don't.

"You think you're pretty tough little girl."

"Let me go," I grit through my teeth.

He laughs, and I start screaming.

"Shut the hell up," he puts his hand over my mouth and bite his finger. He screams and tries to rip his hand away, dropping me in the process. I taste something metallic and I spit it at him.

"You'll pay for that!"

I make a break for my room. I'm faster than Orion, his bulky size does not get him moving very fast, and I dart into my room and lock the door. He pounds for a good five minutes before finally giving up. The nightmare isn't over though; it won't be over until Orion lies dead on the ground beneath my feet.

_Mikaela Northman_

I wake up at one in the morning. I was having a nightmare about my parents being killed and I dreamt about living in the Capitol. I dreamt that they were making me over and putting me through surgery so I could be like them. My brother and sister-in-law stood there and told me it was for my own good.

I wipe the sweat from my face, and all I can think of is Shoal. I haven't spoken to him since the day I caught him stealing from our escort, but I miss him. Right now I just want to crawl into him and become apart of him. He would make this go away. He betrayed me though. I decide to swallow my pride and I find myself barefoot padding towards his bedroom. I'm about to knock, but the door opens for me and an empty bed lies before me. I jump into it, throwing the blankets, praying that he'll be there. His scent is not recognizable against the sheets, and the bed is cold. He has not been here tonight.

I am not going back to sleep so I decide to wait up for him. I pull an item I have not touched since I arrived: my sketchbook. Nobody knows about my obsession with drawing. I never had a camera, so I've spent my life capturing moments this way. It's like my journal.

I flip through the drawings of my parents, or war, or fire, of the ocean, or fishing, of my father's thoughtful face, of my best friend Mira, whose parents believe that this is right. I find tears coming to the surface, and I wipe them away. I cannot be sad, I must be angry.

Shoal decides to stroll in about thirty minutes later. He is whistling and I've had time to let my anger simmer.

"Where were you?" my voice comes out calmer than I expected and he freezes.

He runs a hand through his hair. He has no excuses. "You can guess."

"No, I want to hear you say it," I say.

"I was on… the District 7 floor."

"And what were you doing there?"

"Visiting Alice."

"Oh that's all it was? Just a visit. Was our time together just a visit too Shoal?"

"What are you talking about Mika? You set the boundaries, you said it couldn't mean anything, so we weren't even together."

"Oh really? Because I remember you saying specifically that 'we were in this together'. Or don't you remember?"

"We are in this together!"

"You said we weren't together!"

"I didn't mean that," he slaps his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Then what is it Shoal? You can't have us both. You fool around with me and make me feel like you care and then you betray me! Have you told Alice you're in it together? Huh Shoal?" I find myself sobbing. I can't cry, I must be angry.

He doesn't speak. His lips stay tightly pursed together. "Mika," he steps towards me. I want to run, but my feet are glued to the ground. He reaches his arms out and encircles me.

I place my hands on his chest and force him back. "Go to hell!" I yell. I run back to my room. I fall on my bed with tears.

Why do I even care? Shoal and I cannot both live. But I cared about him. No, I wanted an alliance. Why would I ever let myself fall this deep this fast? I don't care about Shoal. He just broke a promise to me, that's why I'm mad. I don't need him, nor did I ever want him. It was just stupid.

I keep lying to myself until I fall asleep. Maybe I'll start believing it before tomorrow.

_Aeron Swan_

I am having a dream that I am holding my baby. It's a girl, and she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I won the Games, and my baby lives.

Suddenly I am forced awake. Somebody covers my mouth and they hold me back. I try to scream, but I can't. I am dragged down the hallway and into the elevator. They take me to the ground floor where the entrance is and push me towards a door I have never entered.

What can I do? I cannot fight all these people. I can't even tell how many have their hands on me. I try to struggle, but it just makes things worse. Next thing I know I am lifted onto a table and strapped down.

Noah's words echo in my head. "Something has to happen."

As soon as the hand is lifted I begin screaming.

"Shut up!" A man in a white coat approaches me. "Nobody can hear you here."

"What are you doing?" I ask, but I already know the answer.

"You're pregnancy has thrown a wrench into plans. You know what you do when something ruins your plans?"

"No." Yes.

"You get rid of it."

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" I fight against the restraints, but it's pointless.

"If you keep that up the procedure won't need to be done. You'll miscarry the baby on your own."

I make myself calm down and breathe. Think Aeron think.

"You're going to abort my baby?" I'll stall for time.

"Yes, and then the Capitol is going to be under the impression that you either were lying, or you miscarried. It's your choice."

"No! I won't let you!"

"Sweetheart, you're in no position to argue."

"Why can't I just lie? Don't abort her please."

"Her?" He laughs. "And what if you are victor? They will know you lied. Besides this is better for your baby. Would you rather have her die with you in the arena?"

No I wouldn't, but I don't want it to happen this way. At least I have a chance, she has a chance. How can they expect me to lie? I won't do it.

"I'll tell them! I won't keep it a secret."

The doctor shoots me a look.

"I'm good as dead anyways. If you kill me for telling, you'll just add fuel to the fire. The Capitol can't have their games without 24 of us."

He can't kill me. I am a tribute. If I tell the secret the Capitol citizens will know. It's a lose-lose situation either way.

"Excuse me," he leaves the room. I imagine he is calling somebody, probably the president. I try to break through my restraints, but the only thing I accomplish is keeping my mind clear.

He steps back in a few minutes later. "I have another option to propose to you."

Heaven help me.


	21. Countdown: Happy Hunger Games

_Jade Waterly_

My worse fears are coming true. The games haven't even started and I'm already freaking out. They've shoved me into a small glass tube. I feel as though I can't breathe, and all of a sudden I'm being lifted up. Fainting would not be a good idea right now, so instead I focus on breathing.

Light streams into my vision. The first thing I notice is that I'm terribly high up from the ground.

60…

The timer. This is about to become real.

59…

_Glitter Harison_

I quickly assess my surroundings. Jade is on my left, and Aeron is on my right. Which one should I go after first? Jade will be easier to take down, but Aeron is strong and I could catch her off guard now rather than later.

58…

The cornucopia is sitting at least forty feet below me. Do they expect us to jump down?

57…

I turn around. We are suspended above the arena. I can see everything.

_Aeron Swan_

Where is Noah? I'm stuck near Jade and Glitter.

56…

I squint my eyes, and he raises his hand. He's all the way across the circle from me. How am I to get to him?

55…

I might as well fight my way into the bloodbath. I did get one of the highest scores. I can do this.

_Stephanie Fox_

I am shaking.

54…

What should I do?

53…

I should run, but how do I run? I'm stuck up here.

52…

I want to go home. No I must stay calm. There's an opening near me. I can run towards that.

51…

_River Belaqua_

Scout is next to me. Where are her allies?

50…

Stop worrying about her. I need to figure out my plan.

49…

Get to the cornucopia.

_Scout Calloway_

I can see the entire arena. It's designed like a hedge maze. Are those hedges though?

48…

How are we supposed to hide here, or find food?

47…

Oh I see. There are four small sections in each corner. I can barely see them from here.

46…

Kyra and Dorien and I are all separated. We don't all need to go to the cornucopia. I catch their eyes. Dorien nods. She always was a brave one.

_Faunas Dunois_

This is it. I have to survive this. Should I run to the cornucopia? I can't even see what's down there.

45…

I shouldn't because I could more easily perish, and I must make it if I am to restart rebellion.

44…

But there will be no supplies in this maze, unless I can make it to one of the four areas that lie in each corner.

43…

_Boxer Lightwood_

The one in the top-left corner looks like a forest. The one in the top-right corner is a… beach? I think. I squint harder.

42…

The bottom-left corner has some kind of barren land, and the bottom-right corner has… is that a barn? Interesting, it's farmland.

41…

I will go towards the barn, but should I fight in the bloodbath? Can I make it without supplies? Kyra is only one platform away. Should I kill her?

_Lucian Sparx_

I need to find Athea. She is not anywhere near me.

40…

There she is, basically across the circle from me. Ashley and Alice flank her sides. I cannot go into the bloodbath. I am not strong enough; we have decided that, but is Athea going? One of us will have to cross to get to the other.

39…

Athea falls into running stance. Please don't let her die doing this. I turn and look behind me. There's an opening, I will go towards that one, and Athea will find me later.

_Kyra Valente_

38…

Dorien is crazy! She shouldn't go, but one of us has to. Supplies will be important in this arena.

37…

I catch Scout's eye. She nods towards the closest opening; the one at the bottom of the circle near me. We are going towards the barren land or the farm area, but who knows where this maze will take us?

36…

_Shoal Creek_

I am near one of the openings from the center circle. There are four lining the circle; each one is ninety degrees from the other.

35…

Alice is standing closer to the top opening, and Mika is next to me.

34…

She glances at me. She wants me to make a choice.

33…

I will have to make a choice.

_Mikaela Northman_

Shoal is standing next to me, and Alice is all the way across the circle.

32…

If Shoal meant what he said days ago, he will come with me and we can run and grab a few outlying supplies and then make a break for the bottom opening.

31…

Shoal stares ahead, then glances to me, and then stares ahead, and then glances to me.

_Escule Hirosho_

Dorien is next to me, but she isn't allied with me.

30…

Will she kill me if I try to follow her? I guess I shouldn't take the chance.

29…

I will have to go alone, but which opening should I go through? I want to head towards the forest, but the opening is all the way across the circle from me.

28…

There's not much time for me to make a decision.

_Dorien Oakfree_

The Dorien who was reaped would have never ran towards the cornucopia.

27…

That Dorien would've ran away from everybody and tried to get as far away as possible.

26…

But I am not that Dorien anymore. If I am to make it out alive I must fight. I must face this head-on.

_David Hammer_

Jasten is standing next to me. This is working out great. I look over to him, but he stands like a statue. Please don't tell me that he's just going to stand there.

25…

Who is near me that I can take down? Dorien, Escule, Mika, Marilynn, or Daryl? Mika is standing next to Shoal. Shoal is too far away for me to grab.

24…

He deserves to die for sneaking around. What if he hurts Alice?

23…

I can't let that happen.

_Jasten Redwood_

Mom, Dad, Nique, Bex. Where are they?

22…

I am in the factory. I need to fix the machine.

21…

No, no, no, this is not the factory. Where am I? What are these people doing here?

_Marilynn Rockford_

Faunas is too far away.

20…

Should I run towards him, or should I run away and risk losing him?

19…

I shouldn't hesitate. He's too far away for me to see. Maybe I'll run around the circle's perimeter to get to him. But what if he decides to go into the bloodbath?

18…

Why didn't we talk about this beforehand?

_Daryl Rivers_

I'm next to Noah. I'm sure he would kill me without a second thought.

17…

Ashley is a few platforms away from me. I must get her out of here safe before I worry about myself.

16…

_Bullet Daniels_

I need to get to Aeron, so I'll fight in the bloodbath.

15…

We can grab our supplies and leave through the top entrance. We can walk until we get to one of the four areas, and then we can make camp.

14…

Elle… I hope you're safe at home. I hope Dad isn't letting you watch.

_Audrey Carpenter_

This is my worse nightmare. Rion is standing next to me. I glance over at him, and he's eyeing me like I'm his next dinner. What can I do? I can't turn and run unless I want to jump over the hedge and fall to my death.

13…

I can outrun him though.

12…

I'll get to the right entrance opening, but how are we going to get down from here?

11…

Oh I see, there's a platform rising up now.

_Orion Kelsey_

I don't need any weapons. I can use sheer strength.

10…

I'll kill Audrey first.

9…

And then I can grab the little girl next to me.

8…

This is it, my thirst will soon be satiated.

_Ashley Henns_

I should get out of here.

7…

Daryl told me to look out for myself, so I will.

6…

There's a platform rising up towards us. It looks like a giant slide. I'll slide down and go through the top entrance near me. But what about food?

_Athea DiMae_

I am fast enough. I'll pick up a few supplies as I cut across.

5…

Then I'll exit towards the bottom and meet Lucian.

4…

The time is almost up. My heart is pounding. Will I survive this? I feel the chip throbbing in my leg. I must survive this.

_Alice Leigh_

3…

I meet Shoal's gaze. What is he going to do?

2…

I cannot worry about him. I must get out of here. I must run.

1…

Run.


	22. Bloodbath: Your Protector

_"As you lay to die beside me, baby  
On the morning that you came,  
Would you wait for me,  
the other one,  
Would you wait for me?"_

* * *

Jade Waterly

I find my feet moving before my brain has time to make a decision and I slide down without hesitation. I feel as if we are all suspended, feet moving in synchronization towards the cornucopia, some run away out the exits. I don't know what is about to happen, but I pray I survive.

Once I hit the ground I quickly scan for something useful. Bow and arrow. It's so close to me. I take off in a run, and watch Aeron dart off towards the knives. I reach out to grab it, and then I will run to join Aeron and Noah.

Before I close my hand around the bow somebody grabs me from behind and throws me down. I can't tell who it is. I am forced to my stomach and the person hovers above me, hands grasping my throat.

I take a good guess that it is a male that holds me down. Adrenaline courses through my veins. I feel something take over me. I hear Alexandrite, how long has it been since I've seen her? 'Concentrate'.

I dig my nails into his hands, drawing blood. His grip slackens a bit, and I use this to flip around on my back. He lets go and I swing a punch towards him. It's Glitter.

"Traitor!" I aim my fist towards him again but he blocks me. He is not built that strong, but it's enough to overpower me. His hands latch around my throat again, and I fight to get air into my lungs. I glance over just in time to see Dorien from District 5 sprint by and grab the bow and arrows. I would swear if I could breath.

Glitter is going to kill me. I shouldn't have underestimated him. I feel my vision blur, and then the choking is over. The pain is gone.

Is this what heaven feels like?

"Get up Jade!" I hear a voice and I open my eyes to see Aeron standing a few feet away, Noah next to her. "And grab that knife while you're at it.

I look over to Glitter who is now lying lifeless on the ground. A knife sticks between his eyes, and I grab the handle and pull. The suction pulls the knife back in and I pull harder this time with both hands. I hear Aeron snickering behind me, but all I want to do is puke everywhere.

"We don't need anything else. Let's go now!"

_Stephanie Fox_

I crash down the slide and feel a bit dizzy upon standing. Everyone is in the heat of the moment at the cornucopia, or they're darting pass me without a second glace. I take a moment to take everything in, and that's when I see two people wrestling far from the cornucopia.

The big brute Orion has Audrey pinned to the ground. She can't fight him back. I remember how nice to me she was during training, and I can't stop my feet from going towards them. I want to save her, but I have no idea how. I cross the area of the cornucopia, and that's how far I get before I feel a shot of pressure up my back.

I stagger a few steps and find that my legs are numb and I tumble to the ground. I look over to see Aeron, Noah and Jade running away. Why aren't they killing me? I reach behind me and feel some kind of liquid. When I pull my hand back I see it is covered in blood. I immediately fall into oblivion.

_Audrey Carpenter_

I am ready for death. There must have been a reason for this to happen.

I am done fighting back. I cannot overthrow Orion, so I let my body lie slack.

Soon it will be over, and I will be able to see my mother again. I wonder why Orion couldn't just break my neck. It would take less time, and it would be quicker.

It would be quicker and that's why. He wants to see me suffer, but I will not give him the benefit. I will not die a coward.

I feel a sharp pain in my side. Suddenly I can breathe again. I gasp for air to fill my burning lungs. What is going on? Orion's hands still clutch around my neck, his eyes know look hollow. Dead.

I come to my senses and try to roll away. They say the bigger they are the harder they fall and 250 pounds are about to fall on me. I almost make it out, but his bulk still lands on top of me. The only I have free is my head and one of my hands.

I turn to see who gave Rion his final blow, and that's when I see little Ashley running away. She has a spear in her hand, and blood is dripping from it. I automatically move my hand towards the stabbing pain, but it's under Orion's body and I can't assess the damage. I need to get out of here before I bleed to death.

I grasp the ground in front of me and pull as hard as I can. The exertion makes me breathless, and I fall flat into the grass. I feel blood pooling out from my wound, or is it Orion's blood? I cannot tell.

This is your second chance Audrey. Fight for your life. Fight to get out.

_Scout Calloway_

I feel panic set in as I begin swerving around back and forth on the slide. If I slip off the side I will plunge forty feet to my death, and I fight to steady myself. I pick up speed once the incline steepens and I spin around and start sliding backwards.

Why did they make this so steep? Somebody will die from falling off this. I guess that's the point.

I cannot see where I am going and suddenly I feel myself slipping into nothingness. I grab for the ledge, but my hand instantly slides off and I slip off, banging my head on the ledge, and getting crammed in between my slide and the one next to me.

"Scout!" I hear River's voice. I am stuck and I might possibly have a concussion, but I am alive.

"I'm alive," my voice is hoarse. I wasn't expecting that. The pain pushes outwards from my head like my brain is bigger than my skull. A weird sound emerges from my throat.

"Hold on, I'll get you out!"

River snags me by my jacket and yanks, but I don't budge. Normally I'd be thin enough to fit through the ledges, but I became stuck with my knees pressed to my chest. I am a few feet from the ground, suspended between the two walls.

"Can you reach the ledge?" He asks. "Or is there anything you can grab onto?"

I stretch my arms as high as I can, but there's no way I'm reaching the ledge. Who am I kidding?

"No, I'm too far down, and there's nothing but the wall."

He is silent, and I wonder if he ran off. "Okay I'm going to come in there."

I don't want to trust River, but right now I'm not in a position to be choosy.

River can fit underneath of me if he ducks down, and he grabs my feet and yanks on them. The metal sliding against my cramped legs burns like hell.

I grunt in pain and start squirming in frustration.

"I have one more idea," he says.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Cross your fingers."

"I would but I can't."

He manages a laugh, and begins pushing my upper half upwards.

"Try to straighten your legs out."

I feel myself sliding up. I feel like I'm trapped in a cage too small, but I grit through the pain and force my legs to cooperate. River pushes harder forcing me to move up, while gravity forces against him to push me down.

"Straighten your legs more," he says, "try harder."

I pray I don't break anything as I push my legs away from me in attempt to make room to stand. River pushes one last time and I am straight and fall to the ground on my feet.

"Thanks, you saved my life," I say.

"Don't mention it," and he runs off. I turn to follow Kyra, or find Dorien, instead I see River drop to the ground. I blink a few times to be sure it isn't my head hallucinating, but when I look again River lies flat on the ground.

"Come on Scout!"

I turn to see Dorien. Bow poised in her hand. She shot him.

"You- you killed him!" I yell.

"Yeah, you said he was an asshole, and now he's gotten his karma."

Then why do I feel so guilty?

_Aeron Swan_

Something has taken over me. Call it maternal instinct, but I am not hesitant to kill. So when I see young Marilynn running frantically across the circle I don't think twice as I grab her and stab her in the heart. She falls like a rag doll, and I should feel bad, but instead I see another obstacle that I have overcome. Just one less person until I am home and my baby is safe and sound.

I turn to see Noah who has Daryl pinned to the ground and is finishing him off. Stupid boy ran in to distract him when the little girl went in for supplies. I honestly couldn't bring myself to killing Ashley, who is barely twelve years old, but I have no problems getting rid of the District 12 boy, so it worked out well.

"Which way are we going?" I ask picking up my pack of supplies.

"I say we take the left entrance. I don't know why, just intuition." Noah says as he throws the pack across his shoulder.

"Fine with me," I say and Jade wanders behind.

"Jade, we need to run!" I want to get rid of her so badly. Would Noah be angry? She's basically worthless, but he told me to save her when Glitter was strangling her so I should probably try to stay friendly. It will only be temporary though.

There are still a few tributes running away. I turn around to see that Jade is not behind me. Instead she's still at the cornucopia, playing games with the girl from District 3. I watch Jade try to stab her, but Athea swings around and smacks Jade in the jaw. That's going to hurt.

"We should help her," Noah says.

"I don't want to risk my life again," but Noah runs off. I decide to let him take care of it.

Jade swings her knife at Athea and catches her head. Blood spills from the cut, and Jade grabs Athea, ready to stab her. Maybe Jade will actually get a kill. Before Jade can swipe though Athea pulls out a small dagger, and thrust it into Jade's thigh.

Jade immediately crumples to the ground and Athea is gone in an instant.

"I am not carrying her," I say.

_Mikaela Northman_

When the timer hits zero, Shoal launches himself down the slide. I watch as Alice makes it safely down and darts away through the top entrance. Is he really going to follow her?

I slide down after him, but unfortunately my balancing skills are not as good as Alice's and I fall to the ground. I land on my left foot, and immediately fall to the ground gripping the painful foot. I didn't hear any cracking or snapping so I don't think it's broken.

I call for Shoal, but he doesn't hear me. I push myself up to the ground and the pain sears in my foot, and I fall again.

"Grab her Jasten!" I look over to see mentally unstable and his leader, David Hammer. I had a funny feeling about this kid.

I quickly get up on my foot. I can hobble on it, but running is almost impossible and I am overthrown. Jasten grabs my hands, and I fight to pull them away. I have three years over him, but his grip is deadly tight. I pull against, but I only end up twisting my wrists. He is too strong. There is something not right about this.

David grabs a fistful of my curly hair and yanks it back.

"Shoal!"

_Shoal Creek_

I here a scream that can only mean danger, and I turn around to see Mika on her knees, knife to her throat. I thought she was behind me. I run towards her as fast as I can. I'm not that far away. I can reach her. I can save her.

"You're too late lover boy! You made your choice, now you can live with it."

David yanks her head back further, I see her trachea exposed, I see it rise and fall as she swallows. How many kisses did I plant there?

I run faster, but I am too far away. David slices across her throat without a second thought.

"Let's go Jasten!" He yells and Jasten follows like a robot.

I fall next to Mika who lies, holding her throat. I know there's a major artery that runs through the throat. What was it called? The jugular. Blood is not spouting out as fast as it should be. Instead her trachea is cut through. The artery must still be intact and that means Mika will have to lay here and suffocate.

Her hands are streaked with red. Weird noises between gagging and gurgling emerge from her throat and I see her convulsing in panic as she tries to take in some kind of air. Instead her lungs make a bubbling noise that doesn't sound human.

I run my hand through her mahogany hair.

"I'm so sorry." Don't cry Shoal. "I- I thought you were behind me." I cradle her head and place it in my lap, stroking her hair.

Her eyes are filled with sadness and I watch as they swell with tears. I give her a small smile and wipe the tears from her eyes. She latches on to my hands, still gurgling and gagging.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. This world was too good for you anyways. You were too good for me. I'm such an idiot Mika. I don't know what I was thinking. You just told me that we couldn't take it seriously and I knew we couldn't… it's no excuse. I was just dumb. So dumb."

Mika reaches her hand weakly to my mouth placing a finger up and a small shh comes from her mouth.

I clutch her fragile hands. The tears push through my eyes. I cannot hold them back any longer. Mika reaches up and strokes the side of my face. A small smile appears across her face, and I see tears glistening from the corner of her eyes. How much pain is she in now? I hope it's not a lot.

She moves her mouth, but she's shaking so bad I can't understand. I shake my head.

She points to herself and then points to me. I understand, and I nod my head.

Her shirt is stained with blood. It can't be much longer now, but she seems to be fighting.

"Don't fight Mika. There is a wonderful journey ahead of you." She convulses underneath me, the gurgling becomes worse.

"I'll see you soon."

She grips my hand hard, and then it suddenly loosens. I place my hand over her heart. The beat is faint. She is unconscious.

The gurgling grows louder and she continues to convulse under me, practically dead, but still alive. Why does this have to happen to me? Can she still hear me? I fall forward, my forehead lies against hers, and I pray that she passes on. After a minute of eternity her body shakes one last time and she falls still. Her heart has stopped, though the blood still flows from her wound.

I don't know how long I sit with her. Darkness fills the arena before I finally release my hand from heres, her head from my lap and wipe her blood from my hands. They say people are suppose to look peaceful in death, but Mika looks like she has struggled with the Devil himself, and maybe she has.

I plant one more kiss on her forehead and say my last good-bye.

_Audrey Carpenter_

It's late by the time I finally yank myself free of being crushed. I am exhausted and out of breath. My wound makes me much more tired, and I immediately look at the damage.

It's a round hole, something a bullet could make, but it's not terribly deep. The spear must have pierced through Orion and sunk into me. I will be okay as long as I can clot the bleeding.

I look around at the bloodbath. A few bodies lay scattered. I look across the circle and I see a boy hunched over somebody. I could easily kill him, but I don't think I could live with that. I slowly make my way to the cornucopia. There's a chance that supplies are left. I tiptoe around the bodies, but as I pass one I hear a loud moan of pain.

I look around; making sure I wasn't hearing things. Who knows what this blood loss is doing to me?

I hear it again, and I look down and see Stephanie.

"Don't leave me," she moans, and I reach down and set her up. She looks okay, but when I pull my hand away I see blood.

She was stabbed in the back.

"Okay," I reach under her arms and drag her back towards the cornucopia. I lean her against its metal wall so she can sit up.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"I don't," she gasps for air, "know. I was here… since the beginning. I was… trying… to save you."

"You've been here for a few hours then. Why were you trying to save me?"

"I…. don't know. I… couldn't let… Orion kill… you like that. How are you… even here?"

"Somebody murdered him. Can you move?" I ask.

"No… earlier I could move… my arms… a little… but now… I don't feel… anything… except I have… a headache… and it's… hard to breathe... "

I see that, I think, but I don't say it out loud.

"Hold on a second. I need to find something for this wound. I rummage through the left over supplies. The only thing I can find that might be helpful is heavy duty tape. I lean forward and reach for the clothing on a body. I don't want to know whose it is. I try to close my eyes as I yank their shirt off, but I see it's Glitter's lifeless form and I turn away gagging.

Get a hold of yourself Audrey.

I rip it off, but then I turn and begin puking. Not good. I'm just going to dehydrate myself.

"You… okay?" Steph asks and I nod.

"Must've been my breakfast," and I chuckle nervously. I fold up the shirt and stuff it in my wound securing it over with tape. That should hold it for now.

I place my hand against Stephanie's head. She's burning up. I grab one of the bottles I was able to salvage from the back of the cornucopia and drizzle a little water on the back of her neck. I know it's wasteful, but I don't want to see her in so much pain.

"Will you… take my… jacket off? It's... so hot."

The arena is starting to cool off. I imagine the temperature is dropping into the fifties, and I'm shivering.

I slowly maneuver it from her arms, trying to keep her upright. Her body is basically dead, and so it falls like a dead weight against me. I finally manage to get her free, and I see she is sweating profusely. Blood loss. It won't be long now.

I sit next to her and get myself a drink and pick at some food I found with the water. I might as well rest here.

"Tell me about your life. I didn't get to know much about you."

Her eyes open slowly and her head tilts towards me. I wet my hand and hold it against her neck.

"My mother and I… ran a bakery in District… in District… I can't… remember what district… I'm from…"

"Six," I say.

She laughs, though it is weak and it makes her cough.

"We had a… bakery. My best friend… her name… was Lily… she was mad at me… she said good-bye… but it wasn't… for me… it was for her…"

Her voice becomes squeaky and I can see she is worked up, so I change the subject.

"What was your mother like?"

"She taught me… how to dance… how to bake… I miss her. My father… he died in… a freak accident… they happen a lot in… District… District…"

"Six," I say for her.

"I was… mad at him. We argued… before he left… I feel responsible. I want… my mom… to know… that I love her… even though we fought. I don't… want her… to feel… like I did."

"I'm sure she can hear you."

"I'm tired," she says as he head lulls forward and then snaps back.

"Take a nap," I tell her. "I'll be here."

"Okay, I will… Do you think… I will be able… to move when I wake up?"

I smile at her. "Yes I do."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"It's beautiful," she says before she falls asleep.

I don't know what she's calling beautiful, but I'm glad wherever she's going it's nice. I place two fingers on her neck. She has a pulse though it's faint.

I look at her dark hair, and olive skin. Her eyes were wide and shaped like almonds, and just the right shade or brown to be pretty. In another world, in another life Stephanie would've grown up and had no trouble finding a boy to call her a wife. She would've ran her mother's bakery and her mother would not have to watch her child die.

But this is not another world. This is Panem, and in Panem the Capitol decides to exercise their control by sending us to kill one another. It's not fair for any of us. Years from now the rebellion will be in the past, but I'm sure the Games will still be around. The purpose will be lost, but we will still die.

Stephanie's breathing stops an hour or so later. Her pulse is gone. I break into tears.


	23. Break On Through To The Other Side

_Athea DiMae_

I can't find Lucian.

I know he went this way, but of course the maze breaks into two different paths. How am I supposed to know which way he ran?

The cannon fire has been absent, which means the bloodbath is still going on. Lucian could be dead for all I know. My heart immediately sinks at the thought. I want to call his name, but I might be heard. There's no place to hide in this maze, if I run into someone I will either have to run fast or fight.

Maybe Lucian had to run also. Who else did I see leave through the bottom entrance? I didn't waste much time at the cornucopia, so most were fighting in the bloodbath. Then again that run-in with Jade certainly slowed me down. Who knows who ran through while I was messing around with her?

Speaking of which, I need to fix up this wound on my forehead. Blood keeps dripping into my eyes, and it burns. I wipe my hand across it. It's not terribly deep, but it's a long cut. I'm lucky she didn't poke my eye out.

I hear footsteps coming from the other side of the hedges. Someone is moving quickly and they're only way is towards me. I need to get out of here. Should I take the top path or the bottom path?

My feet are pulling me towards the top path. I have read thousands of books and from them I have acquired vast knowledge, but no knowledge is as strong as my gut instinct, and so I go.

I'll just keep searching around until I find Lucian. I need to by tonight, or at least find a safe place to camp out. I decide finding Lucian is more important. I cannot fathom how I will sleep without somebody to watch my back.

_Shoal Creek_

Mika's face is pale. She no longer looks like the vibrant girl I knew a few days ago, and I turn away. I don't want to remember this way.

David's words echo in my mind. 'You made your choice, and now you can live with it.'

What choice? My choice for Alice? How did David even know? I know he's her district partner, but I was very discreet when I went to see her. Of course David turned out to be a lot more cunning than I could have imagined. He's probably known for a while, and had this plan in his sick little head. I remember Mika telling me how he creeped her out. Of course I should've listened to her.

I can't rid myself of the imagine of the knife sliding through Mika's skin like it's butter, and it was all my fault. Twenty-three of us were destined to die here, but Mika never really had much of a chance to be that one who didn't. My will to live has depleted as quickly as Mika's life. I need a new drive, a new motivation. Kill David, and Jasten both. I will not be content to die until I see them both away with. It's the only thing I could do to repay Mika. The score needs to be settled.

I stand up to leave through the right entrance where I saw David and Jasten disappear through earlier, but I am stopped dead by the sound of a cannon.

One loud bang is followed by six consecutive others. Seven died today, seventeen remain. Mika was one of the seven, but who were the other six?

The sky answers my question as I see a projection of the words 'The Fallen'. Glitter Harison from District 1 appears first, and then I see Mika's face. My teeth clench involuntarily. As fast as her picture appears, it disappears, and is replaced by Stephanie Fox of District 6. That one is not terribly surprising, but the next one is. The big brute, Orion Kelsey, appears next. I blink a few times to be sure I am seeing the correct tribute. Who was able to bring him down? River Belaqua from District 10 is next, followed by Marilynn of District 11, and Daryl of District 12. The projection suddenly disappears, and the arena is casted into darkness. I wish I had a flashlight, but that'll have to wait.

First things first, I need to scavenge through the cornucopia and see if I can find any leftover supplies. If I am to survive in this maze I need food, water, and most importantly I need weapons if I am to extract my revenge.

I stumble around to the cornucopia; the moon glistens off the sleek metal lighting up the surrounding area. Is that even the real moon or is it some simulation made by the Capitol? It looks too real to be fake.

A shadowy figure suddenly darts in front of me, crashing into me, and dropping her backpack. She instantly reaches for it, and catches my eye. Is she going to kill me? She quickly gets on her feet, her breath coming out in quick bursts. She is unarmed, but so am I. I could kill her though; I am stronger and I could overpower her. She must realize that and as swiftly as she crashed into me she is up and dashing away.

I lost my chance. It could've been one more kill, one less tribute. I can't let this happen again I think as I rummage through the leftovers. There is nothing but empty backpacks, and shelves that once held knives and other weapons. That stupid girl probably took the rest, and I could've had it if I had just killed her.

I pick up a bright yellow backpack. No wonder why nobody wanted this. It could probably be seen from space by a partially blind man, but it could come in handy. I'll just throw some mud on it for camouflage. I hear a sound roaring though the silent night and I leap into the safety of the cornucopia. A hovercraft swings down to pick up the bodies strewn around. An idea suddenly strikes me at the wrong if they were carrying something? I just missed another chance at supplies!

Get it together Shoal. If you don't get it together you'll be dead by tomorrow. I run off, hopefully I can find water in the corners of the maze.

_Bullet Daniels_

The maze intimidated me at first, but honestly it wasn't terrible to maneuver and find camp. There were two or three spots where the maze forked off, but we just kept heading towards the upper corners. The sun was just dropping below the horizon when we arrived on sand, the sea looming in the distance. It's wonderful scenery, but there's no places to hide. I'm not worried though. We are the team to beat, not the ones who cower and hide, so I decide we should stay here.

"I found coconuts!" I look up to see Aeron dangling from a palm tree. She drops them to the ground, before falling to her feet.

I don't understand why Aeron is putting herself in danger. Are pregnant woman supposed to be running around and climbing trees? "Don't you think you should be careful? I mean with your condition and everything…"

"Noah, I'm pregnant, not invalid." She says as she picks up her gatherings and marches back to the camp. Stubborn girl.

"Jade, where are you?" I hear her yell, and I note the frustration in her voice.

"Over here," she squeaks.

"You think you might save some food for the rest of us?"

Oh no.

I run over and grip her shoulder. "Aeron no need to get angry. We have plenty."

"I just don't like how we're out scavenging and setting up camp and she's stuffing her face."

"She's keeping watch," I say. "Besides she's injured. If you want something to eat, you can eat too."

Jade's thigh wound is small, but deep. It took a while to get the bleeding under control, and I had to carry her here. Her walk is not the best but she's doing okay. The only thing to watch out for now is infection.

She rolls her eyes at me and sits down. "I just think we should wait and divide up the supplies."

"We can do that." Jade says. "This is all I took anyways."

Aeron has a look that would kill enough tributes to win her the games. I decide the subject needs to be changed.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I ask. "We can take turns on watch. Jade can finish her watch or…"

"I'll take first watch," Aeron snaps before I finish.

I shrug my shoulders. "Fine by me. Just wake one of us when you get tired."

I am afraid to sleep, not because of the other tributes, but because of the ones I'm already with. I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up with a bloody Jade, and Aeron gone, or maybe I won't wake up at all. I stare over at Aeron who sits with her arms lying on her knees. Her back is to me, and I see the knife dangling casually from her hand. Can I trust her? I guess I have no choice.

"Noah," I open my eyes to see Aeron rocking me back and forth. I immediately look over to Jade who lies next to me, still asleep.

"What's going on?"

"Shh…" her voice has a sense of urgency. She points in in the distance, and I squint my eyes and see movement across the sand. Somebody is here.

I fling myself up and we take off across the sand. Who is that? It's definitely a male. He turns and gets a look at us, and bolts off.

Aeron's feet fling sand behind her and I quicken my pace. We are almost to him. I watch as he runs straight towards the water. What is he doing? He dives in right before we reach him and Aeron stands on the coast and throws her knife. He dives down right before it hits him, and emerges holding the handle in his hand.

"Thanks!" He yells before swimming off. I take a good guess that it's District 4 by how good of a swimmer he is.

"Do you have anything?" Aeron looks at me, and I shake my head. Of course I'm carrying a knife with me, but I don't want her throwing another one into the ocean.

"Shit! That has to be the District 4 boy."

"We'll wait it out, he has to come back eventually." Aeron nods.

"I'm going to go back and grab another knife."

She runs off without another word.

"Don't kill Jade!" I yell and I hear her laugh.

_Scout Calloway_

"Should we take the top or bottom?"

"I say bottom."

"I'm fine with that. What about you Scout?"

Everything is fuzzy. I fight to keep my eyes open. How long have we been here? I think it must've been for days. Why aren't we moving? We need to move.

"Scout!" I blink the fog from my eyes. Dorien is staring me down.

"Huh?"

"Are you fine with the bottom path?" Dorien asks.

I nod my head. I don't know what I'm nodding for. I think somebody asked me a question. I follow the feet in front of me.

"Hey, you alright?" Kyra grabs my arm and holds me steady.

"I want to throw up." Kyra looks at me, and then to Dorien.

"Dor, do you know what's wrong with Scout?"

"Nothing." I say.

Dorien looks at me funny. "I don't know." She looks at my eyes. "Did you hit your head?" she asks.

Hit my head? Oh yes my head hurts. Why does it hurt? River. I wonder where he is.

"Concussion possibly?" Kyra asks. "Did you see her hit her head? Maybe she fell off the slide, they were narrow."

"I found her right before I was about to leave. So something happened to her that she got held up." Dorien waves her hand in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing Scout." She turns to Kyra. "Let's go. We need to find somewhere to settle. Sleep will do her good."

"I agree," and Kyra grabs my arm holding me steady as we walk.

"We've been walking a long time," I say a while later. "I'm dizzy."

"It's only been about a half an hour," I hear.

It can't be. We've been here for days.

"I see something!" Kyra suddenly shouts.

I see it too. It's a farm. I guess I'm going home.

"We're almost there," Kyra says to me. "Just walk a little longer."

I step foot on the grass. I am back in District 10. Did I win? Why are Kyra and Dorien here then?

"Look, there's a cow," I point ahead of me. This cow is not like the ones back at home. The cows back home are docile. This one is stampeding towards us, it's snorting angrily.

"Muttation," Dorien says. She quickly pulls an arrow from her bag and sends it flowing towards the animal.

"That wasn't a cow," I say as it falls to the ground.

Kyra forces a laugh.

"Are there anymore?" She looks around.

"I don't see any," Dorien says.

She walks towards the animal, and leans down to expect it.

"Wonder if it has any meat on it," Dorien says as she yanks the arrow from it, and places it back her her bag.

"Even if it did we probably couldn't eat it. At least I wouldn't trust it."

Dorien looks at me. "If Scout was with it I'd ask her. She is from District 10."

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about cows." I'm not from District 10. I just have to live there.

"You're from District 10. Don't you raise livestock?"

"Yes, but I'm from District 4 originally."

"Really? Well that's not helpful." Dorien takes her knife and rips through the skin. Red blood pours from it. Dorien pokes at it.

"It looks like a real cow, but you're right Kyra. Better to not risk our lives over some meat. We have food anyways from the cornucopia." Dorien stands up and scans the area.

"There," she points to the barn in front of us. "We could sleep in there."

"I have a bad feeling about it," Kyra says. "Why would they have a safe house here to hide?"

Dorien shrugs her shoulders, and places her hand on the handle.

"Wait," Kyra releases me and I feel the world sway. It rushes towards me. Dorien reaches her hand and I grab for it, but miss.

"Oh dear," Dorien says, and she places her hands under my arms and yanks me away from the Earth.

Kyra presses her ear against the door.

"There's something in there," she whispers. Suddenly the door pulses against her, and she jumps back.

"I don't know what's in there, and I'd rather keep it that way," Kyra says.

"Agreed," Dorien says, and she backs up from the door. "Thanks for stopping me. I would've opened the door without a second thought." She scans the land. "What about over there?" Dorien points to a small cornfield behind the barn.

"Sounds like our best option," Kyra says and she leads me to it.

"We'll keep the outside stalks intact and then clear out an area inside to sleep." Dorien says as she tilts the stalks aside gingerly and disappears.

"Careful Scout," Kyra says. We walk through the stalks trying to keep up with Dorien, but she's already gone.

"Over here!" Kyra pulls me towards the sound and we emerge to Dorien trampling the corn. Kyra sits me on the ground and helps her clear the area while plucking the corn free.

"I haven a few blankets, if anyone wants any." Dorien says reaching into the bag.

"No, it's too hot," Kyra says. "I was thinking of taking my jacket off and using it as a pillow actually."

"What about you Scout?" Dorien looks at me.

"Huh? I'm fine."

"Hopefully you're better in the morning," Dorien says before spreading a blanket out and laying down. "I don't think we can afford to take care of you for a long time."

"I'm fine," I say as I lay down. I lose consciousness almost immediately.

When I open my eyes again it is daylight. It's also blazing hot. I didn't take my coat off last night and now I'm soaked with sweat.

"Good morning sunshine," Dorien greets me and throws me a piece of fruit.

"What happened?" I ask as I rub my painful head. My brain feels swollen.

"You have a concussion. Don't you remember?"

"I remember being at home," I say. "Are we still…"

"In the Hunger Games? Yes unfortunately. And we're at a farm, which is why you thought you were at home. Are you feeling better?"

"My head is killing me."

"Well you seem a little more with it. Do you remember why you got the concussion?"

Slides, being stuck, River saving me, River dying, Dorien killing River.

"I fell off the slide and banged my head."

I can't bring myself to reprimand Dorien for shooting him, but I feel so guilty.

Kyra suddenly appears from behind the stalks. She notices I'm awake.

"Oh good you're up. Feeling better?"

"I don't know," I laugh. "My brain feels like it's going to explode."

She turns to Dorien. "So I haven't seen anything since we switched watch last night. Looks cleared. I'm surprised nobody has found this place yet."

"Yet is the keyword." Dorien holds out an apple to Kyra. "Breakfast?"

Now I feel even guiltier. They let me sleep all night while they took turns on watch, all because I couldn't keep my balance on that stupid slide.

"The barn has a ladder on it to get to the roof. I think we should climb up and get a look around." Kyra says as she sits down and cuts into her apple. "I went up there last night, but it was too dark to see."

"Good idea," Dorien stands up and brushes the dirt off her pants. "It's so hot. I'm about to take these pants off."

Kyra laughs. "You know they zip off into shorts. I think they made it that way on purpose. It's only morning so I suspect it's going to get hotter."

"Is that even possible?" I ask. "I want to go for a swim."

"Speaking of swimming, we'll need to get out of here then and find some water. We're going to dehydrate fast." Kyra unzips the bottoms of her pants. "That's a little better."

"You know most farms have a water pump. All the ones at home do at least. They should have one here." I say.

"We should go out and look then. I'm glad your back Scout. Last night you couldn't even identify a real cow correctly." Dorien pushes through the stalks and Kyra follows. Guess I better get up.

I step out on the field and instantly I feel vulnerable. The space is open, and it's deadly silent. I look over my shoulders to make sure nobody is watching.

"I'll climb up the ladder to the roof. Maybe I'll be able to spot the pump." Dorien says as she runs off.

Kyra turns to me. "Let's stay together. You're still concussed and after that run-in with the mutts I don't think it's a good idea to wander around here alone."

I nod my agreement. Now where is the pump? I shade my eyes and try to get a good look around.

Dorien is already at the top and looking. "It's over here!" She shouts. "On this side of the barn towards the upper right corner!"

I'm about to take off, but Kyra stops me. "Don't run. It'll make your injury worse."

I feel like a cripple, but Kyra's right. If I wasn't with them last night I'd probably be dead by now.

When we get to the pump I reach for the handle. I pause and take a breath. Kyra notices my hesitation.

"Cross your fingers," she says, and I feel a pain in my stomach. River said that to me before he saved me.

I push down on the handle a few times. It's bone dry at first, but eventually liquid pours from the spout.

"Thank goodness," Kyra releases her backpack and pulls out the canteens and any container that can carry water.

"Do you think it's safe?" I ask.

Kyra purses her lips. "Let's drink a small amount for now, and see how we feel. We have to risk it though."

I nod as she fills the canteens. I look over at the barn. I remember Kyra leaning her head against the door, and how it violently was hit from the inside. I shudder, we could be next to our killers right now.

I see something moving in the distance. Did Dorien get off the barn? I look up and see her still scanning the area. She's not looking over there.

"Kyra…"

"I just need to fill one more."

"No there's somebody here."

The sound of rushing water ceases and she stares up after me.

"Boxer," she whispers.

"We need to warn Dorien," I say.

I glance up to her again, but she's not paying attention.

"Let's get out of here," Kyra says.

Boxer is between us and our way to Dorien.

"He'll see us. I'm surprised he can't see us now. Do you have any weapons?"

Kyra lifts up a knife.

"Can we sneak behind him and stab him?"

She nods. "We can try, besides he'll be outnumbered."

Boxer is moving towards the barn. Kyra saunters forward slowly and I follow her lead. Boxer is just standing in front of the barn examining the area. He's completely oblivious. This is it; we're going to get our first kill. One less tribute and one more cannon.

At least that's what would have happened if Boxer didn't decide to take off towards the barn door.

I see Dorien turn towards the sound of the footsteps. She senses the danger and quickly pulls an arrow out. Kyra darts towards him screaming at him to get away. It's too late though. Before Dorien can shoot and before Kyra's screams register, Boxer yanks the handle of the barn door open.


	24. Sigh No More Pt 1

_Kyra Valente_

I have no time to think, let alone stand here and watch what happens to Boxer. I grab Scout's wrist and break out in a run. Concussion or not, we need to get out of here.

I don't see what's coming out of the barn, but I hear the sound of stomping on the grass. It sounds like a stampede is coming through. I hear the sound of a cannon, and turn around to make sure Scout is still with me. There has to be about twenty or thirty Capitol mutts trailing behind us like the one we shot yesterday. I find my feet moving faster, and I feel a pull from Scout. She's having trouble keeping up.

"Come on Scout, we're almost there."

I see the ladder. We are going to make it. I push Scout up towards the ladder and Dorien descends down to help her up. I quickly follow behind her.

"Scout you need to move," I hear Dorien scream.

I look up to see her swaying. She's dizzy, and for a second she's suspended lost in time. She sways again, picks up her balance and a sigh of relief leaves me, but then her hands slip off the ladder bar, and she falls to the ground, knocking me down in the process.

The stampede is raging towards us. This doesn't look good. I have to make a choice: Scout or me? I think of Colton stuck in the Capitol. _It'll be better if you don't tell mom and dad. _What if I was able to make it home? Would I be able to live while Colton is an Avox? Would I tell my parents? I think of Scout and her family back in District 10. She has a girlfriend and people who love her, while my parents have left me to find Colton. For a second I feel as though the sacrifice will be worth it. I may be sarcastic and rude sometimes, but I am not selfish.

So, I shove Scout towards the ladder, as Dorien descends down the rungs to help. I grasp the bars and move as fast as I can with Scout in front of me. Of course it's not fast enough as teeth grasp my leg and I am pulled back. I cling to the ladder rungs, but my hands threaten to slip. Am I really about to be killed by cows? What kind of cruel joke is this?

Dorien grabs Scout, and by some amazing feat of strength is able to pull her up to the roof. She isn't going to get down here in time. I am about to die. Please just let it be quick. Let it be quick. Dorien half-climbs, half-falls down the ladder to me, but she is too late. I lose grip with one hand and the other one immediately follows, but Dorien's hand grabs my wrist, and now it's some kind of tug-of-war game between her and the mutts and I'm the rope.

Instead of pulling though, I see her retrieve a knife and aim it at the mutt. A throw and then my leg is free, and she yanks me up the ladder to the roof. Thankfully Dorien never misses.

When we are all on the roof I feel myself begin to shake violently. I examine my leg, which is fine just bleeding. I don't know how, but I am still alive. I glance down from the roof and see Boxer's broken body below. My district partner is dead, and I watch as a hovercraft flies in and picks up his body. I decide I will not let myself be upset. He was the one who opened the doors in the first place.

"Gives a whole new meaning to 'mad cow'." Dorien says as she stares down at the herd. I look at Scout who is passed out on the roof.

"Is this the Capitols way of proving their strength? Because I think they could've done a lot better than a bunch of mutant cows."

Is Dorien trying to get us killed?

"Dorien, shut up! Don't taunt them."

She turns around and looks over at me. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" I feel my face getting hot. "I almost died! That's my problem."

"Yes, but you are here nonetheless," she says as she plops to the ground. "I'm just trying to make this situation a little lighter."

"This isn't a joking matter!"

"No, but it's a way to cope. Besides this isn't my fault. I saved you! If Scout wouldn't have hit her head she wouldn't have fallen off that ladder in the first place. Maybe we just should have left her yesterday. She's becoming a burden."

Dorien's words slice right through me.

"That's uncalled for Dorien!" I snap back. "If you had the concussion I'm sure you wouldn't want to be left alone."

"I would've been smart enough to avoid getting one in the first place! Listen I didn't ask for this alliance. Honestly I should've gone alone like I wanted to in the first place."

"You know what then Dorien? Go then! You should be thankful, not just for me but for Scout too. If it hadn't been for me you would've gotten ran over by that stampede yesterday! Not to mention you would have never found water. Tell me if you would've been smart enough then?"

I shouldn't argue with Dorien. She could easily pull her knife out and stab me without repercussions, but I won't keep my mouth shut. Besides I'm taller and probably stronger than she is. I could take her. Instead of pulling out her knife she sighs and walks over to the edge of the barn roof. She sits down, and lets her legs dangle off the side.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here," she says finally.

Dorien would never admit she was wrong, but I take her backing down as a sign of some kind of apology. She knows she needs this alliance.

I look down at Scout unconscious, the mutts lowing below, and the sun which is beating full force on us. I couldn't agree with her more. If we don't get out of here, we'll die for sure.

_Athea DiMae_

A cannon boom awakes me from my restless sleep. I wake with a start. Who is dead? I immediately get up and pack my stuff away. I need to find Lucian.

I found a dead end area near the edge of the maze to sleep. It made me feel a little safer, but I hardly slept last night anyways. I need to backtrack to the fork and take the route I had decided against. He has to be there unless he ran to one of the four corners, and if that's the case I'll probably never find him. I work my way back. The maze isn't terribly hard to get through, except that every turn looks the same as the last. When I find myself back at the same fork I try to remember which one I came from and which one I have yet to explore.

It was definitely this one. I don't have to walk long until I find a set of stairs leading down under the maze. Who knows what waits at the bottom? I pull out my little flashlight from my bag, and shine it down. There is nothing but darkness. I need to get over my fear and go. I gingerly step down one at a time, checking for a trap. I disappear under the maze, and when I get to the bottom I see another set of stairs leads directly back up. I emerge on the other side of the hedge.

"Don't take another step!"

I know that voice.

"Lucian? It's Athea."

"I know, but don't move anyways, or you'll be dead."

I grip my dagger as I watch Lucian approach.

"Why do you look so uptight for?" He asks as he approaches me.

I lower my eyebrows.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't want you to run into my trap."

I didn't even notice it at first, but now I see. Copper wires extend from one side of the hedges to the other. There are three running across and three running down in a grid pattern. I remember how I questioned the availability of electricity in the arena. Who would've known the hedges would be barricaded by an electric force field?

"I've been waiting for you to get here. I'm starving."

"So how do I get over there?" I examine the grid structure.

"You have to slide under. Come on I'll help you."

He tells me to lie flat on my back, but there's barely enough space under this wire. One twitch and I'll get a nice shock.

"Uh Lucian…"

"Yes Athea?"

"What happens if I touch the wire."

"Silly Athea what do you think? You'll get electrocuted of course. I estimate that there's almost 100 milliamps flowing through these wires, so most likely it would cause death."

"Great, that's just what I need to hear right now."

"Stay straight and I'll pull you through by your feet. Let me know when we get to your head. I wouldn't want your nose to get caught on the wires," he chuckles to himself, and I feel my eyes rolling even though he can't see.

"Okay here we go!"

I feel myself sliding forward. I want to help him so I can get through faster but I ignore the instinct to move. I hold my breath, and when we the wire is above my neck I tell Lucian to stop.

"Do you think we can get the rest of you through?"

Yes, but it'll be a close call. Maybe too close.

"I don't think so Lucian."

Lucian gets up and comes over to investigate. I feel myself growing more uncomfortable as I lay as still as possible under the wire. I think about moving, and suddenly have the urge to scratch my arm. Stupid body, are you trying to kill yourself?

"Athea you're fine. There's plenty enough room. Be brave."

Easy for him to say.

Lucian grabs my feet and yanks me forward. I close my eyes in fear and when I open them again I am safely on the other side.

"Now that wasn't so bad." He says as I reach under and pull my backpack to me.

"That's because you weren't in my position. Why couldn't you make more room?"

He grabs my bag and begins digging around, pulling out water and some food.

"I wouldn't want anyone to sneak under while I'm asleep."

"How are we supposed to get out?" I ask looking under the small opening I somehow fit under.

"I don't expect we will have to anytime soon." Lucian says.

"We can't stay here forever," I say as I take a seat next to him and grab some fruit.

"I'm sure they'll chase us out somehow, but until then we're safe here."

I stare at Lucian's wire trap.

"Wait… how did you get a hold of this wire?"

"It was my token."

Why didn't I think of something like that?

"Is that allowed?" Could a tribute bring in a gun if they wanted to?

Lucian shrugs his shoulders.

I guess it doesn't matter now. I sit back and try to relax. I don't want to think about leaving here, or separating from Lucian. I just wish we could both be saved, but I know that isn't possible.

_Shoal Creek_

I adjust the knife handle in my mouth and push onwards. I can't go back. I'm sure they have their arsenal ready to attack me. I push on, and thank my lucky stars I'm from District 4. I was never really into swimming which is strange, but everybody from District 4 is a strong swimmer, so I've been swimming practically before I ever learned how to walk on solid ground.

Out of nowhere an image of my older sister Leena appears in my head. 'Stay strong brother, as you always have been,' and I push myself to move faster. I swim parallel to the shore, looking to make distance and find somewhere to hide out. I know there has to be somewhere to hide on this beach. Aeron and Noah may think that I cannot swim far, but they have no idea what I'm capable of. That and the need to execute my revenge keep my arms paddling.

I want to stop and fish. I'm starving, and I need clean water. I could set up a still to catch evaporated ocean water, and remove the salt, but I need a few materials. I'll keep the idea in the back of my mind though. After swimming for an hour I see what I was looking for. A small island about twenty feet from the shore. I probably can't stay here for long, but it'll do for now.

Good, there's a coconut tree. There are only a few ripe coconuts, but I'll take what I can get. My throat is so dry I'm ready to do the unthinkable and drink from the ocean. It's so tempting to have water in front of you, but not being able to drink it.

Once I get my bearings together, I can hunt for David and Jasten. I'm guessing that they aren't here or they would be dead by now. My muscles are sore from swimming so long, but I am still alive and that's what's important. Plus I found myself a knife. I make myself a bed next to a giant boulder jutting from the ground, and fall into dreams of Mika.

The cannon wakes me up the next morning. Somebody is dead. How many of us are left now? The heat is intense, and I'm thankful I took shelter under what little shade I could find. I hear a strange beeping noise and jump to my feet. It's coming from above and I look up into the sky to see something floating towards me. A silver parachute tied to a container falls into the sand next to me.

This can't be what I think it is. I popped open the lid and see a rolled up sheet of plastic. There's a small note inside that tells me it's from District 4. My district is rooting me on?

I unravel the plastic. This is exactly what I needed and I spend the morning drinking coconut milk and building my still that'll evaporate salt water onto the plastic and drip it down in the canister. The good thing about the heat is that this should only take a few hours. After I quench my thirst and fill up this canister I will be on my way. Hopefully Aeron and Noah have given up on finding me.

_Aeron Swan_

I can't seem to keep my temper under control. Somehow over night I have gone from mom-to-be to a selfish killer, but not without reason. After the Capitol tried to abort my baby I understand the lengths I must go to if I ever want to see my little fearless. I place a hand on my stomach again. My little fearless indeed; one month old and already my baby has stared death in the face.

Jade is still sleeping on her sheet of tarp. Nobody has bothered waking her even though it's dipping into the afternoon. Even after the cannon went off she barely even twitched. Noah wants to look at her leg wound.

After the cannon went off Noah and I came back to camp figuring it was Shoal who drowned in the sea. Where else would he be able to go? He couldn't have swam all night and we would've seen him on the open beach if he crossed onto shore.

"I'm going to wake her," Noah says returning with fish.

"Wait! I need to ask you a question. "I'm curious about something."

He turns to look at me. We've been honest to each other since the day we boarded the train with each other and I expect nothing less now.

"Why are you so protective of her?"

He sighs, "Aeron seriously…"

"No, I'm serious. I want to know why."

"I would be the same way if you were hurt," he says.

"It isn't a jealousy issue. I'm curious."

"Well then go ahead and kill her!" He motions to her still body. "You can't can you? I know you can't because I know you aren't ruthless enough to kill someone you called ally."

"She knows I don't like her Noah."

"Would you kill me in my sleep?"

Maybe, but I won't say that out loud.

"You bring something to the table, she's practically worthless. This is the Hunger Games. We can't all make it out alive."

"Well you can kill her then, but I don't want to. Hunger Games or not I'm not letting them take my humanity. I'll kill and fight sure, but I can't take someone down who is so defenseless. I just can't Aeron. My sister is watching me. What would she think if I just stabbed Jade now? I wouldn't even want to go home and live with myself."

I nibble on my bottom lip. Have I let my humanity slip away from me? Everything has been for my baby, and I have been willing to make sacrifices. I imagine myself victor and sitting in our house one day watching the television as the Capitol makes us watch old footage of the Games. I imagine my child seeing me kill without second thought and I feel sick to my stomach. I never want her to see that.

Noah crouches down next to Jade, and shakes her body. She hardly stirs. Noah places his hand on neck.

"She's burning up." He shakes her a little harder, and I see her eyes open a little bit. A small moan escapes her.

"Jade, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

She moans again and I see her eyes close.

"I'm going to check your leg." He tells her though I doubt she hears.

He rolls her pants up, and I see him turn and gag. The wound looks a lot different than yesterday. The area is swollen and red, and is leaking some kind of discharge, or puss.

"It's infected," he says.

"I'll get the first-aid kit," I turn and grab my bag and open the front pouch. It's just a standard kit with things like bandages, topical ointment, and a bottle of antibiotics. There are only a few pills in it, but I throw it to Noah anyways along with the cream and a set of dressings. He cleans out her festering wound, and I sit back and hand him what he needs. I cannot bring myself to help Jade because I feel like in the Hunger Games it's like taking a step back, but I cannot bring myself to turn my back. Noah's comment about humanity has brought me back to reality. I'm a murder. How many kills have I had? Two or three? I can't even remember. Whose child did I take away while trying to save my own? But this is the Hunger Games, and this is what the Capitol wants us to do. What am I suppose to do: hold my moral values or stay alive? I can't yet decide.

I was able to wake Jade up from her stupor as the sun was going down. Between her fever and the burning sun I feel as though the heat will kill her. We can't stay here for long there's hardly any shelter from the sun. I already feel a sunburn starting on the back of my neck. "Here, drink some water."

She gulps down the bottle. Lucky I was able to get my hands on so much water at the cornucopia.

"What day is it?" She asks.

"It's the second day in the arena, about to turn to into the third."

"My leg. So much pain."

"It's infected." I tell her plainly. What else do I say?

She watches me as I take some of my water in my hand and drizzle is on her forehead.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" She asks. I suspected such a question from her to be sarcastic, but she asks it the same way she asked me what day it was.

"I don't know," is the only answer I have, and I roll up her pant leg to look at her wound. With all the heat, and sweat the dressing isn't staying very dry. We're going to end up going through all the bandages before her wound is healed.

I clean it up for her. The smell is gone, but it doesn't look much better.

"Why are you helping me?" She asks.

"I don't know," I say again. Noah's words burn in the back of my mind. Am I losing my humanity?

* * *

**Death Count**

Glitter Harison- Killed by Aeron

******Mikaela Northman- Killed by David  
****Marilynn Rockford- Killed by Aeron  
**Daryl Rivers- Killed by Noah  
Orion Kelsey- Killed by Ashley  
River Belaqua- Killed by Dorien  
**Stephanie Fox- Killed by Aeron  
Boxer Lightwood- Killed by Muttations**

Tribute Count: 16/24


	25. Sigh No More Pt 2

_Audrey Carpenter_

There's only so much you can do to clean out a wound when the only thing you have is water. I try to look on the bright side; at least I found water. Somehow I ended up in a dense forest, not that I can complain, it provides places to hide. I wanted to stay up in the trees, but I'm afraid of making the hole in my side bleed again. Blood loss or infection could become my killer if I'm not careful.

I lean back against the tree behind me. I can't hold my eyes open, but I must. I haven't slept since I was in the comfortable bed at the training center. I reach the zipper on my jacket to take it off. The heat is getting worse. My eyes find the patch that is sewn onto my shirt, my token from Oliver. I wonder how he is. He must be watching… actually I know he is watching. I wonder how much footage I've gotten. I imagine it's not very much since all I've been able to accomplish is walking and finding water. No footage provides good news though. It says that I am still alive.

My mind drifts to the last night we were in the woods together. The night Oliver brought weapons and sweet rolls. In that moment I couldn't believe that anything terrible could happen to me. That day feels like it happened forever ago, in another time, to another Audrey. If I hadn't been drawn in the reaping bowl would I have grown up to marry Oliver? Would I have been forced to work in the textile plant my entire life, and then watch our children get pulled from the bowl? Maybe it was better that I'm here to die rather than later. This world is not one I want to live in.

I don't want to fight sleep anymore. I'm so tired. So tired.

"Don't move, or I'll stab you!"

My eyes shoot open to see the point of a spear aimed at me. It's the same spear that gave me my side wound. It's the same spear that killed the brute that almost killed me.

"Ashley? Listen I'm unarmed," I put my hands up.

"I want to trust you, but I don't know if I can."

"You saved my life. I owe you," and I mean it to.

"I didn't mean to stab you. I guess I didn't know my own strength." She doesn't lower the spear though. "Open your bag."

I do so and show her the contents. A few bottles of water and food I managed to scrap from the cornucopia leftovers. She looks caught in confusion. She lowers her spear, and then hesitates and lifts her spear back up towards me.

"You don't want to hurt me," she glances to my side. "If you kill me I won't be able to heal your wound, and it'll get infected."

"I'm aware Ash, believe me."

She finally lowers her spear, and leans down towards me. She lifts my shirt up, and undoes my make-shift bandage. She examines the injury, glancing up to me every now and then, her spear clutched in her hand.

She then gets up and moves to her pack, which looks like it's stuffed full.

"How did you get so many supplies?"

Ashley does not look up from her bag.

"I had help."

"From who?" I ask. "Where's your help right now?"

Her eyes lift from her bag and meet mine. "He died."

She pulls open a small first-aid kit, filled with plants. First thing she does is give me a bunch of seeds.

"Chew on them," she commands and turns back to her supply.

"Why?" I ask.

She sighs. "Just do it. Unless you like being in pain."

I do as she says and watch her as she takes out a few plants. She chews of them, and mixes them in a bowl. I don't know if she's extremely intelligent or crazy. She takes the poultice, and spreads it across the wound. She then pulls out bandages and dresses it.

"The only thing I got in this stupid kit is bandages, and medical tape. They couldn't throw any kind of real antibiotics in; I guess that would be too much trouble, but that should help."

"Do I smell garlic?" I thought garlic was a cooking ingredient.

"Yes, it's good for stopping bleeding, and preventing infection."

"Huh, interesting. How did you learn all of this?" I watch her lean down into the stream and wash off her hands.

"My mother. I was her apprentice. She's one of District 12's healers. Many of us cannot afford to visit a real doctor so they go to healers. Healers use what they can find, mostly plants and cheap medicine. I think you have to be smarter to be a healer." She stands up and wipes her hands on her pants. "Now that I've helped you, you must help me."

"Of course, you saved my life. What do you need help with?"

"I need somebody who can use weapons, and kill. I'm not very good at either. I killed Orion, but I still felt terrible afterwards. I'm a healer not a killer. All of this goes against my beliefs, but I must win. When I realized you get hit I went looking for you."

"You've been following me?"

"Kind of…" a big smile spreads across her face, "I'm sneaky!"

"So, how would you have killed me a few moments ago when you pointed a spear in my face? Or was that just for show?"

"No!" She puts the spear back at me. "I don't want to kill you, but I will!"

"Okay, okay! I understand."

"Don't get any funny ideas. You don't know how to care for your wound. You need me!"

"I understand Ashley. I promise," I hold out my hand to her.

She lowers her spear slowly and reaches out to shake my hand. Her hands are so tiny that my hand completely encloses hers.

Ashley releases her hand and smiles at me.

"It's a deal then."

_Faunas Dunois_

Water. I need water. My mouth feels like it's filled with cotton. I can't swallow because there's nothing. Yesterday I had found myself among the barren land in the bottom left-hand corner. I don't know what motivated me to crawl across empty land, but I knew I would not run into other tributes. Also, I had a feeling that there was something among the land. Why would the Gamemakers create it if there were nothing here?

Yesterday the weather was not so terrible, but today there is absolutely no shade and the temperature must have risen at least ten degrees from yesterday. I do not believe this is of any coincidence. I imagine the temperature will be even hotter tomorrow. Without shade it's like I'm stuck in a furnace. There is no escape, no turning back, I must keep moving on.

_Escule Hirosho_

How am I still alive?

I ran through the cornucopia. I fought there, and somehow here I am. I remember the chaos that occurred. I remember watching Stephanie drop to the ground by Aeron's knife. I remember reaching for a bag that had supplies. I remember seeing little Ashley darting to the cornucopia. I remember how Noah knocked me over, and pointed his knife at me. He was about to cut me up into a million pieces, and then Daryl attacked him. Somehow my life was saved.

I lean against the trunk of a large oak tree. Being here reminds me of my old home; the one that I had in District 7. I haven't been in the forests since that fateful day we lost my father. District 5 is void of trees. There's not even any forest. It's just miles of flat ground, and it's always hot. Hot like today, but at least I have some shade.

I hear the sound of a bird echoing out a song, and then something strange happens. The song spreads from one bird to another sounding through the entire forest. They all sing in unison, like a practiced choir. I have never experienced such birds, even in District 7. The moment is so surreal, and now I want to know the origin of the birds.

A black bird suddenly swoops down near me. It is not one of those beautiful birds that I just heard. I know what it is all to well: Jabberjay. I take a swing at it, and it jumps into the air dodging the blow and landing on my shoulder. Stupid birds were muttations made by the Capitol to transmit rebel conversations back to the Capitol. They are the reason District 7 was infiltrated before we even had time to attack. Well nobody knows if it was the Jabberjays for sure, but I can make a pretty good inference. District 7 is one of the largest districts, and so we don't have as much control over us as the Capitol would like. We are far from the Capitol as well. We have to be in order to find an area with enough trees. That combination of factors made District 7 an optimal place for rebellion to both arise and succeed, yet somehow the Capitol found out before any action was even taken by the rebels. The only answer is Jabberjays.

I pull my hand back to swat the devil off my shoulder again when it lets out an earsplitting squawk.

"Jasten, we must kill everybody. Everyone is an enemy. They want to hurt you."

Jasten? Who is he with? I leap from the ground and run. They're probably coming towards us right now and I should find a hiding place. My stocky build has never allowed me to be an expert tree climber, but when I see one with low branches, I force myself up. I can't climb very high, but this will do. I could probably stay and fight, but if Jasten is still alive, the other tribute must be a threat. I am no coward; I am smart.

I see the red hair first, and then I see David. How did they make it out of the bloodbath? They are both so young, and so weak... at least that's what I thought. Wait… was David the one who said those things? I look down at the black-haired boy who cried during his reaping, and his interview. I see the boy who got a training score of 2 and is now carrying an axe. I thought he was just an innocent boy. He's only twelve.

My foot suddenly slips off the branch, and I come crashing down from the tree. I grab the branch and try to haul myself back up. Luckily they don't see me, but I have caught unwanted attention.

David turns sharply. His eyes look like a predator who is searching for a tasty meal. I could take them on. David is so small and frail, but something tells me to get out of there.

"Jasten! Go check to see what that was."

Jasten wobbles over. I take a good look at him, and his face is so empty. There's something not right, and I yank myself up higher.

"I don't see anything!" He whines.

"Look harder Jasten. I think it's your mother. She's probably looking for you."

Jasten turns back around and stares up at my tree.

"Mommy? Mom, where are you?"

I squeeze my eyes shut wishing I could blend into the tree.

"David, she's not here!"

David looks annoyed.

"Try climbing Jasten."

Jasten looks up at the tree.

"I can't David. It's too high!"

"Yes you can Jasten. If you want to see your mom you will."

Jasten jumps and grabs onto a branch, but his fingers slip off right away and he crashes to the ground. He suddenly bursts into tears and begins attacking the tree with his tiny fists.

David goes from annoyed to angry in a second, and I use this distraction to move clockwise around the tree in order to distance myself from the two.

He grabs Jasten by his shirt and yanks him until he stands on his two feet.

"What's wrong with you? Crying is for babies!"

"I want my mom! I can't reach David."

"You're an idiot Jasten."

Suddenly I hear something fly by. It's an axe, it sails through the leaves in a perfect arc right by where I had been standing just moments before. The axe lands on the ground and David goes to pick it up.

"Your mom isn't here. Now come on."

I hear them shuffle away. Jasten's small sniffles tell me how far away they are. When I can no longer hear them I assume that I'm safe, but wait longer anyways. I'm glad I decided to run; sometimes running is safer. My mother's words suddenly make sense to me.

_Alice Leigh_

Mika is dead, but Shoal is alive. He has not found me though, and I do not care either way. I must look out for myself. I may never be able to see Shoal again. He kept me company, and brought me books just as Robert had done for me, but that was all. It was nice while it lasted, but now it's over. Shoal made his decision anyways.

"_Shoal, what is this 'Alice in Wonderland'? I've never read it. Are you trying to imply something?"_

_He laughs. "You are Alice in wonderland. You're always gazing off into nothingness. What do you think about all the time?"_

"_Well… everything, and anything. I've contemplated life struggles, changed my destiny, and solved problems I never could if I was too focused on what was going on around me. Sometimes you have to dream."_

"_Hence why I thought you would love this book."_

"_Will you read it to me Shoal? I've had terrible nightmares, and I don't want to be alone."_

"_Of course."_

_He thumbs open the pages so carefully. They show a lot of wear. The book looks like it could be hundreds of years old, and it probably is. How did Shoal get his hands on such a treasure?_

_As he reads half of my mind lies in the story, but the other half wanders away from me. Why is Shoal here? He looks distracted, and keeps staring at the clock between pages. It makes me uneasy, and I can't concentrate on his words, only on his thoughts that are displayed so clearly on his face._

"_What's wrong Shoal?" _

_He frowns. "Nothing Alice." _

"_Your mind is somewhere else. I would know."_

_A lack of response tells me that it is._

"_It's Mika isn't it Shoal?"_

"_What?" He closes the book. _

"_I know there's something between you've two. I've seen it. People often assume that I am oblivious, but I see more than most. I know you love her, and she loves you too, which is why I am so confused as to why you are here with me."_

"_Love? Love is a strong word, Alice. There can be no love here when we are all destined to die."_

"_Don't kid yourself Shoal. You're here because you're afraid. You don't want to face this head-on. You don't want to love her, so you have decided to come to me. SI cannot help you Shoal, I'm afraid too. I would never run away from my feelings though. You shouldn't either. You should go back to her."_

"_No, I want to stay here with you."_

"_Shoal this is your last night before we have to leave. Go now while you still have time."_

I'm not bitter. I am happy that he left and did what he needed to do before she died. A part of me is frightened of seeing him here. Would we be able to fight one another? Would we be able to kill each other?

I got out of the bloodbath quickly, and ran towards the woods. I didn't need any supplies, I wanted to feel like I was home. Besides I can fashion anything I need right here. I have many sides of my personality, and I will play the role I am given. At home I was the housewife, at school I was the good student, when I was with myself I was the dreamer, and when I'm in the woods I am a hunter. I didn't need to fight in the bloodbath to manage on my own.

My brother instructed me the day I left for the Capitol to use my knowledge of hunting. I know how to live off the forest; I am from District 7, and Mark taught me. Leaving my brother hurt worse than anything I've ever experienced, and I don't want to do this without him. My fingers reach to the back of my neck and I unclasp the silver locket from my neck. I open it so I can see my brother, my father, and the mother I never met.

Seeing my brother's face makes me feel like I am more capable. I've always felt that way with him when we were hunting. If I had Mark with me, I could do anything I needed to. I stare at the picture until I regain my composure, and then I close the locket and I re-latch the clasp around my neck.

I stare down at my leg and the metal that holds it anchored to a nearby tree. This was not a hand-fashioned trap. This was from the Capitol, either it's from the bloodbath, or the Gamemakers put it here. I am a prisoner now, but I am not dead yet. If I cannot run, I will fight. I don't have any weapons but I will make one. This isn't over yet.


	26. The Kids Are Alright

**A/N: I'M BACK! Woot! Thanks to everyone who supported me and this story. I honestly wasn't going to re-upload, but after all the PM's received I just had to. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that it seems I'm neglecting some tributes or their POVs, but everyone is going to have a plot, some just won't come in until later. Hope you enjoy. :)**_  
_

_Aeron Swan_

Jade's wound has healed nicely since she started taking antibiotics. It's a good thing the Capitol's medicine is so technologically advanced. She can actually walk around, though with the slightest of limp, and her prognosis is looking bright.

Everything has been pretty quiet, but I've had my eyes out for Shoal. When the face of the District 9 male appeared in the sky the night I was sure Shoal had died I knew he was still around and possibly coming back with a vengeance. Somehow he had escaped our grasps.

Noah, Jade, and I have kept trading watch always making sure to scale the coastline. I offered to swim out there to see what he had possibly found to make shelter, but Noah refuses to let me. I listened to him because I knew it could a stupid decision that would likely end up with me drowning.

Although the beach has been a place of refuge so far, we know we cannot stay. The land is too open and we could easily be attacked from all sides. The heat wave has also gotten worse. The only way of keeping cool is swimming in the water, but even that has become sickly warm like bathwater. We've already taken camp down, and we plan on leaving as soon as the sun rises tomorrow.

I dig into my dinner of fish, and look down at Jade who is wandering down the coastline. Slow and steady. I put my bowl down and make my way down the sand to meet her. She catches my eye for a moment before looking away back across the ocean.

"How are you feeling?"

She doesn't look at me. "I'm fine."

I sense her revulsion for me, and I don't really blame her. I have gone from ignoring her, to hating her, to becoming her caregiver and healer, and now finally an ally. I'd like to blame my raging hormones for my actions, but that wouldn't be fair.

"Any sign of the runaway?"

She shakes her head.

A moment of silence follows but I keep pace with her regardless.

I stare out at the foam rushing in towards my feet, and I long to be home. What would I give to be home with Lively and the baby? What would I give to sit next to Demi and gossip like the young girls we once were only a few weeks ago?

"I never said thank you," Jade finally speaks and turns to meet my eyes.

I can't help but laugh. "For what?"

"Well certainly not your hostility and anger, but you saved my life twice; once at the cornucopia and again with this wound. I don't know if you did it for Noah or what, but thanks anyways."

The word humanity echoes in my ears over and over. Is this what the Capitol wants; for us to lose our humanity? What if I would've killed Jade? Would District 1 have judged the ferocity of District 2 because of my action to save myself and the baby?

I have finally realized the power of the Hunger Games. Rebellion will be suppressed if the districts are too concern with fighting with one another. What will the parents do to keep their children from being sent? District 1 and 2 had never been belligerent to the Capitol. We were their fighters, and protectors for them while their citizens cowered in fear. We were the ones who were sent to the front lines. They send our citizens to be Peacekeepers, which is one of the most honorable jobs to have. If they favored us, they would have never sent our children to participate, but we were just pawns in their game. Our citizens are sent to do the jobs they would never want, while District 1 showers them in jewels and velvet furniture.

I was never fond of the rebellion. My family had chosen to stay away from the fighting and it was easier for us. We only treated the wounded, but now I wonder if by staying away I was helping the Capitol. Isn't that what they want? For us to be passive and unquestioning? I look over at Jade, she has slowed down a bit.

"Why don't you head up and get some sleep. I can keep watch for the night." I tell her.

Jade shakes her head. "I'd prefer to stay up if you don't mind."

I look down at her limping leg. She should rest, but she is stubborn. Her eyes dare me to defy her words. I merely nod, and turn to leave.

"Wake me when you're tired. Please get some rest tonight though. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

She neither speaks a word nor turns her head to look in my direction. I leave her to her thoughts and crawl up the sand to my sleeping bag.

_Alice Leigh_

I've been stuck in my mind plenty of times before, but never like this, and I am going crazy. My ankle is bloodied from pulling and yanking at the jagged cuff that surrounds it. I've already sculpted a spear from a large tree branch I could reach, but now I'm running short on activities to keep my mind occupied. I crawl back over to the stream and lie flat on my stomach. It's the only way I can reach what little water is in front of me, and in this heat I could easily dehydrate.

Where is my captor? Instead of facing them I must be locked to this tree to mentally suffer. I sit back down to examine my prison. If I had something sharp I could cut the metal wires around my leg. I've already tried with a rock, but all I did was butcher the skin on my ankle more. This trap was not meant to release me. I will die chained to the tree. At least that's what the purpose was.

I sit back down against the stump and drink what little water I was able to savage. Maybe I should start a large fire so the smoke will draw someone. Either they can help me or I'll kill them. The idea seems reckless, but I can't just sit here. What if my fire goes out of control though? I'll surely burn myself. I stare down at the long chain. Think Alice, there has to be someway out, or some idea I could try. I think about the fire again. The hot flames licking my flesh. Fire is a powerful weapon. Doesn't fire weaken metal? And suddenly a new idea pops into my mind; perhaps I will be able to escape this after all.

_Faunas Dunois_

Between heavy eyelids I see a vision of a person standing above me. It's either an angel or another tribute, so either wait it looks as though death is at my doorstep. I open my eyes completely and rub the fog from them. My dearest sister, Chrys, greets me. How did she get here?

"What do you think you're doing Faunas?"

I blink my eyes. I am lying flat on my back; the sun is burning through my dry skin and boils my blood. Chrys stares down on me, the sun casted behind her makes her look like a standing shadow.

She makes a futile attempt to fan herself with her hands. "Boy it's hot here," she lowers a hand to me. "Come on Faunas get up! You aren't seriously going to give up are you? What do you think mom and dad would think of this?"

"They'd call me a coward…"

She crosses her arms, and glares at me in her signature stance.

"Nah, really?"

I ignore her sarcastic reply.

"How did you get here?"

"That's not important," she grabs my hand in hers. "Up we go."

Her small frame somehow gets my worn body up from the sand. Have I lost that much weight?

"The important question you should be asking is: what am I doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I repeat.

"Saving your butt of course. Just like I've always done Faunas. Sheesh, I sometimes wonder how you survived those three years before I was born!" She carries a look of annoyance, though that isn't uncommon for Chrys, but behind that I hear the laughter, so soft and childlike.

My legs feel like dead cement weights dragging me into the sand. I cannot seem to move them and I want to lay die, because I'm tired, because I'm severely dehydrated, because the sun has sucked all of my energy. I've been really tired, as of late. Chrys seems all right though, she's trudging on as though it's not a thousand degrees.

"Chrys, I'm sorry… I've been out here for days. Can we take a break? I don't think… I can go on…"

I imagine her turning around with a lecture or a spiteful comment. I can hear her words taunting my weakness, but when she turns to look at me all I see is sympathy in her amber eyes.

She holds out her hands and grasps one of mine. Her touch is silky and cool.

"Did you forget?"She whispers.

"Forget what?"

"That you're a Dunois!"

I shake my head. My family name weighs down on me, rather than lift me up.

"How did you get here?" I ask her again.

She stops and turns to me. She tilts her head in confusion and curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious? You brought me here." And she runs off.

"Chrys!"

She waves me forward. "We're almost there Faunas!"

"Where are we going?" I stretch my lead legs to move faster to keep up with her. Each movement is physically exhausting. If it weren't for my fear of losing my sister in this desert I would probably give up and be happy with lying in the hot sand surrounded by the heat that weighs down on me like an overbearing blanket.

I don't even realize that I'm not moving, when I see Chrys turn around and run back. She grips my arm and tries to coax me to my feet.

"Come on Faunas, we're here."

I slowly tilt my head back to get a glimpse of what's in front of me. Is that… water? Flowers. My little oasis in the desert. It can't be real, it has to be a mirage, but I see Chrys kneel next to the water and pull a handful to her lips. I can't resist and run to the cool water and dip my entire head into the cool liquid. I drink past my fill, and end up vomiting it back up immediately. Chrys still stands there and shakes her head in a 'you should've known better' fashion.

"Is this real?" I take in the scenery, my sister standing just a few meters from me.

"Is anything real?" She responds as she plucks a flower and secures it behind her ear. "That's my flower," she points to a patch chrysanthemums that grow near me. I pluck a yellow one from the patch and hand it to her.

"Yes, the golden flower," I say. I cannot quite recall the day my sister was born, but I know why my parents named her so. Chrysanthemums are known as a flower of life, and Chrys always embodied that.

"You keep it," she says swiping my hand away. "I already have myself."

For the first time in a while I find myself laughing. I suddenly see my older brother in my mind. Where was Kale?

"You know Kale isn't here because he wouldn't have been able to say anything. He would've been too worried about your condition to push you on and just would've babied you."

Did I ask that out loud?

"He misses you, whether he says it or not."

I already knew that. Kale always exemplified silent strength and compassion, while Chrys exemplified determination and vibrate personality. What did I bring to this family? It's no wonder I was here in the Hunger Games.

"I'll send him your love," she dangles her feet in the water, completely at peace.

"How did you get here?" How many times have I asked her this?

"I already told you Faunas. You brought me here."

I would never bring my sister into such danger. That's why I was chosen, so she could live. Now that I'm re-hydrated and coming to my senses, her safety is all I can think about.

"No, I didn't! I would never want to put you in harms way."

She laughs and plucks another flower.

"I'm not going to be in any harm, Faunas."

She doesn't comprehend my misunderstanding and rises to her feet.

"I want to tell you something dearest brother."

"What is that?"

"No matter what… you'll always be loved, and admired, at least by Kale and me. I don't know what I'll do without you to keep me company while Kale plays 'parent'. Kale misses you most, but you already know that. He would've volunteered for you if he could have. You always helped keep us all stitched together. Faunas… I know you have the ability to come home as a victor, but you must not try to win for Kale or I. Please do this for yourself. Mother and Father would be so proud of you, and I hope that I can someday live up to my older siblings."

It's as though Chrys is echoing my deepest thoughts right back to me.

"Don't ever think you're worthless," she continues. "You have brought so much to us. That's why the Capitol took you instead of me. You're a trailblazer; somebody that wouldn't be tamed by these stupid games like the rest of our district. I promise if you don't make it home I'll carry on your legacy, no matter what."

"Doing so would put you in danger. You'll end up here, and Kale wouldn't be able to make it without both of us."

"Kale knows the sacrifice would be worth it. Our parents knew that."

She squints up at the sun. The flower in her hair seems to dry up in front of my very eyes.

I feel too full and too empty all at once, and I don't know which to satisfy. Should I release or add more? I just don't know.

I wake up what must be several hours later because the sun is dipping over the horizon. Had it been all a dream? Have I died? No, there's water in front of me. I lift my hand to see a golden flower clenched in my fist, but Chrys is gone.

I look at the flower again. 'You keep it. I already have myself.' She isn't gone; she was never here. Her image had been nothing but a vivid figment of my dehydrated imagination. How strange did I look to the nation as I chased after an unknown figured? Did the audience laugh at my lone conversation? I have to thank her though, or maybe I have my mind to thank, for if she never had shown up to save me I would've given up. My face would be appearing in the sky right now. My imaginary run-in with her makes my heart long to be back home with my family. I curl back up to sleep. Right now I am safe to stay here, but something tells me the higher powers of this arena won't allow my safety for long.

I am, after all, a Dunois.

_Alice Leigh_

Neither the burning on my palm nor the repeated sting of crooked wires on my ankle has deterred me from pounding stone onto metal. I know right away that my fire is not hot enough, but I strike the chain anyways until my arm is too sore. Once I realize I'm making less progress I add fuel to my dying fire in a feeble attempt to raise the intensity.

My sensitive ears pick up a small sound of rustling from a ways away and immediately I grab my wooden spear, get to my feet and stomp out my fire with my good foot. This is either my next meal, or my enemy. The rustling increases, and then a pause. I hold my breath and aim towards the sound. After a few seconds I'm starting to think the noisemaker has gone, but just as I'm about to relax a rabbit comes darting out. I throw my spear towards it, but my almost-meal is too fast, or I'm too slow and I miss.

My spear is suddenly out of reach. I kneel down to get a better reach for my only weapon, and curse myself for being so idiotic. My fingers barely brush the wood, but I can't get a grasp on it.

"Well, who do we have here?"

My goal to relinquish my weapon suddenly changes to getting to my feet to make myself less vulnerable. About twenty feet from me stands my district partner and the redheaded kid who I remember from the chariot rides as the crazy one who injured his partner.

David's expression drops at the sight of me.

"Alice? What are you doing caught in my trap? You're the last person who I expected to be so careless."

"Well I jumped down from the tree to get some water, and next thing I knew my ankle was being suffocated."

I hold myself as calm as possible even though I am unarmed and imprisoned. I am basically at the will of David who has an axe swinging in his hand.

We stare at each other for a while. I'm waiting for him to make a move, but he stands still caught in some kind of hesitation. Jasten becomes bored and wanders towards the water. I watch him gaze with eyes of wonder into his reflection and he leans down to touch it.

"Are you going to release me?" I ask.

David shakes his head.

"Are you going to kill me?" I venture further.

He doesn't respond, instead he walks towards me and takes a look at my surroundings and the chain securing my leg. He glances to Jasten who is playing in the stream and then back to me. He circles around me a few times and then stares at me.

"How long have you been here?" He asks.

Good question. It feels like I've known nothing but being chained to the tree.

"A few days," I say.

"Hmm..." David seems impressed by my will. "I'll release you… partially, but only on the condition that you join my alliance."

"Your alliance?" I stare over to Jasten who is splashing water everywhere. That's no alliance.

David catches my expression.

"Don't underestimate," David growls, glaring at me.

I probably shouldn't. I mean everyone underestimated David, and here he still stands. Not only surviving but setting traps with readiness to kill anyone with his axe.

I don't want to join David. I have a bad feeling about it, but if I don't I'm sure the fate will just come sooner. I open my mouth to speak, but I'm cut off. He senses hesitation. He knows I don't want to.

"I can tell you're hesitant, and I can't have that," David says. He reaches into his pack and starts digging around. "So I'm going to leave you here awhile, and see how look it takes to mentally break you."

He tosses two water bottles to me.

"But I'll die. I have nothing to protect myself with."

"Looks like you've been fine so far."

But David digs into his pack withdraws a knife anyways; he grabs a hold of the blade and holds the handle out to me.

"Don't get any funny ideas. You know how well District 7 is with an axe."

Of course I do. My brother was one of the finest. I grasp the handle in my hand. The knife is on the smaller size and I examine the blade. There's something dark stained all over the silver blade. It looks like blood. Did David skin an animal with this? I look over at his packs and realize David would have no need. He has enough supplies. I picture the faces that have died.

"Who… did you kill?" I'm not sure I even want to know.

A slick grin spreads on his pale face, and I suddenly understand.

"Mika," I whisper. I feel a constricting pain in my chest area. The urge to find Shoal seems to wedge itself in my priorities.

"You should be happy," he slings his pack back over his shoulder. "I did it for you."

_Bullet Daniels_

"Everyone set?" I look over at Aeron who is trying to fling her heavy pack on her shoulders. She teeters under the misbalanced weight and I'm starting to wonder if I should take some more weight in my own. We took Jade's supplies and divided them up between the two of us so she wouldn't have to carry anything with her lame leg. I glance over to Jade standing on the shore, her feet sunk into the sand. She looks like she is at peace and I don't want to disturb her.

"I'm ready to get out of here," she wipes the sweat off her forehead. The heat has done nothing but increased over the last few days, and I can guess we are nearing peak temperatures for human life. My shirt is already soaked under my pack.

"Jade!" Aeron calls Jade out of her daydream, and she snaps out of her world and glances to Aeron.

"Ready to go?" She yells again.

Jade nods, and cups her hands over her mouth.

"I just need to put my shoes on!"

Aeron sighs and turns.

"I finally got this thing on, and now I have to wait. I just want to sit down instead of standing here with thirty some pounds on my back."

I'm worried about her and her… condition. So I go over to lift the pack off her shoulders, but she immediately shrugs me away once she realizes my intentions.

"No, I'm okay. I was just joking."

"I should take some more of your stuff. I could take a little more weight."

She shakes her head.

"But you're…"

"Don't even start with the pregnancy excuse. I'm okay Noah, it's not a weakness."

She's so stubborn.

"I'm not saying it is, but why can't you let me be nice and ease my mind a bit?"

She shakes her head again and clenches her straps tighter.

"Listen Noah, I'm…" her sentence is suddenly interrupted by a scream. The scream is neither piercing or loud, it sounds more like a squeak that was cut off. Aeron turns before I register the source and the next thing I know her backpack is flung in the sand and she's running faster than she ran after Shoal the other night.

I hear the cannon fire before she ever reaches her. The killer is already speeding off through the water, and Aeron drops to her knees by Jade's lifeless body.

"I'll kill you!" She screams to the executor, who I can guess is Shoal. He is probably too far away to decipher her words, and I lay my pack down and run to her before her hormones decide to do something stupid. I can just see her trying to swim out in the waves after someone who probably has hidden fins.

She gets to her feet and starts kicking sand towards the water, but the wind just blows it back at her.

"Aeron," I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her away. She fights me before falling to her knees. Fistfuls of sand fly from her towards the water. I understand she needs to vent her frustration, but this isn't going to do anything.

A few days ago Aeron would've said good riddance to Jade without a second thought, but since our conversation and that night where Aeron fixed Jade's wound, she changed. Somehow she had gone from Aeron the coldblooded killer to Aeron the daughter of two surgeons; surgeons that had taught her the moral values and worth of another's life. When Aeron took it on herself to heal Jade with the technique only a healer could give, she had taken Jade's life into her own hands. Now that the girl who had recovered so quickly had died, Aeron had snapped. As I watch her thrash in my arms, I come to an understanding of the inner-workings of her mind, and so I let her throw sand. I let her swipe her limbs through the water angrily because she at least deserves that much.

**A/N: Death count on my profile. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Obviously there were a few circumstances that got in the way. I have three things to say before I go.**

**1) Everything I forget to put in A/N will be on my profile, go check there. **

**2) Go PM Demigodgirl1000 to sign the petition to have guidelines changed to allowed SYOTs, unless you already did and if that's the case, thank you!**

**3)Before my SYOT was taken down I was asking by nb1998 to tell all of you that they would like if you went and read their new story "Crippled" which is about the District 10 boy from the 74th Hunger Games with the crippled foot. I have read it and it's already caught my attention. I'm sure nb1998 would appreciate it as well. :)**

**Okay I'm done. PM me if you want to talk. Thank you guys for being awesome!**


	27. We Never Change

**A/N: Hello, hello :) This took longer than I thought, but the chapter is longer than my others. Enjoy and I have announcements at the end. **

_Escule Hirosho_

I smell the smoke before I ever see the glow of the fire. Either the creator is quite confident, or foolish. The weather is warm, so I can't imagine why you would need a fire desperately enough to risk your life. It could be a trap though, but my curiosity pushes me to investigate. I'll keep my distance anyways.

I follow the smoke trail and hide back in the bushes when I see the flicker of flames. There is girl sitting near the flames grunting as she hammers at something loudly. I'm interested in what she's doing so I risk being seen and move closer. That's when I see the long chain extending from her leg and I realize she is trapped to the tree. I can't pinpoint her identity, but I can see the glow of the fire reflecting off her dark hair. I'm guessing the girl is Alice from District 7

She is so absorbed in her work that I could probably jump out and kill her easily. The only problem is that I don't want to hurt her. I want to save her.

"Whoever you are, you might as well show your face," she says without looking up. I jump back in fear. How did she know I was here? I should stop taking the tribute's intelligence for granted. I take a breath before emerging from the bushes.

"Who might you be?" She asks squinting towards me. I don't know if I should give away my identity, but she's stuck where she is anyways. Unless she has a knife hidden I should be okay.

"I'm from District 5," I say.

She stops what she's doing and tries to get a better look.

"You're the kid who looks familiar. Do you mind disclosing your name?"

"Escule," I say dropping my pack and taking a seat on a rotten tree stump.

She shakes her head, and gets back to work at the chain.

"I used to live in District 7." I say. I know I've never seen Alice, but maybe she has seen me before.

The mention of District 7 catches her attention and she drops the rock.

"Hirosho is my last name."

"Hmm…" she scratches her nose and looks up towards the sky, then moves her eyes towards me.

"Why is your father still in District 7?" She asks suddenly.

I can feel the blood leaving my face.

"He's… he's still living?"

She nods and pulls her knees to her chest, and continues.

"He knows my father. I've seen him a few times, but I've never spoken to him."

"Wow." I have so many questions, but I don't know where to begin.

She rests her chin between her knees. The way she looks at me makes me think she's reading my mind, and I shuffle uncomfortably.

"Why isn't he with you in 5?"

So I explain the story. I explain how we lost him and how it was my fault. I tell her how I dreamt he was dead and how I was so sure he was killed during the riot.

"Well he's okay," she smiles. "I don't know what else I can tell you though, like I said I've never talked to him."

"No, that was helpful. Thank you so much."

"Now you think you can help me? Either that or you can just kill me and get this over with. I'll have to warn you though Escule, I will fight back." She lifts a knife delicately in her hand.

I immediately start shaking my head. "I had no intention… I mean I was just… I'll help you."

She exchanges the knife for the rock holds out to me. I take it as she dangles the chain back into the fire.

"A combination of low heat and lack of arm strength has made for slow progress. I've managed to bend the chain, but at this rate I won't be out before I'm dead."

"Dead?"

"Well this trap didn't just appear out of nowhere. Somebody set it."

I ask her if she knew who it was.

"Oh I know. He came to visit today. My lovely district partner set this trap, and now wants me to join his 'alliance'. What a joke. I know he'll just use me and then stab me in the back, probably literally. I don't want to be his lackey. I'd rather die, honestly, which is why I'm trying to get out before he gets back to see what my 'decision' is."

"I saw both of them a few days ago." I say recalling the experience where I almost lost my head.

"And you're still alive?" She looks surprised.

I tell her how I almost lost my head to David's axe.

"He's a killer," she says. "He played the weakling role well though, I have to give him that."

"He's only twelve! He can't be that deadly."

"Deadly enough to set this trap, deadly enough to recruit Jasten as some kind of tool, and deadly enough to kill Mika. Besides you saw how adept he is at throwing an axe."

"Yes, I saw Jasten too. He sent him to investigate the noise. He kept telling Jasten his mother was there."

"Sick bastard. See, you know how well he manipulates Jasten. I honestly hope the kid snaps at him."

I nod my agreement.

"But with my luck, that won't be happening." She says staring down at her bloody ankle.

She pulls the chain out from the flames and gestures to it. I strike it several times without much of a dent.

"Bending more for you than it did with me."

I keep up the work until the metal grows cold and Alice adds more fuel to the fire and places the chain back in. There is a small chip in the link and Alice is starting to look hopeful.

"Just so we're clear, if I get out of here we are not allies. I work alone," she says.

"Okay," I say. "I'll still help you."

"I appreciate it and in return I won't harm you if we run into each other. Think of it as a distant ally."

"And same to you."

"I figured you weren't going to kill me or else you wouldn't have been spying in the bushes."

"To be honest, I just couldn't hurt you. I don't know why I'm still alive. I don't think I could bring myself to hurt anyone."

She motions to my supply pack.

"You must've hurt somebody to get all those supplies."

I shake my head. I almost died there.

"Someone saved me... unintentionally though."

"Oh yeah?"

"The brute from District 2 was about to kill me, but that boy from 12 diverted his attention. I think he though he was going for his district partner. You know the little 12 year old?"

"Yeah I know who she is. Hard to forget a young face like hers. Lucky for you... and I guess me too."

I laugh softly and she goes on.

"I would've been able to kill you… if I hadn't recognized you. Does that make me a bad person?" Her voice is steady, and matter-of-fact. Her question seems rhetorical but I answer her anyways.

"I don't think so. That's why we're here after all." I stare down at my feet. "I just don't know how we're expected to hurt one another. It's against all my moral values. Many of our families fought with each other for the same cause and now they expect us to commit murder. I've met many of the tributes and they all seem against the Capitol's punishment just as much as I am. How will the games be able to go on when the tributes are so reluctant?"

Alice just stares into the fire for a long time.

"They'll learn to kill. The tributes will come in here and know they will have to do what they have to do. Their motives will be selfish, and they'll stay far away for each other so each tribute is nothing but a name and an obstacle. Children will grow up with new morals that killing in the games is okay and they will accept that as time goes on."

"It makes me… so terribly sad," I say.

Alice lifts her head up and pulls her chain out again.

"Then let's give them something to remember," she says as she hands me the rock. Her eyes meet mine and I can see our thoughts echoing between the silence.

"I hope you weren't planning to sleep tonight," I feel a new flow of energy one that gives me hope of a rebellion. I don't want these games to become a tradition and so I will give them something to remember.

_Kyra Valente_

I lay unmoving, encased in the hay below me. We've been stuck in the barn loft since the day I almost lost my life to save Scout's. On the thought of her name I instinctively turn to look at her sitting on the edge of the floor, her feet dangling off the side. If it weren't for her we'd all be baking on the roof right now. Scout was the one who found the window that led us here. We are not out of the clear yet though. A dozen or so cow mutts still surround the area and until they are gone we are stuck here. Every so often one wanders a little too close and then on an unspoken agreement, Dorien will lower herself into danger and kill it with her knife. It's a slow and steady process, one that will outlive our supply of water. I keep praying for rain, but I know that this is not the real world, and the chance of the temperature dropping, or water falling from the sky into our laps will not be happening any time soon. We must save ourselves.

Scout's concussion has been healing. Dorien's frustration with Scout has subsided and has been replaced with the frustration of getting out. She knows Scout has unintentionally saved us; first by finding us water, and then by finding this loft in the barn, which provides us with shelter. Scout sits up and keeps watch at night because her nightmares often keep wake us. She'd rather sleep during the day when the terrors are her problem only. I look over at Dorien who sleeps a few feet away. The moonlight filing in from the window tells me that she is awake, though she is as still as a statue. I can see the blues of her eyes, unblinking and I wonder what thoughts torment her mind. She has been nothing but a mystery. I've contemplated asking her about her life, but I have a feeling that I would not get an answer. I suddenly realize it is not Scout's nightmares that will keep us awake, it's only ourselves.

_Faunas Dunois_

When I open my eyes the moon is sitting high in the sky. The first thought that crosses my mind is a question. What woke me up? I have the feeling that tiny creatures are crawling over my legs. It's probably just my imagination, I try to tell myself, and I reach down to scratch the sensation away. My hand instead meets a small hard body and I instantly jump to my feet.

Locusts, the size of my hand, are hopping around me. I stare down at my legs that are rubbed raw by whatever mandibles they possess. After the initial shock wears off I finally look out into the distance. The sand is all but gone. These creatures are swarming in a huge pack towards me.

I immediately sprint off. On cue the locusts begin swarming, flying towards my face, biting at my legs, and moving just as fast as I am. If I do not hurry the swarm will take me down, and I will certainly die a painful death. I make a feeble effort to swipe them away from my eyes.

I don't know how far away from the exit I am. After crawling through this wasteland for days it seems that it could be miles and miles, but then I am reminded of how lost in my mind I was. There is no feeling of pain, only panic and adrenaline pushing me to move. If I do not move I will die. I catch a glimpse of my arm to see the small bite wounds growing in size. The skin around the area is swelling quickly and some kind of yellow liquid is oozing from them. Maybe the bites are poisonous.

I try to make sense of what lies ahead of me, but it is too dark, and the swarming locusts are impairing my vision. I can see something flickering in the distance. I don't know if it's real or an image of my imagination, but there's a chance that it's the force field that surrounds the hedges. By now the locusts are working up my legs and there's a sensation of them dragging me to the ground. My legs are being eaten raw, but somehow they are still functional. They mass of locusts are growing and ascending upwards, but I am almost there. I could make it. I can see the flickering clearly and the fault in the one section that will allow me to pass. I only need to move faster, if only I could move faster. I fall a few feet from the entrance, and the locusts swarm my entire body.

I hear Chrys repeating 'you're a Dunois' over and over, and I realize this will be my last thoughts. I am a Dunois, but I was never worthy of the name. That's alright though because there are two others at home who are. My parents would be proud of them. I roll over to my stomach and cover my face. Agony spreads over my body, slowly at first, and then all at once. I never imagined dying to be this way. I thought that even if it were painful there would be some kind of peace. There is no peace here.

When did I become such a coward? Why am I so easily ready to give up? Wasn't there a reason I came here? I try to crawl from the mass, but the weight is too much, so I do the only thing I can think of. I roll onto my back, risking exposure on my face to try and crush them under my weight. Although some still pin to my back and attack my stomach I am able to gain footing and I make a dash for the entrance. I can still feel the locusts on my back, but I'm past the point of being numb. I stagger in front of the exit and then fall. A few more locusts crawl onto my legs. I drag my body out of the barren wasteland and onto the green of the maze. The locusts are still on my back and they are still coming out of the entrance to attack me again. Did I really think leaving would save me? Unconsciousness fills my brain before I can relinquish in the disappointment.

_Kyra Valente_

Dorien is pacing back and forth across the loft floor. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. She is trying to make an escape plan, but with so many mutts surrounding the area there is no safe way out. It would be great if we could stay, but we are running out of basic supplies.

Being in the loft is quiet and my mind is free to wander. Lately I've found myself wondering what my life has meant. I wonder if I have really accomplished anything. The only thing I've done was help my mother keep the shop up as I watched a bridge wedge between us after Colton disappeared. I wonder if I made a mistake by keeping Colton's situation a secret. My parents will never know that their only son is alive, and I'm sure they will never stop searching. Would the loss of their daughter match that of their son? I guess I'll never know, but I hope I meant something to them. I hope my mother understands how much I loved her even when she left the weight of her world on my shoulders so she could find Colton. Maybe things were meant to be this way for a reason, but if there is a reason I'll never figure it out. I wish I could've spent more time with my brother in the Capitol; he was the one who made me feel like myself.

"Dorien?" I whisper as to not wake Scout who is sleeping soundly for once.

She snaps from her train of thought and turns to look at me. She is worn down, and for the first time I see Dorien as she really is; tired and loss.

"Do you think you're parents are watching you?"

She shrugs her shoulders. Dorien has never mentioned her parents, but she said she was never involved in the rebellion, so I assumed they would be alive. I figured that their family was just quiet and to themselves like Dorien is.

"I hope mine are, but I'm not sure why."

She shrugs her shoulders again, and I try again to elicit a response from her.

"Are… your parents alive?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"You don't know who they are do you?" I venture.

"Why does it matter?" She snaps.

"I'm curious as to why Dorien is the way she is, that's all."

Her facial expression tenses, and I can see her searching deep for the right words. She is unable to find any, and instead turns her back and continues pacing back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. I lie back down in the hay and mindlessly pull at the straw.

"Kyra," I sit back up and meet Dorien's gaze.

"I know what the world is really like," is all she says.

And I know because I've seen it as well. I've seen it the way my brother was taken. I've seen it in the way my parents had to abandon me to find their missing family member. I've seen it in the way the mayor read the Treaty of Treason. I've seen it in the way the Capitol cheered during the parade for our deaths. I've seen it in the way they made my brother a silent servant. I've seen it in the way Boxer was killed without any say.I know what the world is too. It is full of deceit and greed, and no matter how many rebellions are caused it'll never change. So what do you do? You either fight it or accept it. I can't tell which Dorien has done.

Scout suddenly thrashes wildly in her bed, and Dorien stops pacing again. She shakes her head, and grabs the edge of the barn, lowering her body onto the ladder.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't put up with this right now," she says and I watch her descend. "Besides we need water. Either we get water or we all try to escape!"

"Maybe we should think this out first Dorien," I yell down to her.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" She asks. "There's nothing, we leave or we die, and I'm not dying of dehydration on this loft!"

I can't let her go alone and I pick up my bag. I see Scout still stuck in her terrible nightmares. I don't know if I should wake her, or leave her here. Dorien jumps from the bottom rung. I need to decide now.

"Scout, get up! We're leaving!"

She doesn't stir and I rock her small body. She whimpers and then opens her eyes slowly.

"We need to go," I whisper.

She nods and reaches for her stuff. I make my way down the ladder. There are no mutts in the barn, but as soon as they figure out we're here they'll charge after us. Scout grasps a dangling strap from my pack and holds it protectively. I wave her forward. Dorien is peering out the door, but before we can reach her she darts out towards the water pump, or is she going to the exit? I don't doubt her betrayal.

I glance out and see a herd of mutts to the right of the barn, and a herd on the left. They are grazing, and look harmless, but after seeing Boxer get trampled to a pulp I know better. Dorien gets to the handle, and hesitates. Then she sees Scout and I, and pulls her hand away. She points to us, and then to the exit that lies about a quarter mile from the entrance of the barn straight ahead. There is no shelter or places to hide in between here and our way out. It'll have to be a straight sprint, and there is no guarantee that they won't follow us into the maze. She glances at the two herds nearest to us. They are unaware of our presence, and she holds up three fingers. She wants us to race the mutts to escape.

Three fingers, and I try to prepare myself dipping into a running stance. Scout does the same, the grip on my bag tightens.

Two fingers, and I'm thinking that we might be able to get out alive and well. We are all small and fast, and Scout has healed.

One finger and I feel adrenaline racing through my veins faster than I know my feet will be able to fly.

And then she lowers her last finger and I take off. Scout easily passes me, and Dorien sprints away from the pump and towards the exit. My lungs are burning from the dry air. I don't look back, but I hear the cries of the herd. They wail like they're being slaughtered, and I push to move faster. I am at the end of the pack. Dorien is farthest ahead, and Scout has a couple of steps on me. I push my legs to run faster.

Don't look back; I must keep reminding myself. Dorien is a few feet from the exit when her body crumples to the ground. She screams in pain and lies motionless. Scout reaches her and leans down to her. She gets a glance of what's coming and becomes panicked, looking to the herd, then me, then Dorien, and then the exit. I run faster and fly to the ground.

"Go Scout! I'll take care of her."

Scout shakes her head, but I push her out.

"Do it. We'll meet you out there!"

Scout doesn't want to leave, but she follows my orders anyways. I lift Dorien to her feet, while the herd quickly bears down on us. She is standing on her feet, but her ankle is not quite fit for fast running, and I'm starting to think we aren't going to make it. Now I must decide to leave her and save myself or try to save us both. There is decision in indecision, but I don't know if I have the ability to leave her here to die.

I think of what my brother would do. I think of the reason I want to live. Dorien's eyes are scared and pleading. She has something to go home to as much as I do, so why am I forced to pick the person whose life matters more?

_Athea DiMae_

Although I've heard enough cannons I am not use to the bang, and I twitch unexpectedly. I'm glad I wasn't under the electric wires. Lucian sees my display, but makes no comment. Another tribute has died and that's how it works.

"Give me a hand?"

He leans down and helps me lift the bulk in my arms against the pack.

"How long do you think?" I ask staring at the bulk.

"There's no saying if they're even going to live," Lucian says.

I place two fingers against the warm vein under the jaw. It's beating albeit quickly. It reminds me of the day Micah brought a baby rabbit home that he found hiding under the house.

My mother broke into a fit when she saw the poor thing. She commanded Micah to take it back to its mother, and Micah cried. He had found it without a mother and although Mom was strict she bent at Micah's will. So we found it a box, and a towel to lie on. Micah put carrots in it's new home, and I guess Mother didn't have the heart to tell him that the rabbit was too young, and it would never eat the carrots.

Micah made his bed that night on the floor next to the box. He named the poor thing Jumper. When I knew he was fast asleep, I remember reaching my hands in and engulfing the rabbit in my palms. He was still but his heartbeat was raging. I stroked its ears and begged the Lord to keep him alive. Not for me, but for my brother. Eventually I set the bunny back down and crawled into my bed for the night.

My mother always told me that God would be listening, but he must've been busy that night because the next morning when I picked the small animal up it's heart was not beating. My mother warned me not to tell Micah the truth. She said it would be better for him if he thought the bunny just found its mother. Micah was only six years old and even though he was very knowledgeable, death was not a subject my mother often touched on. Even I, at ten years old didn't quite understand the finality of death like I would learn to know it after the rebellion.

I did as I was told. When Micah awoke I made a story of how Jumper's mother was looking for him. I realize today that my story was not really realistic, and Micah never bought it. Instead he became very angry and threw his toys at me before screaming and running to his bed. There he spent the day. At one point I went in to see him and the only sound was that of his sobbing. It was not the sobbing of a six year old; it was the sobbing of an old man who had lost his wife, of a child who had lost their mother, or of a boy who had lost the dog he had owned since it was a puppy. That was the day I learned how hypersensitive Micah was to the world; it was also the day I realized how final death was. Jumper's death was just a small vision of what was to happen a few years later.

When my mother and father died, I cried like Micah had done years ago, but my little brother did not shed a single tear. He simply wrapped his arms around me in a child-like fashion and told me that God was listening.

When I pull my fingers away from the rapid pulse I imagine the scene to play out in a similar fashion. A fast heartbeat tonight will equal a nonexistent one tomorrow.

"Athea?" I turn to Lucian attempting to make a small fire, and failing miserably.

I instinctively walk over to help him. He does not need to ask.

"Why did we save a tribute?" I ask as I strike a match for him.

The question has been taunting me. Of course I wanted to save the ragged body, but at what cost? Lucian and I had gone out to find a source of water and instead we brought back another body that needs to be cared for. If I attach myself to this human being it will be like another Lucian; a tribute I will have to kill, but never will be able to.

"This isn't just any other tribute, Athea."

"How so?"

"You want a rebellion, am I right?"

I nod tentatively.

"This is who we need then."

I reach behind my leg and feel the chip pressing from the skin.

**A/N: So you'll have to wait to see who that cannon was for in the next chapter. It could be anyone who was mentioned in this chapter, well except Lucian and Athea. So I have two things to say:**

**1) If you're interested in getting involved with another SYOT, Audmirable has one called Gimmick, it's under my favorites. In my most humble opinion the writing is amazing, and there are still quite a few spots open!**

**2) I decide to put together a little 'collage' of sorts of pictures I found that I thought resembled all 24 tributes from this story. The reason I did it was because I wanted a 'vision' of what they looked like. They are all my interpretation, so they may not meet your standards. If you guys are interested in seeing it though I'll upload it to photobucket or something and post a link on my profile, just let me know! **

**Anyways I'm going on vacation next week. I might have another chapter out before that, but if I don't update for a long time don't worry. I'll be back then, and this story will be finished. Thanks for reading! :D**


	28. Kids

_Kyra Valente_

I don't have time to think about what I am doing, so instead I move pulling Dorien behind me as fast as I can. I know my efforts are futile, but I try anyways.

"We aren't both going to make it," she croaks.

"I can't leave you here!" I yell.

"You don't have to," she says. I don't have time to think as I watch as Dorien pulls a knife from her side pocket and thrusts it into my side. I immediately let go of Dorien who falls to the ground. She grabs my ankle in attempt to drag me down. I try to hold my insides in and turn to stomp on her hand. She releases my ankle, and I try to run.

Next thing I know there's an sharp pain in the back of my leg and I stumble. She catches up to me and pulls at my leg again.

"Sorry," she apologizes as she slices across the back of my ankle with her knife.

I immediately lose all mobility in my foot with the rupture of my tendon and fall down. Dorien gets up and hobbles towards the exit. I crawl using my one good leg, but I'm aware that I will get no where. Before I know it the mutts are upon me, and biting at me with their blunt teeth.

My hands are red with my blood, and I feel my body convulse and throb with each wave of pain. My lungs are made of lead, and the sun is slowly sucking me dry. I am too weak to even think.

The pain doesn't even compare with the feelings of betrayal. I shouldn't have been nice enough to try and help Dorien. Dorien knows what she's doing; leaving me here bleeding will attract the mutts and distract them from her so she can escape on her wobbling leg. She knows how to play these games. Only the most despicable could possibly leave the arena alive. Isn't that the Capitol's intentions?

I feel the scream building back into my throat. Please let this end. Teeth gnaw at my flesh and I can't believe that this is how I will die. This is final, and my parents never got to know the truth. Colton will live in the Capitol forever. His voice will be unheard and soon so will mine. Maybe there are reasons why things have to be this way. Even if I had lived would I even had been able to do anything. I wish that my brother is not watching me now.

"Colton!" I scream the only name that feels right to me. I hold out the last syllable in agony until it is over.

_Dorien Oakfree_

Am I sorry?

No, I did what I had to do. This is the Hunger Games and we must fight and sometimes that means we must kill those who trust us. Kyra and I could not both good home. I admit that I'm selfish, but I need to win, and my drive to be victor was obviously greater than Kyra's.

I am aware that the cannon has not fired yet, and I find Scout cowering near the entrance. I could say good-bye to her now or I could stick with her.

Scout runs over to me and glances around. She's looking for Kyra. The cannon has not sounded her death. I shake the image of Kyra being tortured alive by the mutts, and Scout stares me down waiting for an explanation.

I swallow nothingness and try to clear my throat. Deep breath Dorien.

"Kyra tried to save me."

I watch Scout's face fall. She dips her face into her hands. Kyra had almost died trying to save her once. I imagine she's sorry she never got to repay her.

The burn of a lie stings the back of my throat and I am unable to continue.

"But the cannon…" Scout's voice trails off and she stares longingly at the entrance. For a second I wonder if she's going to make a dash to try and save her. It would be useless and would only result in another death. Scout seems to realize this and turns back to face me.

I am suddenly aware of the stinging pain in my ankle. I hobble forward trying to toughen it out, but I end up swaying on my feet and falling into the grass. Scout comes over to me and kneels down so we're eye-level. I look her in the eyes and her gaze pierces down on me like predator to prey. Can she see through my lies? My hand automatically finds my knife. The tension is so strong that I'm sure one of us is about to make a move to kill the other, yet our bodies stay motionless.

Boom.

The sound of the cannon breaks Scout's gaze and she rises up to look back towards the entrance. Darkness fills the arena and Scout hangs her hand down to me. I grasp it and she lifts me up to my feet. I can't leave this alliance now. I need Scout to help me. She owes me anyways.

She wraps my arm around her shoulders and together we trek through the maze. I have no idea where we are going, but I don't think she does either.

_Athea DiMae_

When I wake up I immediately check on the boy from District 11. His skin is still warm, and his heart is still beating. I let out a sigh of relief and start to examine his skin. The bite wounds look a little better though they are still oozing and look inflamed.

Lucian is still curled up on his tarp fast asleep. He looks even younger in sleep, and I don't bother rising him just yet. Let the boy sleep while he can. Our supply of water is almost gone, and now with this extra body we need even more. I want to wash out these bites and maybe apply some first-aid; in order to do that I must leave our safe house again. It was difficult enough to convince Lucian we needed to leave to find a water source, then we ran into the boy and Lucian begged me to help him get him back. Now here we are with little water and an injured tribute. I never understood Lucian's logic. When we stumbled across his body he was unconscious and being eaten alive by giant locust muttations. I'm quite knowledgeable on Capitol muttations, in fact the ideas for many are often thought up in District 3, so I've gotten my hands on many books about them.

I hear a soft moan and the boy's eyes flutter open. I can't quite place his name at the moment; I can only remember that he is from District 11.

"Where… where am…" his sentence drifts off and he tries to focus on my figure.

"Shh, you're safe. At least you are for now. I am Athea and Lucian is over there. We are the District 3 tributes."

"Locusts…"

"We chased them off though you suffered quite a few wounds. You're lucky we stumbled across you, we hardly ever leave this area. Now what is your name? I'm sorry I've forgotten."

"Faunas…"

Ah yes that's right. Faunas Dunois.

"Water… please?"

Yeah, me too Faunas. I would love some water. Instead of answering I place my palm on his cheek. He is warm, but in this weather I can see why. He leans into the coolness of my hand and loses consciousness soon after.

Lucian awakes a few minutes. He stretches his pale, freckled arms above his head.

"Lucian, we need water."

He doesn't answer me. He knows I'm right, but he doesn't want to acknowledge the fact.

"I can go by myself today, but we need it and I want to clean Faunas' wounds."

Lucian shakes his head.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go alone. You at least need some help."

"No Lucian. Stay here with Faunas. I don't know what you needed him for, so if you die it'll be a waste."

Lucian gives me a look of indignation.

"Don't you know who this is?" He motions towards the unconscious District 11 boy.

"Yes, Faunas Dunois."

"No you don't know who he is. Allow me to elaborate Athea. Faunas' family was a major contribution to the rebellion. The Capitol made sure they got rid of them right away."

"Yeah, same with our parents."

"Yes and consider for a second how much information we have stored."

"You think he knows something helpful?"

"I don't think Athea, I know for sure. Tell me Athea, have you ever been to District 13?"

"Of course, but district 13 is gone now."

Lucian chuckles. "Athea with a brain like yours I never expect you to be so naïve."

"What?"

"What did District 13 manufacture, Athea?"

Is this some kind of test? Why can't he just spill his information? I've been to District 13 with my mother. I know quite a bit about it.

"Graphite."

"And?"

I blink a few times. I search my brain for the answer Lucian wants.

"Well I know they developed nuclear weapons."

"Mmhmm." Lucian raises his eyebrows. He's waiting for me to put the pieces together. I don't quite understand though. District 13 was bombed, probably by their own nuclear weapons. Then again if they had owned their own nuclear weapons wouldn't they have fired back? Unless maybe the Capitol caught them off guard.

"Athea," Lucian finally calls me back to our conversation. "I don't think District 13 is gone.

_Shoal Creek_

My arms pulse against the force of the water. I pull myself to shore and collapse in the sand. I've been swimming most of the day and my muscles are aching. I was hoping the water would lead somewhere but all I hit was a length of hedges and then I was forced to turn around and come back to shore. I take the chance that the District 2 tributes have moved on. After killing their ally I'm sure they are out for my head. I grip the only weapon I have in my hand and feel a smile creep across my lips. I am alive.

Now I must find David and extract my revenge before I can be satisfied. I've been wondering around this beach too long and it's time to move on. I drag myself to my feet. The sun is so intense my skin is almost dried and I am covered in a film of salt. I almost feel as though I am in District 4 right now.

I gulp down some of my water before taking off towards the exit.

Exiting the beach doesn't provide any relief from the heat. It's just as hot, and I can feel the temperature rising as the day passes. This is the kind of heat you get in District 4 maybe once a year. It's impossible to live in anything quite hotter. I want to sit down and rest, but I need to find shade first. The last thing I need is heat stroke to kill me, not when I'm so close.

The images of Mika dying keep me moving. I remind myself that in District 4, this weather happens all the time and I'm more equipped to handle it than most. However, after a few minutes, I'm crouching above the ground and guzzling my water bottle. I swear I have never tasted anything sweeter. I scold myself for drinking so much of a supply, but make a compromise by walking and drinking at the same time.

Just when I think I am completely lost I see an entrance. I walk slowly through it and examine the area before exposing myself to the new territory. The entire section is full of trees; wonderful trees that will shade me, and a flowing creek of fresh water. I can't help myself and I rest beneath the trees and drink water until my belly is full.

My intuition tells me that many other tributes are probably here, hiding from the beating sun. This place is like paradise and I decide I deserve a break. I can't look for David later, or maybe I'll be lucky and he'll find me instead. I pick up a rock not too far away and set to work on sharpening my knife. I hope that David is ready because I sure am.

**A/N: Hi lovelies! It's been a while, so that's why I'm releasing such a short chapter. Also the next few chapters are going to be a little more intense. There will be about 2-5 deaths coming up in the next chapter(s). I know it's been a while since we've seen anything from Ashley, and Audrey but they will be in the next chapter. Anyways I hope you have a wonderful week. Leave me a review please! :D**


	29. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

__**A/N: Hey everybody! I stayed up late tonight to get this out to you guys. (It's a little past 4 am) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though it's kind of... well just read and find out.**

_Athea DiMae_

I can barely process Lucian's words. If I heard this from anyone else I probably would have laughed it off. The Capitol has shown us plenty of footage of their bombed district. It's nothing but barren land and scattered rubble. But Lucian is right; they did manufacture nuclear weapons and so they should've had some in their arsenal.

"Do you have any proof that District 13 is still around?" I ask Lucian.

"No, but I have some intuitions. I need to put the pieces together, and Faunas should be able to help." Lucian explains as he attempts to shake a few droplets of water left at the bottom of his canteen.

As I watch Lucian struggle with the canteen, I realize that water is our top priority to stay alive right now. I make a decision that I will leave now to find us some water and maybe some plants to heal Faunas. If Faunas is as important as Lucian says, he'll need it.

"Well while you figure that out I'm going to venture out to get us some water." I say as I hook my pack strap on my shoulder and head to the electric danger trap, or as Lucian calls it, 'our protector'.

"You can't go Athea!" Lucian yells to me.

I turn because I'm surprised with Lucian's desperate tone.

"At least not alone. I'll come. Two brains are better than one, especially when one of those brains is mine."

I can't help but laugh.

"That's why you should stay. You're brain is more of an asset than mine," I chuckle and slide my pack under the wire.

"Well I can't argue with that statement."

"Help me through, will you?" I ask.

Lucian doesn't make a move to help me, and I sigh.

"Please don't do this." He pleads again.

"Lucian…"

"Let me come at least!"

I shake my head.

"I can't have you die out in the wilderness. What will I do then?"

"Are you admitting that you need me Lucian?" I can't hide the smug look on my face.

"Don't flatter yourself too much Athea. There's a reason we're allies. We need each other, remember?"

"Yes, you have your brainpower and I do things like run to the bloodbath and find us water."

"That bloodbath run was stupid! You're lucky you're here, alive. Don't you think it's better not to mess with chance again?"

"Maybe if I hadn't gotten lucky in the reaping bowl," I say sarcastically. "Besides we wouldn't have all these supplies."

"Fine. I know you're going to be hard-headed and run out into danger, but at least do me a favor." He holds out a long tube-like item. "Take this."

"What is this?" I ask.

"Dart gun. I made it out of the 'junk' you got from the cornucopia that you tossed to the side and didn't give a second look to. I, on the other hand, saw the value in these random parts."

"What?" I turn it in my hands, and glance down the long tube.

"Yeah one woman's trash is a smart man's treasure I guess."

He hands me some darts. I didn't know what I was going to do with the darts when I got them, never thought of making my own dart gun.

"The only problem is that the darts lack a poison element since you didn't think to pick any up. So you might want to do something about that or the gun will basically be useless."

"Thanks Lucian, this is very nice of you."

"I don't want anything to happen to my ally. Now I'll help you out." Lucian grasps my feet and slides me under the wire.

"Don't break that!" He yells as I make my way down the stairs and under the maze.

_Audrey Carpenter_

Sometimes when I wake up from my sleep I believe that I'm cozy in my bed at home. I will wake up and make breakfast for my father and older brother. Then I would spend some time on the harp.

Yes I said the harp. It was once my grandmother's. She taught me how to play when I was young and when she died the harp was passed to me. Everyday I sat in my room and play music. I can't even describe the feeling of making music on the delicate strings. It's like nothing else I've ever experienced except how I felt when I was free in the woods with Oliver.

My eyes find his sewn patch on my shirt. I don't want to admit it, but I miss Oliver more than anything. If I could go back and change things I think I would. It's funny how it took these games to make me realize that.

When I open my eyes, I reel in the disappointment of still being in the arena. I give myself a minute of self-pity before I rise from my uncomfortable tree-bed.

At least I am still alive.

Ashley is still sleeping in a nearby tree. She looks years younger curled into the branch, and I tell myself again that she shouldn't be here. Her brilliant mind will be wasted if she dies in the arena. I can only imagine her growing up to be an excellent healer, and with the conditions I've heard they have in District 12, the citizens could probably use it.

I notice that the weather is much cooler than it was yesterday. In fact, I have to unzip my bag so I can retrieve another layer of clothing. I call for Ashley, not wanting to wake her, but it's necessary. She opens her eyes and rubs them vigorously. Then she rubs her hands down her short hair to flatten it down. When Ashley first arrived her hair was long and flowing all the way down the length of her back. She must have had her stylist cut it. It was probably for the best coming into the games. She then wraps her arms around herself, and shivers, her teeth chattering softly.

"Why is it so chilly?" She asks.

"I was wondering the same thing," I say.

She leaps from her tree to mine with ease. I dig in my bag and pull out her jacket.

"Do you think it'll get colder?" She asks.

"I didn't think of that," I say. I remember the past few days of increasing intense heat and it makes sense. "I hope not." I say trying to qualm her worries.

A long pause follows, and I can tell she's making herself scared with the prospect of cold temperatures.

"Hungry?" I try to change the subject.

She nods and I pull her a piece of fruit out and toss it to her. She eats it, but stays ominously quiet.

As I settle down for my breakfast I hear something further down the trees. I pull out my knife and scan the tree line.

"Probably just some animal," Ashley whispers.

I nod and sit back down to eat. I make it halfway through my apple when I hear more sounds. This time they're closer and I can target them below us on the ground floor. I can't shake the feeling that the sound is from a human, but then again my nerves are on edge.

I take a hold of a hand-made wooden spear. I could send it towards them and hopefully scare them, or it'll just lead them towards our hideout.

I suddenly see Ashley's eyes land on a spot to my right. I try to match my gaze with her and that's when I see the tribute sneaking around amongst the tree trunks. She glances around cautiously while walking, but the undergrowth doesn't provide her with the ability to sneak around; every time her foot hits the ground the crackle of twigs and leaves can be heard, and she knows this.

I pull my arm back. This could be my first kill. My aim is pretty good after all. Just as I release the spear from my hand the girl's eyes meet mine and she ducks into cover before the spear soars through her original spot.

This isn't going to turn out good. Ashley hands me another wooden spear and holds her own. I motion her to get closer to the trunk of the tree to conceal herself, and I join her. A few intense seconds pass so slowly, and then a dart goes whizzing by my face.

Really, is that all she has?

With new confidence I turn myself towards my attacker and send another spear. I hear a grunt that confirms some kind of hit. Another dart shoots by and barely misses me sticking itself into the bark instead of my flesh. Ashley pulls it out to examine it as I let another spear go. I need to get a hit before I run out of artillery.

Before the girl can let another dart go Ashley pulls me back against the bark.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

She points at the dart and shakes her head.

"It's poison."

"Oh shit! Is it lethal?" I quickly look at myself to confirm I was not hit with any darts.

Ashley shrugs her shoulders and careful slides her fingers across the metal dart and lifts it to her nose. She inhales cautiously and shrugs again.

"It doesn't smell familiar. I have to way of identifying it."

I guess it's better not to take chances, and I signal her to move forward.

Unfortunately moving in the trees isn't any quieter, and another dart whizzes by me.

I turn to throw another spear towards her.

"Audrey!" I hear a squeak next to me, and look over to see Ashley pulling the dart from her leg. The look on her eyes is one of pure terror. I grab her hand and slowly pull her around the tree. Another dart barely misses us, and I place my hand over her mouth to keep her silent. Silent sobs rack through her body, and I hold her close not knowing whether or not I'll lose her in the next few minutes.

_Escule Hirosho_

The chain is almost severed. Between Alice and I, we've gotten most of the link broken. I imagine a few more hours of heating and pounding will sever the chain and allow her to escape. The only problem is the barbed wire piercing into her ankle. I've been checking and it looks as though it could be becoming infected.

"It doesn't matter," she says, wincing as she pours water on the jagged cut. "If I get out of here it won't matter."

So I continue, and the metal withers away with each meet of rock and metal.

"Thank you," Alice smiles at me before drifting into some kind of half-consciousness. I'm honestly worried about her sanity right now.

I awake her as the sun comes bearing over us. I'm expecting harsh heat, but something is different. The temperature is considerably cooler. I shrug on my jacket, and place Alice's over her exposed skin. By mid-afternoon she's awake and restless.

"I'm really ready to get out of this Escule!" Her voice sounds kind of snippy, but I try not to take it personally.

I nod to her and focus my strength. My arm is tired, and Alice stops my arm and takes the rock.

"Take a break," she says and takes over for me, but her hand is clumsy.

I walk over to the creek to wash my hands and get a fresh drink. Normally I would want to take a swim in here, but with this cool weather I hardly want to wash my hands and face off. What are the gamemakers up to?

A familiar rustling and movement of feet in the distance interrupt my thoughts. Alice hears it too and she drops her rock. She grabs her knife and rises to her feet. I see her eyes shift back and forth and I make my way up the tree closest to me. I want to help Alice, but I'm not going to do much if a flying axe hits me.

"Hello Alice. Did you miss us? I see you're still in one piece."

David. Just as I thought.

Alice remains silent and she looks towards me in panic. I pull my pack off and reach into my weapons pocket. I don't know what I'm going to do since my knife throwing abilities are not dependable. I would do better jumping them. I could take David on easily, but what about Jasten looming there? He looks small, but I can't underestimate either of them.

David snaps his fingers in front of Alice.

"Anyone there?"

Alice nods her head but doesn't speak.

"Have you made a decision then?" David barks.

I see Alice's shoulders rise in a shudder of air.

"Can I ask what my alternative would be?" She finally asks.

David laughs and it sounds so childish. But then he holds up his axe and twirls it in the air.

"Do you even have to ask?" He asks his voice growing cold.

Alice staggers backwards landing against a tree. For a second I'm positive she's going to collapse, but she regains her balance and leans back against the bark. I see her look towards me then back at David. I wish that she would pull her knife out. It could be a distraction and I could make my move. Instead her whole body slumps beneath her.

"Okay," she whispers.

"What?" David cups his ear and leans in.

"I'll join you," she says louder.

David's facial appearance takes on a ssatisfied look and he examines Alice as she tries to stay balanced. David picks up her chain slowly before jerking it hard, knocking Alice completely off her feet and onto the ground.

"What's wrong with you? I don't know if you're even fit to be released."

"I'm fine," she grits through her teeth and forces her weight back up.

"That's a nasty-looking cut."

Alice glances down at her ankle, which is now leaking fresh blood from under the caked dirt and coagulated blood from the past few days.

"Yes, it would feel better if you removed this chain."

"Oh Alice you're just going to have to get used to it."

He holds out his hand and Alice looks confused. David puckers his lips and motions to the knife. She hands it over without any kind of reproach.

"Good, now I will release you."

He pulls out a small key from his back pocket and uses it to unlatch the chain from around the tree.

"You're not going to take it off my ankle?" I note the plea in her words.

"I can't. The trap is not designed to be taken off."

Alice's face falls immediately, and the desire to help her almost pushes me out of the tree right then and there.

I must stay patient though. I watch as David instructs her to walk in front and she slinks along, the chain dragging behind her. Soon I will make my move and jump David. I will be able to throw him off guard. I will not run this time. I square myself to spring. Soon, I think as I watch Alice pass under me. David is slowly walking by, his attention is caught looking around him. Jasten follows lazily behind and I ready myself. It's time for me to be brave.

"I thought I'd find you here!"

My focus is broken along with David's and I trace my eyes towards the voice. A few feet ahead I see a brown-haired shirtless boy. He carries no supplies, but his knuckles are firmly gripped around a knife. There is a sense of duty blazing behind his calm figure.

David barely flinches.

"So losing one girl wasn't enough for you?"

_Shoal Creek_

Why am I not surprised that he has Alice trapped like a wild animal? I can't even assess the fury that is building inside of me. I remind myself of why I'm here and that it's important to stay calm, but even that can barely hold me back from snapping that little boy's neck.

"It was enough for me to come back so I could kill you."

David yanks the chain, pulling Alice near him, and I ready myself to throw.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says as he lifts his axe in the air.

Alice looks at me with those eyes. She looks unreal and partially dead.

"Please Shoal… don't do this now," she pleads.

A lungful of air escapes me.

"Alice, this has nothing to do with you."

"So, Shoal what was it like? Watching Mika's blood spill on your hands?"

He's trying to get a rise out of me, and it's working.

"Too bad she didn't get any last words!" His arrogant attitude makes me want to ring him around the neck.

"Stop it, David!" Alice yells in a brief moment of confidence.

"Are you protecting loverboy now? After everything he did to you, I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised."

"You don't understand the situation," Alice continues, "so don't pretend that you know."

In one motion David yanks the chain and an unsteady Alice falls. He hovers his axe over her neck threatening her to speak another rebellious word. Her voice falls silent, and I want to save her more than anything. Watching Alice die Mika's death would probably tip me overboard, and so I step back cautiously, lifting my arms up.

"David, can't we make a deal here? Let me have Alice, and I'll drop my knife."

His foreboding eyes turn to me with a whole new darkness.

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" He glances back down at Alice who still sits on her knees not daring to move. David grabs a fistful of her dark hair and rips her back towards him. A small squeal emits from the bottom of her throat. "She was born to die anyways!"

I pose myself to throw my knife, and David turns, placing Alice in front of him in my line of fire, his axe looming near her.

"One move and she will be dead. Do you really trust your aim?"

No.

A few tense seconds pass by in which David, Alice, and I are the only ones on this planet, and saving her means saving myself as well. I recall the moment when Mika, struck silent, pointed to herself and then to me. What did she mean then?

Alice mouths me a word. Run. But Alice how can you expect me to do so after everything? I want to desperately ask her this question. My life means nothing if I cannot give back what I took so greedily. Mika couldn't run, Alice can't run, so how can I?

I shake my head so softly and look back to David who is still determined to ruin every part of me.

"What do you I want?" I finally break the silence and it shatters like glass across the forest.

"Your life for Alice's."

I look over to Alice. She is still. I look to her for some support, but I only receive her distant stare. I can't bear to see her so low and so close to death. Her eyes seem to lack that life that once danced behind them every time she picked up a book. I can't let her die, but I can't leave her alone either. What if David is trying to lure me in a trap?

I have one option and one option only.

"Okay," I say lifting my hands up.

I watch David's rigid posture slacken a bit.

"Drop your knife."

I lower my arm down towards my waist as to drop my knife, but a second before I loosen my fingers on the handle I throw the knife in an underhand throw. It's a risky move, one that I'm willing to take. My throws were never the best, but this is the only way to get rid of David and save Alice. Even if the throw doesn't kill him at least I may be able to knock him off balance so I can overtake him.

David doesn't react to the knife until it is inches from his body. He lifts his arm up to cover his face and I watch the knife pierce into his arm.

Shoot.

I immediately rush in towards David to knock him down, but he flings his axe towards me and I jump back.

"You're stupid!" He grunts through his teeth. It sounds like it came from a wild animal and not from a 12-year-old boy.

"Alice! Get out of here!" I don't even look over to see if she's listening.

David swings his axe towards me, but something is not right. It passes by my face leaving only a rush of air. He swings his arm back, hooking Alice in the back of the head as she stands to escape.

Her body falls forward like a ragdoll, and she lands face first, the axe sticking from her head.

"Alice!"

I hear no response from her, and rage sets in. First Mika and now Alice. I lunge towards David, but he has my knife in his hand, and is bearing the point to my face. Blood streams from his arm, but David doesn't seem to notice.

Even though I have lost the two people who I swore to protect, I can't die now. My goal was to extract revenge, so I can't die at the sadistic hand of my enemy.

_Jasten Redwood_

I know there's something wrong. I'm swimming in heavy blankets. It's so dark and I can't find air. I call for my mom, and I call for Bex, and I call for Nique but nobody will come and lift this heavy weight.

I see a boy. He is about my age. He is hurting a girl. The girl never did anything to be hurt. There's another boy. He cares about the girl. Now he has to watch her get hurt. My eyes are getting watery. I can't cry. Crying is for babies.

Where am I? I thought I was in the factory.

The darkness tries to cloud over me, but I run. I must save the girl. I run towards the boy with the axe. A part of me says that I trusted him. Why would aItrust a murderer? A million invisible hands push me backwards, but I fight them. I fight them even when the blanket covers me until I lunge at the killer.

_Shoal Creek_

Jasten throws David off his feet, and I'm baffled. What is going on here? My gut tells me that I need to get out of here as fast as I can, but my feet won't move.

Alice's cannon goes off and I lose it. My body goes into emotional shock and I crumble.

"Jasten! I'm not the enemy." David squeals under Jasten's grip on his throat.

An unstable Jasten attempt to scream back, but it's squeaky and barely penetrates the silence. He easily overpowers David's little frame despite his size. I know there's something wrong with Jasten, ever since I saw him overtake Mika like she was nothing

David thrusts his knife at Jasten, but he grabs his wrist before the weapon can make contact. For the first time, like a dog, I sense the fear emitting from David. I look over at my lovely Alice, the axe protruding from her skull. I walk over and grab the handle, but fall apart before I can yank it free.

I turn to vomit. I'm not even aware of the fight happening near me. I don't even care. I just want to die. In between vomiting I close my eyes and pull the axe from Alice's head. The suction sound I hear after freeing the axe makes me vomit even more and when I resurface Jasten has the knife and David is covering his face and begging to live.

Jasten thrusts his arm towards David, and the knife takes its second life. David falls ragged just as Alice did. I feel no resolution after the echo of the cannon fires across the forest. A flock of squawking birds in a nearby tree flies off, and I wish I could join them.

Jasten stands up. The knife is in his hand and I see the blood drip from the tip. Is he going to kill me next?

Instead he drops the knife and bolts off into the forest. I don't even know how to comprehend the events that just happened and I lean down to Alice, slowly flipping her onto her back and crossing her arms over her chest. We had no goodbyes. I move her dark hair from her face, and pluck a nearby red flower to place in her hair. That's when the tears start flowing. I salvage her pack before I hear the familiar hovercraft motor as they pick up her body, and then she's gone forever.

Then the white powder begins to descend from the sky, and I know this can't be real.

**A/N: Yep. The tributes are slowly dwindling down. There'll be at least another death next chapter. Who do you guys think it'll be? **

**Also are you all still reading this? I'm sad because I get way way less reviews that I used to :(. I don't even care if you write 'Good chapter'. I just want to know my original audience is still reading, and it's really easy since the review box is right down there. So just type something and hit submit. Tell me who you think the victor will be, or who you want it to be, or who you think will be next to die. ANYTHING! Please, please, please. :) :) :) **

**Okay I'm done begging. Please REVIEW, and have a wonderful WEDNESDAY and a Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans. Bye now. **

**-Kayla :)**


	30. Dead on Arrival

_**A**_**/N: Ohmigoodness! I got 15 reviews and I was so excited I decided to get another update out this week. You guys are so amazing. :D Thanks again.**

**This chapter is very Lucian/Athea heavy, so I hope you don't mind. Enjoyyyyy...**

_Lucian Sparx (3)_

To take my mind off Athea's absence I try to get Faunas talking. The only problem is that he can't stay awake for more than five minutes. I know the importance of rest for the healing body, but this cannot wait.

"Faunas!" I shake him violently and his eyes open just a bit.

"Wake up!" I shake him again. His head droops forward. This is getting me absolutely nowhere.

"Faunas, were your parents involved with District 13? Do you know anything about District 13? Faunas wake up. District. Thirteen."

Faunas' eyes opened and catch my gaze. His eyes are an amber colored and are so mysterious that I cannot read any emotions behind them.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly

"What do you know about District 13?"

He doesn't answer.

"Faunas? Have you ever been there?"

He nods his head so slightly I can barely perceive its movement.

"Is it still there?"

He blinks a few times and then his focus grows hazy and he's asleep again.

I can't hold back my frustration. I've never had much of a temper, but control had always been in my grasp. The rules are so much different here. In the arena your ally runs off, you're informative is partially unconscious, and there's no predicting the outcomes.

I try to settle myself down with some food. I'm so thirsty though that I don't have an appetite, so I decide to stare at the electric trap and worry about Athea. There's nothing else to do. I could always go looking for her. She would probably kill me… oh the irony. I laugh at my own personal morbid joke. Faunas is still sleeping away. I wish I could be sleeping right now. Actually it's quite chilly out. I unroll my sleeping bag and tuck myself inside.

"Lucian! Lucian!"

I'm up before I even get my eyes open and Athea is on the other side of the fence. The first thing I notice is blood.

I quickly get her under the fence and try to staunch the blood flow from her side.

"What happened?" My voice is rising into uncontrolled panic mode.

"Stop Lucian," she pushes me aside. "It's not that bad. Just grazed the skin. I'll tell you later. Here, take this."

I step away, and she throws me a filled canteen. It the most wonderful water I've ever had, and Athea gives me a nasty look.

"What is the matter Athea?"

"That was for Faunas."

She throws me another canteen and I attempt to give Faunas water. Most of it drips down the side of his mouth. I glance to Athea, who's treating her wound, to make sure she isn't watching my embarrassing display.

"I picked up a few herbs. I don't know how well they'll work, but it's all I could identify."

I pick up a bundle of leaves.

"No not those." She sighs with frustration. "Must I do everything myself?" She asks, her voice exhibiting a bit of sarcasm.

"Aren't these the same?"

"No! Seriously Lucian, haven't you studied medicine?"

I shake my head. "My specialties mostly lie in the physics area."

"Well just chew the leaves up, mix with water and apply generously."

I try to make use of my stunted medical brain and cover Faunas' many bites. I feel like I'm a young boy finger painting and I come to the realization that there's a reason I never wanted to be a medical doctor.

Athea finally comes over to help me. She picks up a leaf and examines it cautiously.

"Oh no…" she says faintly.

"What?" I spit out a mouthful of the leaves.

"I picked up the wrong plants. These are deadly."

Well it was a nice life. Can't believe Athea is essentially my murder.

"Haha got you!" Athea erupts into hysterical laughter. "You should've seen your face."

I resist the urge to punch her like the bullies use to punch me.

"That was not funny Athea!" I yell as I stomp away like a moody toddler. I decide my sleeping bag is a great hiding place.

"Wow Lucian. I'm sorry. I just thought we could use some humor around here."

The silent treatment is a perfectly acceptable way to let people know how upset you are.

"Whatever Lucian. You'll come out when you want some water."

And that won't be for a long time.

"Don't you want to know what happened to me?"

Trying to use my curious brain against me I see.

"Or do you not care that I almost got killed?"

Or we can play the guilt trip. How original.

"Did you hear about the snow?"

Snow? What is that crazy girl up to? The weather doesn't shift that rapidly.

"Or those two cannons?"

Now she's definitely playing around. I would've heard two cannons.

"Wow Lucian you are truly unshakeable."

Our small camp falls silent and I couldn't be happier. I decide to finish my afternoon nap except when I'm almost asleep Athea decides to break the silence again, but she's not talking to me.

"Nice to see you're awake."

"Where am I?" A weak voice that belongs to Faunas asks.

"In the arena, during the Hunger Games. My district partner and I found you outside the desert being eaten by these strange locust mutts."

"That's so strange… I thought I was with my sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was probably a dream."

I can tell he's disappointed.

"I think I remember now," he finally says. "What's your name?"

"Athea DiMae, I'm from District 3."

"Nice to meet you, although I feel like I've been here before."

"Yes you woke up a few nights ago asking where you were. You were in pretty bad shape. Well… you still kind of are, but we're fixing you up."

"Why did you save me?" Typical question.

"Well my partner, Lucian, he'd probably prefer is you called him Chip, said you knew a few things… about the rebellion."

On the mention of my name I peak my head from my sleeping bag.

"District 13?"

Oh he recalls our conversation from earlier.

"How did you know?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I think I've met Lucian… or Chip… What do you call him?" Faunas asks and Athea tries to stifle her grin.

"Lucian doesn't let me call him anything."

Faunas looks puzzled. I guess it's not just me then.

"I'm really tired," he says after a moment.

"Go to sleep then. We can talk later."

A few moments of silence pass. I can't sleep now. Why did she give him permission to sleep? I really need to talk to a Faunas who has his wits.

"I know you were eavesdropping," Athea finally says once Faunas is asleep.

I contemplate keeping up my silent treatment, and decide I will not break this easily.

"Come on Lucian! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean-"

The sound of a swarm of insects hitting a bug zapper cuts her sentence short and I snap up immediately. The familiar buzz of electricity running through the trap has multiplied by ten folds by a young boy gripping the wires.

The sound of his shriek piercing the silence sets me over the edge. I am the creator behind this death trap and now it's taking a life. I bury my head in my bag and cover my ears.

A garble of words passes the boys mouth as he tries to speak, but I'm not listening. I'm not listening. Everything is okay.

The electrocution goes on for a while and in my mind it lasts forever and finally the electricity noise is cut short and a body falls to the ground. A cannon lets me know that it's safe to come out.

"What the fuck just happened?" Athea finally says.

I have no answer, so I try to distinguish the boy. I can see he one of the younger tributes and he has red hair.

"Jasten…" Athea speaks my thoughts. This is all so confusing.

_Audrey Carpenter (8)_

The snow begins falling as the sun starts to dip low in the fake horizon of the arena. The maze is so expansive that I could believe it was a part of the real world, but when the weather is manipulated so unpredictably I remember that I'm stuck in a bubble of the Capitol's creation. I'm being watched from every corner.

Ashley is asleep against me. We are still crouched in the limb of the tree. I am so uncomfortable, between Ashley pressing against me and the hard bark bearing into my back, but I have no will to wake her up.

It's miraculous that she's still breathing. I'm taking it as a sign that the poison was too weak, or that there is a being watching over us performing miracles. I attempt to shift my weight to a position that is slightly more comfortable. Ashley shifts in response to my movement and her heavy eyelids open.

She shivers at first and then her eyes find the snow falling around us. It's getting colder, but she stands up and climbs down from the tree. The look in her eyes is one of wonder and amazement.

"Have you seen snow before?" I ask.

She nods. "In the winter months we can get quite a bit. I'm used to it. How long was I asleep?"

"An hour or two."

She sits down and rolls her pant leg up to look at the small puncture wound.

"I think you're going to be okay."

She merely shrugs her shoulders and pokes at the skin around it. I notice a round area of red inflammation occurring around the site, but that is to be expected I'm sure.

"I'm scared," she says.

"That's a normal thing out here."

"No, I'm scared that my father is dead."

"Why would he be dead?"

"He's very sick," she replies. "I'm afraid he'll die and then Mother will be all alone."

Ashley's hidden meaning gives me a deeper chill than the snow. She believes she's going to die.

"Ashley…" I start.

"No, it's okay Audrey. Thank you."

"If anything happens… I swear to help you."

She smiles at me for the first time in a while, but the sadness still looms beneath it. It seems more of a smile to appease me than anything. Has young Ashley given up hope?

"I'm going back to bed," she says pulling herself up the small trunk of her tree and crawling into her sleeping bag.

I decide I might as well crawl into my sleeping bag as well. Whether or not I sleep is a different story, but at least I won't freeze to death. For a while, I watch the snow build up on the trees. We don't get snow that often in District 8. Those who live further north experience it more. I've only seen snowfall a handful of times, and nothing like this.

The sound of a cannon wakes me up, and I immediately open my eyes and try to find Ashley.

"Ashley!" My voice is frantic; my eyes searching the darkness hoping to find her nestled safely in her sleeping bag.

"Audrey…"

Oh thank god.

"Audrey… help me please," the voice belongs to Ashley and she sounds like she's in pain.

"What's wrong Ash?" I call over to her and she answers with a moan before I hear vomiting.

"Ashley!" I yell again and I stumble out of my sleeping bag and to the ground, landing in a mass of cold snow. I ignore the chill and pull myself up Ashley's tree.

"I need water," she says and I hand her some from my bag. She drinks the bottle dry. "My mouth feels like it's burning."

Suddenly she covers her mouth and turns back towards the ground retching. I can tell she's trying to hold back the liquid she's just drank, but it's no use.

"It's the poison," she says. "It has to be," before turning back towards the ground and throwing up again.

_Scout Calloway (10)_

"I'm freezing," I tell Dorien, and I drop her to the ground.

"Thanks," she says sarcastically as she brushes the snow off her clothing. "You should be use to this. Don't you live in 10?"

There are only a few districts that are far enough north to receive snow. District 10 is one of them.

"The only problem is that I'm from District 4. I'm use to warm weather and beaches," I snap back. Dorien needs to watch her attitude. She can't walk without my assistance, and at anytime I can just decide to leave her helpless in the snow.

"Help me up, would you?" She holds her hand out to me. I sigh and pull her up and she hobbles to a nearby tree. After traipsing around the maze like a bunch of ignorant rats we finally reached this snowy forest wonderland. I regret complaining about the horrible heat that plagued us earlier this week.

I'm forced to share a sleeping bag with Dorien as we only have one left. Kyra had been carrying the other one and well… it's probably at the Capitol now.

I'm nervous about the whole thing. I tell her she can sleep first. I'm afraid she'll pull her knife out and stab me in my sleep. After what happened to Kyra I could believe it.

I know that Kyra's character would match sacrificing herself from somebody else. I remember when the cow mutts had first attacked us and she helped my brainless self up the ladder instead of leaving me. I also remember Dorien reaching out to help her back up then.

Since Kyra died, I've seen a transformation in Dorien. If she was untrustworthy before, it seemed ten times worse now. My gut told me she was hiding something, and I should've ran screaming when she limped out of that barn. However, I'm not ready to be left on my own. She needs me as much as I need her. With this in mind I remind myself that she can't stab me in my sleep if she ever wants to be mobile again especially now that the weather has taken a drastic turn.

I wake her up when I get too tired to keep my eyes open and she shifts as far away from me in the sleeping bag as possible.

"You'd think I had some kind of disease," I say and she gives me a hard look. "I may be attracted to girls, but that doesn't mean I want to make a move on you."

I turn away from her on my side before she can give me another dirty look. Then I think about her knife again, and turn onto my back. Better safe than sorry.

"I think you're lying about Kyra." My sleepiness is clouding my better judgment.

She's silent.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"What do you have to say to that?"

"Believe what you want Scout. I guess it's always good to be untrustworthy and watch your back," her words sound like a threat.

"You need my help Dorien. I could leave you in these woods alone and you'd die."

"But you haven't," she says, and she's right.

"I want to know the truth," I say.

"The truth doesn't exist," Dorien answers. It sounds like a scapegoat answer.

"What's with your bullshit?" I push.

"Go to sleep, Scout."

"I'm not going to give this up Dorien. I'm going to find out what really happened to Kyra."

"Let me know when you do."

Her attitude makes me want to stab her myself. I don't feel right staying with her, but my curiosity and lack of judgment at the moment keeps me from doing anything drastic, and eventually I fall asleep.

_Athea DiMae_

Not long after the cannon fires the Capitol anthem plays and I see the two District 7 tributes faces appear in the sky along with Jasten's. Lucian is struck with disbelief.

"How did he get here?" He says as he paces around our small campsite. "How did David die and Jasten live to get electrocuted?"

"Does it matter?" I ask. "They're gone and we're closer to winning."

"I-I-I… don't know. I guess it doesn't matter." Lucian sounds frenzied.

"Lucian? What's wrong?"

He stares at his hands. "I'm a murderer!"

"Yeah, so is everybody else here."

"That's not true! I haven't seen you kill anybody. Oh, this is terrible!"

"I wounded that girl at the bloodbath, not to mention I shot somebody with a poison dart earlier."

Lucian stops his pacing and turns to me.

"Who was it? Is that how you got injured?"

"I don't know who it was. Some girl and I think there was somebody with her." I shrug my shoulders.

"Well if we use elimination the only possible females it could've been was Aeron from District 2, the short-haired girl from District 5, that one from 8, Scout from District 10, or Ashley from 12."

"Yeah that's too many for me to narrow it down, but I hit one of them after I got a spear thrown at me."

"So my dart gun came in handy?"

"Um…"

"Um? Well it's obviously you didn't kill anyone. Unless you killed those District 7 tributes."

"Well no I didn't. I couldn't find any fast-acting poisons that one would normally use. I'm not that proficient in identifying plants, but I did find this one. It sort of works like arsenic poison. It takes a while to build up in your system, but then it leads to total organ failure, so I imagine I will be a murderer in approximately 24-72 hours."

"Wow Athea. Doesn't that make you feel repulsed at yourself?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that, but thank you Lucian."

"I don't wish to hurt others," Lucian says. "I only want to protect myself. I wish that wasn't at the expense of others."

"Do you think I wanted to hurt that girl?"

"Well Athea you knew the poison wasn't strong."

"They didn't know that. After I hit one of them, they ran off and hid! It's like you're insinuating I'm some kind of monster."

"I don't want to argue about this Athea, so I'm just going to drop this subject. I look forward to seeing who your poison victim is. Now what about Faunas?" He points to the sleeping boy.

"Oh yes, I should probably change his dressings."

"I need to talk to him," he says. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"He needs to heal first Lucian. You can't push the human body."

"Well he was talking to you earlier. When I tried to speak to him, he barely answered and then fell back asleep."

"Are you jealous that my social skills are more adept than yours? Besides I wasn't interrogating him for information!"

"Well I need to talk to him soon," he crosses his arms over his chest and I ignore his whiny disposition to get my first-aide supplies.

"What is this you said about snow?" Lucian asks when I don't reply to him.

"It's was snowing in the forest area. It's a little colder there. I imagine it'll start here soon."

"How are we going to stay warm? We have two sleeping bags and three people."

"You're the one who brought this third person here," I answer. "We'll have to share."

"Well, I'm not sharing," Lucian says.

"You're acting like you're five-years-old tonight. It's getting on my nerves." I can't help it that I'm blunt.

Lucian tries to give me an intimidating look, but it doesn't really work.

"I'm going to bed," he says.

Good, I don't have to hear him anymore tonight.

Faunas' eyes open soon after Lucian goes to bed. He seems more alert.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"No idea. I don't have a watch. It just got dark a few hours ago though if that helps."

Faunas lifts his arm and examines the sore flesh.

"The bites look a little better, but you have so many. There's a really bad spot on your back that's still oozing like crazy, but I have herbs, so it won't be long until you're good as new."

"They itch like crazy," he says reaching for his back. I pull his arm away.

"Don't." I say.

"I forgot… you're Athea, correct?"

"Yes, and that over there is my district partner."

"Oh, I remember he was sleeping earlier."

I stifle a laugh. "He doesn't sleep all the time. It's just a coincidence."

"Why did you guys save me?" He asked me this question earlier, but he must have forgotten.

"Lucian thinks you know something about the rebellion."

"Oh," he looks down at his lap.

"What is it?"

"He's probably going to be disappointed. I really don't know that much. My parent's were important, sure, but I was kind of young."

"If Lucian thinks you know something, then you probably do. Don't worry though we won't throw you out in the cold; I'll make sure of that."

Faunas smiles at me, and I return it with my own before applying more paste to his back.

"Actually," I murmur. "Do you know about District 13?"

I feel Faunas tense under my touch at the words.

"No," he says curtly.

His response tells me that I should not to push the subject. I'll let Lucian do that. He is the one who thinks there's something crucial about it. Though my intuition is telling me that Faunas knows something just as Lucian thought.

**A/N: Ah thanks for reading and being wonderful and all that. Leave me reviews please. I like hearing your guy's predictions on whose going to win and whose going to die. :) I sat down and pretty much planned the rest of the story. I'll post some more info on what's to come in the next few chapters later on my profile so keep your eyes out if you curious.**

**Anyways... please leave reviews. Please? :)**

**-Kayla**


	31. Jagged Gorgeous Winter Pt 1

**A/N: This is a short chapter... 1) Because I wanted to update 2) Because I wanted to keep this separate from the events that are happening in the next chapter.**

**Also I keep forgetting to mention this, but it's currently day 10 or so of the games, in case you were curious.**

**Enjoy!**

_Bullet Daniels (2)_

I watch the white flakes dance around in the moonlight, examining each one with fascination. We never get snow in District 2. Not only is it usually warm year round, but even if the temperature dipped low enough, the area is so dry that precipitation rarely falls anyways.

Tonight for the first time I am thinking about my sister, and how much I miss her. She would probably love to see snow. As I watch the dancing flakes I wish I could take her to see them sometime in a different world. She reminds me of why I need to win. I don't deserve to win necessarily, but for Elle I will try my hardest especially after losing our mother. I take a peek under my jacket at the blue button I savaged from her coat as she tried to pull me away the day of the reaping. I was so sure I wasn't going to the Hunger Games, yet here I am. If I hadn't tried to keep her away from that bully Blaine, I wouldn't be sitting her now, but everything I've done has been for her.

Memories of the rebellion come back to me in fleeting scenes. I have repressed the memories so deep they hardly affect me, but tonight is different. Thinking about my sister brings memories of my mother, who my sister looks just like. I think about her sacrifice to smuggle in weapons for the rebels. District 2 was always a bit of a 'Capitol's Pet', so much so that rebels in District 2 faced far worse treatment when caught. I always wanted to ask Mother why she gave up her family. I imagine it was to create a better nation for her children to live. At least that's what I want to believe. Another girl from the rebellion crosses my mind as well, but this one is more painful than the rest and I push images of the blonde haired girl who I loved so dearly away. Two years together and she was swiped away from me so quickly. I wonder if she's still alive, but I'm pretty sure she passed away.

I try to turn away from my feelings and bring myself back into reality. Aeron is buried in her sleeping bag. I hear her mumbling about how cold it is as she tosses around restlessly. I never realized how much of a sleep talker she was until tonight. Ever since Jade's recent death Aeron's agitation and nightmares have increased, and along with that she now sleep talks regularly throughout the night.

I try to warm myself up in my own sleeping bag, but my exposed head leaves me chilled. I'm thinking about how terribly I want a hat when I hear a strange beeping sound emerging above me. I duck into my bag expecting a bomb or something dangerous to land from the sky, instead a canister attached to a silver parachute drifts in.

Is this what I think it is?

I twist open the lid hopefully and inside there lays two pairs of gloves and hats. I place mine upon my head, it must be made of real fur. I grasp for a small slip of paper.

_Stay warm. From District 2._

I can't even fathom receiving a gift from my own district. I contemplate whether or not I should wake Aeron up and celebrate together when more beeping sounds through the dark silence. This canister is much much larger. Two sponsor gifts at once? I can't contain my excitement until I open the lid and realize what it contains.

There is a set of scalpels, small scissor like objects, curved needle-like appendages, and a few other strange items.

_You might need these. _

This is the only thing written on the paper and I wake Aeron. She's groggy and can barely keep her eyes open even after telling her we've received gifts. However, when I show her the strange items her eyes lower in confusion.

"These are standard surgical items. Why were we sent these?" She asks me as if I can answer her question.

"I guess we are going to need them."

I remember Aeron's interview when they asked if her knowledge of surgical procedures would be of use in the arena. Oh how did we laugh about it then.

"Were you hurt?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "You?"

"Not that I was aware of!"

Aeron picks up the scalpel holding it up at the moonlight.

"I don't like this," she comments. "Not one bit."

And in her eyes I see the replay of Jade's death again. I see her futile attempts at saving her, and the last minute failure. Whose life is going to be put in Aeron's hands again?

_Faunas Dunois_

"Faunas, Faunas."

It's the voice of an angel and I'm wondering when I was sent to heaven.

"Faunas, wake up!" I hear from another voice, and I am shaken awake.

Maybe I'm not in heaven, and I open my eyes to see the red haired boy from District 3, and his district partner who I remember was named Athea.

"What's going on?" I ask. I attempt to move, but sharp pains resonate throughout my body, particular up my spine and into my neck.

"Nothing, you've been sleeping for a very long time," the boy says blatantly.

"I'm not feeling so well."

Athea immediately kneels across from me, and places her hand against my forehead.

"You're still running a fever. The bites are almost healed though," she says, and looks over my arms where only small raised bumps remind me of the locust swarm.

"What if the bites were poisonous?" The boy asks, and Athea's face drops.

She scratches the back of her head and looks me over.

"They were leaking green puss, but I thought the leaves would bring all the toxins out."

"There were a lot of bites, Athea."

I stare at the both of them as they talk about me like I'm not sitting right here. I thought after being rescued I would maybe be okay, everything would heal and I'd be useful again, but it seems like that may not be the case.

Athea catches my eye and forces a smile. She places a hand over mine, and my entire body freezes up under her touch.

"We're going to do everything we can," she whispers.

Athea's eyes are a blue-grey color that seem to melt every part of my being. For a second I can believe every word she tells me, and every promise she makes.

"Faunas, I would like to speak to you," the boy cuts in, and Athea breaks the contact between us.

"Yes, what is your name again?"

"Lucian, but I'd prefer to be called Chip."

I nod to him, remembering the conversation where I was told this information before. My awareness is certainly increasing, so why am destined to die anyways?

Athea ducks away and moves over to her bag where she retrieves some food, and water before crawling deep into her sleeping bag. I suddenly lose my focus on Chip, and experience a feeling of panic. This boy should not intimidate me, but I can see he has a bone to pick with me, and he'll pick all my bones to get his information.

"Faunas, please focus for a second," he says and I drag my attention away from Athea's sleeping bag to him.

"Now I'm aware that you're family played quite the role in the rebellion," he says.

I nod in response. Chip's statement is an underestimate. My parent's part was so profound there are no words. The things that they did, the secrets they kept… why I shiver at the very thought.

"Can you tell me more about that?" He asks, and I don't wish to at all. Being a Dunois requires that you must uphold secrecy, and with the Capitol watching our every move I can't really say much.

"What do you think I would know?" I ask him.

"I don't want to play games Faunas. You have been to District 13, is that correct?"

"My parents may have, but I know nothing about it."

Chip pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You're lying!" He exclaims. "The other night when you were only half conscious you said that you knew something about it."

"I don't recall Chip, and if I was half conscious like you say then you can't take anything for certain."

"Faunas, we are not the enemy. We want to help. We need to restart rebellion."

I grab Chip by his shirt and yank him in.

"The first rule of a rebellion is to keep quiet," I whisper between my teeth.

As if on cue I hear the sound of whirring behind me. Chip catches it and immediately becomes quiet. It has to be a camera. I release Chip and he stands back and brushes himself off.

"Well then," he says composing himself, "I guess you wouldn't know what kind of information would be stored on a microchip."

"Microchip?"

"Let's say a microchip that the Capitol would kill for."

Well then it would only make sense that it would have to do with District 13 whereabouts, their underground housing, their weapons, and maybe secret documents about the rebellion.

"Well it's obviously something that is worth staying hidden."

I hope Chip catches my hint. If he's from District 3 and is as smart as he comes off I believe he will.

"Alright then," Chip says. "Although you don't give away any information I understand that if we get you healed up you may be of some use, and therefore we hope to keep you around. Besides Athea has gained some kind of liking towards you, not that I understand that girl anyways."

My thoughts are to focused on the thought of a microchip that I barely register any of Lucian's words. I'm wondering why he was asking. Perhaps they are in possession of such a thing.

"I would really like to get some sleep," I say.

"There's a sleeping bag over there," Chip says pointing to the one next to Athea.

I try to lift myself on my feet, but a shock of pain radiates throughout my body and I fall to my hands and knees.

"Faunas, are you alright? Let me bring it to you."

He pulls over the bag across the snowy ground. I take off my boots before sliding in feet first.

"Who has a microchip?" I ask Chip as he zips the bag around me.

"Athea sleeps quite late into the day, but she'll be up later this afternoon. Sometimes her calf bothers her a bit."

I bite my lip, discerning his words. Athea, calf, chip. Oh no. If the Capitol gets their hands on her, she'll be dead. I look at her from my bed. The only thing visible is her wavy red hair that peeks from the bag.

Although I have been whispered about in the hallways, and swooned over many times by woman, none of them had ever made me feel something that made me want to pursue them back. Athea has pulled a whole other feeling from me; one that I have heard about many times, but never experienced. Right now I know this feeling cannot be satisfied in this arena, so I must replace it with the need to protect her, and the information she carries. If she is to live, then perhaps I could as well in some kind of symbolic way.

_Escule Hirosho_

Watching Alice die has been traumatizing in every aspect of the word. I remember watching the axe fly through her head as I stood and watched. We had been so close to releasing her, but it wasn't even worth it.

So close, just as it had been with my father. He almost got on the train. I blame myself on both counts; the first that I had been the cause of my father's delay, and the second that I had delayed to take action in saving Alice.

At least her death was not in vain. David is now gone, and Jasten followed soon after, though I admit I was a bit saddened since Jasten had been the one to kill David, and save Shoal.

Where does that leave me? I am still alive, and I am still a coward. But I am still alive, and that's all that matter right now.

I am not thriving however. Ever since Alice's death I am experiencing similar pains to the ones I had felt in the days before the games started. I have alternating sharp and dull pains in my stomach and I am nauseous again. My emotional responses must be so weak that I can't even deal with them without physical pain.

I turn to the side to begin vomiting again. It just keeps coming in waves every time I try to force food or water into my stomach. Everything just comes right back up plus anything else my body can expel. I am fearing dehydration, but it doesn't matter because I am throwing up and all I can think about is how much it's burning the back of my throat. The bile stains the snow a strange color and I'm wondering if that'll make me easier to track down. Another wave hits me again, and just when I know I have nothing left I hear a voice behind me.

"Is that you, Escule?"

I turn around and am met by Dorien who is slung over her ally whose name is not coming to me as of now. The sight of her brings relief and panic. Will she help me or will she kill me? I wipe my mouth, and try to stand tall as I reach for some kind of weapon, but before I can my body releases another wave of vomit, and I find myself facing darkness.

**A/N: ****Not really proud of this chapter, but oh well. Somebody was supposed to die, but I decided they might be worthy later on, so that's why this chapter was a little less action-packed, and shorter than normal. Anyways next chapter will be focused on everyone that was in this chapter except Athea, Lucian, and Faunas. **

**Also I have a proposition to offer. Would anyone who is reading that doesn't have a tribute either because they don't have one submitted or their tribute has passed be willing to offer me a second opinion on a few things related to this story? :) Everything is planned I just need to bounce a few ideas off. If you're interested just send me a PM or let me know in review. **

**And on the subject of reviews, please leave me a few. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Happy Friday the 13th, hope you all have a wonderful weekend. :D**

**-Kayla**


	32. Jagged Gorgeous Winter Pt 2

**A/N: Here it is! This chapter turned out better than I expected. Anyways just letting you guys know that the events of this chapter may seem a little farfetched, at least that's what I thought, but then again a lot of things about the Hunger Games seem unrealistic, so I decide to write as I pleased.**

**There's one death, so make your predictions now, and enjoy!**

_Dorien Oakfree (5)_

"Escule?" I hobble over to him as fast as I can and leaned down next to him. He's still breathing.

"What are we going to do?" Scout asks, and I turn to look at her. "Are you going to kill him?"

Scout now believes that I am some kind of monster thirsting for the blood of my fellow tributes. I know what I did to Kyra was morally wrong, and for that I have nothing to say. In that moment it was either her or I, and in the moment I chose myself. Would I do such a thing again? Of course I would. I want to win. I need to win so I can get back to Pats, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stab some helpless individual in the back. I'm not that sadistic.

I meet her question with a nasty look and she throws her hands up in response.

Damn her. Damn her to hell. I'll show her. I'll save Escule and then what will she have to say then?

"Help me figure out what's wrong," I say to Scout as I examine him. Maybe he's wounded, but there's no sign of blood anywhere.

Scout sighs and crouches next to me.

"Is he wounded?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Get him some water," Scout says as she opens his jacket and presses her hands over his stomach.

I do as she says and manage to get some fluids into his body. He must've passed out from dehydration.

"He has swelling," she says.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"I don't know," Scout says. "I'm not a doctor. I just know a few things."

Escule finally wakes up a few minutes later, and he grasps at his stomach right away.

"Are you aware you have a lot of swelling on the right side of your stomach?" Scout asks.

"No, but it hurts really bad."

Scout reaches out to touch the area and Escule immediately guards from her touch.

"How long has this been bothering you?"

"I would get sick on training days, but I thought that was just nerves."

"This isn't just nerves," Scout laughs nervously. "I'm pretty sure there's something wrong on the inside."

The look on Escule's face is one of fear, and he slowly traces his fingers on the swelling on his stomach.

"What is it?" I ask Scout, and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I never said I was a doctor, but…" she looks down at the swelling again, "appendicitis is quite common. In fact, Hayden had it before, and her symptoms were similar. They never got this bad though."

"So how do you cure it?" I ask impatiently.

"We had to hire a healer that could do surgery. The procedure is quick and easy, they just cut out your appendix and you're fine."

"Sur-surgery?" Escule is looking paler than before and I'm afraid he's going to throw up again.

"Yeah, this really isn't the place for that Scout. Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"I told you Dorien, I'm not a doctor. You should be happy that I at least knew that. I'm sure if there was another treatment Hayden wouldn't have had to get surgery."

Escule's head drapps forward.

"What happens if we don't do the surgery?" He asks.

"Your appendix will burst and cause infection throughout your body," Scout says it so nonchalant and I resist the urge to smack her.

Escule buries his face into his knees accepting defeat. Imagine entering the arena and learning that your own body could kill you? Why didn't the Capitol treat this before he came? Shouldn't that be standard protocol? They did tests on us; they would have had to known. I try to think this through. Not treating the appendicitis would assure Escule would die and not become victor. How was he that much of a threat though? Maybe they wanted it fixed in the arena. Oh, think Dorien, how would it get fixed? Who could do surgery in the arena?

"_My parents are both surgeons…"_

Whose parents were surgeons?

"_I can even perform some surgeries…"_

Was this in an interview? Whose interview? I know it was a girl. Could it have been Ashley? No, that doesn't seem right. Who else is left?

"Who said they could do surgeries?" I blurt out.

"What?" Scout says in confusion.

"In their interview, somebody said something about surgeries. Which tribute was it?" I can feel my voice rising.

"Um… I don't know," Scout puts her hand to her forehead. "Was it Ashley?" She asks.

"I was thinking that, but it doesn't seem right."

"It has to be Ashley," Scout says.

"I don't know," I say, but I need to figure it out soon.

_Aeron Swann (2)_

I thought I had dreamt of those sponsor gifts arriving. It was the middle of a cold night so I can't blame my sense of reality for being a bit blurred.

I'm going through the tools again. Everything my parent's had ever taught me the names of and even more that I know nothing about. There is strange tubing, and even something to deliver anesthesia.

Noah looks at me with concern. I can't tell if his consideration is towards me or whoever is supposed to be going under the knife. I look back at him and he quickly averts eye contact and goes back to starting a small fire.

My hand automatically moves to my stomach seemingly unaware of the emptiness. I can't help but sigh and wonder if either Noah or I will make it out. We're both strong tributes, we did get the highest scores after all. I know I can do this, and make it back to safety and have my family with Lively.

"Want something to eat?" Noah asks.

"Yes, I'm starving."

I sit down with my meal, and thank my lucky stars that we have so much food. We are strong tributes. District 2 is a district to be aware of. We will not be overlooked, and one of us has to go home.

That's what I've been trying to tell myself. I can't really believe in the opposite.

The sound of soft hissing is intercepted by my ears and I stop chewing and turn to look behind me. I see nothing.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Noah.

Noah glances around. "Hear what?"

The hissing breaks through the cold air again and Noah turns his head slowly towards the noise.

"I heard it that time."

In a shifting moment Noah and I go from a peaceful breakfast to being jumped by a bunch of mutated dog/fox/cat/I don't even know creatures that come climbing out from the bushes. I don't spend too much time getting a look at them. I have my hand around my pack and Noah and I are off on our feet.

"What happens if they catch us?" Noah yells breathlessly.

I turn back to see snarling teeth and foamy mouths. The creatures are white and blend right into the blank sheet that is the arena.

"I don't want to know!" I yell back. A flurry of snow fills the quiet void around me. Somebody is bound to hear this commotion.

Just when I feel like we are gaining some distance from them a million more appear in front of us and I almost fall over trying to get Noah to turn right.

A few minutes ago I was thinking about how strong of tributes we were. Now it seems that I am mistaken. If this pack manages to latch teeth into our flesh we will be dead.

On cue my feet are removed under my body and gravity takes its toll on me. The fall doesn't hurt, but what's coming surely will. Noah stops suddenly and turns to me. I try to scramble up from the ground, but my foot is encased under a stray tree root.

Noah just stands there. His indecisiveness is making me panic. I try to pull my ankle out as the white mutts come running towards me. I feel hands under my arms and I gasp in shock, but it is only Noah, and he tries to pull my foot free.

"Go!" I yell to him. "It's no use. At least one of us should live."

"I just want to try to tug one more time. I think I can get you out."

One of the white mutts makes a dash towards me, and there's no time for 'one more tug'. There's not even enough time for me to shoo Noah from me.

The mutt stops in front of me and for a second time seems to slow. The teeth hang down like daggers, it's body is barely visible from the surroundings. It's yellow eyes have one meaning behind them. Kill. I brace myself for the attack, but just before it can sink it's teeth into my skin an arrow slices through it's head and it tumbles over. Noah pulls me out, and I'm back on my feet.

"Up here!" The voice belongs to the owner of the bow and arrow. She motions us up in the tree where she is perched. I climb after Noah, who does not possess a limber bone in his body, but we are a few feet up and that's enough to avoid the mutts.

The girl who saved us moves her aim from the mutts and lowers it to Noah and I dangling from the tree. This is not the situation I wanted to get involved in. A part of me wants to tell her not to shoot, but Aeron Swann will not go down pleading.

"Can you do surgeries?" She asks.

How ironic.

"She can," Noah motions down to me with a nod.

The girl lowers her bow and arrow, and reaches out her hand to Noah. With the extra help Noah scales up the branches to a sturdy limb and I follow behind.

"Why did you ask about surgery?" I ask Dorien once I gain my composure.

"Come," she motions us to follower her around the tree where I see two more tributes; neither's names are recognizable to me. The girl has a limp to her, and she hobbles over to a sturdy branch to lean on.

"I'm Dorien from District 5," she says.

"Nice to meet you we're from…" Noah begins to introduce us, but Dorien cuts him off right away.

"We know who you are. This is my district partner, Escule, and the girl is from District 10 and her name is Scout."

Their names are familiar to me, but I don't really remember them from training. My first impression is that Dorien has a snarky attitude.

"See Scout, this is the girl I was talking about," she points to me. "The one in the interview who said her parent's were surgeons."

"That's great Dorien, but just because she has the knowledge doesn't mean she is able to perform out here in the wilderness." Scout answers.

"That could be negotiable," Noah says.

"Wait, what?" Since when does Noah make my decisions for me?

Scout stands up, balancing herself on her limb.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to perform such a feat without any tools?" She challenges.

"What if I said we had some?" Noah asks.

"Yeah sure," Scout crosses her arms.

"Noah," I jab him in the ribs with my elbow.

"One second," he says to them while turning me away and leaning towards my ear.

"Listen Aeron, I lost a lot of supplies when we were running from those mutts."

"Well that's not a big deal. We can just go back," I whisper back to him.

"How are we going to do that? The snow will wipe our tracks away, this damn forest looks the same from all angles. "

"So you're saying you lost your entire pack?"

Noah nods.

"Noah! All our food was in there!"

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I was trying to survive."

"Oh no," I run my hands through my hair and try to make sense of this situation. I'm going to have to do some kind of surgery on this injured tribute because Noah made an idiotic move.

He turns back around to face the others before I have a chance to scold him any further.

"We received a sponsor gift last night filled with surgical items." Oh shut up Noah, please. "It seems the Capitol knew about this."

"Those bastards," Dorien mumbles.

"We, of course, acquire a fee for the procedure. We lost quite a few supplies and are in need of food, and a sleeping bag."

Dorien scowls and Scout snorts of laughter.

"Do you think we have supplies to spare?" Dorien asks.

"Well then I guess you're not getting what you need," Noah says cooly.

"Can we back up for a second?" I finally break in. "I don't even know what kind of procedure you guys are looking for? Who's the sick one? Is it your leg, because I don't know what I can do about that." I can't agree to this blindly.

"Told you your limp was still bad," Scout smirks at Dorien who ignores her.

Dorien gestures over to the boy who is wrapped up in his sleeping bag.

"We aren't sure what it is, but Scout thinks it might be appendicitis."

An appendectomy would be my first suggestion for treatment. The surgery is actually quite safe, and doesn't involve too much mess. I've watched my parents perform many. I guess the human genome hasn't quite gotten rid of the useless organ. It's one of the most common surgeries our patients come for. The Capitol must've known he had this, and that the surgery would be easy for me to perform. Why did I let them know about this? I should've known it'd blow up in my face.

Suddenly I am reminiscing about Jade and how I was so reluctant to save her. Then when I tried, she died under the wrath of another hand. If I'm being forced to do this again, who says it won't happen twice? Why does the girl even care about the boy except that he's her district partner? Perhaps she has a better heart than I did. I can relate to the need to save, but in the arena it's different. I'm pleasantly surprised that this girl has taken an interest in helping. If Noah hadn't left our supplies I don't think I'd want to do the surgery, but I have a feeling Dorien would point her arrows to our head and there would be a fight. And on that thought who says she won't kill me anyways once I complete the task at hand?

I am suddenly aware that Noah is gazing at me waiting for a reply. His face is asking me if I'll accept, begging me to accept this offer. If the Capitol wants a show from this then I guess they're going to get it.

"I can do it, but as Noah stated, we require food, and some other supplies."

Dorien looks back to Escule and then to me.

"We can negotiate," she says and I can hear Scout scowling behind her.

I have them clear out an area of snow until they hit frozen ground and I lay a sleeping bag down. I'm hoping the build up of snow around Escule might help keep his temperature regulated. Of course the Capitol failed to send any equipment that would allow me to take vital signs, so I guess it'll have to be done manually. I do a quick pulse check, and I'm thinking Escule has a fever which tells me he has some kind of inflammation. If I don't hurry, they'll be nothing I can do.

"I need somebody to assist me," but nobody moves.

"I would, but I don't want to turn my back on these two," Noah says.

"Well, Dorien this was your foolish idea," Scout says, "go help."

Dorien narrows her eyes, but leans down next to me.

"What should I do Doc?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Dorien. I need you to keep pulse for me, and hand me the things I ask for. If at anytime you lose the pulse tell me right away."

Dorien nods silently. Escule is awake and looking around with a terrified look that I can understand. This boy is about to go under the knife in the Hunger Games to some tribute stranger, who could easily kill him in his sleep, while facing appendicitis at the same time.

"I need you to place the mask over his face until I tell you to stop, and then replace with the oxygen mask to your right."

"Uh… okay."

"Escule this anesthesia may not completely put to sleep, but hopefully it'll stop any pain."

"Hopefully?"

Anesthetizing Escule is going to be the most dangerous part of this procedure. Normally we have breathing tubes and heart monitors, but in this case we'll have to work with what we have. I carefully instruct Dorien on what to do, and despite her newfound reluctance I'm able to get Escule knocked out.

"I'm sorry… this just makes me uncomfortable," Dorien says.

"Well just keep your fingers on that pulse."

Dorien nods. I glance up at Noah and Scout who are staring in disbelief. I thought the Hunger Games was for murdering, not saving. There's no turning back now.

I apply sterilization and a local analgesic to the swollen area. This surgery has been around so long, it's reached the point of simplicity. It involves three sharp tube-like objects to be inserted in the abdominal area. One of which provides a scope for me to see the organs, one for the cutting tools, and another for pulling the inflamed organ out.

As soon as I am able to inject all three tubes into the stomach I look over to Dorien who is growing quite pale.

"How are you doing Dorien?" I ask as I peak through the scope. Yes, there is it, the appendix is quite swollen, almost to the point of rupture. Lucky kid.

"I'm f-fine," she says.

"And the patient?"

"Everything's fine," she squeeks.

"I need those long pointed scissors," and I hold my hand out to receive them. She rustles around through everything before finally finding them. If I had ever taken this long with my parent's I would've been slapped.

In a few minutes I'm able to secure the appendix, and I'm ready to cut it out. Dorien is quiet, and I take that as good news.

"I'm just curious," I say not taking my eyes off the procedure. "Why do you want to save this boy?"

Scout chuckles, and I almost break my focus to look at her. I can tell she disagrees with this whole thing, just as I once did with Jade.

"Because I'm not just a murder. I knew Escule in training. He was a friend. I want to retain my morality." Dorien says.

"Seriously?" I hear Scout's voice rising. She begins to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me? Wasn't Kyra your friend Dorien?"

"Scout that was different and you know it!" She yells back, and I try to remain focused. Lower the scissors, open them, and snip. It'll be that simple.

"I know that Kyra didn't leave you to die, but you killed her to save yourself!"

"Shut up!"

"Dorien, I need you to keep calm," I try to hold composure. I'm sorry I ever said anything in the first place.

"And all this talk about morality," Scout is not done, "tell me how moral your actions were!"

"Okay Scout, I let her die, so I could save myself. Are you happy? In that moment I had to make a choice and I chose myself, not selfishly though! There's a woman back home who is counting on me to arrive back to her safely. I did it for her, not myself! If Kyra had been in my situation she would've told me the same thing! So don't talk to me about morality Scout. I'm not some kind of evil monster. I'm human just like you and everybody else here."

"You don't think Kyra had family to go home too? The goddamn Capitol made her brother into an Avox!"

The silence that follows allows me to concentrate and cut Escule's infected appendix. I grasp it with the tweezers and pull it from the port, and place it in a bag.

"How do you know that?" Noah finally speaks up.

"She told me," Scout says. "She wanted to get home and tell her parents, so they could know. They've been looking for him for years, she had a letter to give them from him."

"You know it's illegal to speak to an Avox unless you're ordering them," Noah says.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore," Scout says, "she's dead now. What do you have to say now Dorien?"

"I have nothing to say to you Scout."

"How's the patient?" I ask Dorien.

"Fine," she says.

"I can't believe you Dorien. I'm done!" Scout just keeps dragging this out. If she wants to confront Dorien, she can wait until I'm done.

"Fine then go. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah when Escule heals he can be your new lackey."

"Yep you got me Scout," Dorien says sarcastically.

Scout swings her pack over her shoulder.

"Wait, you're leaving now? You can't leave now," Dorien says panicked, and I slowly remove one of the tubes and call for sutures.

"Too bad, hope Escule wakes up before these two decide to betray you, just like you did to Kyra."

"Scout, that isn't fair. You have most of our food and some of our other supplies in your bag."

"Life isn't fair, Dorien."

Dorien makes a move to get up and I shake my head. If performing surgery in the wilderness wasn't bad enough I have to deal with these two. Things could get deadly fast and I glance to Noah who has his hand over his knife already. I quickly suture the second hole, and pull out the tube from the last port.

Scout's body suddenly falls to the ground. I blink twice because I swear I'm seeing things, but just like Jade, Scout lies flat on the ground; an axe protruding from her head. Dorien has her bow and arrow already out and pointing towards the source, and I catch a fleeting glance of the one and only Shoal Creek. I have a feeling that axe might've been meant for me.

Dorien shoots an arrow, but misses and the figure dissipitates into the trees. Dorien crawls towards Scout, and turns her on her side. Her face is expressionless, the blood already draining from her cheeks. Dorien covers her face with her hands and falls over her knees, not knowing how to react.

The cannon fires.

"Noah, can you help me please?"

He leans down next to me. Dorien isn't in any shape to attack us now. I carefully bandage the last of the incisions and check Escule over. He'll be up soon enough. The surgery was a success.

**A/N: I love putting the tributes through the whole battle with morality and mortality. This is the first Hunger Games after all, just think about how many conflicting feelings you'd have if you were never raised to kill, but knew you had to? **

**Aha, anyways I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I'll post update info on my profile then. I can't remember who is going to be featured but I'll post that on there as well.**

**Thanks to the few people who PM'ed last week and helped me figure out this story. I have my victor now, and I'm sticking with my decision. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review or PM if you want to talk, and have a wonderful Tuesday/Wednesday! :D**

**-Kayla**


	33. There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

**Ugh this chapter...**

**I just typed this all in like two hours or so. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

_Scarlett Donahall (Head Gamemaker)_

If there's anything that really sets me on edge it's a disruptive president that is calling to question my work yet again.

The Avox hands the phone to me, and I take a deep breath in order to regain my composure.

"Hello President Riddley, how can I help you?" I try to give my most attentive, and obedient voice.

"Scarlett! Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

I pinch the ridge of my nose in frustration. I've received this call numerous times. Usually it has to do with the District 3 tributes using the arena for their safety, or that Jasten kid, who was taken care of courtesy of the District 3 tributes, and when I failed to get rid of the Dunois kid the first time I thought Riddley was going to try and fire me. These tributes are certainly not well behaved, but I have it under control.

"Yes sir I do know what I'm doing. I suppose I could understand your concern…"

"My concern! This has breached a point past concern, in fact, I'll be surprised if these games are able to end without causing another rebellion!"

I bite my lip, and take another breath. I wave my Avox to bring me a cup of tea. I must remain calm under all circumstances. Soon enough I will be able to quiet this man who has no idea what he's doing.

"Sir, I promise you I will make sure that they all are gotten rid of, besides the kid never revealed anything about 13. The Sparx boy is young, and of course he may have wild ideas. The Capitol is happy though, am I correct in saying so?"

"Yes, the games have brought quite a bit of excitement. However, I believe that they may be becoming bored. Honestly, I'm not sure how you're going to do it. The tribute numbers are thinning and the arena is quite vast, not only that, but I see a lot of reluctance in these ten."

"Don't worry. I am about to make an announcement that is going to change the course of these games."

"Oh yeah? I am intrigued."

"Well I'm glad that I have gotten your attention. I hope you will be watching tonight. Good day to you." I hang up the phone before he has a chance to bombard me with more questions.

If only Riddley had any idea who was really running these games, he'd have me executed on the spot, especially if he knew of my intentions. It has been a grueling few years of waiting, but I knew it would pay off. Though, I've had to sell my soul to many alliances to get this far, in the end the power will be mine and therefore worth it. Riddley is a weak man, and getting rid of him will be easiest part of my task.

_Athea DiMae (3)_

Faunas is not well.

All of his bites look and reek of infection and they are oozing what looks like blood from their pores. His mentality, however, has been well though despite his high fever.

"Athea," he rasps and I hand him some water. He takes a long, slow drink and then he says "I don't think I have much longer."

I feel my heart crush under the weight of those words. I really thought I was going to make him better. I don't care if only one of us can leave. I wanted to give Faunas another chance.

"Don't say that," I take the water from his hand, and stare deep into his amber eyes.

A weary smile forms on his face, and I'm thinking that the fever may be making him delirious after all.

"You're so beautiful," he says.

"Faunas… don't do that."

I try to ignore his words and instead gather up some snow and place it on his forehead. It melts almost immediately after touching his hot flesh, but he sighs with some bit of relief. I have become accustomed to staying up all night since we brought him back, and tonight is no different. Lucian lies comfortably in his sleeping bag in dreamland while I sit in the light of the moon and try to keep Faunas and I both alive and warm.

The sound of the Capitol anthem startles me. I had forgotten there was a death today. The view of a blond-haired girl pops up next with the words District 10 underneath.

"Was she the last from that district then?" I ask Faunas who is staring up at the sky.

"I think so. There's only a few left right?"

"Yeah, I try to count in my head. The two from 2, Lucian and I from 3, Shoal from 4, both from 5, a girl from 8, Faunas from 11, and then there's little Ashley. I have no idea how she's still alive.

The girl from 10 must've been the one I hit with the poison. It's been 48 hours. Usually it takes about 2-3 days for total organ failure to set it. Though I swear the girl I shot was brunette.

Instead of the animated sky disappearing like it normally does it stays bright casting the arena in a strange fake-looking glow.

"What's going on?" Faunas asks me, but I have no idea.

Suddenly a screen appears, and I see a blazing red-haired woman sitting behind a desk. Her hands are clasped together and she flashes a white smile.

"Hello tributes, for those of who don't know me my name is Scarlett Donahall and I'm your Head Gamemaker."

"I have a bad feeling about this," I whisper.

"We have decided to throw in a bit of an obstacle to spice up your games experience," she flashes that toothy smile again. "As soon as this message ends a colorless gaseous poison will begin flooding the entire arena. This poison will affect every single one of you, and will kill you in a matter of 24 hours. Tomorrow when the sun is at it's highest and the snow stops falling a bottle of antidote will reside on a table by the Cornucopia for each one of you. If you wish to live past tomorrow night I suggest you make your way over there at that time. To make the deal even sweeter some antidotes are specially formulated to heal any maladies that are currently affecting some of you. This goes for poisons, infections, or injuries. Good luck, and may the odds ever be in your favor."

The computer flashes off and I hear a sharp intake of breath from Faunas.

"Faunas, we might be able to save you yet."

_Audrey Carpenter (8)_

"Ashley! Ashley wake up," my voice is panicked and excited at the same time. Her little eyes open so slightly, and I push a strand of hair of her face, as I know she would be unable to do it by herself.

Ashley's condition has debilitated her to the point where her nerves are barely working anymore. She can get up in walk if she's been up for a while moving around, but in the middle of the night she's practically paralyzed. It's easy for me to carry her though especially because of all the weight she has lost in a meager 2 days.

"Ashley they made an announcement. We need to go to the Cornucopia tomorrow to get medicine. It'll help you."

Ashley closed her eyes and managed a tiny smile.

"I know. I was listening."

"Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to go and get both of our antidotes."

"No," she cuts me off sharply. "You need to take me with you."

"Ash, not in this condition. You can barely walk."

"Yes, but I can still walk. I can't be here by myself. Besides maybe I can help."

"I don't think there's much you can do. Stay here, Ash, I'll bring it back."

"What if something happens to you, and you don't make it?"

"That's nonsense."

She's silent for a little while, and I think I've won this argument.

"Audrey, I have a bad feeling. Please just take me with you." Her face is so angelic. I see a girl who is so young and so close to death, and I couldn't deny her request. I'll be able to carry her over my shoulder, and then I can at least keep an eye on her.

_Esc_ule _Hirosho (5)_

When I open my eyes it's bright outside, and I can't recall when I fell asleep last night. I reach down to touch my painful stomach and find smooth bandages, and then suddenly it all comes rushing back.

I am alive.

I feel like getting up and doing a victory dance. I can't believe this at all, and I take another look at the bandages.

"So, it's probably best if we part ways now, rather than later."

"If that is what suits you," I hear Dorien. "You can have Scout's half then for your troubles."

"I guess this worked out for you then," says a male voice that must belong to Noah.

What happened to Scout?

"Look, the patient is awake," the girl from District 2 hovers over me. She lifts up my shirt to inspect the bandages. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great! I can't believe you did that! Thank you so much. I am in your debt."

Aeron looks unsettled by my words.

"Don't get too excited yet," she says. "The games aren't over."

She walks back over to Noah, and he hoists Scout's pack over his back. Why are they taking her stuff?

"I'll be seeing you guys," Dorien's says darkly, and Noah chuckles before they turn and wander off into the forest.

"Dorien, what happened to Scout?"

Dorien looks down at me, and bites her lip. She looks extremely tense, and maybe I could guess what happened.

"She was killed."

"By who?"

"The boy from District 4. He was aiming for Aeron, but he missed. I guess that's lucky for you and very unlucky for Scout."

This wouldn't have happened if I'd caught the appendicitis earlier. I had actually enjoyed Scout's company and she took care of me a few days ago when they had found me throwing up in the snow.

"Are you sad?" I don't even know why I ask her, but it catches her off-guard.

"I'm… I am alright," she says, and walks off.

I sit up slowly and see that she's hanging over a fire with a squirrel cooking over the flames.

"Hungry?" She asks. "I kind of had to give most of our food away."

"Sorry," I mutter.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I have bad news."

Great, if we didn't have enough already.

And then she proceeds to tell me we need to go to the Cornucopia and get some kind of antidote. I guess I won't be getting much of a recovery. So I peel my aching limbs from the sleeping bag and try to make my legs walk over to the fire. I sit down and Dorien rips me off a piece of squirrel meat.

I've never eaten squirrel, but it tastes pretty good.

_Athea DiMae (3)_

Lucian and I pack up to leave, and he shimmies out from under the wires. I told him I could go by myself, but of course he's stubborn and refused. He says we need to watch each other's backs because that's what alliances are for. I know he's right, but the though of him dying before me makes me so sad that I'd rather bear this alone.

Faunas is sitting upright with the sleeping bag wrapped tightly around him, his eyes are wide, and I wish he'd just sleep.

Lucian waits impatiently on the other side, and I drop my stuff back down because I want to tell him everything will be okay before I leave.

"Faunas," I take his warm face in my hands and he covers my hands with his own. I am suddenly lost for words.

"You'll be back, I know," he whispers when I don't continue.

I drop my hands, and rub my forehead. This is so difficult and I hate it. He suddenly grasps my head in his hands and for a second I think maybe he has reached delirium and that he's going to crush my skull, but his grip doesn't tighten. Instead he pulls me towards him and places his lips on mine.

I can remember the kiss I had shared with Fahrin the day I left for the games. That kiss was one of finality, and sadness. Faunas' is nothing to be compared, and he leaves me wanting more. I place my hands into his brown curls, and for a second I'm not at the games anymore, and all I want is more, more, more.

A weird sound from Lucian breaks me away from my happiness, and I turn to him awkwardly fiddling with his pack straps. I mouth sorry to him and turn back to Faunas. His hands find their way into my hair and he leans his forehead against mine.

I am crying, but I'm also laughing as well. I can't sort these emotions out.

"I'll be back," I whisper.

He traces a line from the bottom of my ear, down my jawline, and then drops his hand at the bottom of my chin.

"I'll always be waiting here," he whispers, and it sends a chill through my bones.

He leans in to plant one more kiss on my forehead and then pulls away wrapping the bag around himself tighter.

I stand up and Lucian helps me under the wire fence. I suddenly feel injected with some new purpose and I spring off in front of Lucian who frowns in annoyance.

_Shoal Creek (4)_

I've buried myself within the Cornucopia to stay hidden and catch anyone off guard who may be looking to kill me, like Aeron and Noah. Perhaps if my aim were better I would've taken one of them down yesterday and then I'd almost be in the clear.

I honestly don't know why I'm still alive. After watching both Mika and Alice die in front of my eyes I really don't have much reason to be here, but whatever higher power exists must really want me to suffer in this hell. I have a damn good feeling that I might actually get to ride that train home, and go back to fishing, my nagging sister, and lusting after Philla. It'll be like nothing ever happened before this. The problem is this did happen, and I know if I leave this arena I will never be the same.

I peer out and catch a few of the other tributes. A few stand near the entrances, two are standing by the slides trying to conceal themselves. They all look disheveled and they keep looking behind their shoulders as if somebody is about to attack them from behind. I find it funny how they are all scared of another, even though nobody is trying to attack. We all just want to live right now.

In front of my sits a table with ten corked bottles lining across in district order. A heavy glass case sits over there preventing me from grabbing one. The snow has slowed down, and the sun is about to peak over the arena. I am not worried right now because of my luck. I'm not allowed to die, or that's what it seems.

"Hello tributes," a deep male voice echoes over the arena. It's the same one that did the sixty-second countdown.

"You all have sixty seconds to reach your bottle. I suggest you move as soon as the timer begins to retrieve your bottle before somebody else does. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The snow completely stops suddenly, and the glass case is released immediately. Without thinking I dart from my hiding spot and grasp my bottle. I see a few tributes stop and watch me. Their thoughts have obviously not registered what is going on yet. I decide to test my luck and I pluck the cork off my bottle and begin to down the serum. That's when I suddenly see a girl come darting towards her bottle. She doesn't look like a threat and she has the little girl from District 12 draped over her shoulder.

I am about to sprint off when I suddenly get a great idea. I will destroy Aeron and Noah's and get rid of my worse competition. More tributes have started racing towards the table now; this is my only chance. I reach for the District 2 bottles, but before I can crush them in my hands a heavy force knocks me over.

Aeron has her arm pressed against my chest, the other holding a knife. I can't help but give her my most charming grin and I hold her antidote in front of her. She emits a sound that resembles a dog's growl, and I chuckle back.

If she moves to reach her bottle I can get myself free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I say.

"Noah!" She calls.

I see the big brute from two approaching, so I immediately grasp their antidotes to my chest.

"If you don't let me go I'll crush them."

"Just slit his throat," Noah says.

Aeron pushes it closer to my throat and I tighten my grip.

I take one of the bottles in my hand and throw it as far as I can. It goes rolling halfway across the Cornucopia, and lands in the grass. Noah immediately rushes for it and I hold the other one above Aeron's head.

"Reach for it baby," I taunt.

"You're dead," she says back. She lifts her arm off my chest and tries to grasp the bottle.

I take my loose hand and thrust my fist into her side, throwing her off balance and knocking her to the side. The bottle falls from my hand, and I scurry to my feet. She aims her knife to me and I raise my foot over the bottle.

"No, no, no," I look to the side and see Noah running back. If you don't drop it before he gets here I'll crush it and we will both die.

She is stuck in a moment of hesitation, but lowers her knife to the ground. I don't waste a moment and am off towards the entrance I came from, but before I can make my way out a metal door slides down trapping me here.

Oh shit.

_Ashley Henns (12)_

We are the second ones to reach the table and immediately Audrey throws me my bottle and picks hers up. I see two more tributes rapidly approaching.

"Audrey, watch out!" I cry. I force the cork off my bottle and drink the antidote. I don't want my bottle to break.

"It's that girl that poisoned you," I hear Audrey say. "Give me your spear."

I hand it to her without question.

The girl reaches for her the bottle on the end, but Audrey turns and shoves her spear at her.

The girl jumps back immediately. Her eyes gazing towards the bottles.

I crawl under the table and into the Cornucopia where it's safer. The girl puts her hands up in front of her, and a boy with red hair comes up behind her and points the dart gun that almost killed me towards Audrey.

There is a silent battle raging between them.

"Lucian I'm fine. Go," she says. She gestures to the table and the boy begins to move, but stops short.

"Athea…"

"Go!" She yells, and I watch him run over to grab two bottles for District 3.

When I turn back to Audrey and the girl who I think is named Athea are tussling on the ground. Athea grips Audrey's hand with the spear, and Audrey has Athea's hand that holds a dagger. I see blood dripping from Audrey's arm, but it looks pretty superficial. They are locked in equality. I see Athea's bottle placed carefully between her teeth. Did Audrey break hers? The thought terrifies me.

Athea lets go of her grip and the spear goes flying forward, but Athea rolls out of the way. I suddenly catch sight of Audrey's bottle just before Athea crushes it under her weight. She gets up and makes her way towards the exit. Audrey's focus on the chase is gone and she stares at her broken bottle with spilled contents. In a flurry the last two bottles are snatched up by the tributes of District 5 right before the countdown hits zero.

Audrey turns to the table and sees nothing. There is still one extra bottle though, but it's in Athea's hands.

"Ashley are you okay?" She asks. Audrey glances around, and I peek my head out from the shadows.

"Thank goodness," she says. "Stay there, I need to get another bottle."

She picks up the spear and dashes after Athea.

_Athea DiMae (3)_

I've lost Lucian again, but I'm assured that he's safe since I haven't heard any cannons. Though with the adrenaline pounding in my ears I believe I could've missed it. I'll meet him back at camp. All three bottles are secured and I'm so ecstatic that I don't think anybody could catch me right now.

I dash towards the open entrance, but before I can escape a metal door falls down in front trapping me here.

"No!" I scream, and I begin pounding on the metal with my fists. I turn to see Audrey coming towards me, and I do a quick scan of the other entrances. They are all sealed. I don't have time to register exactly what this means because Audrey is coming at me with her spear.

I pull out my dagger, and attempt to strike her and block her arm at the same time. Instead she is able to get a slash above my eye right over the cut I received the first day of the games. The blood spills out from the wound marring my vision, and Audrey forces me to the ground.

"Give me the bottle," she says. I lift the bottle towards her, and wipe my vision clear at the same time. She reaches to get it, and I use her distraction to strike a hit across her face with my fist. She flinches and I wrangle myself from her grip. Her nose is bleeding, and my hand is throbbing. She goes for the bottle again and thrusts her spear, but I duck out of the way.

In a fleeting moment of thought I do the only thing that seems to make sense right now and I smash the bottle against the metal door spilling the contents down the slick silver and onto the ground below.

Audrey stares shocked for a second and then turns to face me. She pushes me up against the wall, and begins to choke me. She has lost all control, and has been replaced with nothing but epinephrine-fueled rage.

I can't breathe, but I smile at the fact that she'll be dying with me at least. I have failed anyways, so dying will be okay. My grin must make her angrier because her grip tightens. In my haziness I look behind Audrey and see Lucian and his dart gun.

A dart suddenly goes whizzing through the air and for a split second I'm not sure if it's going to hit Audrey or me. It finds it's mark, however, in the back of Audrey's neck and her grip is released. I fall to the ground gagging and coughing. I watch her reach for the back of her neck and pluck the dart from its source. She stares at it with bewilderment before falling backwards. Lucian must've switched the poisons, that or the arena poison is that lethal. Actually I'm not feeling well myself. I collapse to the ground. Lucian kneels next to me and forces me to drink. I do as he says, though I can barely comprehend his words. All I can see and feel is Faunas.

Faunas, who will be waiting always, and who I'll never return to.

The antidote has its effect almost immediately, and suddenly my entire being comes rushing back towards me. In a moment of weakness I let out a loud sob. The tears that follow wash the blood from my eye. I hear a cannon go off and I know it must be Audrey's. I don't want to wait around to hear Faunas'.

"Athea…" Lucian starts, but he is lost for words.

I cry more, and he sighs and pats my head affectionately, which is a lot coming from Lucian.

Through my tears and thoughts of Faunas I suddenly realize we are all completely trapped in this small enclosure. There is no electric trap to guard us, or places to hide. I can suddenly feel the end nearing, and I just want the nightmare to be over.

**A/N: I seriously hate myself for doing that. I had so much trouble picking out the Top 8. I wanted all ten of them to be the top 8, but mathematically that was impossible. So now we are in our top 8 and next chapter will be a nice break from the deaths (I don't know but they really get to me), and we will be doing top 8 interviews, so some characters from the reaping chapters will be back. **

**Also thanks to izzebelle for suggesting the poison idea to me a long long time ago!**

**Leave me a review please and tell me what you think. Have a wonderful weekend. :)**

**-Kayla **


	34. A Special Edition from the Capitol

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter. I don't know it seemed kind of redundant. I had a few things that needed to be mentioned though so I decided to finish it anyways. **

**This is in a POV of somebody who lives in Panem. You might hear from them later. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy. :)**

"Hello Capitol and District citizens! My name is Augusta and today I'll be bringing you exclusive interviews from our top eight tributes!"

A roar from the Capitol sounds through the television speakers, and I stand up to turn the volume down a bit. Of course I can't lower it too far, the Capitol has placed a restrain, so all must watch and even if you're not near the TV you can still hear it.

"Joining me today will be my colleague and dear friend, Julius Flickerman!"

Julius flashes a large award-winning smile, and takes his seat next to Augusta.

"It's great to be here Augusta, so what are you thinking of our tributes?"

"We certainly have a strong set, especially with the District 2 tributes!"

"Yes but as we all know District 2's citizens are often trained in use of weapons to be employed as future Peacekeepers, so there's no surprise there, Augusta."

"You're right Julius! The betting odds for those two are definitely in their favor."

"Let's take a look at what some of Bullet and Aeron's family and friends have to say about this power couple."

The screen flashes to a pre-recorded clip. Sitting in front of the television is a young girl flanked by an older gentleman who I presume is her father. The girl is struggling to look happy, but painted on her face is a look of dread.

"Hi I'm here with Noah's sister, Spearelle and his father Dag."

"You can call me Elle," the girl says but her heart is not in the words.

Dag wraps one of his arms around the girl and gives her a reassuring smile. Augusta continues.

"Noah has made it to the Top 8. Was it something you expected to happen?"

Elle is quiet and Dag clears his throat.

"Elle and I know that Noah is a strong boy, both mentally and physically, he certainly deserves his place at the top."

"How were you guys feeling the day those mutts chased Noah and his district partner? Noah selflessly went back to rescue her."

Dag opens his mouth to speak, but Elle cuts him off.

"Noah is one of the sweetest people you will every meet. He will do anything for the people who he claims loyalty to, so I am not surprised at all. Noah is not like some of the other tributes that selfishly backstab. If anyone deserves to win it's him! My brother has done so much for this family,"Elle stops for a second and wipes her eyes because tears are begin to trail down her face, "when our mother died he promised to look after the family. It's not fair that he has to be there. Our family has already had to deal with enough loss."

Elle's words are becoming angry, and I think Augusta senses this because she thanks both of them and ends the interview.

The screen flashes to Aeron Swann's parents, and they are calm and compose. They go on and on about their daughter's accomplishments and how proud they are of what she's done in the arena.

I'm losing interest in her interview, but then the screen changes again and I see a short dark-haired girl and a broad brown haired boy. The most peculiar thing though is the setting. First of all there's a large tube situated between them. It's filled with some kind of liquid and something sits suspended in the center.

"Now we're here with Aeron's best friend and her boyfriend, Demi and Lively. So can you guys tell us where we're at?"

Both Demi and Lively look confused and reluctant to speak. They don't seem to know much about their surroundings either.

"Um…" Lively speaks up finally, "it's a long story."

"A story we'd all love to hear!" Augusta says enthusiastically.

"Alright, well for those of you who didn't know Aeron was indeed pregnant when she was reaped. I had not idea honestly until I saw her interview on the television."

"What a way to be told such big news huh?" Augusta laughs.

"I guess you could say that." Lively awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "Anyways, the Capitol didn't want the baby to go into the arena, as the rules state all tributes who enter must be between 12 and 18, so they were able to remove the baby from her and now it's being incubated here."

Augusta turns towards the camera.

"For all you district citizens who didn't know, it is not uncommon for soon-to-be Capitol mothers to choose this root. This technique is seen as being much safer, and keeps Capitol citizens looking their best," she smiles and I want to puke.

Do the Capitol citizens seriously care that much about their image that they don't want to carry their own child? At least though something good comes out of this. At least Aeron's baby will survive even if she doesn't.

Lively stares longingly at the little fetus that hangs in the middle of the tube, and Demi stays silent. Augusta ends the interview on that note.

The screen flashes back to Augusta and Julius live.

My screen becomes fuzzy and I stand up and smack the side of the box. Why wouldn't my television cut out at a time like this?

I slam my palm again and the screen clears back up.

"I'd say Lucian and Athea are a set we would have never expected to get this far, but now that I see it, it makes a lot of sense!"

The screen flashes to Julius who is interviewing an older man.

"I'm here with Lucian's grandfather, Mr. Gregorio Sparx."

The old man waves excitedly at the camera, an enormous smile planted on his wrinkly face. For having his grandson in the games he seems pretty happy to me.

"Nice to me you Mr. Flickerman," he shakes his hand.

"Call me Julius! So you're the grandfather of the child prodigy then?"

"Prodigy," Gregorio snorts at the word. "I taught that boy everything he knows. I've raised him since his parent's died in the laboratory explosion."

"You taught him everything he knows? You must be just as intelligent as he is."

"Well I can't say that I know much about all this technological shit, but I have the good looks on my side since you're from the Capitol I'm sure you know what that means."

This guy should not be in District 3, poor Chip, no wonder he's so awkward.

For the first time Julius looks like he's lost his magical television image. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I don't know what you mean, but Gregorio we want to hear about your grandson. Do you see him coming home?"

"No, that boy is a hopeless wreck. He's so thin and frail, sure he's smart but what is that going to win him? I don't think he'd be alive if it weren't for that girl."

"Wow Gregorio, those are some harsh words."

"Sometimes the truth hurts," he shrugs, "but anyways what I was saying earlier…"

Gregorio goes on a rant about himself, about how much he can still lift, and how many girls are still knocking on his door. I wonder how he's related to the Chip I saw in the arena. The two are as different as night and is nothing more about Lucian and I leave the television to pour myself a cup of weak tea, though it's tea nonetheless, until I hear the next interview come up.

A little boy with red hair sits next to a dark-skinned handsome boy.

"I'm Micah! Athea's my older sister, and this is our friend Fahrin."

Fahrin chuckles to the boy and rubs his hair affectionately.

"Aren't you proud of your sister?" Julius asks, and he nods his head vigorously.

"I know she can win. She's the smartest person I know! Also, she took care of both of us when Mama and Dad died, so I know she can take care of herself."

"Do you guys see her as victor material?"

"If anyone do it, Athea can," Fahrin says, and Micah agrees with him.

"What message would you send her right now if you could?"

"I'd want her to know that we both love her dearly, and that Micah is being well cared for. I also would tell her not to give up, but I know she won't give up anyways. We're all rooting for her."

"Well thank you Micah and Fahrin!"

The screen snaps back to the live television broadcast of Augusta and Julius.

"So our District 4 tribute Shoal has made quite the impact on these games, wouldn't you agree Julius?"

"I think the games have made quite an impact on him as well. First he had to watch his district partner Mika die and then Alice."

Two clips appear replaying the deaths of the two girls and I find myself covering my eyes especially of Mika's gruesome struggle. How can the people in the Capitol watch this massacre without batting an eyelash?

"Anyways we got in touch with his family!"

The screen flickers to Julius surrounded by three of Shoal's family members. Just from looking at them you can tell they love the District 4 tribute very much. Shoal must be lucky to have grown up with so much support. He has his mother, a younger brother, and a sister who introduces herself as Lena, and begins rattling off immediately.

"My brother is going to win!" She says matter-of-factly. "There's no ifs or ands about it. He's the only one who hasn't had an alliance and he's still going strong. Not to mention he's racking in kills left and right. If Shoal gets rid of the District 2 tributes then he'll be in the clear."

"Yeah Shoal!" His little brother begins jumping around, and I'm wondering if he knows just what his older brother is doing. Years from now will these young children be brainwashed into thinking these games are something of an honor, like playing a sport. Will they become excited at the fact? I cringe at the thought.

"Well Shoal is a fan favorite," Julius comments. "I can see him taking home the crown! He's faced a lot of obstacles in the arena."

"Yes, which just shows how strong he is both mentally and physically," Lena says. "I know if anyone can come home it's my brother. We really miss him…" she reaches up to dab the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry… I just can't fathom him not coming home to us," and she stands up to leave.

His mother, Saylee, finishes the interview as she holds the little boy in her lap. She talks of how Shoal took over after her husband died, and how important he is to their family. She is well contained and soft spoken, but as Julius ends the interview I can see her wiping her eyes.

"That was an emotional interview Julius."

Julius nods and rearranges his papers.

"Now I have a very big surprise for the next interview. Want to tell them about it Augusta?"

"Yes, we got in contact from a special person for our District 5 male tribute, Escule Hirosho's interview. As you all know Escule and his family were separated from his father during the Dark Day. Well we got in touch with the man and reunited him with the family!"

The screen flashes to Augusta and two adults that I assume are Escule's parents.

"This must be a huge blessing for your family!" Augusta starts and Escule's mother dabs her eyes happily with a handkerchief. Or are they tears of sadness from her son? A son exchanged for the reunion of a father. Was it worth it?

"It truly is," his mother says, "but now we wish for nothing but Escule's safety. He's made it far, and we are both proud of him."

Escule's father wraps his arm around his wife.

"How do you feel about all this?" Augusta addresses him.

His gaze turns fierce. I know how he really feels, but he controls himself quickly into a look of apathy.

"I hope my son comes home. He is a young boy, but he is courageous nonetheless. I would do anything to bring him home myself."

I'm sure he wants to reach his hands out and wrap them around Augusta's petite throat. He will probably never see his son again, all because of the Capitol. He had probably tried to save his family when they escaped to five, but all of that was for nothing.

I look back up to the screen and see Augusta with an elderly woman. Her hands shake violently as she calmly rocks in her rocking chair. Her eyes have a distant look that tells me she may be blind.

"Hello," Augusta's voice is quiet, "I'm here with Pats, Dorien's guardian. Now we are all wondering how you ended up with such a spitfire on your hands."

Pats laughs, and ends with a coughing fit. This woman is approaching death's door.

"I found Dorien in the bushes when she was just a young baby. I've raised her since then. Her poor parent's left her all alone without anybody to care for her. Dorien has paid me back in everyway. I doubt I would be here if it weren't for her company and care."

"That's very touching Pats," and Pats stares ahead, a small smile curls across her face.

"Dorien has exhibited a lot of attitude in these games. Do you have any idea where she got this from?"

Pats laughs again.

"I don't know, but Dorien will do anything to help those she cares about. She has a lot of willpower, and I could see her coming home."

"What would you like to say to Dorien if you could send her a message?"

Pats makes eye contact with Augusta for the first time and folds her hand delicately across her lap.

"I would tell her… I'd tell her to not worry about me anymore. I'm old, and frail, but I've lived my life. I just want her to get that chance too."

I pull my attention away from the screen. Watching this is emotionally draining, and I need to take a breather. I want to see what Ashley's parents have to say.

When I make my way back to the television I see an older woman and a young boy. He's older than Ashley, but still young enough to be reaped. Despite the Capitol's make-up the woman looks tired and ragged. Her eyes droop, and the circles stand clear under her pale skin. She is talking, but there is no emotion there.

"Ashley is a skillful healer. If she dies, Panem is losing a wonderful girl."

Her brother pipes up immediately sensing his mother's discomfort.

"Mother is right. She is so skilled, and I can't believe how many people have given their life to keep her alive. She is barely of age to be reaped. We think if anybody deserves to win it's Ashley, and I hope the other tributes will see that."

"So you think the others will give up their life for her?"

"They should," he says, "I can't see who would be able to kill her. She's remarkable."

I lower the volume on the television as far as I can, and get up to sit outside. I need to get away from this. These tribute's families care so much about them and they all think they're son, daughter, sister, brother, girlfriend, best friend, whatever is going to win, but they can't all win. The worse part is that this is not going to end. I'm going to be forced to see this over and over again. Something must be done. I need to get in touch with somebody who will save these children.

**A/N: Glad that's over. Anyways we'll be back in the arena soon. We're pretty close to the end and since I've already told a few other people I figured I would mention now that this story will have a sequel! It'll take place about ten to twenty years from now. I'm offering spots to you all first so if you want to a reserve a spot just send me a PM, I'll have a list on my profile so check there before you ask for a spot. I'll send the actual tribute form out at a later date once we get closer to the end.**

**If you have any questions feel free to talk to me, and have a wonderful week :)**

**-Kayla**


	35. Rebellion

**A/N: It's getting harder to kill tributes, but it has to be done. There's only a few more chapters left, and I can hardly believe it!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the update! :)**

_Shoal Creek (4)_

I turn and sprint away, making a run around the Cornucopia before diving into its metal opening to hide from Aeron and Noah. Hopefully they think that I've escaped. As soon as I crawl in I hear a whimper, and that's when I see the little girl sitting against the smooth metal.

Guess I'm not the only one who had the idea.

"Don't think I won't kill you,"her voice is menacing for such a small girl.

"I'm just trying to hide. Those two crazies from District 2 are after me and we are all trapped in here."

"Trapped? Do you know what happened to Audrey?"

"Who?"

"Did anyone die?"

"Yes, there were two cannons."

"But do you know who they were."

"No, I was too busy running."

She's silent. I wonder if I should kill her? Nah, it'll bring too much attention.

"It's cold," she whispers.

"Colder outside," I remark. Even inside the cold walls of the Cornucopia it was probably cold enough to freeze water, and maybe even my blood. I'm not use to these cold temperatures, but I try to ignore it.

Ashley shuffles around and I see her wrap a sleeping bag around her.

"You have another one?" I ask hopefully.

"No."

I peek out of the Cornucopia and try to figure out what's going on.

_Lucian Sparx (3)_

"Athea you need to get up," I instruct. If we are to live any longer she needs to man up and pull herself together. Faunas or not.

She lifts herself up from the ground and I grasp her hand to help support her.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I don't know. Nobody else has died yet."

I see the bulky body of the District 2 tribute and his partner looming around the exits. The District 5 tributes are huddled as far away as possible and the other two are no where to be seen.

"Lucian," Athea is holding the cut on her forehead, but blood continuously drips down anyway.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to fight anymore," she groans and she crumples back to the ground.

"Let's hide in the Cornucopia," I say pulling her back to her feet, and towards the center. Hopefully we can sneak by the others without being spotted. However large this center circle is, it's not quite large enough to conceal us.

I pile in and Athea follows, but that's when I realize we weren't the first tributes with this idea.

Somebody falls against the back of the Cornucopia, sliding away from us as quickly as possible. The other one pulls a knife out and my heart stops beating.

"We are unarmed," Athea says. Thankfully she is here and can speak for me because I've lost all words.

"So?" The boy's voice echoes against the walls, and I realize it's Shoal. "This is a death match."

"Who says?" Athea challenges.

"Heh," Shoal chuckles. "The Capitol says so."

"Who says we have to listen?" Her voice is low.

Shoal begins laughing like it's the craziest idea he has ever heard, but he lowers his knife and wipes the blade against the fabric of his pants.

I take that as an offer to sit down and make myself comfortable against the Cornucopia wall.

Athea joins me and pulls out our only sleeping bag that we brought. She wraps it around the both of us, and although it doesn't completely cover me, it brings some warmth.

"Do you have another one of those," Shoal nods.

"No." Athea says.

Shoal sighs with discontent.

"Why don't you ask the District 2 tributes?" Ashley sneers.

"Shut up," Shoal mutters and he pulls out his knife.

"What about District 2?" It's a voice that belongs to nobody inside the Cornucopia and by doing a process of elimination I can deduce that it's the District 2 tributes..

"Shiiiittt," Shoal mutters and he reaches out for Ashley and shovers her in front of him, placing the knife-edge against her delicate throat.

"Hiding behind a little girl? Is this what you've resorted to Shoal? I would've expected a little more from you." Aeron from District 2 ducks her head under the metal roof of the Cornucopia and takes a step towards Shoal, which just makes him press the knife a little harder against Ashley's skin.

"You think I care about you killing the girl? Only one of us comes out anyways!"

"You cared about that other girl. What was her name? From District 1."

I see Aeron's face crinkle from his words.

"Don't talk about that. This is the reason why I came after you in the first place."

Shoal laughs.

"This is the knife that killed her. I'm pretty sure this once belonged you, so I think you stand to be corrected. You killed her."

Aeron unsheathes a knife from her belt and makes a move towards Shoal. In response he presses Ashley closer to his body and tightens his grip.

Athea jumps up in between the two, and I feel my heart skip another beat.

"Knock this off both of you," she hisses under her breath. "Look what the Capitol has done to you. Weren't we not to long ago united under one purpose? The District citizens were fighting against the Capitol just a little over a year ago. This is why they created these games, because of our unity. This is just what they want, and you're giving it to them. I propose you step down now, and we figure out an alternative."

"An alternative?" Aeron laughs.

"At least we agree that this girl is crazy," Shoal comments and Athea turns her back in a crucial moment to give him a dirty look, and I swear Aeron is going to stab her in the back. Instead she rolls her eyes.

"What possible alternative do you see? Don't you get it? There's no fighting against them. We're stuck in this arena. They sent Mutts after Noah and I. If we don't kill one another, we're likely to die under their cruel palm. Now get out of the way. I have a death I need to avenge."

Athea stares her down. It's the look she gave me the night I said her chip meant nothing. It's the night I told her the Capitol was just as bad as we were. It was the night I told her that her feeble attempts at starting a rebellion would do nothing.

"No." She says.

For a second I believe that Aeron is going to back down. I have some brief glance of hope, but as quickly as it comes it's gone as I watch Aeron hook Athea's jaw with her fist.

Athea falls to the ground, and I can't stop my feet from running towards her just in case Aeron thinks she can kill her while she's down. As soon as I break in between, Aeron's fist pulls back and just like Athea I'm knocked off my feet, landing with a loud thump next to her.

How did we get this far? We're nothing but two weak tributes from District 3.

Athea pulls herself onto her knees and begins to spit blood and probably teeth from her swollen mouth. I stare bewildered at Aeron, wondering if we're going to die.

"I admire your hopeful spirit," she says and then she steps by us and shoves the blade back towards Shoal's face. "But it isn't going to happen. It's a hopeful spirit that gets people killed. I would know. Now please get out of my way."

Athea sits up and wipes the blood that drips down the side of her face. She's not giving up, and though one may admire her perseverance, I find her actions incredibly idiotic.

"Go ahead!" Athea yells to her before spitting out what looks like a tooth. "Kill her, and kill him. Why don't you just slaughter us all? Then you can go home and tell your child what a murder her mother is. Then, when they replay these moments every year for the Hunger Games, your child can watch it."

I watch Aeron's entire body tense and then she slowly turns around to face us. Athea continues anyways.

"If that's what I would have to execute to get home, well I'd rather be a big softie who has their morals in line. Going home as a newly created Capitol savage is a fate worse than death, one that I would never want my children to see."

For the first time I notice Noah leaning against the cold metal of the Cornucopia. He stares down at his feet and Aeron turns and tries to catch eye contact with him as though he will have the answers for her.

Aeron's body completely slackens, and she places her knife back in its holder.

"I'm done," she whispers, and Noah flashes her an encouraging smile.

Shoal releases his grip on Ashley, but not before hesitating, as though Aeron may change her mind and slice his neck anyways.

Ashley whirls around immediately and smashes her palm into Shoal's cheek before walking back to her sleeping bag.

Athea begins laughing as though she's heard the most hysterical joke. As though she is at home and not in a cold arena where death awaits all but one.

It's like we're all friends sitting inside our Cornucopia clubhouse, laughing about the random and absurd events of the day. I'm questioning Athea's sanity more than ever, and I beckon her to go to sleep. Losing Faunas and killing Audrey has probably gotten to her.

_Dorien Oakfree (5)_

My sleeping bag barely blocks out the frigid air swirling amongst us. We are the only ones still outside of the Cornucopia. I keep wondering if it'd be better to crawl in there with the other tributes, but my lack of trust keeps me out in the cold.

I can see Escule shiver violently next to me. It's now that I realize our sleeping bags are not meant for cold temperatures.

"Dorien," he calls with chattering teeth.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to stay out here. It's freezing."

"It's either out here in the cold, or in there, where we will probably be stabbed in our sleep."

Escule is silent.

"I'm cold too," I say.

Escule must agree because he doesn't say a word. Eventually, however, he decides to ask a random question out of the blue.

"If you died… under what circumstances would you be able to die happy."

I don't like talking about dying. I prefer to believe that I am some invincible being and that this nightmare will be over soon. There is something I'd want to have before I die, but I don't want to say it, so I fall back on another obvious answer.

"If I had a big bowl of hot soup and some fresh baked bread beforehand."

Escule lets out a pitiful laugh and tries to bury himself deeper into his bag.

"Why? What would be yours?"

"That my father found my family. Then, at least I didn't die in vain, and I wouldn't have to feel so guilty."

"I wish I could find my real family sometimes." I blurt out.

"What do you mean?" Escule asks and he turns his body to face me.

"I never knew my mother or father. I have no pictures of them whatsoever. All I have from them is my name. I lived, well I still live, with an elderly woman. She found me when I was younger and now she's sick, and all I want to do is help her like she helped me."

I don't know why I'm echoing my deepest secrets now. Maybe it's the chilly weather, or maybe it's the feeling of doom that grows stronger with each passing day.

Escule is silent, except for the sound of his chattering teeth.

"I hope you get to find them," he says and I hear him shuffling around more in his sleeping bag.

"I don't know if that's going to happen Escule, but thank you."

"Mmhmm, good night Dorien."

"See you in the morning," I say. I can't wait until morning when there's a sun out and I can warm myself and maybe dry some of my clothes off.

I eventually fall into a clouded sleep. I find myself waking up over and over again in the bitter cold as the night passes. I bury my hands into any warmth I still have on my body because they begin to feel numb. I can't possibly describe this cold, but it feels like thousands of icy swords are burying into my body. At one point I'm wishing I would've let Kyra live because then I wouldn't have to be living through this night.

The night drags on, but eventually the sun rises above the snow-covered arena, and I can't believe I'm still alive. My feet, hands, and face are numb with cold. I hold my frozen hands above my face to get a look and my fingers are darkly tinged with blisters forming at the surface. I touch my face to feel two swollen areas on my cheeks. It looks like frostbite.

"Escule!" I yell for him immediately upon seeing my dark fingers.. "Why was I so idiotic to let him stay out here when he's recovering from surgery.

I shake his sleeping bag, but there is no movement from inside. He feels like a dead weight. I pull back the bag and see his pale face. His body is so cold and lifeless.

"No, no, no Escule. You can't leave now."

I place my hand on his face and pull it away immediately because it burns my frostbitten fingers. What have I done? How did I not hear the cannon fire off?

"Shit!"

I see a movement from the opening of the Cornucopia. I wonder if anyone over there has died. I look at my cold hands, and my feet feel so deadened that I need a dry place to take off my shoes and take account of the damage. As soon as I stand I lose all balance, and find myself crawling to shelter.

"Help me!" I cry out.

I never beg, but right now I'm in so much pain that I need it.

"Help me!" I yell louder, but nobody comes, so I crawl all the way to the Cornucopia.

I collapse on my stomach as soon as I reach the entrance, and the first person to my aid is little Ashley.

"She is frostbitten," I hear Ashley yell. "Probably experience hypothermia. I need help! I need blankets!"

When the District 3 girl gets a look at my face, she covers her mouth in surprise, but falls next to Ashley to help me anyways.

"Get her shoes off," the little girl instructs and I start to feel very sleepy.

"Hey!" Ashley smacks a non-swollen part of my face and I snap awake. "Stay with me," she says.

"Get me my sleeping bag!" Ashley yells, and the redheaded genius wraps it around my body. I am suddenly aware of how violently I'm shaking.

"I want to sleep," I say.

"You can't, unless you want to sleep forever," Ashley replies as she quickly wraps bandages around my feet.

"So Escule died last night?" Aeron asks.

"Yes."

"You're an idiot! You try to protect him, and then next thing I know you're letting him sleep outside in subzero temperatures in your puny sleeping bags. You think his recovering body could tolerate that?"

"Shut up!" I hiss.

"Stop it," Ashley is stern. "Aeron was right. That was a foolish decision, you're lucky you didn't die of hypothermia."

Athea takes my hand and examines my fingers.

"This is pretty bad," she says to Ashley, but she doesn't bat an eyelash and hands her more bandages.

"If you wrap them now, we might be able to save some of the tissue." Ashley says.

"What's going to happen? Why isn't everybody fighting to be victor?" I had expected all of them to kill one another in the Cornucopia last night. I thought it had been a good plan to brave the cold outside.

"We were too busy huddled in our sleeping bags," Shoal says. "And last night we came to a peace agreement."

His eyes shift over to Aeron and Noah. Noah raises his eyebrows in question, and Aeron laughs.

"Don't count your lucky stars yet Ocean Boy."

"I don't understand why you're helping me," I say to Ashley and Athea.

Ash shrugs her shoulders, but then again she is a trained healer.

"I want to rebel," Athea whispers.

"What?"

"A rebellion? I want to stop fighting. I want everybody to get out of here alive."

"Right," I respond and I can't hold back my laughter.

"You're in no position to kill right now," Athea says. "So I suggest you agree with the idea, besides you'd probably be dead right now."

Oh the guilt trip. Why should I agree with the idea? So the Capitol can rip me to shreds for my disobedience? I have lost so much already that I need to recover and I need to get home with my fingers or not. Whether or not these tributes help me or not is there decision, if they were to let me die I would understand their motives. I am grateful to be taken cared of, but they cannot expect me to pay them back by sparing their lives. With Aeron, Noah, and Shoal I don't think this 'not fighting' thing is going to work. I won't be surprised is Athea is next to die.

**A/N: All I can say is :( How do you think this is going to play out? Who is going to die next? Who will be named first victor? **

**So, LawrenceLee93 is currently writing an absolutely amazing SYOT right now and is looking for characters to appear in that one and will be tributes in his sequel. I know you guys are capable of making wonderful tributes, so if you're interested send him a PM, or you could send me a PM, whatever works for you. :)**

**And I just need to make a quick announcement. I added some questions to the form, please add them in if you don't have them. They are located at the bottom. Once again, please try not to send me the forms now. I don't want to look at them right now until this story is done. :)**

**So leave me a review and PM me if you want to talk. That's about it!**

**-Kayla**


	36. White Winter Hymnal

_Bullet Daniels (2)_

I've been trying to make sense of the chaotic events that have occurred in the last twenty-four hours, but I have no idea what to make of it.

I can tell Aeron is itching to be done with these games, as she has distanced herself from me. I guess I can understand her reasoning because this is certainly a predicament. We have two alliances still around, and a young girl in here. As far as I'm concerned Dorien and Shoal are two tributes that I wouldn't mind getting rid of.

Dorien is already up and walking even after her frostbite attack. The girl is young, but she has a lot of determination that I can't help but to admire.

"So looks like you're already up and ready to go," I say and she wrinkles her nose at me.

"Yeah, if you call a bad limp and no feeling in my fingers 'up and ready to go', then yes. What's it to you anyways?"

"I don't care honestly. I just don't want to wake up with a knife in my back. So keep your distance and beware because I have my eyes on you."

"Whatever," she sways on her feet and places her hand on the metal to keep her balance.

I look over at Aeron who is out of her sleeping bag and digging at her food stock. I haven't spoken to her since yesterday. She's been in a mood; perhaps it is the pregnancy affecting her again.

"So what's up with you and the crazy pregnant girl?" Dorien asks and I'm wondering if she has the capability to hear thoughts.

"Nothing. There was nothing ever going, we were just there to help each other make it far and that's just what we did."

Dorien snickers, and Aeron's attention suddenly shifts to us.

"Making new friends Noah," she addresses me, but looks at Dorien.

"Jealous?" Dorien asks.

Great. Here we go again.

"I should just kill you now," Aeron remarks.

"Go ahead. I dare you!" She pulls out her knife, and that nuisance District 3 girl is on her feet and yelling.

"Stop it! This is just what the Capitol wants," she sounds like a broken record.

"Shut it!" Dorien hisses. "This is between Aeron and I, so stay out of the way, unless you want to fight too."

I watch as Lucian snags her shirt and yanks her to the ground as he whispers to her in a harsh tone.

"Noah?" Aeron looks at me as though I am meant to join her. Two against one was never fair, and besides I wasn't worthy enough for her when it came to sharing breakfast this morning.

I shake my head, and she scowls. Whatever devil came over her the first few days of the games is back again; mean, aggressive, and completely selfish.

"Fine then Noah. I see how it is."

I walk over and sit down next to Ashley, Athea, and Lucian. Athea is still as a stone, unblinking, and Lucian still grasps the fabric of her shirt as if she's going to bolt away.

Shoal diverts his attention away from sharpening his knife to Dorien and Aeron. The length of his eye contact makes me feel eerily suspicious of his future motives.

Dorien and Aeron stare each other down for a good minute or so. I contemplate whether I'm ready to see her die while I sit here and do nothing.

Dorien makes a move to slice into Aeron's flesh, but she's slow on her feet, and Aeron easily blocks her and knocks her over. Is this girl serious? She was just injured and now she's getting into a fight. Of course Aeron didn't need me to help her anyways.

"Well get up," Aeron sneers, "or are you done?"

Dorien slowly rises to her feet and sways back on her heels. Lucky for her she catches herself.

She goes for another weak swipe that catches Aeron's forearm, but she blocks it and Dorien falls down again.

"I'm giving you a chance to save your life," Aeron says, "give up."

"I never… give up," Dorien is barely able to form words through her teeth that are gritted in pain.

Dorien swipes her knife again, this time it's faster and Aeron doesn't expect it. It makes contact across her stomach, but Dorien is so off on aim that Aeron is practically unscathed, although I see a new fierceness in her eyes.

"You asked for it."

Aeron swings and slices across her face. Dorien grabs her wound and cringes in pain. Aeron uses this moment of weakness and I watch as her knife slides through Dorien's flesh like it's butter. Dorien falls to the ground, holding her side that is now pouring blood.

Judging by Aeron's face she is locked in an adrenaline coma, and she's about to deal the final blow. That's when I see Shoal, but before I actually understand what Shoal is doing I'm jumping towards him. In one split second I have his arm grasped in my grip and my knife is somehow out of its holder.

Shoal tries to fight me, but I am stronger and have the element of surprise. I pin him to the ground and suddenly my knife piercing through Shoal in a scene that is similar to the one I just witnessed with Aeron and Dorien. Except this injury is lethal, and Shoal is lying in a bloody mess.

Before he dies he repeats a word over and over.

"Mika… Mika… Mika… Mika. I'm coming for you," he whispers and the cannon fires.

Aeron stands stunned, like a scared rabbit, and I wipe my bloody knife on the ground.

"Nice going," Dorien's voice is hoarse, and she manages a laugh.

"Yeah why don't you go next?" I spit back.

"It's going to take a lot more to kill me, Noah."

So I've realized.

_Lucian Sparx (3)_

I guess I can thank my lack of action, and ability to disappear in the background as the sole reason why I am still breathing. After watching Shoal attempt to backstab Aeron, quite literally, and paying the ultimate price, well let's just say I'm finally thankful for my meek demeanor.

Dorien is now a mess on the ground. I don't give her terribly long, but she's actually very resourceful and not meant to be taken for granted.

"Thank you," Aeron's words sound forced, as though she is obligated to give them.

Noah nods in return.

"Wasn't Mika another tribute?" Athea asks me.

"Yes, I think she may have passed in the bloodbath."

"Wow, that's something,"

I wonder what my last words will be? Maybe I should consider making some up just in case people are watching when I die. I want them to be profound. A random thought is suddenly pulled from my long-term memory to my frontal lobe.

"Athea?"

"Hmm?"

"When Jasten died, I heard him say something. What was it?"

"Oh, umm..." I watch Athea try to reform the words she had heard, "It was something like, 'I remember. I'm sorry Bex. I remember'," Athea shrugs her shoulders.

It means nothing to me, but to whomever Bex is I'm sure it means a lot.

Athea stares straight at the walls of the Cornucopia. I'm questioning her sanity, well I have been questioning her sanity, but more and more questions are arising. She keeps jumping into fights as though people are going to stop. I know she's messed up because of Faunas, but she needs to pull herself back together. People are killing one another, and she can't control that, just like I couldn't control coming here.

By the time afternoon rolls around Dorien is still alive and being extremely obnoxious. Between her maniacal laughter, and her morbid jokes I'm ready to kill her myself.

"Dorien, shut up!" Aeron yells and she just laughs more.

"She's delirious from blood loss," Ashley says. "I should help her," she says it so softly that I'm sure I was the only one who heard.

Noah stands up, and clears his throat eliciting everyone's attention. "Alright I have a few things I want to say."

"Nobody cares," Dorien says and begins laughing again.

"Go on," Athea counters.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do. Are we going to battle this out like real people, or…"

"That's not fair," Ashley butts in.

"Yeah, you think you could kill the little girl?" Athea contests.

Noah glances to Ashley who meets his eye contact without hesitation.

"That has nothing to do with it," he retorts. "Realistically, what else is there to do?"

"I already said…" Athea starts, but Noah interrupts her.

"No, I said realistic. Your idea is not realistic at all."

"Why? Are you too blood thirsty to lay down your weapons?"

"Athea," I warn her, and reach to pull her down, but she slaps my hand away.

"I'd rather die," she snaps at me.

"We could have that arranged," Dorien yells.

"Quiet from over there," Noah says to her.

"You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me and Ashley," Athea yells to Dorien.

"I didn't ask for your help. You brought it upon yourselves."

"You all are bastards! You deserve to win," and to prove her point she slams her fist into the metal so hard I hear a loud crack, and Athea yelps in pain.

Aeron shakes her head and rolls her eyes, and Dorien laughs.

"Sit down," I snap, and I yank her next to me.

She cradles her hurt hand, and that's when I see the tears pool in her eyes. It starts with a few sobs and whimpers until she is wailing loudly. Her cries echo off the walls of the Cornucopia intensifying the sound.

"Athea, please," I whisper to her, but she just sobs louder.

"You know what?" Dorien calls over the noise. "I have a great idea, let's play 'vote a tribute out of the Cornucopia. All in favor of Athea first raise your hand," Dorien lazily raises her hand above her head.

"Stop it," Ashley hisses to her. She walks over to Athea, and carefully takes her hurt hand into her own. "It's just a fracture I'm sure of it. We will splint it right up," she talks quietly to her, and Athea nods. Ashley then wraps her tiny arms around Athea and her crying slowly ceases to hiccups and loud sniffles.

"This is pointless," Aeron says standing up. "Meeting adjourned until we get some of our sanity back."

"That's not going to happen," Dorien says under her breath.

That night I lay curled up in my sleeping bag, but sleep does not come to me. I glance over at the resting bodies scattered around me. How easy would it be to slaughter everybody and go home? Though I have a feeling it probably wouldn't be that easy. I could bet insomnia is plaguing many of the tributes.

Athea, however, is still, as well as Ashley who lies next to her. Sleeping in the arena has always been a way of escaping, even if for only a little while.

_Kill Athea._

Where did that thought emerge?

_Kill Athea, take the chip, they'll never know you have it. _

How could I kill Athea? Would I be able to betray my longtime ally?

_She's not your ally. She's crazy and a danger to everybody else._

I try to ignore my terrible thoughts, but as I glimpse over at a quiet Athea I realize how easy it would be. One quick stab to the heart, and then I cut out the chip. However, Ashley would be woken up. I'd never be able to pull it off without her alerting everybody else, and possibly killing me.

Wait; am I really planning out how I'm going to kill Athea? I can't do it. My moral compass is pointing towards integrity, and I must follow. Nevertheless, this direction might lead me straight to my death.

_Bullet Daniels (2)_

An ear-shattering scream pulls me from my sleep so quickly that by the time I open my eyes, I'm already on my feet.

"Elle?"

I swear the sound was from my sister, but then I remember that I am not at home. I am in the Hunger Games.

I bolt out from the Cornucopia and the sight makes me feel dizzy.

"What's going on?" The voice is Aeron's and when she catches sight of the girl in the snow she gasps.

I kneel down next to the small heap. Somehow she's still alive and breathing.

"Ash," I say her name quietly and she moans in pain.

"Please…. help me."

The snow surrounding her is a dull pink that reminds me of the setting sun. Ashley has blood trailing down her face, down her legs, and it soaks through her clothing. I want to take her back into the Cornucopia, but the though of moving her in this condition makes me think otherwise.

"What happened?"

"Something pulled me from my sleeping bag," she takes a gasping breath. "Then it attacked me."

"What was it?"

"I… don't know," she begins gasping to breathe again, and I place my palm on her forehead to calm her.

"Shh, it's going to be alright."

I'm about to ask Aeron what we should do, but when I turn she is not there. I gaze into the metal mouth of the Cornucopia and I see her hovering over Dorien and shoving her against the wall.

"I didn't do anything!" I hear Dorien yell in defense. "I'm injured, so tell me how I would drag her out in the snow."

"Aeron stop!" I yell.

I turn my attention back to Ashley. There's so much blood that I have no idea where the source is. So I ask her.

"My leg, my arm, my side."

I peel her pant leg up and am shocked at what I see. Her flesh looks like it had been chewed at, at some points I can see visible bone. This was not caused by a human, and whatever attacked Ashley is probably still looming around.

I make the decision to lift her ragged body so I can bring us both to a safer area.

"Mutt!" I call and I watch eyes widen as I bring her in.

We need to keep a watch out.

"I'm on it!" Aeron calls grabbing out her long knife.

"You too," I nod to Lucian.

"M-m-me?" He stutters.

"Go," I yell, and he does as I say.

Athea helps me place her on top of her sleeping bag, and I show her the leg wound.

"What can we do?" I whisper.

She looks at me and shakes her head.

Ashley groans loudly and her jaw clenches in such a way that it looks like she'll break teeth.

"Help me, please," she calls again.

I feel helpless, but Athea holds a calm face and grips Ashley's hand.

"I was suppose to become a healer," she swallows then coughs up some blood.

"I know," Athea voice is soothing. One that my mother once used when I was a young child.

Ashley whimpers, and Athea strokes her hair back from her face.

"It's alright," Athea whispers. "There are bigger plans for you."

"Mother and father…."

"They'll understand."

Athea hums softly, and it is not long afterwards that Ashley becomes quiet. I watch each rise and fall of her chest signaling that she is indeed still alive. Not long after there comes a point where nothing comes after her chest falls. It is then that I come to the conclusion that some games are not meant to be won for anybody, because if I make it out of this arena alive, I'll never be the same.

**A/N: So there's only 5 tributes left. Honestly I think there's only 1-2 chapters of the games left before the victor. Can you believe that? I certainly can't, aha.**

**Anyways leave me a review and PM me if you want to talk!**

**Also, I'll start accepting tribute forms for the sequel, make sure you answered the extra questions I added. The form is at the bottom of my profile!**

**Have a good week!**

**-Kayla**


	37. On The Turning Away Pt 1

__**A/N: So my laptop/main writing computer is being repaired right now, and I didn't think I would write, but guess what? I DID! I'm actually quite fond of using the desktop computer, and it's in a good spot to watch the Women's Gymnastics at the same time.**

** This chapter is short because I thought I ended it at a good ending spot. Part 2 will be the last day of the games. Yes it will be ending that quickly. It's sort of bittersweet when I think about it...**

_Aeron Swann (2)_

"So, we're just going to go out in the middle of the night and hunt for this mutt?" Lucian asks for the hundredth time since we've left the cornucopia. He's a nuisance. My only hope is that the mutt kills him, not because I'm heartless, but because my patience is wearing thin and I am becoming more restless each day I am here.

How long have I been stranded here? At least two weeks. I imagined that during the games we would just fight to the death and it would take a few hours, but this is the complete opposite of that. At least that would have been quick and easy, the past weeks have been physically,\ and mentally draining. I can feel my mental state dying, and it's painful.

The more I think about dying without seeing my baby, the more determined I am to get home. Sure, she'll probably see her mother, the ruthless killer, but if it means I get to go home and see her grow then I'll do it.

"Aeron?" Lucian calls me when I haven't answered.

"Yes Lucian! I've already told you..."

"No, in front of you…"

I glance up and see the creatures, white as snow; the same kind of mutts that ran after Noah and me. Lucky for us these ones are currently preoccupied with their dinner.

"Don't… move," I command and pray Lucian listens.

I count four of them. One of them must have wandered to close to our 'camp' and that's when it attacked Ashley.

"What are we going to do?" Lucian whispers and I shush him immediately.

A Mutt's ears perk up in response to Lucian's noise.

These things are meant to be hit from a distance. I recall the day we were chased and Dorien sliced one through the head with her bow and arrow. Where was that bow now? Probably back with her lying useless on the cornucopia floor.

The only idea I have is to throw knife and hope it hits one of them head, but that seems unreasonable. What am I to do with the other three then?

I turn slowly keeping the mutts in vision. I point back towards camp and command Lucian to follow.

I walk as soundlessly as possible, but the snow is deep and crunches underneath my feet. Lucian is forced to take big steps to try to wedge his feet out of the snow. I look behind me to find the mutts and thankfully they are still preoccupied.

I will go back to camp, retrieve the bow and probably ask Noah to accompany me. As far as I know, we are the only two left who can properly use a weapon around here. Then him and I can finish off the mutts without problem.

Boom.

The cannon goes off, probably signaling Ashley's death, and boy did it come at the wrong time. The mutts' attention are pulled from their meal and as soon as one makes eye contact with us it lets out a howl and begins speeding off towards us.

"Shit! Run!" I yell.

This snow is not built for running, so I hop as fast as I can through the tundra back to the cornucopia.

"We can't lead them back to the others!" Lucian yells to me, and I ignore him and keep going. There's no other choice.

"Help!" I scream through the silence, hopefully alerting everybody else so they can prepare themselves to attack.

Noah appears from the cornucopia, Athea flanks his side.

Noah has nothing but his knife and makes a decision to throw. The blade barely misses Lucian and sinks into the mutt, injuring it.

I turn around and attempt to finish it off, but it lunges at me, knocking me to the ground.

For the first time I get a good look at the creature. It's built small and quick like a fox, but has the ferocity and strength of a dog-like creature.

It snaps at my neck and I sink my knife in its fur throwing its weight from me, and I turn to run.

That's when Athea pulls out some kind of dart gun and sends it after the mutt. I want to laugh at her choice of weapon, but when the mutt tumbles to the ground I realize I may have taken Athea for granted.

There are still three more left, and both Noah and I've lost our only knife. Lucian is gone, probably hiding, and Athea shakes her head back and forth quickly. I should've brought another weapon with me.

We dash to the safety of the cornucopia, and the mutts bear down on our compound.

Lucian and Athea have crawled to the back of the cornucopia as though that'll save them from the attack. I'm still asking myself why the two are still here, and alive, but right now is not the time for thoughts.

One mutt immediately lashes upon Dorien and grabs her by the leg. She screams, and thrusts her fists at it.

The other two come after the rest of us. One seems to have Lucian in its sights and the other is coming straight towards I quickly grab one of my knives from my bag and finish it off without problem.

I turn towards the other mutt as it jumps towards Lucian. I could do something about it, but I'd rather not. We can't all be saved here.

Athea looks at me wide-eyed. She has nothing to stop it from killing her ally and she is almost begging me to help the poor boy.

I raise my eyebrows as though I have no idea what she's talking about. Lucian is struggling with the mutt, who is trying to make a bite. Some kind of fire lights beneath Athea when she reallizes she is the only one who can stop it. She grips the mutt's ears and yanks them back so hard that the mutt yelps in pain and Lucian is able to get out. It turns to attack her, and in one swift movement she has a dagger out. I watch as she shoves the blade between its eyes, and the mutt sinks to the ground, dead.

She retrieves her weapon and then points it towards me.

"You wouldn't," I snap.

"We'll see," she says back and puts the dagger away.

"What happened to Dorien?" Noah asks.

On cue, everybody rushes to the mouth of the cornucopia. I look out to see her bloody body lying in the snow. The last mutt lies dead next to her.

Athea is the one to hobble out first.

"It's ironic," I hear Dorien say.

"What?"

"I left Kyra to be killed by mutts, and now look. Karma has come for me, and it truely is a bitch." Dorien tries to laugh, but she has no strength left.

"I'm sorry Pats!" She yells. "I tried. I really tried," she whispers.

I join Athea, and she glares at me. I ignore it.

"This is your fault," Dorien says when she sees me. "If you wouldn't have stabbed me, I could've properly defended myself."

"Looks like you did an okay job." I respond glancing over at the mutt. I have no idea how she did it. Perhaps she managed to snap it's neck, but not without lethally hurting Dorien.

"Yeah, but it's going to cost me my life." She pauses for a second. I see what looks like a tear forming in her eye, but maybe it's just my imagination.

Dorien loses focus and she stares absently into the sky.

"I thought there was supposed to be some kind of light, but all I see is darkness," her voice cracks on her last word. "All I see... is darkness."

That was the last thing Dorien Oakfree said before she left the world for good. Another cannon in less than an hour.

I turn to look at the others. There are only four of us remaining. I can make it home. I will make it home, I swear it.

**A/N: Only four remain. Who do you guys want to win? **

**Also, the tribute form for my sequel is on my profile, please check to see what districts are already taken before you submit please! If you asked for a spot please don't back out. I will harp you with multiple PMs until you send in your tribute form!**

**I'm going to take a break and probably start writing part 2. I'm having insomnia tonight, so this chapter may be out by tomorrow.**

**Please REVIEW, and have a wonderful start to your August.**

**-Kayla**


	38. On The Turning Away Pt 2

**A/N: Here it is! I would've updated sooner, but there were problems at home (yes I do have somewhat of a life! haha) and I had to take care of them.**

**Anyways, this is the chapter of all chapters. I hope you enjoy it. This isn't the last though, there are 2 more left!**

_Athea DiMae (3)_

The next morning I wake up sweating in my sleeping bag. Lucian is already up, and looking very weary.

I crawl out from my heavy sleeping bag and wander out into the open light. The snow is gone, and the cold is gone, now it's a lovely seventy degrees with blue skies and white clouds.

Something is wrong.

I look over to Lucian who shrugs unknowingly. Last night I saved his life, partly because being without him right now would probably kill me, literally. I'm still trying to decide which of us deserves to live more, but I have yet to find the answer.

We are out of food, and now that the snow is gone, our water supply will be gone very soon too. The Gamemakers obviously want to end this now.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask the other three.

For once Lucian is quiet, and Aeron looks to Noah who I have named our mediator.

"Somebody has to go home," he says.

"But how do you decide who?" Aeron replies.

"Battle to the death," I say, and Lucian looks at me stunned.

I recall our training days when there were 24 and I urged him to learn weapons. His trap was complex, and kept us alive, but he should've known it wouldn't last. Yes he is extremely intelligent, but you that's not going to help fight a mutt, and he knew that.

"Are you serious?" Aeron laughs. "I would probably say yes to that right now."

"That's what they want," and by they I mean the Capitol. How long until we lay down our arms in peace? If we fight the games will never end. "We could do nothing," I offer up the suggestion because it's the only thing I want right now.

"Until we die of thirst, or starvation?" Aeron asks.

"Sure and then you can go against Noah once we're dead," I remark.

Aeron looks over at Noah, as though pleading with him to let her go home.

"I'm pregnant," Aeron says.

"So that's why you should go home? I have a younger brother who is going to have to live in a community home forever, and he's already alive," I snap back.

Aeron shoots me a dark look, but has nothing to respond.

The four of us are quite the bunch.

Noah is probably the only one who is always looking out for the entire group, in fact I wouldn't mind if he won. Actually I wouldn't mind anyone else winning right now as long as it isn't Aeron. You can call me heartless, but I will stick by my opinions.

In fact Noah is probably the biggest candidate to go home. Not only has he kept his mind stable, he is also physically capable of taking the rest of us down.

I, on the other hand, have been told by just about everyone here that I've gone mad. Maybe I am mad, but I would've never survived this long without being a little crazy. All I can think about is Faunas, left alone to wait for me. He probably thought I had left him to die. He probably thought I had betrayed him even though I had tried so hard.

Deep breath, I tell myself. I can't break down now.

I walk back into the cornucopia and sit next to Lucian. He turns to look at me and I smile at him. In return he flops his head back and lays it against the metal wall.

"We need to end this," he says.

If we weren't under such moral standards we wouldn't be sitting here contemplating this so much. We'd have a victor by now, and perhaps if these games continue that's how it will be someday. I could picture years from now tributes will enter and tear at each other's throats out without a second thought. Maybe the children of Panem will volunteer to come here because they see this as some kind of honor. This is more of a reason to stop this, but nobody wants to listen to the crazy girl from District 3 who disobeys the Capitol.

As I look at the other remaining three, I see a lack of action to finish these games. Is it the fact that Noah would kill her that keeps Aeron glued to the floor? What about Noah? He has a sister to go home to.

"How old is your sister?" I ask Noah. I have no particularly reason, only curiosity.

"She's 15."

"She's not much younger than you then." I observe.

"No, but I care about her more than anything. My mother died in the rebellion," he sighs. "It hit hard on all of us. I know she doesn't need to lose another family member."

"My parent's died in the rebellion too. That's why Micah, my brother, has to go to a community home."

"What happened to your parents?" He asks.

"A lab explosion. The Capitol said it was an accident, but there were a lot of rebels in the lab that day. A little too suspicious in my opinion."

"That's the same explosion that took my mother," Lucian says quietly.

"They executed my mother," Noah tightens his fists instinctively.

I look over to Aeron. I'm sure she has a story too.

She pretends she can't see me, and picks nonchalantly at her nails.

"I don't want my parent's sacrifice to be worthless," and by that I mean if the games continue I will feel like a failure. I can't say that though since Lucian has forbidden me to talk evil against the Capitol anymore. Ever since that mutt attacked Ashley, well let's just say that should've been me.

Nobody answers me and I feel myself exhaling in frustration. I can't handle the tension and so I wander outside. Now that it's not a winter wonderland out here I can finally get away and have time to breathe.

Lucian follows me out a little later and takes a seat next to me. That's when I realize that I don't want to go back without him. In these past few weeks he's not only become an ally, but also an extension of myself. I feel as though I cannot properly function without him around to help keep the rest of me in check, and I'd like to think he needs me here too.

"For once in my life, I have no idea what to do." He says.

I manage something that sounds like a laugh but turns into nothing but an exhalation of air.

"If we find more poison…" he begins.

"But what happens when it's just you and me?" I ask, and that ends his idea.

"We got ourselves in a predicament. I never could've calculated the odds of this happening." He rips a handful of grass from the ground and throws it in irritation, but the wind blows the wisps right back in his face.

I gnaw on my bottom lip and try to think of something, anything.

_Bullet Daniels (2)_

"So what do you think?" I ask Aeron when the other two have left.

"I think you're going to go home," she says, and I'm taken aback by her words.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do know that. I should've known from the beginning."

"You have a baby," I say trying to even the playing field. Sure I'd love to go home, but it's always seemed like a lucky chance.

"Ugh," she stands up and paces across the ground. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but no I don't have a baby."

"You lied?" Was this her way of receiving pity from everybody? Had Aeron thought that using the baby excuse would get her out of the games?

"No!" She puts her hands up in front of her as though I'm going to suddenly lunge at her now that she has nothing to protect her. "I had the baby, but they…"

"They what?"

"I don't even know! The day before we came here they tried to abort it. I fought back and they proposed to me another solution."

"What was the other solution?"

"In the Capitol they… they don't carry their own babies."

"What?" I'm completely lost. If they don't carry their own babies, then how do they keep everything populated?

"They conceive and then place the embryo in this big test tube looking thing."

"Why?"

"They care too much about their figures. Apparently it's 'safer' for both mother and baby. Blah, blah, blah."

"And you said yes to this?"

"Yes, but I was afraid they were lying to me, so I made them call Lively and my best friend, Demi, to the Capitol, so they could stay there. I didn't want to take the chance of her not coming home. She should have a chance, even if I don't."

Because I've been so shocked the past few weeks, and have gone through enough trauma to seriously mess me up for the rest of my life I accept Aeron's explanation without another thought.

"That's nice," I say.

She wrinkles her forehead and tilts her head in confusion.

"So now what do you say?"

I shrug.

"I have nothing to say."

"Maybe we should just go outside and join them," Aeron suggests and I shrug my shoulders again.

"Sure, better than sitting in here."

I follow Aeron out into the sun, and I have to admit it's nice. I thought I would die in the cold and never see nice weather again, so this feels like a privilege. The four of us sit in a circle in the grass. First Athea looks defensive in a way that insinuates she thought we were going to attack, but when we sit down she nods her head in greeting and begins pulling grass from the ground.

_Scarlett Donahall (Gamemaker)_

"Scarlett if you don't do something about this now I swear I will come over there and stick you in the Hunger Games."

I scrap my nails down the length of my desk in frustration as I try to keep my cool.

"Sir, I promise this will be fixed."

"I don't want promises! I want action! District 2 and 3 getting along? I thought this was the Hunger Games! This is terrible enough to spark another war. Is that what you want Scarlett?"

"Obviously not, sir."

"I thought the mutts were supposed to be the final straw."

"They were. I was hoping that one of the ones from District 3 would have been killed, since they've been causing a problem. I didn't know they had that much fighting spirit."

"Well they did!" He snarls.

There's nothing I want more than to end this guy right now.

"I need ten minutes," I say and quickly hang up the phone. My actions may cost me, but he's wasting away precious time.

I know what I'm going to do and it's going to involve distracting the rest of the nation from the Hunger Games for a few minutes. These children are on the verge of snapping; I just need to introduce the catalyst, but right now I need to relax before I snap.

My phone rings again and I slam my fist down on my desk in anger. It isn't the president though, this is even worse. I answer.

"Hello Marcus, what can I help you with?"

"Cut the small talk Scarlett. Have you made a decision about our deal?"

"Yes I have, and my answer is still no."

"Listen Scarlett we aren't joking around here. Surrender to our demands or Riddley might 'accidentally' find out your true intentions."

"You wouldn't," I sneer. "If it weren't for me, your little civilization would have been bombed to the ground."

"Yes and we held up our end of the bargain. Now these are our new demands and we ask that you concede."

"You hold a tough bargain Marcus. What's in it for me?"

"We leave Riddley ignorant."

Marcus may have a steel will, but I'm not afraid to push his buttons a little further.

"And you promise that you will not meddle anymore. We will live as though we know nothing of one another."

Marcus sits quiet on the other end, probably weighing my stipulations and determining if they're worth it."

"Fine, we shall agree to those terms, but not until your end is held up." He finally says after a minute.

"I will be sure of that."

"Good day to you Ms. Donahall, or should I say, Ms. Snow?"

I hang up on him immediately. How dare he mention my real surname over such easily traceable communications? If Riddley knew who I actually was he'd have me executed without a second though, probably as an example to the rest.

I am the daughter of the former President Snow. Back then Panem was ruled under an iron fist, but my father was knocked from his podium and replaced with these bumbling idiots. In order to avoid his fate I changed my name and began a small job here at the Capitol, and like cat and mouse, I waited ever so patiently for my time to strick.

Now I will take back what is rightfully mine. I am not proud that I had to reach out for District 13 for help, but it was the only way to get me promoted on the President's team of advisors. In exchange for their safety and independence upon becoming president, I delivered information from their compound to the president who preceded Riddley. The data revealed the technologies of District 13, and the inner workings of their compound. Then when the president ordered the bombing I told the helpless citizens what was to happen if they stayed above ground. As far as Riddley is concerned, District 13 nothing but a few survivors who are cut off from all their resources, when in fact they still possess every piece of knowledge and technology in their underground compound.

For delivering such precious information I was promoted to a position that would allow me to take some kind of control. My idea for the Hunger Games has been forming in my head since I was a child. It all started when my father told me stories of the gladiator's who fought each other to the death in the coliseums for the entertainment of the Romans. The implementation of my games worked out much better than I had first anticipated. Not only will they keep my soon-to-be nation under control, but also they have provided a distraction for that damned president.

Speaking of which, I need to call him back.

_Lucian Sparx_

"Hello tributes!" The booming sound of the Arena God comes down from the sky. I glance up to see a video of the red-haired woman who I know as the Head Gamemaker.

"As you know, in the spirit of the games, we can only have one victor, and there are four of you left. I urge you to fight for your life. If you continue to break the rules, dire consequences will result."

"What kind of consequences?" Noah asks nobody in particular, but apparently the woman heard him.

"I'm so glad you asked Bullet," the video screen flashes from her face to a young girl. Her mouth is taped over and she is tied against the wall. Noah's eyes enlarge, and he gasps as though he's just lost his breath.

"Elle…"

His sister.

The video flashes back to the woman, as she continues.

"Yes, that is your dearest Spearelle, now if you wish for her to live, I suggest you play by my rules." A sick smile forms on her face. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The video flashes back to Elle who tries to cry out and yanks against the chains holding her down. Tears trickle wildly down her face. I look over at Noah, who is still unmoving, but something changes. I've always said I was intuitive about others, and right now my gut is telling me to get away. I'm about to pull Athea away, when Noah's eyes lower into slits, and his entire body tenses so much that it looks like he's about to explode.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

"What?" Aeron leans in towards him to hear, and it's the last decision she ever makes.

In the time it takes me to blink, Noah extracts his knife and stabs Aeron in the stomach. She falls over, not yet dead, but bleeding profusely. She doesn't try to retaliate; instead she looks at Noah in shock. In those moments I finally pity Aeron for the first time ever. Her look of hopelessness kills something inside of me that I thought was already dead.

Athea pulls me from the ground, but before we can run Noah grabs Athea pulling her in and dealing a blow. She grasps her side in pain, and then I'm next.

Noah bears down on me and I fall to the ground. He lifts the knife, about to strike, and I grab his wrist with both hands to try to push the blade away from me. Now it's a feat of strength and I know I'm going to lose. I may be a bit bigheaded sometimes, but I am no fool. This is a battle I cannot win.

So instead I pretend Noah is the bully. Noah is the bully I've had to run from all these years. Noah is the bully who threw stones at me because I was so frail and awkward. I must dodge it, and I will as I always have.

I push off with my hands and roll out from underneath him. Then I stand up and run. If there's one thing I can do, it's run away.

Zig-zags, I repeat in my head, and good thing because a knife comes swooping by my head. Noah catches up to me easily though because I have no means of escape. Since his only weapon is gone, he chooses the next best option.

Strangulation.

A cannon goes off as his large hands envelope my thin neck. I try to fight back, but I am not strong enough to release his hands from my windpipe. This is it, I've made it this far and now I'm going to lose.

I had taken so long to figure out my last words, but now nobody will ever hear them because I'm being silenced.

Will I see my mother and father after this life is over? Will they be proud of my diligence at least, even though I never managed to reach any goal that I had set? I wonder if that idiot of a grandfather I had will miss me at all.

Before I blacken out I witness the most peculiar scene. Athea is limping towards us; one hand over her wound, and the other clutching her dagger. I did only hear one cannon. I think I did. This is probably just my imagination from my brain being cut off from one of the most important elements.

My dream Athea stabs Noah, not just once, but again and again. The grip from my neck is loosened, and Athea keeps plunging one hit after another until a cannon booms. She stops and collapses next to me.

And that's when I black out.

**A/N: I'm sorry for being horrible. :) I'll get the next chapter out soon and then you'll all know who the victor is.**

**Leave me a review and I'll write faster ;) aha. **

**And submit your form for the sequel/reserve your spot. A few people have messaged me to tell me they aren't able to send it right now and t hat's completely fine! I just want to make sure nobody has dropped out. I'm not going to need them for a while, it's just nice to have them if you have them finished. **

**Okay! Have a lovely weekend! :) PM me if you want to talk, and please REVIEW!**

**-Kayla**


	39. Human of the Year

**A/N: This chapter is going to be very confusing at first, but keep reading and all will be answered.  
Also you guys were very quick to jump to conclusions about the last chapter. A few people were suspiscious though and sent me PMs as to why I didn't update my profile tribute list ;)**

_Athea DiMae_

_What's going on?_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Where am I?_

"Just cut the hazard out, and we will send her off."

_How am I alive?_

Suddenly I feel a knife slice under my skin in my calf. The tip of the blade digs deep and the pain is so extreme that I want to scream, but I can't.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I am able to make some kind of sound from the back of my throat to alert whoever is digging into my leg that I am in excruciating pain.

"Is she awake?"

I force my eyes open and the room is blurred. Two doctors stand over me, their face's masked.

"Where am I?" I try to move my arms, but I am unable. I am restrained to the bed.

"Up her tranquilizer!"

I begin fighting against the restraints that are holding me down. I twist my body every which way, but it does nothing.

"Help me!" I scream.

Suddenly a few other doctors surround me. They pin me down while one takes a giant needle and plunges it into my arm. I pass out almost immediately.

_Bullet Daniels_

I hear the heavy footsteps from far away, and so I slowly open my eyes. Somebody is approaching and I must wake Aeron up. However, when I open my eyes I am not in the arena, and Aeron is not here. Instead I find myself in a sleek room. The walls and floor are the same metallic blue, and I'm lying on a bed.

The first thing that crosses my mind is that I'm in a lot of pain.

The second thing is that my sister is potentially in danger.

I get up from my bed, and immediately collapse. Wires yank from every inch of my skin and the quiet air is moved by the sounds of angry whining.

Somebody rushes in before I can try to get up and they call for help. Three others follow in and take me under the arms, slowly lifting me to my feet and back on the bed. Then they rearrange all the equipment that was attached to my body until the horrible beeping stops.

"Where am I?" I ask

"Well you're in the Capitol," a man's voice answers. "You're the first victor of the Hunger Games."

"What?"

He chuckles and pats my shoulder.

"You're family is being sent in from District 2. They'll be here soon to see you."

"And my sister?"

"Well I'm sure she'll be here too," the man exits the room along with the others and I fall back against my pillow.

Victor?

The only thing I can remember is choking Lucian and then feeling sharp pains throughout my back. Is that why it hurts to try and stand on my feet? At that point I thought I would die, but I guess I killed them after all.

I swallow the lump that has suddenly formed in my throat.

I killed them.

_Athea DiMae_

When I wake up again, a young girl is trying to pull a shirt over me. I push her away and fright and sit up. A horrible pain emits from my side and I immediately pull my shirt down. The girl approaches me again and grabs my arm. Before I can prostest she hurries me from my room and leads me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

She doesn't answer, and that's when I realize that she must be an Avox. She places her index finger on her lips; a gesture that tells me to be quiet.

So now I know I'm in the Capitol. I also know that my side is burning and so is the back of my calf. They must have took my microchip.

She pushes me into an elevator and hits the key that says "B".

"Am I going to be killed?" I ask her.

She blinks a few times, and then turns away from me. She stares up at the number buttons as they count down.

Right now I'm guessing I'm taken to be executed, but if that were the case why did they fix me up? Am I the victor?

We finally reach Floor B, and the Avox sends me down a hallway until we get to a giant set off doors. She punches in a few numbers on the keypad and the doors slide open. How impressive.

She pushes me in the room, but doesn't follow. When I've completely stepped into the room she hits a button and the doors slam shut behind me.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I call to the other side, but nothing happens.

"Athea DiMae?" A bald man stands upon a set of stairs that leads up to a giant hovercraft.

I was so busy trying to call back the Avox I didn't realize I was in a giant hangar filled with top-notch Capitol hovercrafts.

The man clears his throat loudly when I haven't answered and I snap back to reality.

"Um… yes I am Athea."

He waves me forward and I climb the steps slowly.

"Right through there," he says pointing to a door.

I do as he says without asking questions. Nobody is going to answer them for me anyways. The door slides open automatically and I find that the room is not empty.

Sitting upon one of the chairs is a familiar pale boy, with skinny arms and wild red hair.

"Lucian," I run towards him without a second thought.

"Athea?" He looks shocked to see me and I envelope him into a hug. For once he hugs me back, and suddenly I'm crying.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask.

He shakes his head, and I take a seat next to him.

"I only heard they were sending us somewhere," I reply; partially remembering the first day I had awaken.

"Where? And who is the victor?" Lucian asks while fixing his glasses.

I shrug my shoulders and lean back against the seat. Only time will tell what's going on. I might as well relax until then.

_Bullet Daniels_

They get me out of bed later that day and sit me in a wheelchair. The fact that I can't walk has me worried, but when I inquire about it the nurse assures me I'll be interview-ready in a few days.

Interviews?

She exits and I'm left alone with my thoughts. First of all, my back is injured and walking is difficult. My sister is apparently just fine and is coming to see me. I am the victor of the Hunger Games. Everybody else is dead.

Everbody else is dead.

The door knob suddenly turns and I break from my thoughts to see who is coming to see me. The door swings open slowly. In the shadows stands the two people I have missed most of all.

My father, and to my upmost joy, Elle is there, looking completely fine.

I try to rise from my wheelchair to run over them but as soon as I lift myself up my feet wobble, nonresponsive and I hit the chair again.

Elle runs over to me looking worried, and I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"I knew you'd be back," she whispers in my ear and then steps away. "I have something for you."

"Wait! Are you okay?" I look over her and see no sign of any kind of torment.

"Yes, Noah I'm fine. The better question is; are you fine?"

This is very strange.

"I'm alright," I answer back.

"Anyways," she reaches into her bag and pulls out a small container, "this is for you."

When I open it I see a few chocolate chip cookies.

"How did you afford these?" I'm shocked and don't want to eat them because of how far back it might've set our family financially. How silly of them to buy me cookies.

"Noah…" Elle smiles at me, "we're rich now. We can have whatever we want."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"They gave us a mansion in a special part of District 2 where future victors are going to live. We can have anything we want."

"Just because I won?"

Elle nods her head. I look for some sign of trauma she may have experienced, but I see none. Was that image I saw in the arena a set-up?

I test out my theory.

"When did you arrive here?" I ask.

"Just a few hours ago. We took the train right after you were pronounced victor."

"What happened at the end?" I ask.

"Well, it was a bit confusing because they were showing highlights from earlier and talking about betting odds, and then suddenly the screen was back and you were attacking Aeron, then Athea, and then Lucian."

I sound like such a murderer right now. Do they think I'm some kind of monster?

"It wasn't like that at all!" I sputter. "I attacked them because they showed me Elle and she was trapped, and they said they were going to kill her, and…"

Elle covers her mouth in shock and my dad puts his hands on my shoulders. I stop talking.

"You don't have to explain yourself. We understand. It's obvious that the Capitol did something to set you over the edge, but Elle is and has been fine."

I nod to him and he gives me a reassuring grin.

"I have something for you too Elle," and I wheel over to my bedstand. There sits the only possession I have from the arena. I pick it up and wheel back over to Elle.

"Hold your hand out," and she does. I place her blue button in the palm.

When she sees it I'm terrified that she's going to cry, but she wipes the tears away and hugs me again.

"I didn't know you had this," she replies.

I shrug.

"Keep it please. It helped you." She places the button back in my hand and I lift it up to look at it shine in the light. I guess it did help me. It got me through those cold nights when I wanted to give up.

That's when it really begins to hit me. I'm a victor, but I'm also a murderer. Knowing I'm the only one left from that grueling arena makes me feel empty inside, and knowing that I made it so makes me hate myself.

_Athea DiMae_

The hovercraft is so smooth, that I barely feel it land a few hours later. Lucian is asleep against my shoulder and I nudge him awake. He sits up and looks around wildly.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, remember?"

"I had a dream I was in the arena…" he begins and I shush him

"Let's not talk about it right now."

The pilot appears in the doorway and ushers us to the exit. I descend the stairs to the ground.

We have been dropped off in some kind of barren wasteland. Rubble lies everywhere and I'm getting the idea that we are going to be left here to die. My suspicions are confirmed as the entrance to the hovercraft closes and I hear the engine begin to whirl.

"What's happening?" I try not to panic, and Lucian glances around trying to figure out the same thing.

"Athea DiMae and Lucian Sparx?" I swing around towards the voice. The source stands by the top of some passage leading downwards and I nod my head to confirm.

"How rude that they just left you here without an explanation. Welcome to District 13. Come," He waves us towards the staircase and I follow him cautiously.

"What's going on?" I ask when I'm close enough.

"Don't worry, soon all will be answered."

District 13? I look over at Lucian who stares in awe. He was the one who hypothesized that it still existed, but even he looks surprised.

I feel shell-shocked as I take in the expansion of the room at the bottom of the stairs. Computers upon computers are lined up against the walls. Hundreds of people sit typing, while others are scribbling wildly on whiteboards. Some congregate in groups as though they are presenting something.

"In time, this is where you two will be stationed. This is the Technology Unit, here we design and research new, well, technologies, not only to help improve our underground compound, but also so we may become more intelligent and self-sustaining.

"Stationed?" Lucian asks and the man nods.

"Who are you?" I ask. He is dressed in a uniform and I wonder if he's the leader.

"You can call me Tenner, that's my last name. I'm President Marcus' right hand man. I'm taking you to him now."

We follow Tenner down a few hallways that are so thin I'm feeling claustrophobic. Eventually he leads us to what must be the home of this president because the door is protected by keypad. He punches in a few buttons and the door slides open.

"Ahh are these are lost victors?" The president looks young to be a leader. His skin is darkly tanned and he has dark brown curly hair. I would estimate he's in his late twenties, if that.

"Yes, sir. They have a lot of questions too."

"Well take a seat, and ask anything you want." He nods to Tenner and thanks him before he leaves the room.

"What are we doing here?" I blurt out before Lucian gets a chance to speak.

"Yes, we made an agreement with Panem's soon-to-be president, Miss Scarlett Snow."

"What do you mean soon-to-be president?" I ask.

"Forget that!" Lucian says. "Who is Scarlett Snow?"

"You would know her as Scarlett Donahall, the Head Gamemaker. She had hidden her identity to keep Riddley from knowing she was the daughter of our former, and most-hated president. Soon a plan to assassinate Riddley will be set in place by her, and then she will take over as Panem's new president."

"Wow," Lucian breathes, and even though I can't even wrap my head around that, I have more questions to ask.

"Why are we here? Who is the victor?"

"You are here thanks to Tenner. He made a call to me that we must do something about this. I reminded him that we are to have no involvement with Panem anymore, but after he made me watch the games I picked you two out. You both are intelligent, in fact I was in touch with your parents, Athea."

"For what?"

"Now let me finish," he rearranges himself in his chair and places his leg across his knee.

"Anyways, I thought you two would be a great asset to our community here. You both showed that in the arena with your intelligence and your determined rebelliousness. We also got a special request from Faunas' oldest brother, Kale Dunois."

These answers are just opening more and more questions.

"I called Scarlett and made her a deal. The conditions were that we keep quiet about her little plans for Panem's president, and she would hand us over you two, alive. In return, we will no longer meddle in the Hunger Games. To answer your question about the Victor; Bullet Daniels of District 2 was named the victor of the 1st Hunger Games."

"No!" Lucian jumps in before me. "I saw Athea kill him. I heard the cannon go off! I know I was being choked, but I remember."

"That's what Scarlett wanted the Capitol and the president to think. The first cannon you heard was for Aeron, who was indeed killed by Noah, the second cannon you heard that you thought was Noah's was meant for you. Another cannon was fired after Athea collapsed and that was supposedly for her. Noah did sustain his share of injuries. I know they had to do extensive surgery on his back, but I am unaware of his condition past that."

"Why did they trick us?" I ask.

"The Capitol couldn't think there was more than one victor, Athea. That answer should be obvious."

I nod. Of course if the Capitol thought more had survived it would ruin the premise the Games were created on. Plus they would wonder what happened to the tributes that were sent to District 13. Lucian and I were lucky. If it weren't for Tenner we would be dead right now.

"I think that's enough questions for now. It is getting late, and I suggest sleep especially to rest your injured bodies. I will call Tenner in and he will show you where you will be staying."

"Wait… what about my brother?" I need to know what has become of Micah before I ever think about sleeping.

"Yes, from what I know Micah is staying with your friend Fahrin."

"When do I get to see him?"

Marcus sighs and folds his hands over his desk.

"The simple answer Athea is never. We cannot risk sending you to District 3."

"Can't you bring him here?" I ask him, my voice rising to panic.

"That seems highly risky Athea."

"Please," I beg. "I'll do anything."

"We will talk about it tomorrow. For now you're brother is safe."

It's not much but I'll take what I can get tonight. Besides, right now I'm exhausted. Tomorrow though I will find a way to get to Micah, there's no way I can leave him to think that I died. Even if he is staying with Fahrin I don't trust Micah's safety unless I'm there. Plus I owe it to my parents.

As I'm falling asleep I can feel a throb of pain in my calf. That's when I remember my microchip. It's in the Capitol's hands now, but if it did have information about District 13 then the loss will not be that great. I can ask Marcus tomorrow what he thinks was on it, he should know if he knew my parents.

For the first night I fall asleep easy. Though my brother is not here, and I am in a new location, I am safe and away from the grip of the arena. However, I cannot help but think about Faunas, and for the first time since he died I allow myself to grieve.

_Bullet Daniels_

"So how does it feel to be back?" Julius' flashes me his bright smile, and I have no idea what answer to give the Capitol.

Sure it's great to be back, but I'm not feeling very well. At night I have nightmares, and when I wake up I look for Aeron's familiar shape lying close by me. It is then when I realize the nightmare is not over.

I can't still see Ashley's red body lying almost motionless as she groaned in pain and told me how she was supposed to be a healer.

So many lives taken; a mother, a child, a healer, a caregiver, a sister, a brother, and although I had my reasons for wanting to come back, I've come to the realization that the other tribute's reasons were just as important. They all deserved to come home just as much as me, but I was lucky.

So I give Julius the only truthful answer I can give over national television.

"It feels great to be back with my family."

I'm told that I will have to go on a tour through the districts six months from now and meet the dead tribute's families. I'm already nervous about that, especially to see my own partner's family and her motherless child.

I am also told that I will be the first mentor. Mentors, which will be past victors, will help new tributes navigate their way through the games and hopefully grab them a few sponsors. Some may see it as a burden, sending more children to be killed, but I see it as my redemption. I will make sure I bring back as many of my future tributes as possible, in hopes that it will make up for all who have died under my hand.

I barely catch Julius' ending words.

"And so we welcome both our first victor, Bullet Daniels, and the end of a new beginning. Have a good night Panem, this is Julius Flickerman signing off."

And the crowd erupts into applause.

**A/N: I said last chapter that I was going to have two more chapters, but I'm just going to end it here. I had a few things I wanted to bring up but since I'm doing a sequel I can just mention it there. **

**Unless you guys still have questions and think I need another chapter. If that's the case I'll put in an epilogue.**

**Yeah I may have cheated a bit, but there is only one victor. I really needed the victor to make sense, but I needed Athea and Lucian's rebellion plot for my sequel. Besides I think my story makes sense, so I'm going to go with it.**

**So I'm going to mark this story complete. :')**

**I'll post information about my sequel on my profile and start up a tribute list then.**

**Please leave me one last REVIEW! Please, please, please :) and send me a PM if you want to be in the sequel. **

**Okay I'm done. Have a good Sunday! Thank you all for all the support I've gotten. I never would have been able to finish this without you all.**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

**-Kayla**

**I almost forgot I wanted you guys to answer a few question in your review to help me with my next story. Please answer! :)**

What was your favorite scene?

Who was your favorite/least favorite tribute (besides your own)?

Which death was your favorite/least favorite (based on writing)?

Improvements you would like to see for reapings/training/games chapters?

Things you thought I did well with?


End file.
